Past Lives Return
by LadyRaven2186
Summary: With a new team comes new adventures and responsibilities. How will all the digidestined deal with it all? The rating will be for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Auhors Note: So this is going to be a Kenyako (Ken/Miyako) Story but it does not start out that way. It does start the way 02 started but I will be making little changes along the way. I will hopefully keep their personalities the same but there will be some OOC moments. Ken's demeanor will be a little different as the Emperor but not right away. There will be other couples besides Kenyako but they will come in later.**

 **But my reason for this story is a little different from what I have read before. What if there was a completely different reason Yolei was given a male digimon partner. Well this is my take on it.**

 **I will be using the American dubbed names but along the way in the story the Japenese names will come into play. Just bare with me. I haven't written in a long time so please if you review I will take your critiques and fix the problems.**

 **Also I am making them just a little older.**

 **Yolei-14**

 **Ken, Davis, Kari and T.K.-13**

 **Cody-12**

 **And the older digidestined will be 16**

 **Okay enough of my ranting let me finish this. I do not own Digimon or the characters.**

 **Summary: With a new team comes new adventures and responsibilities. How will all the digidestined deal with it all?**

 **Chapter One : A new Digi team**

 **As T.K was getting ready to go to his new school he was thinking about his brother and the others and their adventures in the Digital World. Shortly after their final battle his parents had divorced and he lived with his mother why Matt lived with their father.**

 **'It seems so long ago,' thought T.K**

 **"T.K breakfast is ready!"**

 **"Okay thanks mom."**

 **T.K was looking at his bowl of cereal and thought about Patamon. Thinking about his best friend, wondering if he was okay in the Digital World. If all the Digimon were okay.**

 **"T.K is you don't hurry you'll be late."**

 **He looked up from his bowl to the clock, breaking his thoughts. Not finishing his breakfast he got up to put his shoes on. As he grabbed his bag T.K looked back into his tiny apartment.**

 **"I'm off mom. I'll see you later."**

 **"Have a good day sweetie. Sorry I can't walk with you to your new school."**

 **"It's okay mom," T.K said as he left**

 **As T.K waited for the elevator to take him down his mind went back to Patamon. 'I wonder if I will ever see him again'. As the elevator opened two more occupants were inside. One was a slightly shorter boy with green eyes and short brown hair. The other one was a taller girl with long lavender hair, cinnamon colored eyes behind large round glasses but he thought they only enhanced her beauty.**

 **"Um are you coming in or are you just going to stand there and make us all late?" the girl asked**

 **"Oh I'm sorry. My name is T.K and my mom and I just moved in."**

 **"Pleased to meet you. My name is Cody. I live on the floor above you."**

 **"And my name is Yolei and I am two floor up. Pleasure to meet you too."**

 **As the three walked to school T.K was listening to Yolei and Cody talk. He heard the young boy ask the girl to fix his computer after school. And she replied only if his mom made her favorite brownies. He had to smile at the remark. When they entered the school yard some kids were playing soccer. One boy caught his attention. He had spiky brown hair and goggles. He almost thought he was looking at Tai.**

 **'Can't be Tai. He is in high school now,' thought T.K. Just then the soccer ball came towards him. He caught it before it could knock him down. The spiky haired boy came running over to him.**

 **"Hey dude nice catch!"**

 **"You look familiar. You remind me of someone I am friends with. Must be the goggles."**

 **The boy just looked at T.K confused. Then another boy yelled for the ball. "Come on Davis! We have time for one more play before first bell!"**

 **"Alright I'm coming," Davis said turning from T.K.**

 **As T.K. walked ino the school he was watching all the kids in the hallway. All of them laughing before classes start. As he approached the principles office he saw a girl with short brown hair go around the corner. He tried to follow her but the girl was too fast. He continued on his way to the principles office to get his schedule and go to his homeroom.**

 **'I could have sworn that was Kari. Maybe I was just seeing things.'**

 **As Kari entered her homeroom she was thinking about Gatomon. Wondering if she would ever see her again. Wondering if she would ever have adventures with her brother and friends. Her thoughts were broken by a boy taking a seat next to her.**

 **"Homeroom together again Kari."**

 **"Seems so Davis," Kari turned and smiled at him.**

 **Davis smiled back at her. 'Wow' Davis thought 'Another year with Kari. Maybe this year we will get together.' When the classroom door opened Davis' thoughts were broken. The teacher walked in and everyone stopped their conversations.**

 **"Okay class I need your attention. We have a new student in our class. Please come in."**

 **When the door opened Kari's eyes widened. The boy with a white hat on but she could see the blonde underneath it. But it was his eyes that gave him away. She couldn't believe it.**

 **"Hello my name is T.K. Takaishi."**

 **"Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck."**

 **As T.K. walked to his seat he looked at the girl. It was the same girl from the hallway. Now that he saw her face to face he knew it was her. He knew it was his friend from four years ago. He smiled at her as he sat down in the chair.**

 **"It is great to see you again Kari. You look great."**

 **"It is amazing to see you too T.K."**

 **Davis watched them talking and laughing. His jealousy rose so high. 'Who is this kid talking to my girl?'**

 **In the high school Tai wasn't paying attention to his teacher. He was looking out the window. He was just thinking about nothing when he heard a whisper but couldn't make it out. He started looking around the classroom. Everyone was taking notes while the teacher was writing on the board. Things he should be writing down. As he looked around he heard it again. It was a little louder this time.**

 **"Help Tai!" That was what he heard and it sounded like Agumon. Suddenly he knew the Digital World was in trouble again and that his dearest friend needed his help. Needed everyone's help again.**

 **'Classes be damned! Agumon needs my help.' Tai thought as he ran down the hall towards the computer room. As soon as he got into the room he started the computer. Put his digivice to the screen and the digiport opened. When he got there he was in a forest area. He started running. Just then he saw Agumon laying in the dirt.**

 **"Agumon!" Tai said as he picked up his friend.**

 **"Tai you came."**

 **"Of course I did pal. Did you think I would abandon you?"**

 **"Never Tai."**

 **"Okay buddy I think it's time for you to digivolve."**

 **"That's just it Tai. I can't."**

 **"What?" Tai looked at his friend. " Can't digivolve? I need to get a hold of someone. Maybe they can help."**

 **Yolei was sitting in the computer lab when the screen opened a new window. It was an email that had no send to/from address. As Yolei read the email she had a feeling who it was for. There was only one 'Kari' that she knew of. Being older she wasn't friends with the girl but always saw her around. She printed the email and went to go find her.**

 **At their lockers grabbing their belongings Kari and T.K were talking and catching up. Kari couldn't help but noticed it seemed like no time has passed between them. Able to carry ona canversation like they were children. Davis then walked the doorway and saw them.**

 **"Hey T.S how do you know Kari so well?"**

 **"It's T.K not T.S Davis." Kari said**

 **"Whatever. So answer me! How do you know Kari?"**

 **Kari wasn't sure how T.K would answer Davis. She didn't want him to make up a lie or tell Davis the truth. T.K was about to answer him when Yolei came into the room.**

 **"Yolei what are you doing here?" T.K asked**

 **"Excuse me are you Kari Kamiya?"**

 **"Yes I am," Kari replied**

 **"Oh good I am glad I found you. I was in the computer lab when this email came through. I am pretty sure it is for you."**

 **"It is from my brother Tai. He needs help!" Kari said taking the paper from Yolei.**

 **As the four of them started to run to the computer lab. When they got to the stairs someone else was running up the the other floor.**

 **"Yolei," he said.**

 **"Izzy what are you doing here?" she asked.**

 **"I need to use the computer lab. If that is okay with you?" Izzy asked.**

 **Yolei clasped her hand together and smiled, "Of course! You were the computer club president before I was."**

 **As they walked into the computer lab in the real world, Tai was walking into a cave in the Digital World. Along the way Tai and Agumon met up with Gatomon and Patamon who also explained that they couldn't digivolve either.**

 **"So why can't you guys digivolve?" Tai asked.**

 **"We'll explain once help arrives." Gatomon said.**

 **As they walked further into the cave Tai's digivice started beeping. As he removed the device from his belt to look at it he saw a red dot blinking on the screen. He saw it was something in the cave. Tai and the Digimon started walking towards it.**

 **Back in the real world Izzy was working on one of the computers. Kari and the others were watching him not saying a word. Kari decided to mention the email she got from Tai. She wasn't sure how to word it with Davis and Yolei there since they know nothing about the Digital World.**

 **"Izzy I got an email from Tai and-"**

 **"I know," Izzy said cutting her off, "I got the same email. I was going to reply back when the batteries died on my D-terminal. I came here because I was walking home and was closer to my house."**

 **'D-terminal? What on earth are they talking about?' Yolei thought to herself.**

 **"It looks like the gate to the Digital World is open," Izzy said.**

 **"Hey what is the Digital World?" Yolei asked.**

 **"I think I remember Tai saying something about Digimon one time." Davis said.**

 **"You know Tai?" T.K asked**

 **"They were in Soccer Club together." Kari answered.**

 **"We need to hurry. Tai needs out help." Izzy said.**

 **"Well I'm going too!" Davis said.**

 **"Me too!" Yolei replied. Just then Cody appeared in the doorway. "Yolei are you still coming to fix my computer?"**

 **"Oh right I forgot." Yolei said as she walked towards Cody out of the computer lab. Kari then turned back towards Izzy with determination in her eyes.**

 **"I'm still going to help Tai."**

 **"And I am going too. If Tai is in trouble then I want to help."**

 **"Davis it isn't a place everyone can go to. You need a digivice to get there." T.K said as he showed Davis his.**

 **Back in the Digital World Tai and the Digimon came to an opening in the cave. Once there they saw something in the shape of an egg on a small hill. An opening in the top of the cave with the sunlight shining down on it. As they walked closer to it Tai's eye's widened.**

 **"It has the Crest of Courage on it," Tai said as he walked up to it.**

 **Tai bent down to pick it up. As soon as he touched it, it shined a bright red light. Tai let go of the egg and the light disappeared leaving three small glowing orbs. Just then the orbs took off towards the opening at the top.**

 **In the real world the computer screen glowed bright and the three orbs came out. One blue light went into Davis' hands while the red and yellow ones flew out of the computer lab. Yolei and Cody were leaving the school when the bright lights flew into their hands. They both stopped and looked at each other.**

 **"Cody you better call your mom and tell her we will be late."**

 **"Do you want me to call your parents?"**

 **"No. Don't worry about it," Yolei said running back towards the computer lab.**

 **"What is this?" Davis asked showing the blue device in his hand.**

 **"A Digivice..." T.K said.**

 **"But it is different from ours," Kari said looking at her own.**

 **"I pinpointed Tai's location. It is where those lights came from. You can go near where he is. I emailed him and told him to meet you there."**

 **"Thanks Izzy. I'm coming Tai." Kari said. She held her digivice to the computer screen and then disappeared. T.K did the same and he disappeared as well. Davis just stared at the screen is disbelief.**

 **"Well are you going or not Davis?" Izzy asked.**

 **Davis then changed his expression from schocked to determined " Of course I'm going." Davis then held his Digivice to the screen. The screen brightened and he too disappeared. As the the light dimmed Yolei appeared back at the computer lab.**

 **"Izzy what was that light?" she asked.**

 **Izzy turned towards the door and looked at her. He needed to come up with a lie and fast.**

 **"So this is the Digital World," Davis said standing in a forest. He then looked down. "Hey my clothes changed." Davis was now wearing a flamed jacket with a different shirt, orange shoes and tan shorts. They started walking towards where Tai would be. Davis saw a vending machine. "Great I'm thirsty!" When he pressed a button a bunch of Numemon came out. As Davis fell over Kari and T.K giggled. "Hey it wasn't funny." Davis said as he got off the ground.**

 **"So was that Digimon back there?"**

 **"Yes but there are some that are a lot cuter than that," Kari replied.**

 **"And some that are a lot scarier too," T.K added.**

 **As they continued walking Tai was also walking to them. Patamon was flying a little ahead of them. He went around a tree and spotted them. Patamon couldn't help but smile and fly a little faster.**

 **"T.K!" Patamon yelled as he flew into his arms.**

 **"Hey buddy," T.K said as he smiled down at Patamon. Just then Tai and the other Digimon came around the corner.**

 **"Tai there you are!" Kari said. Just then Gatomon went running up to Kari. Kari smiled and picked Gatomon up and hugged her. Kari opened her eyes and looked at Gatomon's tail. She noticed her Holy Ring was missing.**

 **"Gatomon what happened?"**

 **Gatomon was about to explain when Tai noticed Davis standing there. "Davis, what are you doing here?"**

 **"Davis has a Digivice." T.K said.**

 **'A Digivice?' Tai thought. "Lets get back to the cave. It seems safer there. We can talk there."**

 **As they walked back to the cave Izzy was trying to get Yolei to leave the computer lab.**

 **"Tell me where they went Izzy!"**

 **"I-I told you Yolei. Everyone went home."**

 **"I know you are lying Izzy. There was a bright light and then everyone was gone. So I am going to ask you one more time. Where did they go?"**

 **"I swear Yolei. They went home."**

 **"Okay if you are going to keep lying to me then tell me what this is?" she asked holding up a red digivice.**

 **"Where, where did you get that?"**

 **"It just appeared in my hand. Cody has one too."**

 **Back in the Digital World Tai and the others were back in the cave with the strange egg. Kari then turned to the digimon. None of them saw the black floating ring above them. In a dark room someone was watching them on a screen.**

 **"So what is going on?" Kari asked.**

 **"Not too long ago a human boy appeared here and called himself the Digimon Emperor. He created these black rings to control Digimon. I was in a fight with a controlled Unimon when I lost my Holy Ring. Without it I am only at half my power. He has a black digivice what is keeping us from Digivolving." Gatomon explained.**

 **"If I could digivolve to Greymon I would kick his butt!" Agumon said. Tai stared down at him and smiled.**

 **"This is where three bright lights came from. It must have been digivices that came out of it. One went to Davis. I am not sure about the other two," Tai said as he turned to the egg.**

 **"It has the Crest of Courage on it," T.K said as he walked up to it. He bent down to pick it up but couldn't. "Wow that is heavy."**

 **"Maybe it just needs a woman's touch," Kari joked as she tried to lift it. But after trying she found she couldn't lift it either. "I guess it is heavy."**

 **"Awe come on guys. It's just a little egg. How heavy can it be?" Davis said walking up to the egg. As he bent down to pick it up he lifted with all his might. When the egg got loose he fell over. "See light as a feather."**

 **Just then a red light came out from where the egg was. It shined for a few seconds when a small figure appeared from the light. A light blue dragon type digimon opened his reddish-brown eyes and smiled. He then jumped out of the light.**

 **"I'm free! I'm free! Hurray I'm free!" the dragon jumped around Davis. "Thank you so much for freeing me. I have been waiting for you. My name is Veemon but my friends call me Veemon," he said as he held out his hand.**

 **"Uh, my name is Davis."**

 **Back in the dark room lit by the light of the monitor a form sitting in a chair laughed. "Don't they know this is my game? I guess I will just have to defeat them. Let's see...the perfect digimon for the job. Yes, perfect. Monochromon go!" he said with a push of a button. Just then the Digimon went towards the Digidestined.**

 **Tai and the others were walking out of the cave. Tai looked over to Davis and the small blue digimon called Veemon. "The egg has the Crest of Courage on it. Why could Davis lift it and not me?" Tai thought. But he didn't think about it long. A loud rumbling broke his thoughts. They all stopped walking and looked around.**

 **"Is it an earthquake?" Davis asked. But just then the Monochromon appeared out of the walls. The cave started to collapse around them.**

 **"We need to get out of here!" Kari yelled. They ran trying to dodge the rocks that fell around them. They saw the opening ahead so they ran faster. As they got closer they jumped through the opening beforeit was sealed with the rocks.**

 **"Davis use your courage so I can Digivolve."**

 **"My courage?" Davis said as he could feel his goggles were destroyed.**

 **"Kari are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine Gatomon. I just twisted my ankle."**

 **As Davis turned to where Kari sat injured the Monochromon jumped out of the rubble towards Kari. "I have to protect Kari," Davis thought.**

 **"Davis hold up the egg and say 'Digiarmor Energize!'" Veemon said.**

 **Davis then stood up throwing his broken goggles to the ground. He held up the egg and yelled "Digiarmor Energize!" The egg and Veemon started the glow.**

 **"Veemon armor digivolve to - Flamdramon! The fire of Courage."**

 **Flamdramon then attacked the digimon knocking him off course before Kari could be hurt. Flamdramon then flew above the Monochromon and started to look like a burning flame. He started down towards the digimon.**

 **"Fire Rocket!"**

 **"Aim for the black ring!" Gatomon yelled.**

 **Flamdramon set his sights on the ring. As his attack hit the ring it broke into a ton of small pieces. Flamdramon reverted back to Veemon. Davis' digivice then glowed and something appeared in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a D-terminal. When he opened it and saw the egg was now inside of it. Kari was up and petting the Monochromon.**

 **"How powerful is this guy to turn a gentle digimon into a raging one?" T.K asked.**

 **"I'm not sure but we will find him and stop him," Tai said.**

 **"Well it was great working with you Davis. Together we make a great team!"**

 **"We sure do Veemon."**

 **Tai then walked up to Davis. "You were amazing Davis. I noticed you goggles were broken. Being the new leader of the Digidestined you need goggles," Tai said removing his own and handing them to Davis. "You can have mine."**

 **"Really? Thanks Tai," Davis said putting them on his head.**

 **"They look great on you Davis," Kari said.**

 **Davis couldn't help but blush in response. They walked towards a TV screen to bring them back to the computer lab. When they got there they could see Izzy, Cody and Yolei eating brownies.**

 **"Hey Izzy what does it mean when the light on the screen turns green?"**

 **"What do you mean Yolei?"**

 **"That light." Just then they all turned towards the screen. Yolei's eyes widened when she saw Davis and the others in the computer.**

 **"Hey it's me Davis let me in!"**

 **Just then the screen glowed and everyonr came flying through. They all landed in a giant pile on the floor. But back in the Digital World the boy smiled at his screen.**

 **"So I actually have players I need to defeat. I must say the game just got interesting."**

 **In the shadows a small digimon watched the boy with a worried expression. "Oh Ken."**

 **Okay that is the end of chapter one. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. After this chapter I will be making a few small OOC changes for some of them. It just kinda goes with where the story is heading. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

First off I just want to thank Mshake12 for the review. Thanks for telling me I should continue. My work schedule makes it a little hard to write my chapters but I promise there will be updates as I can.

And of course I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 2: The new team complete with their missions

Later that night Yolei was fixing Cody's computer while he was outside practicing his kendo on his balcony. As Cody brought his Kendo stick down he was thinking about how the others appeared from the computer. One minute he was just sitting there with Yolei and Izzy and the next he was in a pile on the floor with Davis and the others. Cody looked into his room where his best friend was. She was hard at work on his computer. Cody walked back inside and she was putting it back together.

"How does it look?"

"It's fine. Just a few wires got loose. Nothing I couldn't fix for you Cody."

"Thanks Yolei. How about you stay for dinner. I am sure mom and grandpa wouldn't mind."

"No that is okay. I should probably head home. Thank you though."

As Yolei left to head up to her apartment she decided to take the stairs so it would take the longest time to get there. She loved her family, she really did but sometimes being the youngest of four and the smartest of her large family had its problems. If she wasn't in school she was helping with her family store. But that seemed to be happening less and less so she can focus on school. When she got to her door she stopped and pulled her new divice out of her pocket. As she looked at her D-3, as Izzy called it, she couldn't help but wonder what she can do to help this place called the Digital World. She finally decided to go into her apartment.

"Yolei! There you are. Mom and dad have been worried."

"I'm fine Momoe. I was fixing Cody's computer downstairs."

"Still you should have called. You know how they get."

"Oh I know. Where are Mantarou and Chizuru?"

"Down working at the store."

"Oh-"

"Yolei! There you are! Why didn't you call? Where have you been? You know you have to work on your homework and to come home right after school!"

"Mom relax. I just told Momoe that I was fixing Cody's computer. And I will have my homework done don't worry."

"You still should have called. There is no excuse for not calling young lady. If you want to go to University you need to be more responsible."

"Yes mom I will call next time. I am going to go work on my homework now okay."

Yolei walked away before her mother could say anything else. As she walked into her room she dropped her bookbag on the floor. She looked at her desk knowing she should do her homework but it was easy enough that it wouldn't take her long to finish it. She walked over to her bed and layed down on it. She took her D-3 out of her pocket and looked at it again.

'How am I supposed to fit this into my life? Well if I am supposed to help this place I will figure it out.' Yolei thought.

Yolei put the device on her desk next to her bed and closed her eyes. When she shut her eyes and drifted to a light sleep the screen on her D-3 had a soft glow but quickly disappeared.

In the park Tai met with the others in the park. Everyone was there with the exception of Mimi who moved to New York with her family for her fathers job. Tai looked around at everyone not sure of where to start so he decided to just let it all go.

"We have new Digidestined and the Digital World is in trouble again by someone who calls himself the Digimon Emperor. Davis Motomiya and two other kids named Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue got one too."

"So we need to save the Digital World again? I mean as much as I miss Gomamon I have tests coming up. But I will try to help when I can."

"It is okay Joe we understand Medical School is important to you. If I may I would like to go tomorrow. I miss Biyomon and if what you said is true about the Digiegg of Courage then there are probably others that need to be found."

"Has anyone talked to Mimi about all of this?"

"I emailed her before I came here Kari. She said that she wishes there was more she could do but being in America she will try to help as much as she can."

"I am sure we all will help them as much as possible. The Digital World needs our help again. We have a responsiblity to that place and all the Digimon."

They all nodded towards Matt. Tai decided that it was getting late and they should get home. With all their parents knowing about their adventures in the past they won't be in too much trouble being out late. But they might not be happy they are being called on again to save the Digital World. Tai decided he would go with Sora tomorrow to the Digital World again. Izzy had stated before parting that he would go as well.

Later that night Yolei was tossing and turning in her sleep. The dream she was having wasn't a bad dream per say but something she had never dreamed of before. There was a battle going on. Monsters and people. Some of the people had monsters they were fighting with against the other monsters. Some people had weapons they were using. Swords and spears mostly. She was seeing this happen as if she was watching it through her own eyes. Just then there was a bright light that blinded her. Yolei suddenly shot up in her bed. She looked towards her window and say the sun was coming up. Turning towards her clock she still and a hour before her alarm would go off. Deciding to use her time before everyone else woke up she went into the bathroom. As she got in the shower she thought about her dream.

'It was like I was there in the middle of it all. But how could I? I must be studying to much. I think I need to take a break from it.'

The water was starting to get a little cold so she got out. As she was drying herself off she was thinking about her conversation with her mother last night. She knew that her father was going to be the next one to talk to her about her actions last night. Between not calling and putting off her homework he was going to be more upset than her mother was. Yolei got dressed and went towards the kitchen to get some breakfast and get her lunch packed. When she got there she saw a letter addressed to her already opened. She looked at it

"Dear Miss Inoue,

We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen to go against another student with the same IQ percent as you. We would like for you to attend this years Japanese Mathematical Olympiad. With this letter we sent the invitation and RSVP. We hope to hear back from you.

Sincerely,

JMO Committee"

She knew this letter all too well. She got one every year and every year she doesn't go. Always told by her father she has no time for those things. It takes her away from her studies and helping at the store if she is needed. She knew it was her father that looked at it before she could and left it out in the open to rub it in her face that she couldn't go. Yolei took the letter and put it in the garbage. She got started on her breakfast and her lunch.

The next town over in Tamachi a boy was reading the same letter. He already knew he had to attend even though he didn't want to. He had an image to uphold. Ken Ichijouji filled out the lines he needed to fill out and put it back in the return envelope. He attended every year and every year he was disappointed in the people he was up against. They were easy wins. Not one challenge in his path. But he knew there was a challenge but that person never showed up at any competition. He only knew it was a girl from another school in the town next to his own in Odaiba. Ken knew he could probably look her up in the school computer but he didn't have time for that. 'If she was an equal of mine she would be there and she never is. She must not matter.'

"Ken honey I see you saw the letter. So you will be going again this year?"

"Of course I will mother. I pretty much don't have a choice." Ken then grabbed his bookbag and left for school.

'Oh Ken. You have changed so much.' His mother thought.

Yolei was in her last class of the day taking a test. She could barely focus. Between the dream and seeing the letter this morning her mind was elsewhere. She also knew that she didn't care but she was going to the Digital World today. Just then the bell rang which meant that class was over. When Yolei handed her teacher her test he stopped her.

"Miss Inoue are you alright? You are usually the first one done and today you seemed to be one of the last."

"Yes sir I am fine. I didn't sleep well last night. It won't happen again."

Yolei left the room and headed towards the computer lab where Cody, Davis, T.K and Kari would be waiting. When she got there and opened the door they were there along with Tai, Izzy and another girl she didn't know.

"Hello my name is Sora. I am also a digidestined. I shared my adventure with Tai and Izzy. You must be Yolei."

"Yes pleased to meet you. So are you going with us today?"

"Izzy and I are both going with you. Just so we can get an idea about this Digimon Emperor and what power he has."

Just then the door to the computer lab opened. "I thought I heard voices in here! Sora, Tai Izzy what are you doing here? Didn't you graduate and get into high school?"

"Mr. Fujiyama?! Why are you still here in school? Shouldn't you be on your way home?" Izzy asked in a panic

"Well I do run the Computer Club now so I thought I would see what was going on in here since I heard all your voices. I am surprised to see you in here Davis. I didn't think you cared abou computers."

"Mr. Fujiyama I actually came to see you!" Tai said suddenly.

"Me? Why is that Tai?"

"Well I need your help. More like advice. You see there is this girl that I like and I need advice on how to get her to notice me" Tai said while leading the teacher out of the computer lab.

"Thanks Tai," Sora said.

"Alright are we ready to go to the Digital World?" Izzy asked

Everyone nodded. They all held up their digivices to the computer screen that had the gate on it. The light suddenly went from red to green and then the screen brightened and the kids were transported to the Digital World. They found themselves in a grassy field with blue skies with some clouds above them. Yolei and Cody took in the sight. Davis was yelling for Veemon as were Sora and Izzy for their Digimon. 'So this is the Digital World. It looks like Earth.' Cody thought.

Cody looked down at himself and noted that his clothes had changed from when he was in the computer lab. But when he looked at Izzy and Sora they were still in their school uniforms. He looked to Yolei who was looking at herself. Her clothes had changed too. Cody was now wearing a tan shirt with brown pants while Yolei was now wearing red leggings with a blue shirt and tan vest and a backpack. Cody looked over to Davis who was still looking for his Digimon. 'I hope my Digimon is with him if he shows up.'

"DAVIS!"

"VEEMON!"

Davis went running over to his Digimon and kneeled down to him. He held his hand out to him which Veemon took excitedly. Davis smiled at him "It is great to see you again Veemon."

"Same here Davis. I even brought some new friends with me." Veemonn said as he turned and looked at the other Digimon. Tentomon and Biyomon came up over the hill Veemon came from. Sora and Izzy both smiled and laughed when they saw their own Digimon.

"Biyomon!"

"Sora you haven't changed!"

"Tentomon!"

"Izzy! You've gotten taller."

As the kids were reuniting with their digimon they were being watched. The Digimon Emperor was watching them with a smile. 'So they decided to come back to my game. Let's see if I can defeat them today.' With a press of a button a Digimon was sent to destroy them.

Davis was laying on the ground with Veemon when one of the clouds moved to reveal the digimon that was sent to destroy them. Davis looked up and it and saw the black ring on it's midsection. He let out a small yell to alert the others. Izzy, Sora, Cody and Yolei looked up and saw it.

"It's a Snimon. Be careful it's Twin Sickles attack is strong." Izzy said

Sora knew they wouldn't be much help. Cody and Yolei had no digimon to protect them and Biyomon couldn't digivolve. The only one who had a Digimon that had a chance to win was Davis. But also knew with how new he was to the Digital World his chances with slim without backup.

"Davis I need to digivolve!"

"Right!" Davis grabbed his digivice and was ready to fight when suddenly the ground shook and him and Veemon were falling in a hole that just opened up beneath them and they were gone. Yolei fell to her knees and Cody just stood there shaking.

"They're gone." Yolei said

"Guys we need to run." Sora told them.

Sora went over and grabbed Yolei by the arm to get her off the ground. Sora could faintly hear Yolei talking to herself. Saying things like 'I can't fight' and 'I don't wanna fight'. Sora gave a firm tug on her arm to get her attention. Yolei broke out of her thoughts and looked up at Sora. She finally realized that she needed to run. Yolei got off the ground running the way Cody and Izzy went. They all ran until they were off the field and were in a forest.

"These trees should give us some cover from Snimon," Izzy said.

"Hey there is two red dots blinking on my screen," Cody said looking at his D-3.

They others looked at their digivices and saw the same thing. "I think we should go towards them. I might be two more of those Digieggs," Sora said.

As the three walked towards when the beeping was leading them they also kept a look out for the Snimon that was after them. Sora looked at Yolei and how she was reminded of Mimi when they first came to the Digital World. Not wanting to fight and fear. Sora's was broken from her thoughts when Izzy suddenly stopped walking. She looked forward and saw what looked like a temple in the middle of the clearing. She looked at her digivice and saw the red dots blinking were not far from them.

"The Digieggs must be in there," Izzy said.

They climbed the stairs and got to the opening at the top. They walked inside and saw the eggs. One was yellow with the Crest of Knowledge on it and the other was silver with wings on the side and the Crest of Love on it. Izzy and Sora walked up the the eggs to try and pick them up. When they didn't budge. Sora and Izzy looked back at Yolei and Cody.

"Cody why don't you give it a try?" Izzy asked him

"Why me? I mean Yolei has more knowledge than me. Shouldn't she try?"

"Some times having the most Knowledge doesn't mean anything. Just give it a shot."

Cody nodded and slowly walked towards the egg. He looked to his left and saw his best friend walking towards the other egg. They both lifted their hands at the same time to grab the egg. Then withou any effort at all. Suddenly after the eggs were lifted from the tables they were on a light came from both places. One was a yellow light and the other was a red light. From the yellow light a figure appeared.

"Hello my name is Armadillomon. Nice to meet you."

"He-hello my name is Cody."

From the red light another figure emerged. It flew out towards Yolei and landed right at her feet. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Hawkmon." He said as he gave a light bow.

"Hello I am Yolei."

"Seeing how you two were able to lift these Digieggs you can use them to help us Digivolve and fight."

"Fight? I don't want to fight."

"Don't want to fight? Why did I get stuck with a person who doesn't want to fight?"

"You know Yolei you remind me of one of my friends," Sora said as Yolei turned to look at her, "She didn't want to fight either. Her name is Mimi. But after getting to know her Digimon and seeing the strength and her will to protect her Mimi then found the will to fight. Trust in your Digimon Yolei and you too will find the strength."

"Sora is right. And we also need to find and help Davis. He can't take this all on alone. You are the new Digidestined with power we do not have."

Yolei looked at Sora and smiled, "Thank you Sora. I will trust in Hawkmon." Just then the egg started to glow in Yolei's hands.

Cody looked down at Armadillomon, "I trust in your power." Then the egg in his hands glowed.

"All you have to do is say 'Digiarmor Energize' and we can digivolve," Armadillomon said.

Cody and Yolei looked at each other and nodded with a smile. They both said what they needed to say and the Digimon started to glow along with their digivices.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon the drill of Knowledge."

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...Halsemon the wings of Love."

Yolei and Cody looked on in awe at their Digimon. "Now let's go help our comrades." Halsemon said.

Davis was just coming too and when he opened his eyes he looked and saw he was chained to the cliff wall. When he looked in front of him he saw Veemon in the same position. His eyes were still closed.

"Veemon wake up buddy!"

"D-davis? Are you okay?"

"For the most part. You need to Digivolve."

"You got it."

"Well that might be a little difficult without these."

Davis looked up. Standing above them was a boy with spiky blue hair with a blue jumpsuit on and a cape. Davis knew this kid must have been the Digimon Emperor. He had a smirk on his face. Davis looked at his hand and saw his D-3 and D-terminal. Now he knew he and Veemon were in trouble. Without those they were powerless.

"Time to show you what happens when you come into my area." With a snap of his fingers a black ring appeared. It started to go down towards Veemon.

"I will never be your slave!"

"We will see about that. With this on you won't have a choice."

"I will never give in. I have waited a long time to meet Davis. Now that I have I will not leave his side. We have a mission to complete that was destroyed once before!"

Davis looked at Veemon. 'Mission from before? How can that be I have never been here before yesterday?' he thought.

Just as the ring was about to go on Veemon two red lasers came and destroyed the ring. The Digimon Emperor's smirk disappeared to one of disgust. 'How could one blast destroy my creation?'

"Davis!" Yolei yelled

"Hey! Get me out of these!"

Just then Digmon appeared from the cavern wall behind Veemon and he was freed. Digmon then went over and freed Davis from his resraints. The Digimon Emperor turned to leave when Biyomon appeared behind him. Wormmon jumped infront of The Digimon Emperor ready to protect him.

"Going somewhere?"

"You will not hurt him."

Wormmon then jumped ready to attack when Biyomon attacked back. Wormmon was thrown back knocking into the Digimon Emperor and Davis's D-3 and D-terminal were falling out of his hands. Yolei who is riding Halsemon caught them and yelled out a 'Thank you'. Yolei landed and handed Davis back his items. He thanked her. The Digimon Emperor was not happy with these events.

"If you think you've won you are wrong! Snimon, Mojymon and Drimogemon!"

"Okay Veemon let's join the fight. Digiarmor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamdramon. The fire of Courage."

"Hold on tight Yolei." Halsemon said as he took off towards the Snimon.

Drimogemon started to dig underground and Digmon followed sui. Mojymon started walking towards Flamdramon. He lifted his hand and a large ice spear appeared. Flamdramon smirked.

"Fire against Ice. This should be easy."

Flamdramon lifted his hand and it started to glow red. He caught the ice spear and it melted as fast as it was formed. The Mojymon just looked on with shock. Flamdramon attacked back and when the flames disappeared the black ring was gone from the Mojymon. Digmon and Drimogemon were underground. Digmon sent his 'Gold Rush' attack at the Drimogemon. Before he had a chance to counter the attack hit and the black ring on his leg was gone. Halesemon flew towards the Snimon. Snimon attacked but Halsemon dodged it with a 360 turn. Yolei held on tightly as he spun around. Halsemon then attacked back with his 'Mach Impulse' attack and it hit the black ring dead on. When the fight was over the kids saw that the Digimon Emperor was gone.

"Well I guess we should head back to he Real World. I am sure Tai got Mr. Fujiyama to finally leave the school."

When the kids went back through the TV screen and the computer they landed in a pile again. It was then that they realized that they weren't back alone. Davis looked and saw a very small blue dragon in front of his face. Cody had a small light yellow ball with large ears in his lap. Yolei was holding a small pink ball with wings.

"Oh you look so cute!"

"You can call me Poromon Yolei."

"And I am Upamon."

"And I'm Demiveemon Davish."

Davis couldn't help but laugh at his little digimon. He was reminded of when a small child would have a lisp when saying some words. Even he couldn't deny how cute it was. Cody looked at Upamon and smiled. He couldn't believe something this small could digivolve into something as powerful as Digmon. Izzy looked at the Digimon.

"How did they get through the Digital Gate?"

"I just really wanted to be with Davish and before I knew it I came through with you guys." Poromon and Upamon agreed.

"Well I guess that as long as they are in their in-training forms they shouldn't be too much trouble. They can pass as stuffed animals at home."

Once Davis was at home and in his room he was thinking about what Veemon said on the cliffside. 'Mission from before? I know I should ask him what he means but what if he was just saying it to not become a slave? But then what if there is something he isn't telling me?' Davis looked towards Demiveemon who was fast asleep. After the battle and everything today the little Digimon was tired. Davis let out a yawn at that time. 'I guess I am tired too. I will ask him about it tomorrow with everyone around.' Davis closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Yolei had said goodbye to Cody as he got off the elevator on his floor. Upamon was fast asleep in his arms. As the elevator stopped on her floor she slowly walked towards her door. Yolei knew she would be in trouble again. Getting home late and again not calling. She simply forgot because she really wanted to go to the Digital World. She looked at the sleeping Digimon in her arms and smiled 'I wouldn't change it for the world.'

As Yolei entered her apartment she noted how quiet it was inside. Usually her sisters are arguing with her brother over something stupid and her mom is trying to get them to settle down. Tonight there was none of that. As she walked past the living room towards her room she pasted the kitchen. She then got stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where have you been Yolei?"

"Dad..."

A.N Okay that is the end of Chapter 2. I did make a few changes. I know in the original it was Gatomon that hit Wormmon but I don't want to keep it so similar.

Also the next chapter we will have a little more Ken in it and more of what Veemon meant. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Jenny for the review. This chapter will have a little more of Ken in it. Also a little change in this chapter. I know Yolei went to the Digital World when Kari and T.K. got their Digieggs but I don't want to keep the story line the same as the show. Anyways on with Chapter 3.

Again I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 3: Light and Hope Found

"Where have you been Yolei?"

"Dad..." Yolei stopped in her tracks. She put Poromon and her bookbag down against the wall. Poromon just looked up at her and saw the scared look in her eyes. But he knew he had to stay silent. Yolei then stood up and turned back to the kitchen where her father was sitting.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your mother and sisters are down at the store doing inventory. Your brother had a date. But where were you? No call?"

"I know I forgot. I was at the library studying. I have a paper due and if I knew everyone wasn't going to be here I would have came home and worked on it." Yolei hoped he would believe her lie.

He stood up from the table. He started to walk towards her. Yolei knew she needed to stand her ground. "You know how your mother worries about you. Being the youngest she is more worried about you than your siblings."

"I know she does and I know I have made mistakes. But I promise from now on I will call if I am going to be late." Yolei looked up at her father.

"Well tomorrow you need to be home. Your brother and sisters have plans and I need you down at the store tomorrow night."

"I-I can't tomorrow. I have something I need to do tomorrow."

"No you don't now. You are working at the store after school. Tomorrow is Friday and you know that your sisters don't work on Fridays that day."

"Well then why can't Mantarou work?"

"He asked for it off incase his date tonight went well. You will be in that store tomorrow. For one day this week your mother and I will know where you are. And that is final!" He left the kitchen without another word.

Yolei just stood there for a few minutes longer. She knew she had to help Davis and the others in the Digital World. She knew she need to defeat the Digimon Emperor. But she also knew she couldn't disobey and order from her father. Yolei turned to leave the kitchen. She picked up her bookbag and Poromon and went to her room. She quickly closed the door and locked it so no one could bother her. She put Poromon on the bed and put her bookbag on the back of her computer chair.

"Why was your father asking you all those questions Yolei?" Poromon asked in his little voice. Yolei couldn't help but smile at him.

"I guess I have been breaking some rules lately. He was just concerned, I guess."

"Why do you say it that way?"

"I know my parents care about me but sometimes I feel like I am different from my brother and sisters. They have a little more free range you could say. Always have even when we were younger."

"Maybe it is because you are the youngest. They worry about you more."

"I used to think that. But I am not so sure. Lets drop it okay Poromon." Yolei then sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She didn't lie when she said she had a paper due so she knew she had to get it started. Especially since she wouldn't have time to do it tomorrow now that she had to be at the store.

Poromon just watched her. Her eyes were shining from the computer screen light and her glasses seemed to make them almost glow. She had taken the blue bandana out of her hair and she let some lavender strands fall around her face. He watched as ever now and then she would look down from the screen to her notebook and write something down. The way she made her hand almost float as she wrote. Being a digimon and her being the first human he has seen in a long time he couldn't help but find her pretty. Pretty for a human anyways.

Yolei then stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. He quickly looked away. Yolei couldn't help but smile at him. "You should wear your hair like that more Yolei. It looks nice."

Yolei was about to say something when she heard her mother and sisters come home. She heard the door to her sisters room open and close. Then she heard her mother and father talking. She put her finger to her lips to tell Poromon to stay quiet.

"So when did Yolei come in today?"

"It was around 6:30. I talked to her. She knows she is working at the store tomorrow and that she needs to be home right away after school tomorrow."

"Where did she say she was?"

"At the library. Working on a paper."

"You know her sisters started seeing boys around her age. Maybe we should let her have a little freedom."

"She doesn't have time for that. Her sisters had no interest in going to University. Nor did her brother. If she wants to have that in her future she needs to work for it. If she isn't at the store she needs to be working on her studies."

"We can't lock her away forever."

"We can as long as we can do it."

Poromon looked at Yolei and saw the change in her eyes. The sadness in them. Poromon realizes he father probably means well but is going about it the wrong way. Maybe he could get the other digidestined to help him out with it. He watched as Yolei turned off her computer and close her notebook. Poromon looked away when he saw her go towards her closet. When he saw Yolei walk towards the bed she had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a blue tank top and black shorts. She got in the bed and turned out the light. She pulled Poromon to her and held him. He wasn't expecting the tears he felt next.

The next morning Demiveemon and Davis were snoring away. The next thing Demiveemon knew he heard a loud, ringing noise. He immediately got up and was looking for the source of the noise. Davis woke up and was watching him. The moment Demiveemon found where the noise was coming from he went in for the attack.

"Pop Attack!"

"Demiveemon no stop!" But he was too late. His attack destroyed the clock. "Aw dude. That was an alarm clock. It wakes me up in the morning so I can get ready for school and so I don't be late."

"I'm sorry Davish." He looked down at the floor.

"It's okay dude. I can get another one. Anyways lets get ready for school. Gotta look my best for Kari."

"School! School! I get to go to school!" Demiveemon was jumping around excited and then stopped. "Hey Davish?

"What's up pal?"

"What's school?"

All Davis could do was laugh at him. He thought it was cute to get excited over something like a child would but not know what it is. He used to be the same way a long time ago. As Davis got ready he knew he had to ask Demiveemon what he meant when they were hanging on that cliff. About a mission that they started a long time ago. 'Maybe I should wait and ask when all of us are together. That way we all know what is going on.' Davis thought to himself.

"Davis hurry up or you will be late again!"

"I'm coming mom!" Davis quickly grabbed Demiveemon and went to the kitchen to get breakfast and leave for school.

Cody was waiting at the Elevator for Yolei to come down. He was holding Upamon in his arms. He spent the entire morning explaining to Upamon why he had to be up early to go to school and that he couldn't sleep the day away. Upamon didn't like the answer but didn't ask anymore questions. Cody looked down at the little digimon and smiled. He knew once Upamon got back to the Digital World this afternoon he would be a little happier. Suddenly the elevator door opened. Yolei was standing there with a bag from her families store in her hands.

"Good morning Yolei. Where is Poromon?"

"Good morning Cody. He is in my bag. Had to put him in there so my family didn't see him and ask questions."

"Good point." The elevator stopped again and T.K got in while holding Patamon.

"Good morning guys."

"Good morning." Cody and Yolei said together.

The rest of the way to school was a quiet one. Cody was walking beside Yolei and he knew she must have had a rough night at home with her family. He also knew not to ask about it. T.K also saw how quiet they were being. He also saw how Yolei was walking with her head down the entire way there. Not really knowing her he didn't want to upset her further by asking questions.

T.K headed to his class leaving Cody and Yolei with a wave to them saying he would see them later. Cody was about to walk away to his class when Yolei stopped him. He turned a looked at her. She held her arm out that was holding the bag.

"This is for the gang later. I cannot go with you guys today to the Digital World. I have to work at the store tonight."

"Okay Yolei. I will see that they get this. I'm sorry you can't join us but I know you have other responsibilities. I will let the others know." Yolei nodded at him and went to her class.

The rest of the day went by quickly which made Davis happy. The Digimon were hiding in the computer room waiting for the kids. Demiveemon stepped out of the shadows when they heard footsteps.

"I think I smell Davish."

"What are you trying to say I stink?"

"It is Davish!" He yelled as he jumped out.

"He buddy how was your day at school?"

"It was okay. I don't know how you do it all the time!"

"Where is Cody?"

"He will be on his way soon Upamon. He was just finishing up in his class." Kari said as she offered a smile at the tiny digimon.

"Yolei isn't here yet either." T.K pointed out.

"How about some T.V to pass the time." Kari said.

"Great idea Kari!" Davis said as he found something on the computer. It was a news report.

"And here we have the winner of the Chess Competition, Boy Genius Ken Ichijouji!"

"I just want to say that everyone tried their best and I am very happy to have come out the winner."

"Ken Ichijouji is also a winner on the soccer field and will also be participating in the Mathematical Olympiad next. And guess what ladies he is single!"

Davis then turned off the T.V. He crossed his arms and didn't look to happy. "Winner on the soccer field. I could beat him!"

"I have heard of him. On the field he is known as Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji because of how fast he is." Cody said. "Though I am sure if Yolei had been at the Chess Competition he wouldn't have won so easily. Same with the Mathematical Olympiad."

"Cody when did you get here?" Kari asked

"Just a few minutes ago. I came with food for the digimon. It is actually from Yolei from her families store."

"Speaking of her where is she? She is holding us up from stopping the Digimon Emperor."

"Sorry Davis but she will not be joining us. She has to work at her families store tonight."

"What? Does she not realize how important it is for us to stop him?"

"I am sure she does Davis but she also has to help her family too." Kari said.

"Oh yeak of course you are right Kari!"

T.K just rolled his eyes at Davis. He knew he would do that. The minute Kari said anything he would agree without question. T.K was also sad that Yolei wouldn't be joining them. He wasn't going to lie he liked her company. He could see why Cody admired her so much. He was broken out of his thoughts when Davis opened the Digiport. All of the kids held up their digivices to the screen and they entered the Digital World.

Ken was walking home from school when he saw the news report on one of the shops screens. He was watching it and hearing people talk all around him about him. As he stood there a puppy came up and started sniffing his foot. He looked down at it and just let out a low growl that if anyone walking by wouldn't really hear by the puppy heard it and looked up at him.

"You better beat it before I call the pound."

The pup ran away then. When Ken got him he heard his mother in the kitchen. "Ken honey is that you? I made your snack for you. I just got back from the store not to long ago. I got a label machine and I can't stop using it. I even labelled the toilet." Ken said nothing as he just walked into his room and shut and locked the door. He turned on his computer and immediately saw that there was someone else in the Digital World. He knew it must have been those kids. 'I need to put a stop to them." Ken held up his digivice and entered the Digital World. As he entered he looked around his control room. Wormmon was there waiting for him as usual.

"Master. Those Digidestined are here."

"Yes I know that you fool. It is time for them to finally get the message that this is my world and not theirs!"

Davis and the others were walking in the woods just talking and laughing when suddenly someone appeared before them. Kari let out a small scream. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"We are here to stop you!" Davis said as he charged at him. When Davis went to punch him he ended up on the ground behind him. He quickly turned around and looked at him.

"He isn't really here. It is just a projection." T.K said

"This is your last warning. You need to leave here now! Only the worth are meant to be here and you are not worthy enough!"

"Why don't you come and say it to my face!"

Suddenly the image dissappeared and then the ground started to shake. Suddenly a Tyrannomon appeared with the Digimon Emperor on his shoulder. "Now how is this for as you put it 'to your face.' This is your last chance to leave the Digital World. You are not meant to be here. This world and all the is in it is mine!"

"Fat chance you jerk! We are the Digidestined and we will stop you!" Davis yelled to him.

"Why does everyone need to do this the hard way. Get them Tyrannomon!"

Veemon and Armadillomon digivolved to fight back. Gatomon also went in for the attack but she was easily knocked back.

"I knew it. I am only at half strength without my tail ring."

"Gatomon!" Kari ran to grab her before she could get hurt anymore.

"Kari we need to run. We can't help them. Patamon and Gatomon can't digivolve." Kari turned and looked at T.K who was holding a struggling Patamon. He was keeping Patamon from fighting. Kari knew he was right. She picked up Gatomon and starting running as did T.K. 'I hope Davis and Cody will be okay.'

Davis watched at T.K and Kari ran into the woods. He knew it was a good idea they weren't there. He would be trying to protect Kari instead of fighting back against the Digimon Emperor. Now he wouldn't be distracted. 'Damn it Yolei we could use you right about now!'

T.K and Kari ran as far as they could. The ran into a cave when suddenly their digivices started beeping. T.K grabbed his and looked at it. He saw two red dots on the screen. He then turned to Kari "I think there is something in the cave."

"I think so too. We should go and see what it is. It doesn't look to far away."

Kari and T.K headed into the cave towards the two dot on their screens. When they got to the area they saw two more Digieggs. Kari looked at them. "One has the Crest of Light on it."

"Yeah and the other has Hope on it."

"But there aren't anymore Digidestined to pick up the eggs."

"Well then I think we should give it a try Kari."

"But you remember what happened with Tai. He couldn' pick up the egg with the Crest of Courage on it. Why would we be able to pick up these eggs?"

"We need to try Kari." T.K then walked up the the egg with Hope on it. Kari did the same. They bent down to pick up the eggs and they came up with ease. "Wow I am stronger than I thought." A glow then came from their pockets. Kari and T.K grabbed their digivices and they changed. They changed to the same style D-3 that Davis and the others had. T.K's was green and white and Kari's was pink and white. Remembering what the others did when they got their eggs they did the same.

"Digiarmor Energize!" They both yelled.

"Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope."

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon the Angel of Light."

"Wow my own Armor Digimon!"

"This is great Nefertimon we don't have to walk everywhere now!"

"Well I wouldn't get to excited yet. My wings aren't broken in yet Kari."

Davis and Cody were surrounded by 5 Tyrannomon now. Armadillomon and Veemon had digivolved back to their rookie forms weak from fighting. Cody looked nervous. Not knowing if this was going to be the end. Davis was hoping Kari was okay. Suddenly Davis looked up and saw two digimon flying towards them. He smiled when he saw Kari was riding one of them.

"Davis!"

"Kari! Be careful there are 5 now!"

"Don't worry we got this."

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were flying in a circle around the Tyrannomon. The armor around their feet started to glow. "Golden Noose" they both yelled. Then all the Tyrannomon were caught in the noose. The Digimon Emperor jumped off the Tyrannomon he was riding and went back to his base.

"Star Shower."

"Rosetta Stone."

The attacks destroyed all the black rings on the Tyrannomon. They eyes went back to normal and when the digidestined explained to them what happened they apologized for attacking them and left. Davis led them back to the T.V screen for them to go back to the Real World. When they landed back in the computer room Davis picked up Demiveemon.

"Where does Yolei work Cody? I am going to give her a piece of my mind. We could have used her help today."

"Davis it wasn't her fault that she couldn't be there."

"Cody is right. And while yes we could have used her help it wouldn't have really made a difference. The Digimon Emperor definitely had the upper hand today but we still won. Just let it go Davis."

"Let it go? LET IT GO! How can I let it go T.J? She is a part of this team and she can't be letting us down like this!"

Kari walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Davis. Come on. Let us get an ice cream before we head home. All of us."

"I can't I need to get home. I promised Grandpa I would help him clean the dojo."

"I need to get home too. Mom said something about dinner with Matt."

"Well Davis. Just you and me. What do you say?"

'Alone with Kari! I can't pass this up!' Davis smiled "Sure Kari. And hey it will be my treat!"

As they all left the computer lab heading to their destinations Ken had been working in his control room. He was looking at a black and white map that were just little squares. Then suddenly another black square went on the screen. "There that will be the last one for tonight. My black spires will help my black rings power." Ken then stood to leave. Wormmon crawled up to him.

"Master. Did you notice that one of the digidestined was not with them today?"

"Why would I notice that one worthless person was not with them?"

Wormmon just looked at Ken. He should have known that was going to be his answer. As he watched Ken disappear back to his world Wormmon knew that this would have to end eventually. He hopped that he would get his Ken back. The Ken he knows is still in there somewhere. Hiding in the body of the Digimon Emperor. 'If I can't get through to him I hope someone can.' Was all Wormmon could think.

Ken had appeared back in his room. It was dark with the exception on the bright computer screen light. All he could do is smirk. 'Maybe the useless worm had a point. One was missing he said. Maybe one realized how useless they were.' Ken then left his room to get some water from the kitchen. He could hear the T.V on in the living room. He tried to be as quiet a possible so his parents wouldn't talk to him. As he filled the glass with water he started to get a small headache. We the glass reached his lips it suddenly slipped from his fingers. The glass shattered and he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and when he did a vision flooded his mind.

It looked as though what he was seeing, he was seeing it through his eyes. Watching it happen. He looked around and saw a sword in his hands. He saw others that were wearing armor and had weapons and they were fighting. They were in a circle. As if they were protecting something or someone. Just as he turned around to look behind him because he heard a yell the vision ended.

As he opened him eyes in the kitchen he was on his back. His parents were kneeling on either side of him. His mother had a look of worry and his father was holding his wrist checking his heart rate. Ken pulled his hand away and sat up.

"Ken honey you should be careful. You had a nasty fall."

"I'm fine mother."

"It might be all the time alone in your room with your computer screen so bright. Probably hurt your eyes."

"I said I'm fine." Ken then stood up and cleaned up the glass off the floor. He then returned to his room. As he got into bed the last thing he remembered was the girl, whos face he didn't see, wearing the beautiful red gown. 'Thought I stopped those dreams and visions. Guess I need to try and push them down further.'

Okay that was chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review. I will try and have chapter 4 up soon. It is slowly working out in my mind and eventually Ken and Yolei will meet.

Again I hope you all enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again Jenny for the review on the last chapter. I am so glad you have enjoyed the story thus far! Here is chapter 4. Here we will have some Ken and Yolei interaction. So I hope you are enjoy it.

And now the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 4: Ken meets Yolei

After a very hectic week in the Digital World everyone decided to take a couple days away. It was Saturday and Davis had soccer practice and T.K went with Matt to his bands rehearsal. Cody decided to make up his Kendo lesson with his grandfather since he missed it earlier in the week. Kari was spending time with Tai and Yolei was working at the store to make up for the food she took on the picnic.

Davis' team had a big game tomorrow. He found out his team was playing against Tamachi and he was happy to have the chance to go play Ken. Davis was practicing his hardest so he would hope to have the chance to beat him. When coach called practice over Davis was sad. But he also knew he couldn't tire himself out to play against "The Rocket". He changed and walked home

"Hey Davish can I come watch you play soccer?"

"Sure you can pal! That way you can witness me beat Ken."

"Do you think you can beat him?"

"Of course I can! I just wish everyone could see me do it."

Davis was remembering the two more people he met this week. Joe and Mimi. Mimi had gone back to New York and Joe had a weekend exam on Sunday. Sora had tennis practice and Matt had band practice. But Tai said he wouldn't miss it for the world! Izzy was working on a map for the Digital World and keeping an eye on how many more black squares would pop up. The Digimon Emperor had starting making Black Spires so his Black Rings would be stronger.

"Hey Davish I am sure Tai will tell Mimi all about your big win!"

"Ha yeah you are right! No need to be down about everyone not being there. I am sure I will be put into the paper if I beat him." Davis stood tall with his chest out.

"So Davish when is lunch?"

Davis looked at Demiveemon and without fail his stomach had let out a loud growl. "Heh guess I am hungry too. Lets go check out the kitchen."

Yolei was standing behind the counter with a little TV on. She had the news on just has background noise since it was so quiet in the store. She had barely any customers this morning. She knew where everyone was. The Mathematical Olympiad was today so everyone was there watching Ken. Yolei was just waiting for her sister to come relieve her and she shift would be over.

"Hey Yolei."

"Oh, hey Suki." Yolei looked up from the TV. Suki was her lab partner in science. She wasn't the smartest and was happy Yolei was her partner. She didn't really have to do much.

"What time are you off?"

"I am just waiting for my sister to come down."

"Well do you want to come to my place and study? We have that test on Monday."

Yolei looked up surprised. She had forgotten about the test. She was so busy with the Digital World she hadn't even studied at all. "Sure. I just need to tell my parents where I will be."

"Of course. I can just wait for you and we can go."

"Okay."

Finally Yolei's sister had come down. Yolei had told Momoe that she needed to tell her parents that she probably wasn't going to be home for dinner. Momoe just nodded at her and told her that they were upstairs in the living room watching TV and reading the paper. Suki just waited for her outside the apartment building.

"Yolei was it busy today?"

"No not really. Everyone is at the Olympiad. It is taken place here in Odaiba and Ken is in town."

"Oh yes that is very true."

"But I just wanted to tell you I will not be home until later. A classmate of mine stopped in the store and asked to study together. We have a science test on Monday."

"Oh okay dear. Do you want me to save you a plate from dinner?"

"No mom that is okay. I can get something later."

Yolei walked to her room and told Poromon that he had to stay here. He didn't look to happy but she told him she was going to a classmates house to study for a test. Poromon nodded in understanding. Yolei left the room for a minute and came back with food and something to drink for him. Poromon was happy with the food. Yolei grabbed her books and left.

Yolei and Suki were walking. They never really talked outside of class. Suki was more in the popular crowd and Yolei was just well Yolei. She didn't really have a crowd she was in. Suki looked over at the girl walking beside her.

"So any guys you are interested in Yolei?"

"What?"

"Any guys? Come on there must be someone?"

"No not really. I don't really have the time to look for boyfriends." Which wasn't a lie.

"Oh please. Everyone has time to date. Do you wanna know who I find cute?"

"Sure." Yolei was not really interested in this conversation.

"Well I think that new kid T.K is cute! And to know that his brother is in a rock band makes him cuter!"

Yolei just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think agreeing to study with Suki was a bad idea. She was beginning to think this was going to be the entire afternoon with no studying what so ever.

Ken of course won the Olympiad. As he was leaving he building with his parents they walked by the enterance registration table where they signed in and got their name tags. There was only one name tag left on the table. Ken stopped and picked it up. 'Yolei Inoue' he read to himself. 'She must be the person who everyone thinks is the same level as me. HA no one is in my level. Everyone else is insignificant compared to me.'

"Ken honey are you coming?"

"Why don't you both go on without me. I will have interviewers outside waiting for me. Who knows how long it will take. I will take the train back alone."

"Are you sure Ken? It might not be safe for you to be alone."

"Mother you tend to forget that I am a black belt in my Jiu Jistu class. I am sure I can take care of myself."

"Okay Ken if you are sure."

"I am."

Ken watched as his parents walked out of the building. As the doors stayed open for a few seconds he knew he was right. He saw all the reporters just waiting for him. All he could do with sneer at all of them. 'Incompetent fools' all Ken could think of before throwing on a fake smile and walking outside. Then all the camera flashes and questions came at him like a ton of bricks.

"Ken how do you feel about winning?"

"Ken do you think anyone had a chance a winning?

"Ken how do you practice for this event?"

"Ken do you think you would have won if the girl who stands in the same level as you was here?"

Ken put his hand up to stop all the questions flying at him at once. He put on the best fake smile he could muster at a time like this. 'Of course they would bring her up.' "Of course I am happy about winning again this year and I feel everyone tried their best today. As for practicing I really don't. I just remember everything I have learned over the years. And if Miss Inoue would have been here then I might have a had a little more of a challenge since you say she is 'same level as me' but she wasn't here so I am not concerned."

Tai and Kari were watching TV and saw the interview with Ken. Kari's eyes widened when he hd said 'Miss Inoue'. "I had no idea Yolei was supposed to be there. She didn't say anything to any of us."

"Well maybe since she didn't go she didn't feel necessary to tell you."

"Yeah maybe you are right. But still this is a huge thing. She was invited to it. That is huge news."

"Especially since she is apparently compared to him."

"I will have to call and talk to her. Ask her why she didn't go. I would have loved to watch her beat him."

"Come on Kari. You are giving her a lot of credit. Do you really think she could have beat him?"

"Of course Tai. I have the up most faith in my friends. If they say she is a good as she says she is with her not being there then yes."

"Okay then."

Kari picked up the phone and dialed Yolei's number. As the phone rang she wondered if her asking was a great idea now. Maybe she was too busy to go and bringing it up would upset her. Kari didn't want to do that to her friend. As she was about to hang up someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello my name is Kari and I am a friend of Yolei's. I was wondering if she was home?"

"Oh no I am sorry she is at a classmates house studying."

"Oh okay well I will talk to her tomorrow then. Thank you." Kari hung up the phone.

"Well that was a short conversation Kari."

"She wasn't home. Probably for the best. I don't want to upset her if she wasn't able to go for some reason."

"Good idea Kari."

"That means tomorrow we don't bring it up to her at the soccer game."

"Deal."

Yolei left Suki's place and it was starting to get dark. Of course she was more interested in talking about boys and relationships than studying. But they did get some of it done for the test Monday. Yolei decided to put her earbuds in and turn on her mp3 player to pass the time walking back home.

Of course walking from the other direction heading towards the train station Ken was contemplating the events from today. It had been an easy win for him. They were all idiots compared to him. They had no right competing with him there. They should have all stayed home. But of course with the chance to beat the great Ken Ichijouji they all came thinking they could do it. Oh how they had been wrong. Ken had closed his eyes and smirked. Just as he rounded the corner be bumped into someone else. He heard the faint sound of book falling to the ground. He was about to turn around and tell the person to watch where they were going when he looked down. The girl was picking up her books.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." Yolei never looked up to him when she apologized. Ken then bent down to help her.

"No it is my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ken said picking up a notebook. It had opened and he saw the inscription on the inside cover. 'Property of Yolei Inoue. If found please return.' Ken then looked to the girl. They had both stood up by that point. He looked down at her. He was a little taller than her. He couldn't believe it was her. He also noticed that she had been one of the kids destroying his black spires in the Digital World. He knew she couldn't know who he was.

"So you are Yolei. It is nice to finally meet the person everyone says is the same intelligence as me."

"I don't know about that. I am pretty sure you could beat me at anything."

"My name is Ken Ichijouji by the way." He held his hand out. He didn't really want to shake her hand but his parents did teach him some manners when dealing with girls.

"I know who you are." Yolei took his hand. When their hands touch they pulled away almost immediately. They both felt a small spark. Ken looked at her face. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"How would you like to get something to eat? I would love to go over your notes with you."

"Um...sure. I mean my notes are nothing. It is just science. I have a test on Monday. I was doing a little studying earlier."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Yolei just nodded in response. She really didn't want to be mean and refuse his invitation. So as they were walking to a cafe that was close to where they were Yolei took out her other earbud and turned off her music. Ken watched her movements. Her slender fingers turned the small device off and the way her hair moved from behind her ear to the side of her face. He saw her put everything in her pocket. Ken opened the door for her when they go there. Yolei just blushed and walked through. They sat down at a table that was a little secluded from everyone else. They ordered a drink and waited for them to be brought over.

"So what were you listening too?"

"Oh um...It was a song called "War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch. I have a little bit of everything on my mp3 player."

Ken just watched her sit there. Her hands in her lap and she refused to look him in the eye. "Do I make you nervous?"

"No. Not so much you. Just you looking at my notes. It is probably something that would be super easy for you to understand."

Ken then opened the notebook. Her handwriting was neat and composed. Almost like his. Her writing style looked almost poetic. He could tell that she cared about her school work. Much like himself. As he looked deeper into her notebook he saw advanced chemical equations that even he had to applaud her for. He finally saw what everyone saw. He even had to admit she was very close to his level.

Yolei just watched him. He had no emotion as he went through her notes. Just flipping through the pages. His eyes never left her pages. Her heart rate was out of control. She usually never let anyone read her notes. Mostly because no one would understand them. Being in the Advanced Science Class even the kids in her class didn't fully understand. But she did. Probably why Suki was partnered with her and everyone else was sad when they weren't.

Ken looked up at her through his bangs. She looked away from him. Back down to her hands in her lap. With the lighting in the cafe her cinnamon colored eyes seemed magnified by the glasses and they were definitely the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Ken quickly shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside. 'I have no time for thoughts like that. She is my enemy.' Ken knew she was waiting for a resonse from him.

"Well I must say this is quite impressive. Almost matches my notes."

"R-really? You think so?"

"Of course. I don't just compliment anyone. You, Miss Inoue, are quite the genius yourself."

"Please call me Yolei."

"Fine, Yolei."

Ken handed Yolei back her notebook. As Yolei was grabbing for it she saw the time on her watch. She stood up almost immediately. Ken was surprised but her sudden movements. Yolei was saying something like 'I need to get home.' and 'My father is going to kill me.' Ken slowly stood as Yolei grabbed her belongings. He put money on the table for the server. Yolei quickly walked out of the cafe and Ken was right behind her. She was getting ready to run home when Ken quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. Yolei turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry to leave in such a rush. I promise to pay you back for the drinks. I don't mean to come off as rude-" Yolei was hushed by his finger to her lips.

"No need to apologize. It should be me who is sorry for keeping you. If you'd like I could walk you home and explain to your parents-"

"NO! I mean no thank you Ken. That is sweet of you but there is no need."

"Only if you are sure." Yolei nodded at him.

"Well I would like to see you again. Maybe compare our notes together."

"Um...okay sure. I will be at the soccer game tomorrow. My friend Davis plays against you tomorrow. Maybe we can talk then."

"Sounds like a great idea."

Yolei then turned and started to run towards her apartment building. Ken watched her go. The smile he had earlier disappeared. He almost wished he didn't have to fight her in the Digital World. She was a smart girl. Pretty close to his equal. If they went to the same school he was sure she would be right beside him or a point under him and that is what impressed him most. Maybe as long as she never knew who he was in the Digital World he could still see her. He then continued on his way to the train station.

Cody was standing outside on the balcony getting air after his Kendo lesson. He happened to look down and saw Yolei running in. He decided to go meet her. He hadn't really talked to her and was still wondering if she was planning on going to the soccer game tomorrow. He also wanted to know how her day was. He knew it was a hard day for her with the Olympiad today. Cody wanted to make sure his best friend wasn't too upset.

Yolei was about to go inside her apartment when a voice stopped her. "Yolei."

"Cody. How are you?"

"I am okay. How are you? I know today must have been difficult for you with the Olympiad today."

"Oh that. No I am okay. I worked at the store and went to studied with a classmate for out science test on Monday."

"Are you sure you are okay? You're cheeks are a little pink."

"Well I was running home. I didn't want to be late."

"Oh right. Well are you still going to the soccer game tomorrow?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay great. Well see you tomorrow Yolei. Have a good night."

"You too Cody."

Cody left to go back down to his apartment. Yolei slowly turned the doornob and walked into hers. She could hear her parents in the living room. She looked at her watch and realized she just made it home in time. Yolei let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Yolei."

"Oh hey Momoe. Did it get busy at the store after I left?"

"A little. Did you get all your studying done?"

"Yes I did. I am ready for the test on Monday."

"Well that is good. Not that you would really have to study that much."

"Of course she does. If she wants to get into a University she needs to study. Isn't that right Yolei?"

"Yes dad."

"You were almost late. Anything you need to tell me?"

Yolei blushed a little bit more. She put her head down so he wouldn't see. "No. Suki and I just got caught up in studying. I lost track of time. I ran all the way home so I wouldn't be late. I'm sorry."

"Well it is okay this time since you were studying. I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Thanks dad. I am tired so I think I am going to head to bed."

"Okay. Have a good night."

Yolei just walked away towards her room. She walked in a saw Poromon sleeping in his little make shift bed she made with a basket. He was complaining she squeezed him too much in her sleep. Mostly when she was having a bad dream. So she made the bed for him. Yolei changed her clothes and got into bed.

Ken was just getting home and his didn't take long for his mother to fuss over him. Asking where he was, why he didn't call for a ride home, how they should have waiting for him. Ken quickly silenced her and told her he was okay. He said he stopped and got something to eat and that is what kept him. That seemed to be enough to make his mother smile at him. He walked past her and went to his room. As he shut and locked the door he looked down to his hand. The hand that shook her hand. The hand that stopped her from leaving so abruptly. The hand that made her stop apologizing. He remembered how her soft her lips felt against his finger when he silenced her. 'Damn it. I can't let this affect me. I have work to do. She is just a girl and nothing more.'

Okay that was chapter 4. I hope you like it. Please let me know. The next chapter will be the soccer game and a trip to the Digital World.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. Sorry for the late update. Had an unexpected death in the family and I didn't feel like writing. But now I am back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

The Italics is a dream sequence.

Disclaimer...I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 4: Soccer game and a Secret Revealed

 _As she was sitting out in the garden she was picking flowers. She looked up into the sky for a moment and saw Hawkmon flying around. stretching his wings. She smiled at her Digimon. She went back to picking her flowers thinking about how much her father would like the ones that she picked. Just as she was about to pick the last one she heard a small voice in the distance. As she turned around a girl was running towards her. The girl had a worried expression on her face. As the girl got closer she was yelling a name. She stood up and dropped the flowers. The girl the was coming towards her looked like her new friend Kari. But how could that be? She wasn't even yelling her name. It was something else. The next thing she knew everything went black. The last thing her heard was "MIYAKO!"_

Yolei slowly opened her eyes. As she looked around her room and saw Poromon asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Yolei are you awake?"

"Barely mom but yes."

"Well you have a friend here. Her name is Kari?"

"Oh yes." Yolei said as she got out of bed.

She walked over and opened the bedroom door. Kari couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Her hair was all over the place and still had the look of sleep in her eyes. Kari then looked her over and saw that she wasn't just a skinny girl. She was starting to look like a young woman. Kari smiled at her after she little giggle was over.

"I thought we could get ready for Davis' soccer game together."

"Um...okay sure."

"I will leave you girls alone. Have fun."

"Thanks mom," Yolei then shut the door to her room when Kari was in.

Kari looked around Yolei's room. It was small but it seemed almost right for her. Kari saw Poromon waking up slowly. Kari put the bag down she was carrying and opened it. Gatomon jumped out. Gatomon saw the little bed Poromon had and jumped in just to jolt the little round bird awake. Poromon let out a small squeak in surprise and flew around the room. Kari and Yolei let out a small laugh and the digimons antics. Yolei then walked over to her computer and decided to turn on some music.

"So it is supposed to be a really nice day. I figured we could dress and little more comfortable than the clothes we were to school."

Yolei looked at the girl and blushed a little, "I don't have a lot of options. Being the youngest I have a lot of my sisters old clothes. I try not to wear those because they kinda don't fit me right."

"Don't worry we will figure something out."

Gatomon and Poromon finally sat down on Yolei's bed. They watched and Kari went through Yolei's closet. Gatomon looked over and saw Yolei brushing the knots out of her hair. Kari tossed a shirt out of the closet and it landed on Yolei's head. Poromon and Gatomon laughed. Yolei started in too.

"Are you silently trying to tell me this is the shirt I will be wearing?"

Kari turned around and saw the shirt on her head. Kari couldn't help but laugh. She let out a 'I'm sorry' between laughs. Back out in the kitchen Yolei's mother was sitting at the table having some tea. She was so happy her hear her daughter having fun with a friend. She was hoping Kari would be a good friend to help Yolei open up a little more. She had a temper on her sometimes and maybe this girl would defuse it a little.

Kari turned around to Yolei and showed her a dark purple top. "This is the shirt you will be wearing. And it will go great with this skirt!"

"I am not sure I should wear that! Can't I wear pants or something?"

"Nope. Today you and I are going to look so cute guys won't be able to look away," Kari winked at her.

Yolei blushed at the girl. Sure she had her eye on some guys. But she didn't want to tell her that. Yolei suddenly thought about last night and her small date with Ken. Date? Well she didn't really want to call it that. Meeting maybe? Casual outing? She didn't know what to call it. All he did was look over her notebook. 'Well didn't he compliment you also?' 'Hey shut up brain!'

"Yolei are you okay? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by saying that."

Yolei quickly recovered from her daze. "No it is okay. Don't worry about it." Yolei smiled at the girl.

"Okay good. Now put those on!" Kari said as she pulled a pink sundress out of her bag. As Kari looked at it she then looked at Gatomon and then to Yolei. "You wouldn't happen to have a lint brush would you? I have some white hairs on here."

"Do Digimon shed?"

"Of course we do," Gatomon said, "Have you not found feathers from Poromon around here?"

"No I can't say that I have. Then again I haven't really been looking for them."

"Well I have also been picking them up before you saw them Yolei. You always have so much going on I don't want you picking up after me."

"Oh Poromon. I don't want you to worry about me. I am sure I can handle a few feathers you may lose. You are my digimon and I should be taking care of you."

Poromon just gave a little nod to Yolei. Kari smiled at their little exchange. She was happy Poromon was being so courteous to Yolei about cleaning up so she wouldn't have too. Kari then looked back to her dress.

"So how about that lint roller."

Davis, T.K, Cody, and Tai were all at the soccer field. Davis was looking around. Kari said she would be here to cheer him on yet she wasn't there. This was his big game and the chance to beat Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji! Tai looked over at Davis. He saw him looking around. He knew who Davis was looking for.

"Davis don't worry. Kari will be here. She left early this morning. She was she was going over to Yolei's and that they were going to get ready together."

"Why would Kari do that? Sure Yolei needs the help sometimes but why would Kari take that upon herself?"

"Because Davis she is a kind person. And Yolei doesn't need help with anything. Yolei is perfectly fine how she is."

"Yeah you're right T.B. Kari is a nice person to do that."

T.K then just rolled his eyes. Davis was always getting his name wrong. He knew it was because of his jealousy with his friendship with Kari. But no matter how many times he and Kari told Davis they were just friends it wasn't enough. Davis still thought there was something there. Between the laughs and the stories of the old days when the were Digidestined as children T.K thought as Kari as a sister he never had.

"Hey I think that is them coming now," Cody said.

"Hey Kari you made it!" Davis yelled when he saw Kari walking towards them.

"I told you I would be here Davis."

"Wow Kari you look amazing today," Davis said as he looked Kari over. Her pink sundress had thin straps and was knee length. She also had black sandals on.

"Thank you."

"Yolei you look great too. Definitely different. I couldn't really it tell it was you walking with Kari," Cody said.

Davis, T.K and Tai looked over at her. She had the purple top that Kari pulled out. It also had thin straps and the black skirt she was wearing was just above the knee. She was also wearing black sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands around her face. T.K knew she was pretty but now she looked very attractive. He didn't realize how long her legs were. T.K blushed we he caught himself staring at her. He quickly looked away before someone saw him. Only thing is Cody saw him looking over his best friend. He knew he shouldn't say anything. He didn't want to embarrass Yolei anymore than she already was. He could tell she felt a little uncomfortable in the outfit. But she was trying to hide it.

Davis was looking over to the other side of the field. He was looking through the other team and didn't see Ken over there. "Hey guys I will be right back." Davis then ran over to the other team.

"Hey where is Ken?"

"Oh he might not be here. Something about a TV interview or commercial," a boy answered.

"I think it was a commercial. But he has barely been to any practices and he even missed a couple games," another boy answered.

"Oh okay." Davis walked slowly back over to his side of the field.

"What is wrong Davis?" Tai asked.

"Ken might not be here. I was really looking forward to playing against him."

"Think of this way you might actually beat the team then without Ken here."

"Yeah you're right T.F!"

"Don't get to cocky Davis. They are still a championship team with or without Ken."

"Don't worry Tai I think we got this!"

"Too late. Davis' ego will not be going anywhere at this point."

"Hey I do not have an ego Yolei!"

"Of course you will deny it. It is an everyday attribute you have. You wouldn't realize you have one."

"A what?"

"Attribute. A quality or feature regarded as a characteristic or inherent part of someone or something."

"Damn Yolei can't you leave your brain home for once?"

"Sorry Davis I can't do that."

"Davis come on the game is about to start!" A boy yelled from the field.

"Good luck Davis." Kari said

"Go get 'em!" T.K. said

"You got this!" Cody smiled at him

"Go kick some Tamachi ass!" Tai cheered

"Good luck." Was all Yolei said before turning to get a seat in the stands.

The others followed her. Kari sat at one end with T.K next to her. Cody was next to him with Yolei on the other side and Tai was on the other end. All their Digimon were underneath the stands watching the game. Kari had her camera at the ready. She promised Davis she would get some pictures of the game. So far each team was good at blocking goals. No one had scored a point yet. As the last play of the first half started Davis had passed the ball to one boy and ran down the field. The ball was coming down being passed from boy to boy until it got back to Davis who took the shot. Kari snapped a picture as Davis kicked the ball and finally got the team a point. Just then the referee blew the whistle and the first half was over.

Davis was talking to the others as Kari was going through her camera. "The camera loves you Davis. You look great out there."

"Really?" Davis asked as he looked at the pictures, "Wow I guess I do. Thanks Kari."

"If you guys keep up how you are playing out there you just might have a chance to win." Cody said

"Damn right we do!"

"Davish you are amazing! You have to be the best out there."

"You are my digimon Demiveemon you have to say those things."

"But it is true Davish! I am not just saying it."

Davis smiled at his digimon. Just then a bunch of girls started screaming at the top of the stands by the road. A taxi had pulled up and a boy got out. Over the heads of the girls Davis could see it was Ken. Ken was keeping his composure around the girls. Practically ignoring their screams for his attention. Ken then started walking down the steps and saw them. "Those damn Digidestined are here." He then remembered Yolei had said that her friend Davis was on the opposing team. As he got down the the field he walked over to his team.

"Sorry I'm late coach. I had something important I had to take care of."

"It is fine Ken. I am glad you are here now. Ready to get out there?"

"You bet."

"Hey Ken!"

Ken had turned around to see Davis running towards him. He put a fake smile on his face.

"Hey my name is Davis and I am actually glad you made it to the game. I was really looking forward to playing against you today. The best against the best right? I am sure you have heard of me."

"I think I have heard my team mention your name since I have gotten here. It is nice to meet you Davis. I can't wait to see what you have on the field."

"Wow really!? Thanks. Yeah just you wait until you see what I can do."

The referee blew the whistle again that the next half was starting. As everyone got back to their seats and the boys took the field Ken and Davis stood in the center waiting to the ball to get tossed in.

"Davis remember he is just a kid like us." T.K yelled.

"You can do it Davis! I have faith in you!" Kari smiled and waved

Ken looked over at them. As much as he wanted to sneer at them he knew he had an image to protect. It was then that he finally saw her. He knew she was going to be there. She said so at dinner last night. But before he didn't recognize her. She looked different from last night. She was just sitting there looking kinda of bored. Finally she caught his eye and blushed. She quickly looked away, almost as if he had caught her looking at him. If she only knew it was the other way around. Ken looked back over at Davis.

"Some nice friends you got there Davis."

"Yeah they are pretty cool."

The referee blew his whistle and the game was underway. Ken flew by Davis before he could even blink. Davis stared back at him in disbelief. 'How can he move so fast?' Davis thought. He knew he had to catch him and get the ball back. When he got close to him Ken kicked the ball into the goal. In less than one minute the game was tied. Ken and Davis met back in the middle and Davis was ready. He was going to score his next goal before Ken knew what was going on. The whistle blew and then Ken was gone again. He passed the ball to a teammate while Ken ran down the field. Davis was trying to keep up with him.

"I guess that is why they call him The Rocket," Cody said. All everyone could do was nod.

Yolei was watching Ken run down the field with all the confidence in the world. Within minutes Tamachi was ahead 8-1. Though Ken was dominating the field he was a team player. Passing the ball to allow his teammates to get the ball down the field while he ran towards the goal. Ken took a side glance over to where she was sitting and she didn't look to bored anymore. Ken got the ball back and got another goal making it 9-1.

It was time for the final play. Davis knew he had to do something to stop Ken from getting another goal. There was a move he had been practicing but he wasn't sure he could pull it off against Ken. Especially with how fast he was. The whistle blew and Ken immediately passed the ball to a teammate. Davis took off right after him. Once they were down the field the ball got to Ken. He was about to kick the ball when Davis came sliding in from the right. He kicked the ball away from Ken but also tripped him in the process. Once the ball was out of play the game was over.

Tamachi's championship team were celebrating another win and Odaiba's team were consoling each other in a loss. Davis went over to the other side of the field. He felt bad about tripping Ken. That wasn't his intention and he wanted the boy to know that.

"Hey Ken."

"Oh hello Davis."

"Look I just wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to trip you and for you to get injured. I just wanted to stop you from getting another goal, you know."

"Don't worry about it. I barely felt it. It was a very impressive play. I didn't see you coming."

"Really? I guess even The Rocket has a blind side."

"Very true," Ken then held out his hand, "Well until we meet again my worthy adversary."

Davis took his hand. "Worthy adversary. Me? Wow!"

When the boys touched hands there was another shock. It was nothing like Ken felt when he touched Yolei's hand but it was there. This one was a lighter one but still there to get your attention. Ken let go of Davis' hand. He looked at Davis but he didn't show if he felt anything between them. He decided to let it go.

"So Ken maybe we can practice together someday?"

"Perhaps. Excuse me."

Davis watched as Ken walked past him. He saw him walking over to his friends. They were there waiting for him. 'He better not talk to Kari! Though if he does I have more reason to kick his butt on the soccer field.' Kari saw Ken walking over.

"Hey Ken is walking this way."

"Why would he be doing that? He has a win to celebrate with his team?"

"Tai be nice. He doesn't seem like the kind of boy to throw it in the losing team face."

"Sorry Kari."

"Good afternoon. May I borrow Yolei for a moment?"

Nobody said anything as Ken lead Yolei away from them. They were walking away when Davis finally came back over to them. Everyone just watched in awe while Davis just looked confused. 'Well at least he isn't walking away with Kari.'

"I didn't know they knew each other." T.K said

"I agree. Especially since Yolei isn't able to compete against him in any of those competitions she is always invited too. That is the only way they would meet."

"Cody do you mean those brain competitions? Why would Yolei get invited to those?"

"I don't think they are called that Davis."

"Tai is right. They aren't. Yolei is very smart. She is the top of her class. Just like Ken is the top of his." Kari said in Yolei's defense

"Sorry." Davis just dropped his head

"Should we wait for her?" T.K asked.

"Of course we should. We are supposed to go to the Digital World now to get rid of some more of those Control Spires."

"Kari is right." Davis agreed and everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

Yolei and Ken were a comfortable distance away from the group. He motioned for her to sit down and he sat beside her. He couldn't help but smirk a little when she blushed with how close he was to her.

"I hope you made it home without getting into to much trouble. I wish you would have let me walk you home. Though the way you were running I don't think I could have kept up with you."

"With what I saw today you would have ran right past me. And I did make it home in time. Barely but I made it. I want to actually apologize to you. I hope I wasn't to rude to run off like that."

"Not at all. I shouldn't have kept you. I was just very impressed with your work is all."

Yolei blushed a little bit more. She looked over and saw her friends were still waiting for her. Ken saw her gaze towards the group. He knew he shouldn't keep her. He had to get his plan underway for the Digidestined anyways. He may have enjoyed her company but she was also the enemy. An enemy that had to be stopped. He stood up from where he was sitting and Yolei followed.

"I must get going. Also your friends are waiting for you. I hope to see you again soon."

Yolei nodded. She hoped to see him again too. Before she knew what was happening he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. Sure he only did it to get her to blush even more. But then he saw a flash of a flowery field with the sun shining brightly. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. He looked up at her and she must have seen something too. She didn't hide it as well as Davis did after the game was over. Ken quickly recovered and bid Yolei goodbye.

Yolei turned and started to walk back towards the others. Ken watched her go before going in his own direction. Kari watched Yolei as she came back over. She looked as red as a lobster. Kari was definitely going to ask her about Ken later but not in front of the boys. They didn't need to know.

"Well it is about time. Come on we need to get to the Digital World to stop the Digimon Emperor and knock down some Control Spires."

"Davis! Leave her be."

"Cody is right. She was talking to him. Besides it is still early we have plenty of time to get to the Digital World."

"You're right Kari. Let's get going."

"My god Davis you're such a love sick puppy. If Kari told you to play in traffic would you?"

"Maybe I would Yolei! What's it to you?"

"Davis I don't think that is the answer you want to give."

"Why not T.D? I would do anything Kari asked me to do? You wouldn't?"

"GUYS!"

Everyone looked to Cody. His shoulders were visible shaking. Not used to being loud or getting the attention to go to him. Yolei knew this and walked over to him. She put her arms around him and pulled him to her. She hugged the boy and he just hugged her back. Yolei turned her head to the others.

"Cody is right. We shouldn't be arguing right now. We have a mission to complete. We need to stop the Digimon Emperor."

Everyone nodded. Cody pulled away from Yolei and gave her a small smile. She gave one right back to him. The group headed towards the school to get to the computer lab. Once they were there they turned the computer on and the map of he Digital World came up. T.K noticed a black square that was isolated from the others. 'Why would he put one there in the middle of nowhere?' He thought to himself.

"Hey I say we go for that one. It is away from the other spires so it might be easier to get rid of. Maybe less controlled Digimon around."

"That is a great idea Davis."

T.K barely heard the exchange between Davis and Kari. All he heard was his own thoughts. 'Why do I feel like this is a trap? The spire is placed in the desert.' The group then had their Digivices in their hands. T.K held his but he was unsure about it. The group went through the computer and landed in the desert. They all looked around not seeing the Control Spire in their sights. Cody looked at his D-3.

"It looks like it isn't too far away from here. We just have to walk north a little bit. I think it is over that hill there. Once we get to the top of it we should see it."

"That is awesome. I already can't wait to get out of here. It is too quiet here."

"I don't mind it. It is kinda homey. I would consider living here away from my fam-"

"Yolei you should really consider finishing your sentences." Davis said as he turned and saw she was gone.

Before he could even say anything Kari, T.K and Cody with their Digimon were gone. Davis and Veemon went back to where they were. They got down on the ground and started to dig.

"Veemon did you see that! The ground ate our friends!"

"Davis we need to find them."

"I know that dude! We need to stop the Digimon Emperor. I can't do it alone."

"You need them to finish the other mission too!"

"Why do you keep talking about this other mission? What other mission?"

"Davis I promise once we get the others back I will tell you."

Davis was about to ask Veemon to tell him now but another voice stopped him. "Do you want your friends back?"

"You know I do Digimon Emperor! Where are they? Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice and you will see your friends."

Davis and Veemon started running up the hill. When they reached the top they saw a larger hill that had a sand bridge connecting it to another large hill. Underneath it he saw his friends hanging from it. Davis and Veemon were about to run up and untie them when they looked up on top of the hill the Digimon Emperor was standing there. Davis got more angry when he saw the smile on his face.

"Let my friends go you jerk!"

"JERK? How dare you call me that! I am the Digimon Emperor. I am no such thing. Just for that all your friends should meet their demise while you watch!"

"What?!"

"Davis don't worry about me save the others." Kari said

"Davis just beat the emperor. You can do it. You are strong enough! Believe in yourself." T.K said.

"Davis don't just stand there and save me!" Yolei yelled.

Davis was about to say something back to his friends when the ground started to shake. Suddenly a very large three headed dinosaur digimon appeared. Davis could hear his friends scream but he also heard the Digimon Emperor laugh. Davis saw the black ring around the Digimon's stomach.

"My, my how the tables have turned. You were so mighty a moment ago demanding your friends back and now you have nothing to say. Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

Davis looked at his friends. He was scared for them as well as himself. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to help them but how. He looked back towards the Digimon Emperor. He knew he couldn't let him win. Couldn't let his friends down or Veemon. He had to be strong.

"You know maybe you can help them. Well one of them. Deltamon has three heads. There are four of them up there. You can save one. But first you need to beg."

"Beg?"

"Yes. I want you to say on your knees 'Please master let my friends go' and that is all."

Davis then got down on his knees. "Please master let my friends go."

"Davis what are you doing?"

"Veemon do it. We need to help them."

"But this isn't way Davis. We can think of something to help them. This isn't the way."

"Just do it Veemon."

Veemon then followed Davis and bowed to the Digimon Emperor. He repeated what Davis had said. They both heard the laugh come from the Digimon Emperor. "Now say 'Please master save my worthless friends'."

"Please master save my worthless friends." Davis and Veemon said together.

"Hm. Well one of them isn't worthless. One of them is more worthy to be here than the rest of you."

Davis then looked up at him. He was confused. Who would the Emperor consider worthy other than himself? 'It must be a trick to catch me off guard. I can't let it get to me. I can't let him see that I even thought about it.'

"Go ahead pick one to save. And you better pick the right one. And be quick Deltamon is hungry. You have until the sand in this timer reaches the bottom."

'How do I pick just one? I need to think but I don't have enough time too.' Davis looked between all his friends. He put his hands on his head in defeat. 'I can't do it. I can't pick just one!'

"Looks like your time is up. Deltamon will have to eat all of them."

"What no! Take me instead! Leave them alone!"

"You would take their place? Do you think you can satisfy his hunger? We shall see."

Deltamon started coming towards Davis. He stood there trying to think of a way to stop Deltamon without hurting his friends in the process. He thought about running so they were away from the others. Suddenly he was broken from his thoughts.

"Tempest Wing!"

"Triple Force!"

Davis turned and saw his friends running towards him. He smiled. He was relieved that his friends were okay. "Davis don't believe what he says. It is all a lie." Kari said.

He saw that the people that were hanging slowly turned into Bakemon. Ghost digimon that could transform into anything. Davis got mad that he had been tricked. Mad a the Emperor had done this. Mad at himself for believing it in the first place. Davis held up his D-3 with anger and yelled "Digiarmor Energize!"

Once Veemon digivolved to Flamdramon Davis took off to get the Emperor. He had to stop him once and for all. The Digimon Emperor was watching from the top of the hill. His smile disappeared and it was now a scowl. He heard Wormmon come up from behind him.

"How did they get here?"

"I'm sorry master it wasn't my fault."

Ken was about to kick his Digimon when suddenly he was tackled. He and Davis were sliding down the hill. "How dare you trick me!"

"Why it was obviously easy to do to a kid like yourself."

"Kid like me? You are just like me!"

"I am nothing like you! I am the perfect human being!"

Once they reached the bottom on the hill the Emperor kicked Davis off of him. The Emperor stood up quickly and smirked at him. Davis slowly stood up and looked around. Flamdramon had freed the Bakemon from their rings while the others freed Deltamon. Davis looked back at the Emperor and saw his leg was bleeding a little. The others came over to where they were. Davis couldn't stop looking at the blood that was on his leg.

"I gave a kid at my soccer game a small cut right there. But that is impossible. It just can't be."

"It can be and it is." Just then he took his sunglasses off. "I am Ken Ichijouji. The Emperor of the Digital World."

"What?!" Everyone just stood there. Not sure what to say. Yolei just fell to her knees. Tears welling in her eyes.

"I think I will let you all live another day." Just then an Airdramon came and he jumped up on it and flew away.

Davis and the others returned to the real world and Izzy was waiting for them. He saw the look on all their faces. "What happened? Did you not destroy the Control Spire?"

"No we did. It is gone." Kari said

"Then what happened?"

"The Digimon Emperor. We know who it is."

"Who?"

"Ken Ichijouji."

"What are you serious? The genius from Tamachi?"

"Yes. And what news do you have for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were here waiting for us. You must have something for us."

"Well yes I do. But maybe now isn't the best time."

"No we need to know. What is it?"

"Well I got an e-mail from Gennai. It is something that apparently concerns all of us. I forwarded the e-mail to the older Digidestined but I knew you guys would be here so I came to you. Though it deals with all of us this is something the original 8 knew nothing about. So I think it means that it was meant to wait to happen until now."

"Demiveemon is this the secret mission you keep talking about?"

"Davis do you mean you know what I am talking about?"

"No. Demiveemon keeps talking about another mission but won't tell me. Do the other Digimion know about it?"

"Only me, Hawkmon and Armadillomon knew when we were awakened but the rest of the Digimon know about it now too since we have awoken. We were sealed away only to be awoken when this mission was to start."

The 6 Digidestined looked at the digimon. Demiveemon, Poromon and Upamon looked at their partners. Gatomon and Patamon couldn't look at Kari or T.K. Both of them have never lied to their partners. So keeping quiet about this the entire time was hard for them. Kari kneeled down to Gatomon and just hugged her.

"Why didn't you say anything Gatomon? We need to know about what we need to do in the Digital World to help it."

"I know Kari but with everything going on with the Emperor you didn't need this on your shoulders now."

"What does the e-mail say Izzy?" T.K asked.

"Dear Digidestined,

I am sorry to put this on you now. I knew this day would come but it had to wait until you were all found. Now that this has happened you all have to find someone. Someone who is very special to the DIgital World as well as your world. This person is very important. Now that Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon have been found you need to find my daughter. She is to take my place one day as the protector of the Digital World. She is in great danger. Find her and protect her.

Gennai"

"Gennai has a daughter? I never knew that!" Kari said surprised by the news.

"You aren't kidding," Izzy said, "But like he said she is in danger. We need to find her."

"Why do we have to be the ones to do it?"

"Yolei you mean you don't want to find her?"

"No Poromon. If this Gennai guy knows he even has one he can look for her. We just found out who the Digimon Emperor is and now we need to stop him and look for some girl at the same time! I say we have him look for his own kid and protect her!" Yolei then ran out of the computer lab.

Poromon watched her go. He knew in this form he wouldn't be able to catch her. He felt two hands pick him up. He looked up at T.K. Poromon started to cry and T.K just held him. He knew what it was like taking things on but he was also so young at the time. He knew that is what helped him grow. He knew Yolei would come around. Even if he had to help her through it. Getting hit with a double whammy like this just broke Yolei but she is strong and will come around.

"I can bring you home Poromon. Yolei just needs to be alone right now," T.K told the pink bird.

Kari just watched T.K go. She understood where Yolei was coming from but at the same time they needed to do this as a team and without her they were incomplete. All Kari could do was hope they would still be a team in the morning.

Okay guys that is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. And now the secret is out Veemon was keeping. Gah I wasn't planning on it coming out like that but I think it helped to have it now. Gave Yolei a little more reason to burst the way she did. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update my story. I have had a lot going on. Between work and fighting my depression since my aunt passed. But I am still here and I am now ready to update my story.

So I do not own Digimon or the characters involved.

Chapter 6: The Emperor's New Home

Everyone left the computer lab shortly after Yolei's outburst. T.K and Cody were walking back to their apartment complex. Patamon was on T.K's head while he was carrying Poromon who looked sad and about to cry. Cody was holding Upamon in his arms. All they could do was be silent and think about the e-mail Izzy had read them when they got back from the Digital World.

'Great,' Cody thought. 'Not only do we need to stop the Digimon Emperor we need to find this Gennai person's daughter.' Cody then looked up at T.K.

"Hey T.K who is this Gennai?"

"He is a protector of the Digital World. He helps Digimon and he was the one who sent us to the Digital World in the first place three years ago. But back then he never mentioned that he had a child. But then again he is an old man so he probably never thought to mention it. But we also had the Dark Masters to defeat."

"Dark Masters?"

"Yes a group of evil Digimon that were trying to take control of both worlds. I am sure you remember that night when the Digital World showed in the sky."

Cody did remember that night. Seeing another world in the clear night sky. He was with his mother and grandfather and seeing that world spiked his curiosity. Wondering if it was real and if it was how could he get there. Wondering if it was a place where his father was and if he was happy. Answers he knew he would probably never get. He was broken of thought when T.K spoke again.

"That was Myotismon. He was the strongest we ever faced. But we defeated him. Then the Digital World was safe and we had to say goodbye to our Digimon. I thought I would never see Patamon again. I guess a part of me wants to thank Ken for reuniting us. Without him trying to take over none of us would see our Digimon again. Also you, Davis and Yolei never would have met your partners."

"I can see where Ken taking over could be a positive but doesn't he realize he is hurting them? They are living creatures."

"I don't think he does. I feel like he thinks this is just another game for him to beat."

Cody was about to say something when they reached their building. They were riding the elevator to Yolei's floor. Cody looked at Poromon who was now starting to fall asleep in T.K's arms. Before the elevator stopped T.K carefully put the small pink bird in his bag.

"Here can you hold on to Patamon for me while I go in and talk to Yolei?"

"Can't I come in with you?"

"No offense Cody but I think I should go in alone. I have a little more experience with the Digital World and all the things Gennai had us go through while we were there for the summer. I think I can make her understand. If I can't then I will have Kari and Sora talk to her. Maybe even Mimi could e-mail her."

Cody only nodded in response. She was his best friend and he couldn't help her in this instance. Patamon left T.K's head and went to Cody's. He just watched as T.K knocked on the door to the apartment. Patamon looked down at Cody and saw the worry in the small Digidestined eyes.

"Don't worry Cody. Yolei will come around. Everything will be A-Okay!"

"Glad you can be positive about it."

T.K. stood there waiting for someone to answer. He knocked again when no one answered after a few minutes. He finally heard someone walking to the door. A older man answered the door. He figured it had to be Yolei's father.

"Hello sir. Is Yolei in?"

"She is in her room studying. She was late getting home from school and she needs to catch up on her homework."

"Oh that was my fault sir. I am a friend of Yolei's. My name is T.K and she was helping me study. I have a book of hers that she forgot. I would just like to return it to her."

"She is in her room. Last room on the left," The man said looking at T.K suspiciously.

T.K offered his thanks and started walking towards her room. As he got closer to the room he could hear music coming from the room. When he got to the door he knocked so she could hopefully hear it. Again when no answer came he knocked again only this time a little louder. T.K could see out of his peripheral vision Mr. Inoue watching him. He knocked again and finally there was an answer.

"I am studying dad I promise."

"Yolei it's T.K. I have something that you forgot at school."

He heard the music get turned down and footsteps walking towards the door. It opened slightly and Yolei peeked through as if to see that it was actually him. He gave her a smile and she opened the door so he could walk in. Yolei walked back to her desk and turned the music off completely. T.K looked around the small room. He saw all the books and notebooks. Yolei sat down in the computer chair.

"So you said you had something I forgot?"

"Oh yeah I do." T.K then took Poromon out of his bag. "You left in such a rush you forgot Poromon."

"Oh Poromon I'm so sorry." Yolei said as she took the small bird from T.K.

"It's okay Yolei just don't do it again okay." Poromon said sleepily.

"I promise I won't do it again."

"I was also hoping to talk to you. I know it seems like we are going through a lot and you are right we are. Besides defeating the Digimon Emperor we now need to find someone. But this someone must have some importance if Gennai wants us to find her. I mean she is his daughter."

"If she is his daughter then why can't he find her himself?"

"Maybe he can't. I remember seeing Gennai as an old man. He is probably too weak to find her and needs us to do it."

"I never thought of that."

"And you wouldn't of. You don't know everything about the Digital World and you are still learning. No one is mad at you for storming out of the computer lab. We understand where you are coming from. Mimi used to be the same way."

Yolei smiled at the mention of Mimi. A girl who she only met once so far but felt very close too. She couldn't explain it but she also feels a connection with Sora and with Kari even though she just recently met them. T.K then walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yolei. We will figure everything out. One step at a time."

"Thanks T.K. I know I need to learn to control how I say things. Sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain."

"Hey don't worry about it. It is what friends are for. Well I better be going. Cody has Patamon outside. Have a good night Yolei."

"You as well."

T.K then walked out of her room. As we walked back to the living area her father was sitting in a chair. Almost like he was waiting for the boy to return. T.K looked at the man. He was almost stern looking. T.K was about to bid the man a good night when he started talking.

"I hope you realize that my baby girl is planning on going to University. She doesn't really have time to be helping you study for your exams. She has her own to worry about. And with all the studying she doesn't really have time to spend with friends. Now I hope you have a good night young man."

T.K didn't know what to say to the man. It was almost like he was trying to keep Yolei from having friends or any kind of social life. He knew it wasn't his place to really say anything. He didn't want to get Yolei in trouble. 'I will have to talk to Matt about this.'

"I'm sorry sir. I hope you have a good night too." Was all T.K said before leaving the apartment.

When he left Cody was still outside waiting for T.K. Patamon was still on his head and Upamon was sleeping in his arms. When Patamon saw T.K coming over to them he flew over back to his head. T.K looked up at his Digimon and smiled at him. He and Cody then walked back over to the elevator to get to their own floors.

"So is Yolei's father always like that?" T.K asked once the doors were closed.

"He wasn't always. Yolei used to be able to come to my apartment and play all the time. It wasn't until she reached fourth grade that her father saw her potential in school. She was bringing home straight A report cards all the time. So he then made her almost devote all her time to studying. Not that she really needs to. She just really good with school and tests. Then when she got older and was able to work at the store so then she had less time to come and keep me company. Work and studying that was all she had time to do. Thank goodness for school. If it wasn't for that I don't think I would ever see her. But she is still my best friend. She was there for me when my father passed. Now I wish I could help her. But we are both so new to all of this."

"And that is where you guys can help each other. And Davis too."

"Davis already seems to fit right in."

Just then the door to the elevator opened and they were on Cody's floor. Cody walked out and put Upamon in his backpack with some whimpers from the small digimon. T.K just watched as Cody went into his apartment. Then the door shut again and started going down to his own floor. When T.K finally got back to his apartment it was dark with the exception of a small study light on in the off room.

"Hey mom I am home."

"Oh hi honey. I am working on this story for the paper. We can talk tomorrow okay."

"That is okay mom. I know you have been working on this for a while. I am pretty tired too. I will talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night mom."

"Okay honey. Good night."

"So how did everything go with Yolei?" Patamon finally asked when they were alone.

"It went fine. I think she understands what we need to do. And she knows that she isn't doing it alone."

"Well that is good. Why were you asking about her father?"

"He seems very stern. It was just them home and I know she has a brother and two more sisters."

"Maybe they were working at the store they own?"

"Yeah maybe. It almost like he wants to shelter her from everything."

Patamon just looked at his friend and partner. He always seems to show concern for his friends but also trying to cheer them up and give them hope. Probably why he was chosen to be the child of Hope. Patamon watched as T.K got ready for bed. 'He always tries to carry the world on his shoulders.' Patamon thought. T.K then turned the light off and got into bed. Patamon followed suit.

In another apartment building close by Davis and Demiveemon were already fast asleep. Davis thought he was having a nice dream but that soon changed.

 _He was standing in a field of eggs. He couldn't figure out why he was there. There was a Digimon there looking after a small group of baby Digimon. Ones that obviously just came from some of those eggs. They all looked scared. He looked down to Veemon at his side._

 _"Veemon go check on the baby Digimon. Make sure they are okay. Elecmon what is going on?"_

 _"Daisuke. The sky is going dark. Something evil is coming. They are coming this way. They want to taint this beautiful place that she created!"_

 _He then looked to the sky. It was getting darker and quickly. He knew he had to help defend this place. Elecmon couldn't take them all on his own. He looked over to Veemon who was trying to hide all the baby Digimon. He knew they were close. He knew what he had to do._

 _"Veemon we need to fight!"_

 _"No you can't fight here Daisuke! Not in front of the babies!"_

 _"Sorry Elecmon I don't think we have a choice."_

 _Veemon then ran over to him. He looked down at his partner and Veemon looked up at him. Veemon just gave a nod knowing that all this babies need to be protected. The ones born and still waiting to be born. No evil would get in here. He and Veemon then took off running. Trying to get a little distance between them and the Primary Village but he knew he wouldn't get to far._

 _"I won't let you destroy this place!" he yelled to the sky, "Miyako created it and it is pure and full of life. You will not take it!"_

 _Then there was a bright light and..._

"Davish wake up! You were groaning in your sleep. Are you okay Davish?"

Davis then woke up to Demiveemon. He saw that is was just starting to get bright outside. He then looked to his clock and saw that is was only 6:30am. He then started to think about the dream he was having. 'Daisuke. The Digimon in my dream called me Daisuke.'

"Davish?"

"Sorry buddy. I am okay just a weird dream."

Davis knew he wouldn't be falling back to sleep so he got up and started getting dressed for the day. It was Saturday and he was meeting the others to think of a plan to stop Ken...well the Digimon Emperor. They had to try to convince him that what he was doing is wrong. That he is hurting innocent and very real creatures. Just then he heard his D-Terminal go off. When he opened it he saw a message from Kari.

"Hey Davis I have a feeling you are awake. Don't ask why I know that. But we are meeting around 9. Hopefully we can figure out a way to get Ken to stop doing what he is doing. See you soon.

-Kari"

Davis smiled at the message. Demiveemon just watched his friend. He knows he heard him say 'Miyako' in his dreams. If only he could remember everything from all those years ago. Try to remember who 'Miyako' was. He knew she was Gennai's daughter but he wishes he could remember what she looks like. Then maybe it would take one less thing away from Davis to worry about.

"Come on pal lets get some breakfast."

"YAY FOOD!"

Davis walked out his room and saw he was the only one awake right now. Which was good or else Demiveemon couldn't leave the room and he would have to sneak food back for him. Demiveemon on the other hand was jumping around the kitchen. Davis just watched the small dragon and tried not to laugh to loudly to wake anyone up.

Davis opened the cabinets and grabbed some cereal and two bowls. He poured some in both bowls and grabbed some milk from the fridge. He put the bowl in front of Demiveemon and he sniffed it before he started eating it. Davis was just staring at his bowl. He started thinking about his dream again.

'Daisuke. Miyako. Who are these people? And that Digimon was obviously calling me Daisuke. No it couldn't be me. I must have been seeing things through his vision. Dreams have a funny way of doing that.'

Demiveemon was about to break Davis out of this thoughts when a door opening did that for him. He jumped down from the chair he was on and hid under the table. Davis looked up in time to see his sister Jun walk in.

"Hey little brother. Funny seeing you up this early on a Saturday."

"Why is that funny? Maybe I wanted to be up early."

"Ha you up early is like me getting a date with Matt Ishida. Impossible."

"Go away Jun I have no time to hear about your love life. Or lack there of."

Davis then saw Demiveemon take his chance and run back to Davis' room without being seen. Davis then stood up and put both bowls in the sink to be washed. When he walked back to his room Jun then noticed that there were two bowls being used. But Davis was the only one in the kitchen. Jun shrugged it off as him just being really hungry and went to fix her own breakfast.

Cody woke up and saw Upamon was still sleep. He knew his Digimon would wake up and ask where breakfast was. He got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and made some toast. He grabbed a couple of drink pouches and walked back to his room. He knew his grandfather was in the dojo cleaning it and his mother was still fast asleep. As soon as Cody walked back into his room Upamon was awake and jumping around.

"Calm down Upamon. You keep jumping around like that you will wake up my mother."

"Sorry Cody it's just I smelled you making toast and I go excited for food!"

Cody just sighed in return. He put the food down and grabbed some fruit and toast for himself before Upamon could eat it all. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He grabbed his D-Terminal and saw that he had a message. It was from T.K.

"Hey Cody,

So I was thinking that maybe we should try to find Ken here in the Real World and get him here. He is defenseless here without all his controlled Digimon around. I am going to suggest this to the others but I was interested in knowing how you feel about it first. You know before mentioning it in front of Davis and him thinking it is his idea or something. You know how Davis can get. Well you can let me know what you think when we head over to meet everyone. See you soon.

T.K"

Cody just closed his D-Terminal. He had to admit it was a good idea to stop Ken here in the Real World. Cody watched Upamon devour the food and smiled a him. 'At least here in the Real World the Digimon wouldn't have to fight either.' Upamon then stopped and looked up at Cody.

"Are you okay Cody?"

"Yeah I am fine Upamon. Just trying to think of a way to stop Ken."

"I say just wait until the whole group is together. That way everyone can help think of a way to help him."

Cody didn't want to admit it out loud but he didn't want to help Ken. He wanted to stop him. To defeat them. To take him out like he was trying to take them out. The ones that needed help were the Digimon that are enslaved by him. Ken didn't deserve help in his eyes. Cody then looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. Yolei said that she would walk with him and T.K. He got dressed and grabbed Upamon. He left a note for his mother and grandfather and walked out the door. When he got to the elevator it had just happened to stop and open. T.K was standing inside.

"Hey. Good morning Cody."

"Good morning T.K. Heading up to Yolei's as well?"

"Yes. So did you get my message this morning?"

"I did. I think it is a good idea to try and find him here in the Real World. That way our Digimon wouldn't have to fight either."

T.K just nodded and looked down at the youngest of the group. The elevator stopped and opened and Yolei quickly got in. The door shut and started going down. Cody looked up at his friend. She looked tired. Yolei had grabbed Poromon out of her backpack who was relieved to be out. Cody then saw that she had a couple books in her bag. Yolei looked and saw him staring at her bag.

"I had to bring the books. That way my father thinks that I am going to the library to study for the day."

"Well that is a way to keep him from asking questions."

The elevator stopped and the three kids left the building. They got to the school in silence. Davis was there practicing dribbling the soccer ball. He stopped when he saw the three walk up. Then from around the corner Kari and Tai were walking in together. Izzy then showed up behind them.

"So any idea's on how to get Ken to stop what he is doing?" Tai asked.

"Well I had one idea," T.K answered.

Everyone looked at him and waited for him to explain. "Well I was thinking that maybe we can find Ken here. Here in the Real World. That way we don't have to worry about Ken attacking us with his enslaved Digimon. And Cody had mentioned that our Digimon wouldn't have to worry about fighting either."

"That is a great idea T.K," Kari beamed at him.

"Thanks."

"I was thinking of something along those lines too!"

"I am sure you were Davis." Yolei retorted.

"You know no one asked you Yolei."

"That is a great plan T.K. But there is just one small problem. How are we going to find him here?" Tai asked.

Everyone just looked at each other. They knew he lived in Tamachi but they very well couldn't confront him at school. They had to figure out where he lived. Just then Yolei quickly grabbed her bag. She was digging through her books and pulled out a magazine. She was quickly going through the pages. She stopped when he found what she was looking for.

"I knew I saw it somewhere. I got this magazine for my sister because it was the last copy we had. She of course wanted it for the interview with Ken and I was looking through it before giving it to her."

"The point Yolei," Davis interrupted.

"The point is the interview was done at his apartment. There in the picture of him outside of the building."

"That is great Yolei. I can take this picture and narrow down the surroundings to get the address of the building. I will let you know as soon as I get it," Izzy said as he took off to the nearest computer.

"So I guess we wait. Hey Tai how about a little one on one."

"You're on Davis."

The boys took off to the field and T.K and Cody went to watch. Kari and Yolei took a seat underneath a tree. While everyone was waiting for Izzy to get to low down on Ken they decided to take their minds off of it for the time being. Kari looked over at the older girl and saw she was leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. She had to admit the girl looked tired.

"Everything okay Yolei?"

"Yeah just a little sleepy. Haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"All the studying?"

"There is that and all the hours I have been putting in at the store and saving the Digital World. But I have also been having some weird dreams lately too."

"Weird dreams? Like what?"

Yolei was about to tell Kari about her dreams. How her and the other Digidestined are in the dreams but it's not them. They are always being called other names. Names that don't make sense to her. But she didn't know if she should tell Kari. Not knowing if Kari would think that she was just being paranoid over a dream that probably didn't mean anything.

"GUYS! I GOT IT!"

In Tamachi Ken's parents were sitting in the small kitchen. They noticed that no sound was coming from their sons room. Mrs. Ichijouji slowly got up and walked to the doorway to get a better listen to her sons room. She was hoping he was okay and not getting sick.

"Ken honey. Breakfast is ready." There was no answer. "Ken honey. Is everything okay in there?"

"What is wrong?"

"There is no sound coming from his room. No scratching of a pencil solving problems and no clicking of computer keys. Just nothing."

"Ken," his father walked up the the bedroom door, "Ken open this door. You are worrying your mother. Now open this door!"

When there was no answer he started the ram into the door with his shoulder. When the first push didn't open the door he figured the door was locked and needed to use more force to open in. He backed up a little and got a small running start. He was determined to open this door. When he rammed the door we went flying into the room. His wife slowly entered behind him. The room was dark and there was no one in it. They looked around the room when Mr. Ichijouji saw the computer screen. The read the note out loud.

"Damn it he's run away!"

"Oh Ken no." Was all Mrs. Ichijouji got out before she fainted.

The Digidestined were just getting to the apartment building when they saw their were police outside. Davis had made a remark about Ken being a bad kid here in the Real World as well as the Digital World. They moved closer so they could hear what was being said. They saw the two adults outside talking to the police. They didn't hear much but they did hear the words 'ran away'. Kari quickly sent a message back to Izzy to tell him what they heard.

"I think I might know where he is," Yolei said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Ken. I think I know where he is. I think he went to the Digital World permanently. Where else would he go?"

"That is true. It makes sense that he would go there." T.K said.

"Then we need to get there and stop him," Davis said.

"I can't right now. I promised my grandfather I would meet him and practice Kendo. I am behind in my training."

"I also told Matt I would meet up with him after his band practice."

"Aw come on guys. We need to stop him before he creates more Control Spires and enslaves Digimon."

"And we will Davis," Kari said putting a hand on his shoulder, "But we need to be a team to do that. We can go to the Digital World tomorrow, together."

Davis looked down defeated. He wanted to put an end to it now and not later. He could take over more areas by morning but he knew he couldn't go against an army on his own. At least with them all together they could have a chance. Once the group got back to Odaiba Tai and Kari took off towards their apartment with Izzy not far behind. Davis walked with T.K, Cody and Yolei.

"You know Izzy showed me how to bring up the map that shows where Ken is building spires. Maybe I can bring it up at home and keep track of his efforts through the night. That way we have a better idea on what we will be up against tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean it seems like you aren't sleeping enough as it is. Do you really want to watch that map all night?" Cody asked.

"I guess not. I can see your point. I am sure I can figure something out where it can refresh every hour so when I do wake up I have a better detailed map without having to do it all myself."

"That sounds like a great idea. It is great to have our own resident genius with us," Davis said, "Well guys this is where I leave you. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Bye guys," Demiveemon said as they walked away.

"Yeah I have to go meet Matt. His practice isn't to far from here. I will see you guys tomorrow. Hopefully we can get Ken to realize what he is doing is wrong without fighting him."

Cody and Yolei waved and bid good night to him. Cody and Yolei entered their building in silence. Cody had a feeling that Yolei offered to watch the map because she already isn't sleeping well. It would keep her mind active. But he also knew not to say anything to her. He didn't want her mad at him. Once the elevator stopped on his floor he turned to Yolei and gave her a small hug and said good night to her. Yolei hugged him back said watched him leave the elevator.

When Yolei go to her floor she walked to the door. She didn't hear any noise coming from the apartment. When she unlocked the door and walked in there was a note on the small table in the entry way.

"Yolei,

Your father and I are down in the store placing a order and organizing everything. Your brother is on a date and your sisters went to a movie with a few friends. We will be late here so we will see you tomorrow.

Dinner is in the fridge.

Love,

Mom"

Yolei put the note down and walked into the kitchen. She pulled the plate out and started to reheat it. When it was done she split it between herself and Poromon. He gladly accepted the food. They ate in silence. Once they were done Yolei cleaned up and her and Poromon went to her room. Poromon watched as Yolei turned on her computer and entered what she needed up bring up the map. Their were still more white squares than black ones which was good...for now. They could only imagine what they could wake up too.

"Hey Yolei?"

"Yes Poromon?"

"You well know that Izzy would keep track of the map for us to help. Why are you so curious about it? To even say to stay awake and watch it."

"Well I don't want to sleep. My dreams have been weird lately. Ever since I first got my D-3. First went to the Digital World. I just don't know. They start off okay but then everything kinda of gets dark and then people start screaming."

"Screaming what?"

"Screaming a name. The name Miyako. But the ones that are screaming at running towards me."

"You?"

"Well I am seeing in a point of view I think. Like it is me but I know it can't be me."

Just then she heard the door to the apartment open. She heard the voices of her sisters. She decided to get ready for bed. As she changed she took another look at the map. Still the same as it was when she pulled it up on her computer. Yolei then turned the light off in her room and got into bed.

"Hopefully your dreams will not disturb you tonight Yolei."

"Thank you Poromon. If I don't sleep I will try not to disturb you."

Poromon then watched as she closed her eyes. That name she said. He knew it was important to their mission but he could not place it. Hopefully soon they would figure everything out so she could finally have some peace at night. Poromon then closed his eyes for sleep.

In the Digital World Ken was looking over the same map Yolei had on her screen. On another screen he had the news on reporting of his disappearance. The parents he left behind. All the people that are below him. People he didn't need. People that were holding him back.

"Insignificant fools," Ken said aloud.

"Did you said something Ken?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Wormmon. You are to call me master!"

"Sorry master."

"Tomorrow we will begin working harder to take over the Digital World. And stop those foolish Digidestined. They will realize this is my game and I will be the winner!"

All Wormmon could do was watch his partner walk out of the control room.


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next chapter. I am jumping ahead a little bit. Davis, Cody and Yolei already have their second Digi-Eggs. But I will put a little detail into how they got them.

And to Lord Demon. That sounds like an interesting idea for a story. I wouldn't mind reading it if you ever get around to writing it.

Well time for the Author's Note. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 7: Arguments and Realizations

It had been about a month since Ken ran away from the Real World into the Digital World. The day after the Digital World had more black squares than white ones. As soon the Digidestined took one down another went up somewhere else. Tai and Matt went with them one day to lend a hand. Of course they ended up getting into an argument. Davis tried to break them up but he quickly learned that they were like this as kids. Always fighting and getting into screaming matches but their friendship with each other never faltered. Cody had told them that his D-3 was reacting to something close by. They all figured it had to be another Digi-Egg.

When they got to the area the Digi-Egg was in the cliff side above it the Crest of Friendship was carved into it. When they got to the small hole it was in the egg had a sharp lightening bolt shape sticking out of it and it was black and blue in color. Everyone tried picking it up starting with Matt. When everyone else couldn't do it Davis tried. He wasn't really trying so he claimed he couldn't do it.

The Digimon Emperor showed up with a bunch of Flymon and started to attack them. The buzzing of their wings hurt all their ears that they couldn't attack back. When it all stopped T.K had noticed that Patamon was missing. A Flymon was holding him close to the Digimon Emperor.

"Ha that was too easy. Soon this Digimon will be under my control!"

"No give him back to me! Don't you see you are going to hurt him!"

Everyone started to attack except for Davis. Everyone was trying to free Patamon but Davis didn't want him to get hurt by a stray attack. Veemon was getting mad at Davis for not allowing to help the others.

"Davis we need to help."

"But Patamon might get hurt."

"But don't you see. Everyone is trying to help Patamon. Everyone is trying to save their friend."

"Save their friend."

Just then the Digi-Egg in the small hole started to glow. It lifted off the ground and floated over to Davis. Davis grabbed the Digi-Egg and suddenly Veemon Armor Digivolved to Raidramon. His Thunder Blast stunned the Flymon holding Patamon enough to drop him. T.K watched as his friend was falling to the sky. Halsemon got right underneath him and caught him. All the Flymon were released from their Dark Rings and were free. The Digimon Emperor retreated back to his base.

The next Digi-Egg was the Digi-Egg of Reliability. The Digidestined found themselves trapped underwater surrounded by a MetalSeadramon. Yolei and Davis were fighting back and forth while T.K was trying to keep Kari calm. Cody was in his own mind until he finally got tired of hearing Davis and Yolei fight.

"Will you guys knock it off! I see that being cooped up in here doesn't help but neither does your fighting." Cody said.

Yolei and Davis walked away from each other. Gatomon on the other hand was smelling the floor. Everyone was watching Gatomon with interest. They weren't sure what she was looking for but whatever it was must have been important.

"I think their is a Digi-Egg in here somewhere."

"Gatomon are you sure? Our Digivices are not signaling that there is anything here."

"It is probably because we are under the water but I think it is around here somewhere."

Davis then had Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamdramon to break apart the floor. Of course Cody then made the suggestion that Digmon just do it since he had the drills to do the work. Once Digmon was done digging up the floor the Digi-Egg was found. It was white and purple with the Crest of Reliability on it. Once everyone tried to pick it up with no luck Cody had his turn. He was able to pick it up with ease. Digmon de-digivolved back to Armadillomon and Cody knew that he would become a water type Digimon that could possibly fight the MetalSeadramon waiting for them. Armadillomon Armor Digivolved into Submarimon. It went out and attacked the MetalSeadramon while the others got to safety. The MetalSeadramon was freed of it's Dark Ring with Submarimon's Oxygen Torpedo.

The last egg they found was their most recent find. The group were looking for the egg when they ran into Mimi and another boy from New York named Michael who's Digimon was a Betamon. Yolei couldn't help but blush when he shook her hand. They all decided to eat at a small restaurant they found in the Digital World that was runned by a Digitamamon. An egg Digimon that had two legs cracked out of the shell.

"Michael it is amazing you know Japanese so well." Kari said.

"Mimi has been teaching me. Mimi also was telling me about her friends but she never told me how pretty the girls were."

Yolei couldn't help but blush more when he looked at her. Kari and Mimi looked at each other and smile. They both didn't miss that Michael was obviously a little attracted to Yolei. Kari was hoping that maybe a little love interest will help Yolei and distract her from studying all the time. They were all talking a losing track of time. When it came to pay Yolei had offered since she had just gotten paid from the store.

"Oh I'm sorry we only accept Digibucks here."

"What? I don't have money like that."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before stealing my food."

"Stealing? We are not stealing! I will pay if you just take what I have!"

"No Digibucks, no payment!"

"Why you..."

"Yolei it is no problem. I have the money right here."

Yolei turned and watched as Michael paid the bill. Suddenly there was a rumble and all the kids ran outside to see what it was. There was a Gorillamon. They could see the Dark Ring that was around it's arm. Digitamamon went to attack Gorillamon before it could destroy the restaurant and hurt the group but he was knocked away. Micheal's Betamon Digivolved to Seadramon and fought with the Gorillamon. Seadramon breaks Gorillamon free of his Dark Ring.

Digitamamon comes back and Mimi was running up to thank him for trying to help them when he knocks her down. Everyone runs over to Mimi who is trying to get up herself. Everyone looks and sees that his eyes are red. Like they would be if he had a Dark Ring on him but the group didn't see one anywhere.

"He must just be one rotten egg," Davis said.

"No he isn't. He tried to help us before."

"Mimi don't be insane! He just attacked you."

"Davis please. This isn't him. Something is wrong. Yolei please tell me you believe me."

Yolei didn't know what to say. Mimi was always able to see the good in everything even when there was none to be seen anywhere. Maybe Davis is right. Maybe he is just a rotten egg. But if Mimi doesn't believe that he is then prehaps she is right. Mimi didn't have the Crest of Sincerity for nothing.

"I-I don't know."

"When will you kids see that this is the real me? I wasn't helping you earlier. I was helping myself."

"No that isn't true." Everyone looked at Yolei. "You were helping us. Gorillamon was coming at us. Not your restaurant. You jumped out and tried to protect us the best that you could. And for that I know you are not a bad egg. You are being controlled in some way and we just cannot see it. But I know for a fact that you are good."

Just then a bright light came from the ground in front of Yolei. The Digi-Egg of Sincerity was in front of her. Mimi told her it appeared before her because she was sincere with her feelings. Hawkmon then Armor Digivolved to Shurimon. He was able to see inside Digitamamon and see the Dark Ring inside his shell. Shurimon attacked with his Double Star and destroyed the Dark Ring deep inside Digitamamon.

As Yolei sat in her room looking at her two eggs in her D-Terminal she also remembers that at the end of the day Michael had asked Yolei out on a date one night. She agreed and she also didn't miss the smile on Kari, Mimi and even Gatomon's faces. Hawkmon just looked like he wanted to attack the boy but she was just being protective of his partner.

Yolei remembered the date like it was yesterday. They had a small picnic on a hill. There was no control spire in sight but their Digimon were not to far from them. She was telling him all about the Digimon Emperor and that she didn't think he was all bad but confused. Michael listened to her story with interest. She was also telling him that every time they would try to convince him he was hurting innocent digimon Davis and the others were practically yelling at him. Yelling was obviously getting them nowhere with him.

They also talked about books, music, movies and once the stars came out they started pointing out the different constellations. Once they decided to call it a night Michael walked her back to the screen she needed to get back. He asked to see her again but she declined. As much as she liked Michael a long distance relationship would not be good.

"Yolei are you okay?"

"Yeah I am Poromon. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About my date with Michael. Also how yelling and fighting with Ken was not helping him see what he is doing is wrong."

"Your date was a few weeks ago. Why are you thinking about it now? Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"No I'm not Poromon. A long distance relationship isn't something I want to try and figure out."

"Understandable. Well I think we should turn in. Tomorrow we need to figure out how to really stop Ken."

"You go ahead Poromon. I think I am going to study a little bit. I have a test coming up in Calculus."

"Okay but please don't stay up too late Yolei."

"I promise I won't."

Poromon had gotten situated in his little basket and was quick asleep. She knew he must have been tired. Especially after he had to fight Ninjamon in a samurai battle to see who the better ninja was. Shurimon won of course but Ninjamon said that he would train and be back to defeat him. Yolei started looking at her book and closed her eyes. She opened them quickly to check her computer screen to make sure no more black squares were showing up. They had actually made a lot of progress. It almost had seemed Ken was slowing down.

'Ken,' Yolei thought. 'Maybe if I could just speak to him alone like an actual human being I might be able to get through to him.'

Yolei had closed her eyes for but a moment and when she opened them she was no longer in her room. She was somewhere else. When she looked down at herself she was still in her pajamas. If that is what you want to call them. It was a bit mild and she had on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. When she looked back up she saw about 7 different screens. One screen in particular had the interview with Ken's parents on repeat from when he ran away. The next thing she knew she was pressed violently against the wall.

"How did you get in here? My base is untraceable!"

"I-I don't know."

"You lie! Now tell me. How did you get in here?"

"I wish I could tell you. I was in my room one minute and then next I am here."

Ken loosened his grip on her. "No one can just appear somewhere."

"But it's true. I was in my room studying wishing I could talk to you one on one. And then I am here."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

Ken had then completely released her. It was then he noticed that she wasn't in the clothing she usually has on when she comes to the Digital World with the others. He also noticed the lack of clothing as well. And the curves that she was still in the process of developing. He then took off his cape and offered it to her. Yolei had then blushed and took it with a 'thanks'.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About what you are doing."

"Oh please your friends have tried to tell me the same thing you are. And I know exactly what I am doing."

"Well I am not here to yell and scream at you about it. Like I said I want to talk not start a fight. What do I have to do to convince you what you are doing is wrong?"

"I am doing nothing wrong. Just a game that needs to have a winner and I will be the winner."

"This isn't a game Ken. Can't you see that this is all real? That the Digimon are real and that you are hurting them putting them under your control?"

Ken turned as to not face her. He was looking at the screen that has his parents on it. Yolei walked up next to him and saw what he was looking at. She then noticed that behind the reporter her and her friends were standing there.

"Look there," Yolei pointed to the screen. "Look we came to find you."

"Find me and defeat me?"

"No not defeat you. To show you that Digimon are real. If they weren't how could they come to the Real World with us? Just data cannot do that. They are living breathing creatures Ken," Yolei then reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face and turned it towards her so he was looking at her. "Just like you and I."

Ken looked down at the girl. The sincerity in her eyes. Now he understood why the egg of Sincerity chose her. But what he also saw in her eyes were understanding. It almost hurt him to look in her eyes but he also couldn't look away. The silence they were sharing wasn't uncomfortable but it was almost a silence of learning each other by just looking into each others eyes. Unfortunately the silence had to be broken at some point.

"So, like I said before I have no clue how I got here but if I do not get back Poromon will surely tell the others I am missing and they might come looking for me in the Digital World."

"Is your computer turned on?"

"Yes of course."

"I can track your IP address and send you back that way."

Once Ken had it on the screen Yolei was gone within moments. He couldn't get what she had said out of his head. He looked at the screen with the interview again and it had the end with the group standing there. He looked at each of the Digimon. She did have a point data just couldn't jump and configure to match that if the Real World. He put his hand where hers had been. It was still warm from her touch. Ken then pushed a couple of buttons on his keyboard.

"Wormmon."

"Yes Ken?" Wormmon then stepped back a few feet ready for the yelling and abuse he was about to receive for calling him 'Ken'. When nothing came he looked back up at him.

"Wormmon," Ken had said while starting to remove his gloves and sunglasses. By the time he was done he was back in his grey school uniform and his hair was laying flat. "Let's go home."

All Wormmon could do was cry and jump into Ken's arms.

* * *

Okay that is the end of this chapter. I know it probably seems kinda boring and I know I changed a lot around but I kinda needed to so I could get the story really going.

Definitely my shortest chapter. Sorry about that. I will try and make it a bit longer next time.

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got the idea for this chapter pretty quick after the last one. I hope I can keep the roll going haha.


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty here is the next chapter. Now that Ken has returned home what will happen? Will the others give him a chance now that he gave up on his own? Who knows!

Also to my new follower MerlockVonBaron thank you for following and showing support! I will have to check out your work :)

Anywho...I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 8: Time to start the Search

The next day Yolei woke up before Poromon. Good thing because she had to hide the Digimon Emperors cape he let her borrow. She still couldn't figure out how she got there. She wasn't holding her Digivice and she certainly didn't have the gate open on her computer. When she grabbed her glasses off the table and looked at the chair she put the cape it was gone. While she was glad it was gone she couldn't help but question where it went.

"Yolei breakfast is ready."

"Coming mom," Yolei said as she looked at Poromon who was just waking up. "I will sneak you back some food."

"Thanks Yolei. Bring back lots of food okay!"

"Haha I will try."

Yolei quickly dressed for school and went out to the kitchen. Only her mother and her sister Momoe were in the kitchen. When she sat down her sister was looking at her.

"Can I help you?"

"You were up late last night. Late night talking sessions with a boy maybe?"

"What?" A blush started to show on her face. "No. I was studying."

"That is what you say. Your face says other wise."

"Oh Momoe leave your sister alone. Your question just caught her off guard is all."

"Mom come on. It is normal for girls her age to be interested in boys."

"Who is interested in boys?"

"Oh hi daddy. Just giving Yolei a hard time is all because she was up late. Well I am off to the store now that your home daddy."

Yolei finished her breakfast and put some toast in a napkin to bring to Poromon. Her parents were talking to each other to see what she was up too. When she got up to leave the kitchen all she heard her mother say was "Maybe we should allow her to live her life a little."

Poromon was up and about when she got back. Yolei opened the napkin and offered it to her little friend. Poromon ate the toast with earnest. He was also watching Yolei put her books in her bag. When she went to grab her Digivice she thoughts about last night. How she just appeared in his base of all places. 'How could thinking about him bring me there?'

"Yolei are you okay?" His words came out muffled.

"Poromon don't talk with your mouth full. And yes I am okay. I was just thinking."

"Did you have a dream again?"

"No I didn't. I don't think I slept long enough to dream last night."

While it wasn't a lie she was starting to dream when she woke up. Nothing serious had happened so she didn't feel need to talk about it to Poromon. Poromon was just about done with his toast when Yolei picked him up and put him in her bag. As Yolei walked out of her room and headed to the door to meet up with T.K and Cody to head to school her father stopped her.

"Your mother and I have been talking. She thinks we should let you have a little free time. I reluctantly agreed when she brought up the boy who ran away from his family and we don't want you to feel you have to do the same. So your sisters have offered to work a little more and if you promise to keep up on your homework you may spend time with your friends."

Yolei didn't know what to say. All she could do was drop her bag feeling guilty because she remembered Poromon was in there and ran up and hugged her father. He hugged her back remembering when she was a young child. She used to hug him all the time. Until he took away her independence. He vowed that he wouldn't do it again.

Yolei looked at the clock on the wall and broke the hug. "I have to get to school."

"Just please remember to call if you will not be home right away."

"I will dad."

She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She couldn't help but smile. A little more freedom. Made it easier to be able to go the Digital World and try to stop Ken from what he was doing. To help save the enslaved Digimon and the ones that were being hurt by them. She saw Cody and T.K waiting for her down by the gate.

"Yolei usually isn't running this late. She is usually in the elevator waiting for me."

"You're right Cody. I hope she is okay."

"Yes I am okay. Just got some great news."

"Oh hey Yolei. What great news did you get?"

"Well my father just gave me a little more freedom. I am now allowed to spend time outside of my room and be able to help more without thinking about the consequences of coming home late."

"That is great Yolei."

"It sure is!"

T.K was happy her father finally gave her a little room to breathe. He remembered his conversation with Matt he had and was glad he never went to talk to her father.

' **Hey Matt can I talk to you?'**

 **'Sure what's up?'**

 **'I recently met Yolei's father and he told me that Yolei has no time for friends if she wants to go to University. I can tell that she is always nervous about getting home late from when we are in the Digital World. But we need her. She is a part of the team. I realize that we won't be doing this forever but the Digimon Emperor seems to getting stronger. We need to get stronger to stop him. What can I do to help her?'**

 **'Well my advice would be to just let her father come around on his own.'**

 **'Matt you didn't meet him. I don't think he will.'**

 **'And you are only going on this by one meeting. He only wants what is best for Yolei. I say let things run their course. You don't want to get her into anymore trouble than she already is with being late coming home.'**

T.K was happy things worked out for the best for Yolei. He was glad he followed Matt's advice and stayed out of it. But if things were going to start going downhill for her, he probably would have to step up and help her by talking to her father. He guessed that having an older brother had it's perks. They stopped by the computer lab and dropped their Digimon off their and went to their classes.

The day went on like normal. Davis, Kari and T.K were talking about a way to stop Ken and free every Digimon under his control when they heard some girls talking.

"Hey did you hear that Ken returned home?"

"I did. I saw it on the news this morning. He is supposed to go back to school next week and return to soccer."

"That is so great. Maybe I can finally get a date with him."

Davis, T.K and Kari looked at each other. "Wow Ken is back home. Does that mean he isn't the Digimon Emperor anymore?"

"I am not sure Davis. I don't think we should believe that he has just suddenly changed."

"Come on T.G. Maybe our words finally got to him. Maybe if I can talk to him he will join us. Obviously he is a Digidestined if he has a D-3 like us."

"I don't know Davis. How can we allow him to join us after all he has done."

"Kari is right. And besides. If he isn't the Digimon Emperor anymore we now have the responsibility of looking for Gennai's lost daughter."

Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ken finally saw the error of his ways and stopped what he was doing and hurting Digimon. He had to be a Digidestined and obviously Wormmon was his partner. The one Digimon that was always by his side without a Dark Ring on him. Always following him even though Ken didn't want him around.

At lunch Yolei was in the computer lab feeding their Digimon. Yolei was sitting in a chair looking at the map. Slowly more white squares were showing up and black ones were disappearing. 'Could the older kids be going while they are on lunch?' Yolei looked towards the door when it opened. Davis, Kari and T.K came in but looked like they got bad news.

"Hey guys. You look like someone just died."

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"Didn't hear what Kari?"

"About Ken?"

Yolei felt her heart sink. She didn't show it though. "What about him?"

"He apparently returned home. It was on the news this morning. We overheard some girls talking this morning."

"Really? Well that is one problem solved huh." 'Did I really get through to him?'

"Yeah well now Davis wants him to join us."

"Well why not T.K? He is obviously supposed to be a Digidestined and he was just confused on what the Digital World was because he was alone."

"That is what I am saying. See now it is two against two. Cody will have to be the one to break it. Once Cody sees that Yolei agrees with me, which by the way is weird that you do, he will pick our side."

"Davis don't start."

"Don't start what?"

"You are going to make us all divided. We can't be. This isn't a debate. We needed to make the decision as a whole team. Just because I agree with you doesn't mean I want to make everyone else uncomfortable with Ken being with us. And Cody has his own mind. He doesn't always agree with me."

"What am I agreeing with you on?"

"Cody glad you are here!"

"You are Davis?"

"Sure am! You are a smart kid. And I know you know when something sounds like a great idea. Well it seems that Ken has decided to stop being the Digimon Emperor and now he just a Digidestined who needs to be with the team. What do you say Cody?"

"No."

"Don't you wanna think-"

"No. He doesn't deserve to help us. And now that he is out of the picture we can focus on finishing the other task at hand."

"Come on Cody. Yolei agrees with me."

"What?"

"It is true Cody. He was just confused. He didn't realize what he was doing."

"That is bull and you know it. He just didn't care."

"Cody!"

With that Cody walked out of the computer lab. Kari was shocked by his language. Upamon was on the floor and just stopped eating. Kari looked how sad he looked and picked up the small Digimon. Upamon just started to cry. He knew Cody didn't mean what he said. He knew that he would eventually see that Davis and Yolei are right. T.K and Kari and just hesitant about it but know that he isn't the way he was.

"Don't worry Upamon. Cody will calm down eventually."

"Thank you Kari."

"Hey guys we need to get back to class. Lunch is almost over."

Well instead of going to class Davis decided that he was going to talk to Ken himself. He knew he would get in trouble for skipping class but he didn't care about that. He had to see if it was true. He left the grounds and went to the bus station and got on the one for Tamachi. Gatomon watching him leave and decided to follow him. She could get away with being seen more than the other Digimon since she looked like a cat.

Once Davis got to Tamachi he was walking towards the apartment building that Ken lived in. 'Well what do I say when I get there? I guess I should have thought this through more before just skipping the rest of school.' Davis stopped walking and he was in front of the building. It was quiet but then again he was sure his parents wanted to keep the reporters away. Davis looked at the building directory and saw that the apartment was on the sixth floor.

Davis entered the building and got on the elevator. Once he got to the floor he walked to the door that said 'Ichijouji' on it. He rang the bell because his hand was too shaky to knock. He heard someone unlocking the door and he was almost tempted to run away. When the door opened he was relieved to see Ken had answered it.

"Davis? What are you doing here?"

"So it is true. You are home. You look normal."

"Um. Is this why you came? To make sure I really did come home?"

"What no. Well yes but not just that. Look I think you should join the team."

"Davis I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You do know what I did right? I only just came to my senses last night."

"I realize that. But you are a Digidestined like the rest of us. You should be on the team." Davis peeked behind him and saw Wormmon around the corner. "Ha I knew Wormmon was your partner."

"Look Davis I don't think joinging you guys is the best idea. I should just try to fix my mistakes on my own."

"But Yolei agrees with me."

Ken just lightly blushed at her name. "Sorry Davis but I can't." And with that he shut the door. Davis just stood there for a few seconds before leaving.

Ken was leaning against the door. "Ken honey who was at the door?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"No one mama." Ken picked up Wormmon and carried him to his room. He turned on the computer and went back to the Digital World. They just had to knocked down more control spires.

Davis left the building and looked back and stared at the building. "What were you expecting from this trip Davis?"

"Ah! Gatomon you scared me. Why did you follow me?"

"To make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

"I would have been fine."

"You came here alone without your digimon to talk to the Digimon Emperor. Yeah you weren't going to get into trouble."

"But he isn't like that anymore. He said he wanted to fix his mistakes alone. You didn't see the sadness in his eyes. Wormmon was there too."

"He had his Digimon here with him?"

"Yeah he did just like we do with you guys. That just means that he is trying to make amends with his Digimon. Not that he has too. Wormmon wasn't to far from him. Protecting him like any Digimon would their partner."

"Well then Davis I say we get back and tell the others. I am sure they will be wondering why we both are missing when classes get out."

"Very true. And I am sure I will have to have a meeting with the principle when I get back for skipping the rest of my classes which would then get back to my parents and I will be grounded."

"Maybe you should have just waited until after school."

"Yeah I didn't think that far ahead."

"Obviously."

Davis and Gatomon went back to Odaiba in silence. They didn't need people on the bus staring at him talking to a cat. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was insane. Once they got back to the school Gatomon snuck back in without being seen. Davis on the other hand had the principle waiting for him, with his parents not far behind. Davis just walked into the office ready for his punishment.

Back in the computer lab the other digimon were waiting for Gatomon to come back. She entered through the open window. She walked up to the others.

"So what happened?"

"Well Patamon I didn't get the chance to overhear anything. Davis was just leaving when I got there. He said that Ken was different and that Wormmon was here in the Real World with him."

"Wormmon? So he must be a Digidestined if his Digimon was here with him."

"True and if he is then maybe we should at least give him a chance."

"Are you sure about this Gatomon? Cody seems to think he doesn't deserve it."

"But doesn't he Upamon? Everyone deserves a second chance. I got one."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago back when the others were the only Digidestined I was helping Myotismon look for the 8th child. The child of Light. I didn't know it then but I belonged to that Digidestined. But I did some bad things along the way."

"Gatomon is right. And besides Yolei is good at seeing the good in others. If she thinks he deserves to be on the team then I say he does."

Yolei had walked into the computer lab at this point and the Digimon decided to keep their conversation between themselves. Yolei walked up the the computer and saw that their were a couple more white squares. 'I take back what I said earlier about the older Digidestined. Ken is that you?' Kari and T.K walked in and picked up their respective Digimon.

"How does the map look?"

"Well their are more white squares but the black ones still take over most of the map. Ken must be working alone right now."

"Well I say let him." Cody said in the door way.

"Cody you can't mean that?"

"I do. It is his fault they are there. He deserves to work alone."

Kari watched as Cody picked up Upamon and just left. "Well I guess that means we aren't going to the Digital World today. Probably a good thing. I think we all need a day to think about things. Especially since Ken has changed his ways."

"Where is Davish?" Demiveemon asked.

"He skipped the rest of the classes. He is in the principles office with his parents."

"I wonder where he went?"

"I think I know. I think he went to talk to Ken."

"How can you be so sure Yolei?"

"Well it does seem like something he would do Kari."

"Yeah this is true."

"Oh hey guys. I am surprised you are still here."

"Davish!"

"Hey pal. So are we going to the Digital World?"

"We were just talking about that. Cody stormed off so he is still pretty upset. I think we should just skip today. And besides don't you think you should get home and get your punishment?"

"Yeah probably. I have a weeks worth of detention starting next week. I will probably be grounded for weeks."

Kari and Davis left the computer lab together. T.K stayed back so he and Yolei could walk home together. But she just kept staring at the screen and it hadn't changed. So she figured that he must have stopped for the day. She turned the computer off and got up from the desk.

"Ready to go?"

"Actually do you mind taking Poromon for a little while?"

"You're not?"

"Please T.K?"

T.K didn't say anything. He took Poromon and walked out of the computer lab. Yolei quickly went to the payphone in the hallway and called home. She had told her mother that she was going to be late. She was going to study at the library for a little while where it was quiet. Once Yolei hung up the phone and quickly took off towards the bus stop. She made it just in time to catch the bus to Tamachi. She knew that Davis was already here but she wasn't going to do what Davis did. She just wanted to..no..needed to talk to him.

Yolei got off the bus and walked to his apartment. Once she got there and looked to see which floor she needed to go to. She took the stairs instead of the elevator. Once she reached his floor she knocked. A woman answered he door rather quickly. She looked like she was ready to go out for the night.

"Oh hello, may I help you?"

"Um yes is this the Ichijouji residence?"

"Oh yes it is. If you are looking for an interview or anything we are not giving one at the moment."

"Oh no I am not looking for anything like that. I am a friend of Ken's and-"

"A friend?! My boy has a friend." The woman started to cry a little.

Voices started coming towards them. "Ken are you sure about this? You just came back to us we don't have to do this."

"I know dad but you missed your anniversary because of me. Please I insist."

"Okay Ken. Honey who was at the door? Dear are you okay?"

"Oh yes I am fine. This pretty young girl is a friend of Ken's."

"Ken has a friend?"

"Yolei? What are you doing here?" Ken asked coming around the corner.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh where are my manners. Please come in dear."

Yolei removed her shoes and walked into the apartment. "I don't mean to ruin your night."

"Oh of course not dear. Ken she said she is a friend of yours. I didn't know you had a friend. You never said how pretty she was."

"Mama."

"Dear you are going to embarrass him."

"Oh I'm sorry. Maybe we should be going. Ken are you sure?"

"Yes mama please go out and enjoy your anniversary."

"Come on dear we have reservations."

As the adults walked out of the apartment silence fell between them. Ken was looking at the floor and Yolei was looking around the apartment. It was bigger than hers but then again hers was cramped with her brother and sisters there. So maybe they were the same size and she couldn't see it. Ken finally decided to break the silence.

"So why are you here? You aren't here to talk me into joining your team is it. Davis already tried."

"So he was here when he skipped classes. No I am not here for that. Though it would be nice if you did. But I really am here to just see how you are doing."

"I am doing okay thank you."

"Well that is good."

"Ken did your parents leave? Can I come out now?"

Ken quickly turned and went back to his room. Yolei followed and watched as Wormmon came crawling out. Wormmon stopped and went back in when he saw Yolei there. Ken followed him in. She walked closer to the room and listened to Ken tell him it was okay and that she wasn't there to hurt them. She also heard him tell Wormmon how nice she was and was just checking in on him. Yolei decided to walk into the room. Apparently Wormmon felt safe there.

"Hello Wormmon. My name is Yolei. I am a Digidestined and Hawkmon is my partner. I am not here to do anything bad to Ken or to you."

"I know who you are. You are the only one who thought Ken was confused. I thank you for helping me get my Ken back."

"It was my pleasure. So do you feel better coming out of the room now?"

Wormmon nodded and started crawling out leaving Ken and Yolei alone in his room. She looked around the room and saw something pink on the desk. She picked it up and it had a symbol on it. There was also a picture on the desk.

"That was my brother Sam. He passed a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my sisters or brother."

"It was a confusing time for all of us." Ken then left the room. Yolei followed. He sat down on the couch. Yolei saw Wormmon sitting with him. She joined them. She didn't know what to say. Ken has probably never talked to anyone about his brother. She didn't want to pry either.

"He was the genius of the family. Not me. He was the one with the interviews. Mom and dad doing everything for him. So I was left alone a lot. But Sam would always make time for me. He taught me how to blow bubbles. One day something came out of the computer. We didn't know what it was. Sam picked it up and put it in his computer desk. One day I wanted to see it again. Something was telling me it was mine and not his. I picked it up and the computer just turned on and I was brought to the Digital World. I met Wormmon that day. He already knew my name. He said he was my partner. That day I also found my crest."

"Is that what was on the desk as well?"

"Yes. It was the Crest of Kindness. When I got sent back I couldn't believe where I was sent to. A place for me and not my brother. Something finally for me. Well Sam came in and took the device out of my hand. Yelling at me to never touch his things again. I was so mad. I said I wanted him to disappear."

Ken almost didn't want to continue but when Yolei placed her hand on top of his he felt the same warmth from last night in his base when she touched his cheek. She was there for him. He wasn't sure why he was telling her all this but he knew it felt good to finally get it all out. He decided to continue telling her.

"The next day he did disappear. He was in an accident. Mom and dad were devastated that their favorite son was gone. I tried to tell them that they still had me but it didn't matter to them. The next time I went to the Digital World I was somewhere else. It was a grey place with a beach and ocean. When I put my Digivice in the water it changed to the black Digivice I have now. I figured if I took over the Digital World then I would have a place just to call my own. When I got home I started doing better in school and sports. My parents started to notice me. But it was only because I reminded them of Sam."

"But I am sure you know now that isn't the case. Your parents were so worried about you when you were gone."

"I know that now. I know now that my parents love me as Ken and not Sam."

Yolei moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She had only ever comforted Cody and he was a little easier to work with. She has known him. Ken was different. She didn't really know him but he had just confided in her. Ken had placed his hand in hers and their fingers were intertwined. Yolei knew she wasn't doing good at comforting him but at least he wasn't alone. And that was the important part. Yolei had closed her eyes and just let in and the kindness that is in him.

Ken looked down and saw his hand was holding hers. If he didn't just tell her his deep dark secret he would have been blushing like crazy. He couldn't deny that she was very attractive. And she wasn't gushing over him like every other girl does. She knows his faults and now this. And that she is still here with him after telling her all that is amazing. He practically just told her he killed his brother and she is still here. She may not have said anything but her comfort is coming through her hand.

"Ken I know what you are thinking. I do not think you killed your brother. It is not your fault. It was an accident. Just because someone says something does not mean it will happen. Fate just has a cruel sense of humor."

Ken then placed his head on top of hers. He didn't want to believe her but he knew she wouldn't lie to him. She didn't have the heart to lie to anyone. He heard that her breathing had deepened and he realized she had fallen asleep. With his other hand he reached up and took her glasses off and placed them on the arm of the couch. He didn't want to disturb her but would wake her in about an hour so she could get home. He turned the T.V on but soon he was fast asleep.

Wormmon was watching them. He was happy Ken finally had someone he could talk to besides himself. Wormmon was watching them sleep and he knew Ken should join the other Digidestined. He was going to need their help in the future. Especially now that the next Guardian of the Digital World had to be found. Gennai wasn't going to be around forever and his daughter will have to take his place.

* * *

Phew there is chapter 8. Who doesn't love Kenyako! I know I do. I needed to add a little something in there. It may not have been much but it will grow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Sorry for a delayed update. I have been having computer trouble. I still am but I had to get this update started!

A huge hello and thank you to my new reviewer Blue-Azul-Acero! I hope you enjoy this update as well.

And now for the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 9: New Digivolutions

Yolei slowly started to wake up. She noticed her vision was blurry and reached to what she thought was her bed side table. When she didn't feel anything she finally noticed her pillow was a little on the hard side. When she sat up she felt something or someone else move beside her. Then someone handed her the glasses she was looking for. When she put them on Ken was beside her. She then remembered where she was.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I must have fell asleep."

"It is alright. You must be pretty tired. I meant to wake you a hour after you fell asleep but I must have dozed off too."

Yolei then looked at the clock she saw on the the table next to the couch. It wasn't too late but if she didn't call home soon she would be in a lot of trouble. She asked to use the phone and quickly called home. Ken heard her conversation and he figured she must be talking to one of her sisters. She was getting a little aggrivated talking to her. Ken then got up and walked into the kitchen. Wormmon crawled in. Ken opened the fridge and gave Wormmon an apple to eat.

"Thank you Ken."

"You're welcome pal. Sorry you leave you alone for a while."

"No need to apologize Ken. You need someone else to talk to besides me. I am glad you could talk to Yolei."

Ken grabbed a couple of cans of soda and closed the fridge. He heard her yell from the living room. Something about putting her mother on the phone so she could talk to her rather than pass a message along. Ken had to smile. Yolei could change her personality so quickly. From quiet and understanding to angry and irritated. But that was part of her charm. Ken walked back into the living room with the soda and Wormmon right behind him. Yolei had then put the phone down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes now that I was actually able to talk to an adult there. My mother told me that everything was okay now that I called. The library had closed about a half hour ago and I wasn't home yet. I told her I had met up with a friend and when the library closed we went back to their apartment to study. I didn't give your name so you wouldn't get in any trouble."

"It would have been okay if you did. If you like I can always make sure you get home safely."

"Oh no Ken you wouldn't need to go out of your way to do that."

"I wouldn't be. And besides I need to thank you for listening to me earlier. I have never told anyone about my brother with the exception of Wormmon."

"Well I am glad you could tell me. I want you to know that I am your friend Ken. You can always tell me anything."

Ken didn't know what to say. He looked at his hands and realized his hands were getting cold from the soda he was holding. He handed one to Yolei. She thanked him and when she reached for the can their fingers brushed together. Ken had then seen a flash in his head. He saw a young man running through a battle with a giant bug type Digimon fighting clearing the way for him. He also felt a hand in his own. He was running with someone. Then it was gone. Ken looked at Yolei who was now holding the can with a shocked expression on her face. He knew she saw something too. He was about to ask when the door to his apartment started to open. Wormmon who saw their identical looks crawled quickly back to Ken's room.

"Ken honey we're home. Oh look dear Ken's friend is still here."

"Oh really?"

"Mom please don't make a big fuss about this."

"Oh Ken I am just so happy to know you have friends."

"It is great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji." Yolei said with a slight bow.

"Oh no need to be so formal my dear. You are a friend of our son. We are just thankful he has someone to talk to."

Yolei just smiled at the adults. Ken looked a little embarrassed. As Ken's parents walked by the teens she noticed his father gave him a little pat on the back and a quick smile and a wink if she saw correctly. She must have because the blush on Ken's face got a little deeper in color. Ken then looked towards Yolei when his parents were out of the room.

"Sorry about my parents. They just get a little too excited when something good seems to finally happen."

"It is no problem Ken. It just shows that they love you. Well I guess I better be getting home. The bus ride is another 45 minutes."

"Okay," Ken then walked in to the kitchen doorway. "Yolei is heading home. I am going to make sure she gets home okay."

"Okay honey. We will still be up when you get home. Please be safe."

"I will mom."

"Ken you don't need to bring me home."

"I insist Yolei. It is my way of thanking you for earlier."

"The soda was enough."

"Not to me."

Yolei knew she wasn't going to win this argument. They put their shoes on and walked out of the apartment. They walked in silence to the bus station. It was a comfortable silence and Ken didn't want to ruin it. But he remembered the vision he had when Yolei's fingers lightly touched his and remembered her expression. He had to know what she saw. He needed...no wanted to know that he wasn't the only one that saw anything.

"Can I ask you a question Yolei?"

"Of course I am an open book."

"Earlier when I handed you the can our fingers touched and you looked like you had seen something. What did you see?"

"Ken I," Yolei had wanted to lie but she couldn't. He was open with her so she was going to be open and honest with him. "I did see something. I don't think you will understand what I saw. I don't understand it either. But when our fingers touched I saw something that was like a first person POV. She was running, more like being pulled by a young man in front of her. I never saw his face but there was a battle going on around us. A giant bug like Digimon was fighting almost clearing the way. But that is all I remember."

"I do understand Yolei. I saw the samething. But it was the other way around. I never saw who was being pulled to safety but I felt her hand. I say "I" like I am the one who is there but I know it can't be me."

"I know! I do the same thing but I know it isn't me in the dream or visions that I have when it happens. You know I am just happy to be able to talk to someone about this. I felt like I was going crazy!"

"I promise you are not going crazy Yolei. Even when I was the Digimon Emperor I tried so hard to push those dreams aside. It worked for a while. But once you and the others came to the Digital World they started again. Just as vision. I tried to supress them again but it never worked after that."

As they waited at the bus station there was silence again between them. It wasn't the comfortable silence they had before but it wasn't too uncomfortable. He wished he didn't ruin it before asking her about what she saw but he had to know. Sometimes he wished he wasn't having these dreams and sometimes he is kind of glad he has them. Sometimes they aren't so bad. Other times they were beautiful, peaceful. It wasn't until recently they were getting darker, more violent.

Once the bus pulled up there were only a few people on. They walked to the back where no one was sitting. Yolei sat next to the window with Ken's insistance. There may not have been many people on the bus but he didn't miss the look a slightly older man give Yolei. He was really glad he had offered to see her off to her apartment. Yolei of course did not notice the man which was probably for the best.

"So does Davis really want me to join your team or is it just so everyone can keep an eye on me?"

"No I think he means well. But I would like it too if you joined us but that is your decision to make not ours. We can't force you. Though I am pretty sure Davis would if he had the chance."

"Yeah I have a feeling you're right."

They feel into silence again. Ken was just sitting there keeping an eye on the man who looked at Yolei when he felt her head go on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her and when he leaned down a little to see her face she had a small smile. Ken was actually happy she had appeared at his apartment today.

Yolei didn't know what she was doing. Just showing up at his place and then falling asleep against him and now on the bus here with him. She had to admit she has a small crush on him. She guesses a part of her always has but didn't want to admit it at all. But now here with him with her head just resting on his shoulder and him not pushing her away. Yolei really did wish he would join them but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable with the rest of the group. Especially Cody with his outburst earlier.

When they got off at the Odaiba bus stop Ken was happy to see the male onlooker did not get off at their stop. The walk to Yolei's apartment was not far. She told him he didn't need to walk her up to her door but again he insisted. He said that he would get her home which meant the entire way. Once the elevator came to a stop Yolei walked out. Ken was about to follow her when she stopped him.

"This isn't my floor. I need to get someone first."

Ken nodded and watched her go. She didn't go to far down the hall when she knocked on the door. The door opened a few seconds later. Yolei had said she was there to see T.K and Ken heard a woman yell for the teen. A few minutes later he saw her Digimon fly into her arms happy to see her. T.K was obviously asking her questions but she stopped him with a "I will talk to you tomorrow." He heard the teen offer a "Goodnight" which she gladly returned the door then shut. Ken didn't miss the look of shock on the small pink Digimons face when Yolei turned back to the elevator to go up to her floor. Once back in the elevator Poromon looked up at Ken.

"Thank you for making sure Yolei got home safe. There are a lot of scary people out at night."

"It is no problem...," Ken stopped realizing he couldn't figure out the small Digimon's name.

"Poromon. My name is Poromon in this stage."

"Sorry Poromon."

"It is okay. You never took the time to learn our names. But you can learn now."

Ken smiled down at the Digimon. He was glad to know that one Digimon had forgiven him. Of course Wormmon did but he doesn't really count since he never left his side to begin with. They got off the elevator and walked to the door. Poromon stayed quiet and watched the two teens. He heard Yolei say a "thank you for walking her home." and Ken said "it was no trouble at all." Yolei had reached for the door when it opened suddenly. Standing there was her sister Chizuru.

"I thought I heard you out here Yolei! It is about time you got home."

"Chizuru! You scared me. Why are you just standing by the door waiting for me to come home?"

"Can't a big sister wait for her baby sister to come home without being questioned about it?"

"Not when it comes to you."

Chizuru was about to reply when she saw who was with Yolei. "Oh my...you're Ken Ichijouji! You are just as handsome in person as you are on TV and in pictures! And now you are here at my apartment!"

"Relax Chizuru he walked me home."

"Wait he is here? With you?"

"Well you don't have to say it like that but yes he is."

"Chizuru leave your sister alone!"

"But daddy..."

"What did I say young lady?"

"Fine." The girl walked away and was replaced by Yolei's father.

"I called I promise I did dad."

"I know you're mother told me. You did me proud Yolei. Now who is this?"

"Oh my name is Ken Ichijouji," he said with a bow. He then remembered that Yolei had said something about the library on the phone with her mother. "I had seen Yolei at the library and offered to study with her since we take a lot of the same classes. We were so into Chemistry when we were told the library was closing. I offered my place since my parents were going out for their anniversary and it would be quiet there. I am sorry if I kept her out late."

"It is no problem. And I know who you are. My two oldest daughters talk about you a bit."

"I can see that. Well it was nice to meet you sir. I should be getting back to Tamachi. I just wanted to see Yolei got home safe. Have a good night sir. And I hope you have a good night too Yolei."

"Thank you Ken. You have a good night too. And please let me know you get home okay."

"I will."

Yolei watched him leave. Mr. Inoue did not miss the look in his youngest daughters eyes. He knew that look. She had a thing for him. He didn't know if it was serious or not but he knew the look. She was growing up fast. And it seemed like yesterday he was holding her hand across the street and now she was falling in love. Yolei turned and walked into the apartment. She said she was going to go to bed early. All the studying had made her tired. He nodded at her and she walked to her room.

"Thank you Poromon for being nice to him."

"No need to thank me Yolei. If you trust him then I do too."

"I am glad to hear that. At least someone likes my judgement on others."

"Davis wants to be friends with him. And Demiveemon too."

"I just wish the others did. I told him that I do wish he would join us but I don't want to make him or the others uncomfortable."

"That is reasonable of you."

"I try to be."

"I know you do Yolei."

"Well let's get some sleep Poromon. I have a test in the morning and after school we are going to rebuild some of the villages in the Digital World. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah you're right Yolei. I hope you sleep well."

"Same to you Poromon."

Yolei had tucked Poromon in his basket. As she was about to turn her light off her D-Terminal beeped. She opened it and it was from Ken. Just letting her know he had gotten home safe. She smiled as she read the message. She was glad he has changed his ways. Now if only she could get everyone else to see it too. She put the device down and turned off the light. She got into bed and was sleep moments later.

The next day was going by quickly. Cody was in class reading aloud from a book. Upamon was in his desk. Upamon was listening to Cody and he got a little teary eyed. He whispered about how school was going to make him cry and Cody quickly silenced him with his hand so no one would hear him. When Cody sat down he looked down at Upamon with a small smile. Upamon gladly returned it.

Poromon flew up to the window that Yolei was in. He was watching her take her test. Everyone looked to be having a slightly hard time with some of the questions. Yolei was just taking her time. Poromon figured that she was tired of being the first one done all the time so she was pacing herself. Poromon knew that she didn't sleep well last night. He even heard her mention the names of "Hikari" and "Iori" in her sleep. He didn't ask her about it because he knew she needed to focus on her test today. When Poromon saw one kid turn in his test he saw Yolei get up and do the same and sit back down.

Demiveemon, Gatomon and Patamon were in the Gymnasium watching Kari, T.K and Davis. Kari was with her dance squad practicing some new moves. Gatomon and Patamon started trying to copy the moves. Demiveemon just sat there waiting to see how Davis would do playing basketball. If he is amazing on he soccer field then he must be just has amazing playing other sports. When T.K and Davis took their positions on opposite teams the girls stopped their dance practice to watch. The basketball was tossed in he air by the coach and T.K jumped up and grabbed it. Kari and the rest of the girls started cheering as T.K went down the court with the ball. He took a shot and made the basket.

"Great job T.K!" Kari yelled to her friend.

"Thanks Kari."

"Ha T.N thinks he is so great. I can do that too and Kari will cheer for me."

Davis had control of the ball this time and when he started going down the court he tripped and dropped the ball. Some of the girls started giggling and Kari pushed them away telling them they needed to practice more. T.K walked up to Davis who was still laying in the middle of the basketball court.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine T.F."

Davis got up without taking the hand T.K held out for him. When Davis turned to leave he was hit right in he face with the basketball. One boy yelled out a "sorry" and Davis just grumbled. Kari walked up beside T.K and stood there as Davis walked away to the locker room to change. T.K and Kari exchanged looks and had to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

Once school was over for the day Cody was walking to the computer lab with Upamon in his backpack. Once he reached the stairs he saw Yolei coming down from her last period class. Yolei offered her friend a smile. Cody knew they were running late so they didn't say much as they went to the lab together. Once they got there Davis, Kari and T.K were already waiting for them.

"You two are late!"

"We aren't late Davis relax."

"He's been in a bad mood all day Yolei. I suggest opening the Digital Gate so we can get going. Maybe that will put him in a better mood."

"Sure thing."

Yolei then brought up the Digital Gate. Everyone held up their Digivices and entered the Digital World. Once there they decided to split up the help the Digimon rebuild their villages. Davis and Veemon were helping Numemon rebuild a bridge. T.K and Patamon had meet up with Kari.

"Hey Kari."

"Hey T.K ready for a break already?"

"Well I was thinking. Do you think we are only still allowed in the Digital World because we need to find Gennai's missing daughter?"

"What do you mean T.K?"

"Well Ken is no longer the Digimon Emperor. We don't have any other reason to be here."

"T.K are you saying that the minute we find her we may never be able to come back again like before?"

"I'm not sure. I really hope that will not be the case."

"I think we should find the others."

"I agree. Davis is closer to us. I say we find him first."

Kari and T.K walked to the area Davis was helping the Numemon. They looked all around and didn't see him. They saw some Numemon resting so they figured Davis and Veemon had to be around doing the same thing. Davis and Veemon were walking the the forest not far from where they were working with the Numemon.

"You know what Veemon. We both need to do something really cool to get the attention we deserve from the girls."

"Do you mean all the girls Davis?"

"What? No! I mean Kari."

"Oh yeah I would like it if Gatomon did too."

"I would do something so amazing Kari would cheer for me the way she did for T.K."

"And Gatomon would dance with me the way she did with Patamon."

"I know what we need to do Veemon. We need to get you to Digivolve to your Champion level."

"Do you think that will work Davis?"

"Of course Gatomon will see how awesome you look and Kari will like me because of how much better you are compared to Angemon."

"Alright Davis I will try. Veemon Digivolve to...Veemon."

"Hey I thought we were going to try?"

"I did Davis. I've got nothing."

 _'Maybe if I did something that put me in danger then maybe Veemon would be able to Digivolve.'_

After different ideas that failed to get Veemon to digivolve Veemon was getting a little angry at Davis just for getting himself in those situations so that he would Digivolve to save him. At one point some rocks came rolling down a cliff side and Veemon thought it was just another plan to get him to Digivolve. When Davis told him it wasn't they both started running. They eventually ran into a Tortomon that was "relieving himself". Davis told the Digimon to move because of the rocks but he quickly destroyed them with his spikes. The Tortomon then turned towards Davis and Veemon and was angry with them for disturbing him. The Tortomon chased them and they even ran passed Yolei and Hawkmon at the rivers edge. The Tortomon had finally managed to corner Davis and Veemon and was about to attack them.

"Hey before you kill us I think you should wash your hands first. I don't want to die covered in germs."

The Tortomon stopped coming at them and looked at his hands. Davis thought he might have confused the Digimon long enough for them to get away but he didn't. Tortomon was just more angry than he was before. He was about to attack again when Veemon jumped into attack.

"Veemon don't!"

"Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon." and knocked Tortomon back towards the river.

When it looked like Tortomon was going to attack again ExVeemon was getting ready to protect Davis when all he did was turn around and wash his hands like Davis had asked him too. Then the Tortomon just laughed and walked away. Davis and ExVeemon just stood there and watched the Digimon go. Kari and the others had shown up just then.

"Davis are you okay? Yolei said you were running away from some Digimon."

"Yeah Kari I am alright. I am safe thanks to ExVeemon."

"ExVeemon?"

"That would be me. I was finally able to Digivolve into my Champion form."

"Wow. That is amazing Davis."

"You really think so Kari?"

"Sure do. He sure does look strong."

"That he does. It is nice to meet you ExVeemon."

"Thank you Gatomon."

"Well I think we made some progress. I say we get home before it gets too late."

"Yeah you're right. Besides I need to get home because I am grounded. I had to lie to my parents to come today."

"I hope you don't get into more trouble Davis."

"Don't worry about me T.J. I can handle this."

Once everyone transported back to the Real World they all ventured home for the night. T.K, Cody and Yolei were all walking together back to their apartment building. T.K really wanted to ask Yolei about her visit with Ken and why he walked her home but decided against it with Cody there. He didn't want to get Cody upset again. He knew how the younger boy felt about Ken. T.K now knew Ken was no longer hurting the Digimon and that he had changed his ways. How else would Veemon have Digivolved into ExVeemon if the Spires were still active. He would wait and talk to her in private when he had the chance. But for now he would welcome the peace in the Digital World and be happy that they could still go even with the evil gone. For now...

* * *

Well that was chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am still having some computer problems so I will try to update when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so for the delay. My computer is still acting up but for the last couple of days it has been good so I am going to try to update a little more frequently now. And with my birthday this week I feel like a present to myself would be a new chapter. I just hope my computer and I stay on good terms haha! Okay so on to the next chapter but first as always...

I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 10: Ankylomon

Cody was getting ready for school when he looked at his sleeping Digimon. He couldn't help but wonder what Upamon would Digivolve too. The others couldn't believe that Veemon Digivolved without needing to use Armour Digivolution. ExVeemon was an amazing looking Digimon and was definitely strong. Cody only hoped that Upamon would be able to Digivolve like that too.

"You staring at me like that Cody makes it hard to sleep."

"Sorry Upamon. I was just thinking."

"About ExVeemon?"

"Partially. I just hope you can do that too."

"I am sure I can Cody. Maybe it is because the Black Spires are out of commission Veemon was able to Digivolve. So that means I can too. But please I ask. Don't try to force it like Davis did."

"I would never do that to you Upamon. You know that."

"I know Cody. Just making sure."

"Cody hurry or you will be late for school."

"Okay mom."

"Are we meeting T.K and Yolei this morning?"

"T.K yes. Yolei said she had to be to school early today. Something with the computer club."

"Oh really? That is weird. Going to school early."

"Some people do that Upamon."

Cody then picked up his friend and put him in his backpack. Cody stopped in the kitchen a grabbed some fruit to eat on the way. Also made sure to grab a little for Upamon. Cody said goodbye to his mother and grandfather and went to go meet T.K. When Cody got in the elevator he opened his bag and gave Upamon some of the fruit he took. The small Digimon was happy for the food. But then again he was always happy when it came to food. Cody got down to the last floor and saw T.K waiting for him by the gate of the apartment building.

"Hey Cody. Feels weird not walking with Yolei too."

"I know but at least now I have you to talk to on the way to school. It used to just be me when Yolei had to go in early."

"Yeah I can see that as a plus."

T.K smiled down at the younger boy. Cody looked up and returned the smile. They were discussing the next village they were going to help repair. Cody just hoped they didn't run into any trouble like Davis did and suggested they all stay together. T.K agreed without a second thought. When they finally got to school Davis was out practicing his soccer moves with a couple kids like usual and Kari was already there watching him and cheering him on. T.K smiled at his friends. Kari looked over and saw them.

"Hey T.K, Cody over here!"

"Hey Kari. How is Davis doing?"

"He is doing great Cody! He has made every shot so far."

"Well that is good."

Davis looked over and saw Cody and T.K talking to Kari. He decided to stop the game so he could talk to them too. As Davis walked away from his friends Cody saw him walking over. He couldn't help but noticed he walked with a little confidence. Maybe it was because of Veemon's new evolution. Davis smiled at them when he got there.

"Hey guys what is going on?"

"Not much. You look great out there Davis."

"Hey thanks T.L. Gotta keep practicing to be the best. Where is Yolei? Doesn't she walk with you guys?"

"She is already here?"

"Already here! Is she insane?"

"You know Davis she does have a priority to the computer club. Besides she told us she was going to be here early."

"Oh yeah I remember her saying something about that now that you mention it Kari."

"Of course you remember."

The first bell went off for them to start heading to class. Cody walked away to head to his floor. He waved goodbye to them and said he would see them later. T.K, Kari and Davis walked to their class together. Yolei was leaving the computer room to head to her class.

"Hey Yolei wait up."

She didn't really want to talk to Hiroki. There was no denying that he had a small crush on her. Then again he didn't try to hide it. But she stopped anyway so he could catch up to her.

"Oh hey Hiroki. What's up?"

"Hey um...I was wondering if you wanted to study together after school?"

"Study?"

"Yeah that was kinda bad huh. Well how about we go to a small cafe after school? We can talk and maybe call it a date?"

"Look Hiroki you are a nice guy and like last time you asked me out I simply do not have the time. And besides I already have plans after school."

"Oh okay I understand. Maybe another time?"

'Wow he just does not get the idea that I am not interested.' Yolei thought to herself. "I am not making any promises Hiroki."

He just smiled at her. He knew she may never say yes but he would keep trying. They went all through school together. Watched her grow from a nerdy looking girl to an almost sexy librarian type with her large glasses. He hoped that one day she would say yes. The final warning bell rang and Yolei said goodbye to him and quickly walked away. Hiroki watched her leave and decided to head to his class.

The day went by pretty quickly for the kids. Before they knew it they were all meeting in the computer lab. Yolei was the last to arrive. Kari looked at the older girl. She smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Yolei. So I heard you were asked out by a certain young man today."

"How did you hear about that?"

"A girl in my dance club is friends with him. He seemed pretty sad you turned him down again."

"Again? How many times had he asked you out?"

"Not that it is any of your business Davis but he tries to ask me out probably once or twice a month."

"Damn! I didn't think you would be so sought after by someone."

"Davis that wasn't very nice!"

"Yeah Kari is right. Yolei is very pretty so why is it so hard to believe?"

"Gah I'm sorry no need to gang up on me T.P and Kari! And I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yeah I am sure you didn't. Let's head to the Digital World. We have work to do."

Yolei walked past them and went to the computer. She brought up the Digital Gate and opened it. They all held up their Digivices and went to the Digital World. They were in the village they were going to help repair. While the rest of the Digidestined worked Cody decided he and Digmon would work underground to help with foundation for some of the buildings. Davis wanted Veemon to Digivolve to ExVeemon but when he tried he couldn't. Kari and T.K tried to have Gatomon and Patamon Digivolve but they couldn't either.

"You don't think the Spires are working again do you?"

"I hope not T.K. Ken really has seemed to change and had been taken some down so I hope he didn't go back to being the Digimon Emperor."

"Come on guys. Ken wouldn't do that."

Yolei was listening to her friends. She looked towards the Spire that was off in the distance. She really hoped he wasn't the cause of the Digimon not Digivolving. She decided she would e-mail him later to find out what is going on. She looked towards Shurimon who was quickly chopping down trees so they had wood to work with for the buildings. When he turn towards where the Spire was it was gone.

"Hey guys." The other three kept arguing over Ken.

"Hey guys!" Yolei got louder but didn't get their attention. Her anger was definitely getting the best of her.

"Okay guys I guess I have decided to go out with Hiroki!"

Just then everyone turned towards her. "Really Yolei that is great!"

"No not really it was the only way to get your damned attention! The Spire that was over there is now gone!"

"Gone?" Kari then looked over to where it was. And Yolei was right it was gone. "I think we would have felt if it was destroyed. So where did it go?"

"That is a good question Kari. Pegasusmon and I can go take a look."

"Please be careful T.K."

"I will."

T.K went off with Pegasusmon to where the Spire was. Davis, Kari and Yolei decided to keep working on the village. Cody who was underground thought something was wrong. Digmon stopped working and looked around. He could have sworn he felt they were not alone underground. Suddenly they were attacked and Digmon was reverted back to Armadillomon. Cody went over to his friend and saw the small yet powerful Digimon.

"Armadillomon are you okay?"

"I am okay Cody. That is Thundermon. He is a powerful Champion Digimon."

"Champion?"

Cody didn't know what to do. Armadillomon couldn't take on a champion. Cody looked at the small round champion Digimon. He knew he could go back to the surface and Veemon could take him out but he didn't have the time for all that. The Digimon was here in front of them now. Thundermon started charging towards them. Armadillomon knew he had to protect Cody.

"Thunder Ball!"

Cody saw the attack coming and there was nothing he could do. Just then his Digivice started to glow on his belt.

"Armadillomon Digivolve to...Ankylomon!"

The large Digimon got in front of Cody and took the attack head on. When the flash disappeared he saw that his Digimon was still standing strong. Ankylomon picked Cody up in one of his large paws and went back up into the surface. As he was doing this Thundermon attacked again.

"Thunder Bomb!"

Cody was flung out of Ankylomon's grasp from the attack. But before Cody found the ground he was saved. He was hoping to open his eyes to see Ankylomon caught him but it was another Digimon. It was a giant insect type digimon. The Digimon placed Cody safely back on the ground and went after Thundermon. Ankylomon was obviosuly not fast enough to get the Digimon. But the Digimon that saved Cody easily caught the Thundermon and with one attack destroyed the Digimon.

Cody and the others watched as Thundermon dissipated into small pieces. Just then on the roof of one of the buildings Ken came into view. The others couldn't believe that Ken had destroyed another Digimon. The large insect like Digimon reverted back to Wormmon. Ken had then disappeared with his Digimon.

"I knew it."

"Cody."

"I knew he hasn't changed. He just killed a Digimon."

"Come on. He must have had a reason. He saved you."

"I don't care. And don't make excuses for him Davis. He just killed a Digimon. This is why I can never forgive him."

T.K had returned with Pegasusmon as Cody was walking away with Armadillomon back to the T.V they came through. They others had filled him in on Thundermon and Ken destroying the Digimon and Armadillomon Digivolving. T.K had also told them that the Spire was just gone. No proof it was destroyed just gone. They knew they needed to figure out everything with Ken and the Spires just disappearing. As they all walked back to the T.V to meet up with Cody, Yolei who was bringing up the back of the group stopped. She started looking around. They were being watched. More importantly she felt like it was just her being watched.

"Everything okay Yolei?"

"Ever get the feeling you are being watched?"

"Yolei?"

"Nevermind Hawkmon. Let's go."

Hawkmon watched Yolei go by him. He looked back towards she was looking and didn't see anything. He fgured she must be overtired between school, saving the Digital World and working at the store. Hawkmon went to catch up with the others. But little did he know they were being watched. A lone figure standing in the woods so he wouldn't be seen. He had a hood over his head so he was completely in shadows. Now that he knew they were all almost together. All twelve of them. Soon everything would be revealed.

Back in the Real World in Tamachi Ken had just gotten back from the Digital World. Ken was getting ready for bed when his computer screen started to glow. Suddenly there was a woman on it. He went to turn it off when the woman started speaking to him.

"Do you think you can destroy them before I can get to them?"

"I can try."

"Well then...good luck."

Just then she was gone and the screen was turned back off. Ken had finished getting ready for bed and he knew he should at least tell the others what he is doing. Or at least her. But he knew he had to do this alone. It was his mess to clean not theirs, not hers. As Ken got into bed his D-Terminal went off. He grabbed it from under his pillow and saw it was an e-mail from Yolei.

 _"Ken please tell me you had a good reason to destroy a Digimon? If there is something going on please at least tell me. I promise I will not tell the others. Let me help you. Please let me in. I want to help you. Hawkmon told me the Wormmon's Digivolved form is called Stingmon. I am not going to lie he looks like the insect Digimon in my dreams._

 _Yolei."_

Ken didn't reply to her. Mostly because he didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something but he knew they couldn't get involved, she couldn't. It was his mess not theirs, not hers. Ken put the D-Terminal back under his pillow. He turned and looked at his sleeping partner. The first time Wormmon Digivolved he knew he was the same Digimon in his dreams too leading two people to safety. Fighting his way through to protect them. Ken couldn't explain it but he hoped everything would make sense soon.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it is a little on the shorter side than the other chapters. If my computer keeps being nice to me hopefully I can have chapter 11 up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

So I have had ideas in my head for each chapter for a while. And with my computer and I being on good terms for the time being I should get them out now haha! So here is the next chapter. Time for things to come into light with the Digidestined.

I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 11: Aquilamon

Mimi was in the Digital World having a small meal and making smores with YukimiBotamon. There village was finished with repairs from the others Mimi decided to visit and see how it came out. They were in the forest outside of the village. Mimi was waiting for Palmon to return with some more wood for the fire. She was roasting some marshmellows and talking to them saying how cute they were. They were loving Mimi but then again how could you not!

Palmon was returning to Mimi with some wood and also some flowers for her. She knew which ones Mimi liked a picked them for her. She very rarely got to see Mimi and when she did she wanted to show how much she loves her. As she was walking through the forest she walked past a Control Spire. She vaguely saw a woman standing in front of it. She got closer to see what was going on.

'Why is there an older woman here? How did she get here?'

Just then the woman pulled a single strand of hair from her head. It instantly went straight and she put it against the Spire. Just then the Spire changed into a Digimon. Palmon stayed quite so she wouldn't get noticed. The woman then started talking to the Digimon.

"Go destroy the dam and the village that is below it. That will get those pesky Digidestined here so we can be rid of them once and for all."

The Spire Digimon did not reply. Palmon had to get back to Mimi so they could warn the others. Palmon started running through the forest. Didn't seem to matter how fast she was going it just wasn't fast enough.

"Mimi! Mimi!"

"Palmon?"

Mimi could hear her dearest friend in the distance. Mimi and the YukimiBotamon decided to try and meet Palmon half way. When they were in eye sight of each other a large Digimon jumped out of the trees. Palmon saw it was the same Digimon that was just created. It attack Palmon to get to the dam. Palmon fell into Mimi just as she got there.

"Palmon say something. Are you okay?"

"Mimi we need the others. Please he is going to destroy the dam. The village."

Mimi looked at the dam and saw the Digimon getting closer to it. The YukimiBotamon called the Digimon "Golemon". She immediately got out her D-Terminal and sent out a group massive e-mail to the other 10 digidestined. She hoped someone would come. She couldn't take him on alone. Not now with Palmon hurt.

Kari and Tai were in there room. Tai was trying to e-mail Sora and Kari was combing Gatomon. Gatomon being the cat Digimon was loving the combing. She now understood why real cats loves it so much.

"Kari this is amazing. It is almost like a small massage."

"I am glad Gatomon."

Tai was watching his sister. He would do anything for Kari. Protect her from anything. Not that she needed it. She was strong. Sometimes stronger than him. But being the Child of Light I guess you have to be strong. Tai was broken of his thoughts with his D-Terminal beeping. Kari's was going off too. They both looked and had the same e-mail from Mimi. They two teens looked at each other and started getting ready. Kari grabbed Gatomon and they headed to the Computer Lab at the school.

Yolei was already there waiting for the others. She was putting in Mimi's coordinates so they could appear close to her and the dam. When the others arrived it was Kari, Tai, Davis, T.K, Cody and Izzy.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Matt had band practice."

"Sora is a tennis class."

"Joe had a test."

"Well I guess it is better than nothing. Let's go help Mimi," Yolei said as she held her D-3 up to the computer. The others did the same and entered the Digital World. When they got there the ran the short distance to Mimi. They saw her kneeling holding an unconscious Palmon. They were all careful not to trip over the small YukimiBotamon.

"Mimi," Tai said getting beside her, "What is happening?"

"That Digimon is going to destroy the dam and the village below it."

They all looked at the Golemon starting his climb on the dam. Cody, Yolei, Davis, Kari and T.K Armour Digivolved their Digimon to stop Golemon. With all the attacks it didn't phase the Digimon. He just kept climbing. When he got to the middle his fist went through the dam. When he removed it water started rushing out of it.

"We need to save the village!" Mimi yelled.

The Digimon stopped attacking and cut down trees and placed them in front of the raging waters. Nefertimon used her Rosetta Stone to block the water. Golemon was not happy with this and started attacking the dam again. When the Digimon tried to stop him again Golemon started attacking back. Shurimon was hit and reverted back to Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon! We need more help."

Cody looked to her knowing what she meant. "No we don't!"

"Cody now is not the time. He can help!"

"Yolei is right. It is the only way we can save the village."

"No we do not need him! We can do this on our own! We have before him and we will without him!"

"Cody."

"Yolei give me your D-Terminal."

"Why mine?"

"He will come if he thinks it is coming from you."

Yolei blushed at Mimi handing her the device, "I don't know about that."

Mimi sent the e-mail and handing Yolei back her D-Terminal. As the rest of the Digimon tried their hardest to stop Golemon eventually the rest were back to their prior forms. They weren't strong enough to stop Golemon. Just then from across the way Ken came out of the forest. Stingmon went and attacked Golemon.

"Spiking Strike."

With the attack some of his outer shell had come off. "No he is just going to destroy a Digimon again. Just like the last time."

"Maybe it was because he had to Cody. I know it isn't ideal but maybe for the best."

"How can you say that Yolei!"

"Mimi..."

"Palmon."

"Mimi that isn't a real Digimon."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't a real Digimon. It was created by a strange woman from a Control Spire."

"Not a real Digimon. That means no holding back!' Davis yelled.

"Ken I knew you had a reason. I knew I could trust you." Yolei said. Just then her D-3 started to glow and so did Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to...Aquilamon."

"Aquilamon?"

Stingmon and Aquilamon attacked at the same time. More of his outer shell came off. Yolei had yelled for Aquilamon to give it all he's got.

"Grand Horn!"

With that attack Golemon was destoyed. Aquilamon reverted back to Hawkmon and flew over to Yolei. She hugged him and told him how amazing he is! She only let him go when he said he couldn't breath. Stingmon carried Ken over to the others. Yolei had then decided to drop Hawkmon and run over to Ken. She threw her arms around him.

"I knew you had a reason to do it! I knew it!"

Ken blushed as Yolei hugged him. He nervously hugged her back. The others walked up and joined them. With the sound of the footsteps Yolei let him go with a small blush of her own.

"Why didn't you tell us Ken?" Davis asked.

"I had to do this alone. It is my responsibility. I also want to say how sorry I am for everything I have done in the past."

"Well now it isn't. We can help you Ken."

"I appreciate that Kari but I don't think I can let you."

"Why not? And do not go on with the 'my responsibility' bullshit. You are a Digidestined like us. We can do this together."

"While I do not agree with Davis' language I do agree with the rest. You can be a part of this team."

Yolei was so happy to hear everyone starting to accept Ken. Well almost everyone. Cody still had not said one word. He was looking at Ken with still so much hate. Yolei had never seen that look in his eyes before. Yolei looked next to her where Ken was still standing. Without thinking she put her hand in his. Ken squeezed her hand back. He was glad she was right beside him. Just then everyone's Digivices started to glow. Even Sora, Matt and Joe's did in the Real World. Izzy grabbed his from his pocket and looked at it. Then suddenly they were somewhere else. Izzy looked around and saw Sora, Matt and Joe were there too.

"Hey one minute I am walking home from my test and the next I am here."

"I was getting ready to leave the auditorium I was practicing at."

"I was practicing some tennis moves on my own. How did we get here?"

"Joe!"

"Gomamon!"

"Matt!"

"Gabumon!"

"Hello Sora!"

"Biyomon!"

"What is going on? I do not recognize this part of the Digital World."

"Some place Izzy doesn't know about this place. Now I know we should be scared."

"Tai don't say that."

"Sorry Mimi."

Davis was looking around. He knew it felt familiar in some way. He wasn't sure why though. He looked to Veemon who was looking in one direction. Davis looked and saw something or someone walking towards them. Davis didn't know if the Digimon had it in them to fight again today. He just hoped it didn't come to that. 'Don't worry you won't have to fight.' Davis' eyes went wide. Where did that come from?

"Who is that?"

"I am not sure. But something tells me we will be safe."

"Are you sure Davis?"

Davis looked and saw Kari now standing next to him. "Yeah I am sure. Something inside me tells me it is okay."

As the figure closed the distance between them they realized that it was a person. He was wearing a white robe with the hood over his head. His hands reached up and put the hood down. It was a man who was probably in his 30's with brown hair and light brown almost hazel eyes.

"Hello Gennai."

"Hello Gatomon."

"Gennai! Izzy you said he was an old man!"

"He was the last time we saw him. I didn't know you could get younger."

"Sorry for not informing you Izzy. I guess you can call this a regeneration of sorts."

"I feel like I am in an episode of Doctor Who!"

"Joe now is not the time for TV references."

"I am sure you are wondering why you are all here. But you were all finally getting together I knew now was the time. I wanted to thank you for finding her. I didn't realize until I saw her that she was already in your group."

"Who is in our group?"

"My daughter."

"What she was here with us this entire time!"

"Davis calm down."

"No I will not calm down! You first make it seem like we need to go on a wild goose chase to find her only to figure out she is right in your face this whole time!"

"I told you I wasn't sure it was her until I saw her for the first time. I am glad she is safe with you all. But now she needs all the protection you can offer. I am not going to be around here forever and she will need you all."

Gennai then started walking through the group. Her heart started to pound. Why was he walking towards her? Maybe it was one of the other girls that was standing near her. Just making his way through the teens to get a better route to someone else. But his route isn't changing. She was glad she was still holding his hand. When he stopped right in front of them he smiled down at her.

"Hello...Miyako." And then Yolei fainted.

* * *

Well that was chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it. Now the secret is out. Yolei is Gennai's lost daughter. Next chapter memories will be coming back to the Digidestined. I also have already started on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Wow I have been writing quite a bit haha! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well here is the next one. The Digidestined learn everything! Enjoy.

I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 12: Past Lives Return

Yolei started to open her eyes. She was hoping everything had all been a dream. She was not Miyako, not Gennai's lost child. She was Yolei. When she opened her eyes completely she was in a room, in a bed. She looked around and saw that Ken was sitting in a chair. He seemed to be asleep as well. She couldn't help but smile. She was about to wake him up when the door to the room opened.

"Oh you're awake."

"Kari. How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours. T.K was able to get a hold of his mom. She is getting a hold of all our parents. Just so no questions get asked. Something about a last minute camping trip. How are you?"

"Confused. Please tell me this is some weird dream?"

"I wish I could." Kari then looked and saw Ken in the chair. She smiled, "He hasn't left your side since you fainted."

"Where are we?"

"Gennai's house. He thought we could talk somewhere more comfortably when you came too. You can come out when you are ready."

"I don't think I will ever be ready."

Kari then sat down on the bed. As soon as she looked at the girl she could see the tears in her eyes. Kari had no idea how to comfort the girl. She didn't know what she was going through. Being the next protector of the Digital World that is a lot of news to take in. Kari just put her hand over the older girls. Yolei looked at her and just smiled. Kari knew no words had to be said. Her just being there was enough. Yolei's eyes had said so. Just then Ken stirred.

"Yolei you're awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine thank you. And thank you for staying with me. You didn't have too."

Ken blushed, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

"You're sweet Ken."

Kari then stood up. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Kari walked out of the room and shut the door. Everyone looked to her. "She is awake."

"Will she come out?"

"When she is ready Davis. She is talking to Ken."

Cody looked at Kari. She didn't miss the look in his eyes. Hatred and anger for the older boy. Kari walked over to him. She simply placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. The anger left but the hatred was still there. He still didn't want Ken in their group but now it seems he didn't have a choice. Ken was a part of this group whether he liked it or not. Cody looked towards the door wondering what Yolei could be saying to Ken.

Yolei and Ken just looked at each other for a few minutes. Ken simply brought the chair over to the bed he was sleeping in moments ago. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew he wanted to tell her he had feelings for her but now knowing who she is will they be able to be together? Will they have to be separated?

"I am glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you. So does this mean you will join the team now?"

"I don't think that is what Gennai wants to talk about."

"I know but it is something I want to know."

"Cody still seems apprehensive about me."

"He will come around. But if you don't want to they will understand."

"They? Why do you say it like that?"

"Because I want to help you. I am willing to leave the group for a little while to do that."

"I can't let you do that Yolei."

"Why not? I can make my own decisions."

"I know but you have been working with them for a while now. I do not want to be the reason for everything falling apart."

"Nothing will fall apart. Besides we will be doing the same thing as them. Destroying the Control Spires before that witch and make more Digimon with them. Think of it as being able to cover more ground."

"I can't let you do that?"

"Again why?"

"Because with them you have more people to protect you. More people to keep watch. I don't know what would happen if something happened to you if I wasn't able to protect you properly."

"Ken while I appreciate your kind words I can take care of myself. I do have a Digimon to protect me."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Then what do you mean Ken? Please enlighten me."

"Can't you see Yolei? Why do you think you were able to stop me from being the Emperor? Why do you think I even listened to you then? I never cared for anyone or their opinions before. But you! You broke me! You never gave up on me like Wormmon never gave up on me!"

"Ken."

At some point Ken had stood from the chair he was sitting in and was across the room. Ken looked down at the floor. He doesn't know where all the words came from but they had come out. All his feelings laid out for her to take. He didn't say it openly but it was implyed. He had fallen for her. Maybe it was when he first bumped into her on the street. Maybe it was when he looked over her notes or even at the soccer game. It was her love and sincerity that had changed him. Ken never felt her get closer to him. Suddenly her hand was under his chin and she raised his head from the floor. He never heard he get out of the bed. Yolei was just looking into his eyes. Searching and whatever she was looking for she found. Ken doesn't know what took over him but the next thing he knew his head was lowering to hers. He watched as her eyes closed slowly and she had to get on her tip toes to reach him. Then their lips met. It was a simple kiss but it had power behind it.

Davis and Tai were just looking out a window at the desert that was surrounding them. 'How can Gennai just live in the middle of a desert?' Tai thought. Then suddenly all the sand had changed to beautiful flowers. Tai and Davis looked at each other confused. They called everyone over to look.

"Interesting," Izzy said. "Weren't we just surrounded by sand?"

"All the colors. It is so beautiful," Mimi said.

"The smell is intoxicating. Mom would love all these flowers," Sora added.

"Where did they come from?" Joe asked.

"They came from her."

"You mean Yolei did this?" Kari asked Gennai.

"Yes. She was always able to create. She was the one who created the Primary Village."

"But why did the flowers just appear all of a sudden? Shouldn't they have done that when you first brought us here?" Joe asked.

"No. She was unconscious when she was brought here. Now that she is awake and something good must have happened behind that door to make the flowers appear."

Just then the door opened and Yolei and Ken walked out. Gennai knew they must have revealed their feelings for each other. That was why the flowers suddenly appeared. There was happiness in her heart. Mimi, Sora and Kari then walked up to Yolei and pulled her into a group hug. Davis spotted Ken and saw a small blush on his face. Davis walked up to him and patted him on the back. The girls let go of Yolei and they all found somewhere to sit. Gennai had taken a seat in front of him. Now was the time to tell them all. Especially now that they knew how each other felt.

"So are you all ready to remember your past? Are you ready Miyako...I mean Yolei?"

Everyone nodded. Gennai took a a deep breath and started to tell his story.

 _"It was a long time ago. I was looking over the Digital World making sure the evil stayed at bay. Back then people had been able to live in the Digital World as well. The villages were filled with people and Digimon alike. Living side by side. But I knew one day I would not be around. Either old age would take me or an early death from an evil Digimon would take me. I looked to the sky and asked for someone who could possibly help. Someone who could one day take my place. When I got back to my home I saw something small outside my door. It was a basket and inside it was a small baby. With her was a note. 'Here is your answered prayer. But be careful. She will be wanted by evil.' I brought her inside. I didn't know what to name her. But when she first opened her eyes I knew her name would be Miyako._

 _As she got older I told her all about the Digital World. She always asked why I went away for a while and I told her I had to protect all the Digital World and I couldn't do that from home. I knew she must have been lonely. She was a child after all. It was then that I gave Miyako her own Digimon. I knew it had to be a strong Digimon. So I gave her a male partner. A Hawkmon. She was so happy to have someone to talk to. But I knew it wasn't going to be enough._

 _One day I was telling Miyako a story of the Digital World. She asked me if Digimon get reborn when they die since they were so strong? I told her they didn't. I told her everything dies eventually. Miyako being so young did not like that answer. Especially since she just got her own Digimon. So the next time I was out in another part of the Digital World I was somewhere new. I have never been there before. It had a lot of different light colors. With things that looked like baby blocks. Then there were these eggs everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where it came from. By the time I got home Miyako had given me a piece of paper. It had a drawing on it. I thought it was cute. The more I looked at it the more I recognized what it was._

 _"Miyako what is this?"_

 _"I call this the Primary Village. I was so sad when you told me Digimon just die that I thought I would draw this to make myself feel better. A place for Digimon to go to be reborn. Do you like it Daddy?"_

 _"Yes Miyako. I love it."_

 _The older Miyako got the more her eyes showed loneliness. She was about 8 and she only really had Hawkmon to talk too and myself but I was almost never around. I knew Miyako needed other people around. I went to every village. Anyone who would be able to keep Miyako company. Maybe even keep her safe while I was away. One day I found a small group of people walking around and playing with a group of Digimon. There was a Palmon, Agumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Veemon, Wormmon and Armadillomon. I knew I had to meet these other children and their friends._

 _When they saw my approaching they stopped their playing. I told them to not be afraid and I was not there to hurt them. They said they knew who I was. The watcher of the Digital World. I told them it was true. I asked them if they wanted to meet someone new to play with. The three girls of the group smiled brightly. The smallest girl said she would love to make a new friend. So I asked them all to tell their families they were coming with me. When they came back I brought them home with me. The Digimon they were playing with followed them. It seemed these Children were connected to these Digimon. That is where I go the idea for the children to have partners._

 _When I got home I found Miyako standing in the doorway waiting for me to come home. I was gone a little longer this time and I knew she was upset. She saw that I wasn't alone._

 _"Who are all these other people daddy?"_

 _"Well I am hoping they can keep you company while I am away. These children would like to play with you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Miyako please introduce yourself properly."_

 _"Hello. My name is Miyako. What are your names?"_

 _"I am Taichi and this is my sister Hikari."_

 _"My name is Jyou."_

 _"My name is Mimi and this is my best friend Sora! Hopefully we can be best friends too!"_

 _"My name is Koushiro."_

 _"Yamato and this is my little brother Takeru."_

 _"Iori pleased to meet you."_

 _"I am Daisuke. But you can call me Daisuke."_

 _"Um...okay." Miyako looked at the last boy who still hadn't said anything._

 _"Hey say something! You're making me look bad!"_

 _"Daisuke leave him be. He is just shy." Hikari said._

 _"My-my-my name is Ken."_

 _"Hello Ken." Miyako giggled._

 _I watched as all you kids grew to be wonderful friends. As well as your Digimon were all getting along. There was no threat like her note had said there would be. But I knew I shouldn't have thought that way. One day Miyako was outside with Hikari, Mimi and Sora just sitting in the flower field she had created that day. Miyako was about 11 now. The girls were complaining that there were no beautiful flowers in the Digital World and that they had seen them all. Miyako had closed her eyes and created them to make her friends happy. Needless to say I could not get them out of that field. Miyako knew she had the power to create things since I brought her to the Primary Village and told her that she did this the day she drew me that picture._

 _My happiness was short lived when someone...better yet something knocked on my door. When I opened it I saw Puppetmon standing there. I knew why he was here. He was on an errand for Myotismon._

 _"Hello Gennai. You knew this day would be coming."_

 _"I did and I think you know the answer I am going to give you."_

 _"Now now Gennai. Myotismon only wants to meet the girl. That is all."_

 _"You expect me to believe that? I know why Myotismon wants her. He is afraid of her. So he thinks he can turn her against me and destroy me and allow the Digital World to be taken in Darkness. Well you are wrong. You can tell Myotismon that he will never come near Miyako. I will never let that happen."_

 _"Gennai you know that there is only one way to keep Myotismon away and now with the Primary Village he will come back and keep trying and one day he will win because you will not be strong enough."_

 _"I will stop you before that happens."_

 _"We will see about that."_

 _And with that Puppetmon was gone. So much for all the happiness. He looked out the window to the girls. Miyako was so happy. The four of them were basically sisters. I knew there was a way to stop Mytoismon but I didn't want to do that._

 _Now you were 14. I knew something was different about you. Whenever Hikari and the others came by you blushed when you saw one boy. And I saw his blush too. I didn't want to admit you were growing up but I guess I had too. You had feelings for him and who was I to take away your happiness. Everyone was out in the flowers having their Digimon spare against each other. I had called Daisuke over and asked him privately to check on the Primary Village. He didn't know why but went without asking. I knew it would take him a couple days to get there but with Veemon by his side I knew he could keep it safe. I had a bad feeling and I had a feeling something evil was coming. Coming for my Miyako._

 _As the Digimon were sparing I saw you and Ken talking. It was hard for you both to contain your blushing faces. When his hand reached out for yours you got even more red. But it was when his lips touched yours the flowers got brighter that day. I knew then that you had found your own happiness. A happiness I couldn't give you. I just hoped this feeling I had was wrong._

 _But the day came and I knew I wasn't wrong. You were sitting in the field when I suddenly heard Hikari yell your name. The sky was getting darker by the second. Ken was by your side in seconds. I had run outside just in time to see Myotismon appear. Wormmon and Gatomon had Digivolved by this time._

 _"I am not looking to fight. Just give me the girl and I will leave you all alone."_

 _Ken pushed Miyako behind him to protect her, "Never. I have heard about you. Destroying villages and getting Digimon to either join you or die."_

 _"I suggest you move boy!"_

 _"I will never let you take her!"_

 _"Crimsion Lightning!"_

 _"NO!" With Miyako's scream a light surrounded her, Ken and Hikari._

 _Myotismon knew he needed this girl. Nothing could touch him with her on his side. "Well now. Please girl I am not here to hurt you. Please if you join me now your boyfriend and the rest of your friends will live. Even your father."_

 _"No! You are evil. I want no part of evil."_

 _"Listen girl. Either you join me or your precious Primary Village will be destroyed along with your friend trying to defend it."_

 _"Daisuke and Veemon."_

 _"Yes. I sent Piedmon over there to destroy it. But if you come with me now I will tell him to spare it and your friends."_

 _"Spiking Strike!"_

 _"Celestrial Arrow!"_

 _The attacks hit Myotismon. It was then he knew words were going to get him no where. Then out of nowhere Puppetmon and other Digimon that had joined his side appeared. Taichi and the others had appeared as well with their Digimon ready to fight. I knew this day would come. I didn't want to admit it. We had so many years of happiness. You had finally found love. Ken was trying to get you somwhere safe when Myotismon appeared in front of you. He was about to attack. I saw the tears in your eyes as Ken was about to take the attack head on for you. I knew he wouldn't live. You knew it too. I couldn't let you have your heart broken. I knew what I had to do. I went into the house. In a room even you had never been into. A room that held everything for the Digital World. With this everything would stop. All the fighting, all the death. But also doing this would I would have to recreate everything. I would lose you. I was willing to risk it. With the simple, yet hard press of a button everything around me stopped. I went outside and watched everything disappear slowly around me. The sadness in your eyes was the last thing I saw before even you disappeared. I knew when I reset everything it would take me back to being alone. But I knew I couldn't let you or any human live here again. I sent you all to the Real World with no memory of me or the Digital World. I knew you would all find your way to each other and until I needed you again you would never know of this place."_

"You completely reset the Digital World?"

"Yes Izzy I did. I had too. It was the only way to keep Miyako away from Myotismon. When I felt he was coming back to power I knew I had to find you all again. So I sent out a beacon to find the lost souls of the children from long ago. And you 7 were first sent to the Digital World. And since Gatomon was on the wrong path I knew Hikari was not ready to be with you all."

"But why didn't all of us get our Digivices at the same time?"

"Because Davis. I was hoping Taichi...sorry Tai and the others would stop the Dark Masters. If not then I was ready to bring you all in but they did it. They stopped Myotismon and the others and I thought that she would not be found by them. Then evil came back to the Digital World."

Ken just looked down. He knew Gennai was talking about him. Yolei sat there and held his hand. Gennai looked at Ken and smiled. Gennai got up from his seat and placed his hand of the teens shoulder.

"This is not your fault Ken. You should have been with Tai and the others but your brother in the Real World kept you from here. And it is also not your fault that you were the Digimon Emperor. I knew you would change your ways when you realized what you were doing. You were young and confused and you went somewhere you shouldn't have gone too. It was because you were so lost and sad from your brother's death you ended up at the Dark Ocean."

"You have been to the Dark Ocean?"

"I have but not since I was a kid. Have you been there Kari?"

"I have. I was brought there by Digimon that live there. They wanted me to help them and become their queen or something. T.K came and saved me."

"I had no idea. I thought I have been the only one who has been to that place."

"Well now with this new foe creating Digimon you definitely have your work cut out for you all. I am definitely glad we could have this talk and you all now understand your pasts."

"Gennai I have one more question."

"Yes Sora."

"Why did you keep Tai, Kari, Matt and T.K as siblings? Wouldn't it have made sense to keep them separate?"

"I thought about that. Keep them separate to further protect them but I couldn't. I saw the bond they had and to ruin that I didn't have the heart."

"Well I am glad you didn't. I don't know what I would have done as an only child." Kari looked at her brother and smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah same here. I don't know what I would have done without T.K. I am sure I would have felt something was missing in my life."

"Yes that is true. I am sure you all felt something between all of you."

Everyone nodded in response. Everyone got up to leave. Gennai had walked them all out. He told them to all stand together in a circle and he would send them back to the forest where they were when they first transported there. He stood in the middle of them before walking over to Yolei. She looked up to the man. He pulled her into a light hug.

"I am so happy you are safe."

He let her go and within the blink of an eye they were back in the forest. They all stood there and looked at each other. The story they just heard. Mimi got on her knees and grabbed Palmon and hugged her Digimon. Palmon joined in on the crying. They all looked at their Digimon partners. They were decided to be together years and years ago. Tai didn't know what to say. He heard Mimi's sobs and went over and try to comfort the girl. Kari and Sora had walked over to Yolei who didn't really have an expression on her face. Their lives were just turned upside down. But Yolei had more of a part to play than the others.

"Guys with our parents thinking we are on an impulse camping night I think we should stay here. I can go home and quickly grab some stuff to sleep on."

"That would be great Joe thanks."

"Gomamon why don't you come help me."

"You got it Joe!"

Once Mimi had calmed down enough she thanked Tai for the comfort. He told her it was no problem. Mimi had walked over to Sora, Kari and Yolei. Davis, Ken and T.K were off. Cody went to catch up with Joe to help him.

"How are you taking this all Yolei?"

"How would you take it Sora?"

"Probably how you are right now."

"What is on your mind? I know you are thinking about something."

"What if Ken and I are just going off of feelings from years ago? What if now that we know the story everything changes? What if Ken decides he doesn't want to follow a life from long ago and wants to find someone else to be with?"

"That is a lot of 'what if's' Yolei. I think you should talk to him about it."

"I don't want to make it awkward."

Sora then being the girl she is walked off towards the boys. Little did they all know Ken was having the same conversation with Davis and T.K.

"Dude go over and talk to her. You will see that you have nothing to worry about."

"What do I say?"

"Tell her the truth. She will appreciate it."

T.K saw Sora walking over. "Hey Ken I think you and Yolei need to have a chat."

"We were just discussing that Sora."

"I figured as much. Look she wants to talk but she is nervous. I suggest you make the first move Ken. Kari and Mimi and trying to push her to talk to you."

Ken looked over and saw Kari rubbing Yolei's back. She must have the same fears he does. The same questions going through her head. He decided he would go over and talk to her. Take her somewhere private while they wait for Joe, Cody and Gomamon to come back. Sora watched as Ken took a deep breath and walk over to her. She smiled and hoped everything will turn out for the best.

Kari saw Ken walking over and motioned to Mimi to look over. When Mimi saw him she got Yolei to stand up. When she did Ken was standing in front of her. He asked to talk to her in private away from everyone else. She nodded nervously. She was ready for either the good or bad news he was about to give her. Once they got to a small cliff they sat down. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to come out.

"So big news today."

"Yeah you aren't kidding. It isn't every day you find out your the next Guardian of the Digital World."

"True. But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Oh." Yolei decided to play dumb. She almost didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about us. I have been thinking and I think even if we didn't have a past if I were to run into you at all you would make my heart skip a beat. If we were just normal teens with no Digimon and no past lives I think I would still fall for you. I am not sure how you feel Yolei but I love you as Yolei. I loved you before we knew any of this."

Yolei didn't know what to say. He was actually saying that he loved her as Yolei and not as Miyako. Yolei knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Ken I feel the same way. I think if things were different we would have found a way to each other. Maybe we would have meet at a competition and would have hit it off. But I love you too."

Ken smiled at her. He was happy to hear she returned his feeling. Their past lives be damned. This was them now. He was with Yolei and not Miyako and that is all that mattered to him. He placed a hand on her cheek and he brought her closer to him. The setting sun gave her eyes a golden hew to them and she couldn't have been anymore beautiful to him. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. He knew then he was never going to let her go.

Hawkmon and Wormmon watched their partners in the distance. They weren't sure what was being said but when they kissed they knew it was good news. If Wormmon could smile he would for his partner. He was happy that Ken was finally happy. Hawkmon felt the same way. But they both knew that they wouldn't be completely safe forever. All the Digimon felt it. Darkness was coming but they are not sure who their opponent would be.

* * *

Phew okay that is Chapter 12. I hope you guys liked it. That was quite a bit to put into one chapter but soon the new enemy will come. But I have to work the next couple of days so I probably won't update again until my next day off!


	13. Chapter 13

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last one. That was a lot of emotion in there! I promise there is some action coming up! Now to get started.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 13: Separate Ways

Joe had returned shortly after Ken and Yolei had walked off to talk. Cody was not thrilled about her being alone with him but he knew that he had to learn to control his emotions. He figured Ken would now join their team and he had to get used to the idea. He knew his best friend liked him but that didn't mean he had too.

Just as the rest of the team finished setting up sleeping bags and blankets around Ken and Yolei returned but with some wood for a fire. They decided it would keep them a little warmer during the night. Izzy thought it was a great idea and asked Agumon to light the fire. Once it was started Kari sat down next to Yolei.

"So how did it go?"

"Everything is fine. He said he would have fallen in love with me if we didn't have this past. I told him the same thing. So I guess we are going to give this a go."

"Yolei that is great! I am so happy for you."

"Has he said anything about joining us?" Sora asked joining the girls with Mimi right behind her.

"He still wants to work alone. I told him that if he did that then I would help him."

"You mean leave us?"

"Only for a little while Mimi. Just until he was ready to join the team. It isn't fair for him to try and cover a lot of ground alone. He needs help."

"That is brave of you. I am certain you will have others trying to stop you."

"I don't care Kari. They can try but this is my decision to make."

The girls knew they weren't talking her out of it. So without a final word they decided to call it a night. When everyone was sleeping a figure was watching them. He wanted so desperately to kill them all while they slept but he knew his master would then kill him in return. He couldn't let that happen. So he watched like he said he would.

The next morning the kids were packing everything up. The older teens had returned the to Real World and Mimi back to New York. Ken had said he was going to stay and destroy some more Control Spires before returning.

"Hey how about we help? We can do it together now that we are all a team."

"I never said I was joining you Davis."

"Huh? But yesterday?"

"What about yesterday? That doesn't take away what I have done. I'm sorry Davis but I am not ready."

"But,"

"Davis drop it."

"Kari?"

"If he isn't ready then he isn't ready. Just leave him be. We will be a complete team when everyone is ready."

"But everyone but Ken is ready!"

"No they aren't Davis! When the time is right everything will fall into place."

"Okay I guess you are right Kari."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Ken."

"Well fine we will go in our own direction and take down our own Spires!"

And with that Davis had turned and started to walk away. Cody was not far behind him. T.K just walked up to Ken and held his hand out. Ken took it. T.K said they will be around when he is ready. Kari looked at Yolei who just nodded at her. T.K saw the interaction and knew Yolei would not be going with them. They both turned to catch up to Cody and Davis.

"Aren't you going with them?"

"Nope. I am going with you."

"Yolei..."

"Don't start with the whole "protection" and "responsibility shit. I told you yesterday that I wanted to help you and I would leave my team to do it. They will understand."

"Not all of them will," Ken decided to ignore her choice of words.

"And Cody will come around. Until then he can hate both of us. Now let's go take down some Control Spires before that witch gets to them." With a kiss to his cheek they turned and walked out of the forest.

A couple days have passed and Cody was not speaking to Yolei. She knew it would happen but she also knew he needed to grow up. He was acting like a child when it came to Ken joining them. She would hope that eventually he would come around. Yolei was finishing up a test and went to hand it to the teacher. It was her last period so she when she turned it in he said she could go. Being the first one done as always the rest of the kids glared at her. Yolei walked into the computer lab when her D-Terminal went off.

"Entering the Digital World in five minutes. I will be at these coordinates. I will see you soon.

Love, Ken"

Yolei smiled at the message. It had only been a few days but she knew there was no one else for her but Ken. She was opening up the gate to the Digital World when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Izzy.

"Izzy I thought you might have been a teacher. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you privately."

"Oh, about what?"

"You coming back to us."

"Did Cody want you to talk to me?"

"What? No of course not."

"Don't lie to me Izzy! Did Cody ask you to do this?"

"Maybe might have mentioned it in passing. Look I have wanted to talk to you too. I know you want to help Ken but if he wants to do this alone I say let him. Allow him to come to us when he is ready."

"I am not doing this to push him to join the team if that is what you mean. I am with Ken to help him. I told him I will come back to you guys when he is ready to join us. That is all. So when he comes to you guys I will be there too."

Izzy knew it was best not to argue with her. Apparently she had her mind made up and was not changing it. He just hoped things would go back to normal soon. He watched as she entered the coordinates from her D-Terminal to the computer. The next thing he knew she was gone. He knew Cody was not going to be happy with this news. He was wondering if he should even tell him.

Yolei was walking the rest of the distance to where Ken was waiting. She saw him sitting on a fallen tree branch. When he heard her footsteps he stood up. He leaned down a little to meet her half way when he got on her toes to kiss him hello. Wormmon and Hawkmon greeted each other. They were off to where there were about 10 Control Spires in the surrounding area.

"You know I was thinking."

"About what Ken?"

"That I would like to see you. I mean aside from here in the Digital World."

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Yeah. I guess I could have just asked normally huh?"

"Yeah but you're handsome so I will let it slide."

"Well how about Friday?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

"Well I will pick you up at your place then. Say around 6? Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

When they reached the first Spire Wormmon and Hawkmon Digivolved to Stingmon and Aquilamon. Little did they know someone else was already over by two other Control Spires that was close to them. They started to glow and then they transformed into a Digimon.

Davis and the others entered the computer lab and saw the gate already on the computer. Kari knew it was Yolei going to meet with Ken. She hoped things would change soon but with Cody's mind not changing it seemed that Yolei would never rejoin them.

"You know we could just go to where they are. It would just be a coincidence that we were there."

"I don't know Davis. I think they might see right through that."

"Aw come on T.M! Just this once!"

"I think Davis is on to something. It would be nice to see them. We could just say we are in the neighborhood."

"See Kari agrees with me. But I think it is because she misses Yolei."

"Well I agree with T.K. And besides Yolei left us. We shouldn't be bothered."

"Well I didn't mean it that way Cody. And Yolei didn't really leave us. She will be back."

"Not as long as he is on his own."

"Okay let's not fight. We need to take our anger out on that woman who is making Digimon out of Control Spires."

"Kari is right. We need to cover ground before she does."

"Alright lets go!"

The five entered the Digital World. Kari noticed that they were in the same coordinated that Yolei had entered on the computer. She looked at her D-3 and saw two red dotes to the north of them. She looked to Davis.

"You never changed the coordinates Davis."

"Oops...well we can just go in a different direction from them. We never have to see them."

"Okay Davis. You are forgiven this time!"

"Aw Kari you are the best."

The kids went east. When they reached an area where there was supposed two Spires there but they weren't any. They figured Ken and Yolei might have taken them out so they were going to head to the next one. That was until they heard an explosion coming from the north. Where Kari had seen where Yolei and Ken had been. She turned to the others. Davis nodded and already taken off. Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon and Armadillomon to Ankylomon. Kari and T.K had Gatomon and Patamon Armour Digivolve. They headed towards Ken and Yolei to help.

Yolei didn't know where it came from. One minute they are making great progress taking down Spires when suddenly an Okuwamon attacked them. Stingmon and Aquilamon were holding their own but this was an Ultimate and they were just Champion forms.

"Spiking Strike!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Double Scissor Claw!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Vee-Laser!"

Those two attacked brought Okuwamon down. As it was falling to the ground Ankylomon was ready. "Tail Hammer!" Yolei and Ken both turned and saw Davis and the others coming towards them. Kari immediately hugged her friend she hadn't seen in days.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We were in the neighborhood."

"Davis! We heard an explosion. We figured we should go and check it out and help anyway we could."

"Thank you."

The Digimon were trying their best but it just wasn't enough. Okuwamon was stronger than all of them. All their combined attacks was not enough. Ankylomon went in for an attack but missed. Okuwamon attacked and hit head on. Ankylomon reverted back to Armadillomon. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon tried to stop Okuwamon from attacking by using their "Golden Noose" but he threw the Digimon to the ground. Then they were Patamon and Gatomon again. All that left was Stingmon, ExVeemon and Aquilamon.

"Grand Horn!"

"Vee-Laser!"

"Spinning Spiking Strike!"

"Double Scissor Claw!"

The attack hit Aquilamon. He fell to the ground and reverted back to Hawkmon. It was now up to Ken and Davis. Ken didn't know what to do. He never really worked with someone else. Other than Yolei but he was comfortable with that. He knew Stingmon was holding back a little but that was because he could tell Ken was nervous about working with the others. Stingmon really want to fight with ExVeemon and the others but as long as Ken didn't want to he would respect that.

"Ken we need to attack together! Maybe that is the way we can bring him down."

"Davis Okuwamon is an Ultimate and they are just in Champion form. Even with combined attacks it wouldn't be srtong enough."

"You don't know that Ken. Have faith in your Digimon!"

"I do!"

"Then have faith in us! Let's do this together! As a team! As friends!"

"Friends?"

Then both of their Digivices started glowing. Both Stingmon and ExVeemon started to glow. The next thing that happened the Digidestined didn't know what to say.

"ExVeemon..."

"Stingmon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...Paildramon!"

"Paildramon?"

"Amazing! How were they able to do that?"

Ken just stared in wonderment. He didn't know what to say. How were they able to Digivolve like that? Not that it mattered. Paildramon was an Ultimate level Digimon. Now they might have a chance to defeat Okuwamon.

"Double Scissor Claw!"

Paildramon moved quickly before the attack could hit him. Okuwamon went to attack again but was still too slow to get Paildramon. Paildramon then moved behind Okuwamon. The Digimon was looking for Paildramon and before it had to chance to find it Paildramon attacked.

"Desperado Blaster!"

That one attack was enough to destroy the Digimon. It dissolved into a million pieces. Paildramon reverted back to Chibimon and Leafmon. Both baby Digimon were tired so Ken and Davis walked up to retrieve them.

"You did great pal."

"Thank you Ken."

"Yeah you were amazing."

"Thank you Davish."

"So Ken are you ready to join us now? Obviously if this woman is going to be creating stronger Digimon we need to be together."

"I don't know Davis."

"Come on dude! Are you serious? Don't you see you belong here?"

"Davis leave him alone."

"Yolei maybe you can talk to him..."

"No. I told him I will not make him do this. He will when he is ready. Stop trying to make him join!"

"But we need to be together. All of us. If this is proof then I don't know what is."

"I'm sorry Davis. Until all of you are ready," Ken paused and looked at Cody, "I will not be joining you."

Ken holding a now sleeping Leafmon turned and walked away. Yolei gave one last goodbye to them and a glare towards Davis turned to join her boyfriend. As the others watched them go Kari took a small glance to Cody. She didn't miss Ken look to the boy. Cody almost looked sad. He never said two words. But by the look in his eyes now he knew he missed having Yolei here. Maybe Cody was slowly warming up to the idea of having Ken with them. Even if it was to only have Yolei back with them permanently.

Yolei knew she couldn't go back to the computer lab. Going back to the Real World with the others would be awkward. Ken had offered she go back with him but that would mean she would be back in his apartment.

"Don't worry. Today is my mother's shopping day. I could always say we showed up at the apartment while she was out. We can tell her we were studying."

"You thought about this."

"I had a feeling it might have happened sooner or later. I kinda had an excuse working in my head for a day or two."

"I knew there was another reason why I loved you."

Ken smiled down at her. It made his heart skip a beat every time she mentioned how much she loved him. He never knew he would know what love with another person would be like. Now he didn't know what he would do with it. Without her. When they reached the TV Ken came through they both held up their Digivices and went back to the Real World. Hawkmon and Poromon again. Ken put his sleeping partner in bed. Ken had a sliding door that lead out to a small balcony. Yolei decided to open it and step out. It was a cooler night meaning that fall was upon them. Ken followed her out. She was holding Poromon to her.

"I am sorry about Davis. He needs to learn to think before he speaks."

"It is okay. No need for you to be sorry. I know he means well."

"That is no excuse."

Ken looked at her. It was almost dark out and he knew she had to get home soon. He offered to walk her home. This time she didn't refuse. Ken and Yolei walked back in and left his room. His parents were in the living room. They heard the door to their sons room close. When they turned and looked they saw he wasn't alone.

"Oh Ken I didn't know you had company. Hello again Yolei."

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Dinner is almost ready if you would like to stay."

"Thank you but I should be getting home."

"Why is she here son?"

"We were studying. We planned to do this weeks ago. I forgot to tell you. And when we go home you were still at work and mom was out doing her shopping."

"Oh well she is always welcome here honey."

"Thanks mom." Ken blushed at his mom's words. She could have waited to say that until Yolei was gone. "Well I will be back. Don't wait for me to eat. I will when I come home."

"Oh are you sure honey?"

"Yes. I am just going to make sure Yolei gets home okay."

As the two teens walked to the door Mrs. Ichijouji didn't miss their hands intertwining. She smiled and started to cry. Mr. Ichijouji went up to his crying wife.

"What is the matter?"

"Oh didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"It isn't my place to tell you but all I will say is she is a very special friend to our son."

Mr. Ichijouji just watched his wife walk into the kitchen to finish dinner. He wasn't sure if she was just overly happy their son had a friend and she was seeing things or had Ken really found a love to call his own. He would definitely have to have that father/son talk with him later.

As Ken and Yolei walked they talked about their date on Friday. Where they were going to eat and what movie to watch. Yolei had said no romance movies. Ken had to laugh. Usually girls go for romance movies. Than again Yolei wasn't like most girls. That is another thing Ken loved about her. When they reached her door they had finally decided on a small cafe near the theater and said that he would surprise her with the movie. She had made him promise it wouldn't be a romance movie.

"Well I will see you Friday night."

"I can't wait."

Yolei could tell her was nervous to kiss her at her door. The last time they were together her sister had opened the door and surprised them. Yolei had decided to take the lead. She put her arms around his neck and slowly lifted herself on her toes. His hands had found her hips and held her. Once their lips met he felt a little braver. He completely wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close as he could. Yolei smiled against his lips. They were so lost in each other they never heard the door to the apartment open.

"Yolei!"

The teens broke apart blushing. Yolei turned to see her mother standing there. "Mom. Where are you off too?"

"To help your father in the store. This is the night we place the order. You know that."

"Right. Yeah I did."

"Um. I met your husband already but my name is Ken Ichijouji..."

"I know who you are. My eldest daughters are infatuated with you."

"Did you say Ken was here again?"

"Oh my gosh really here at our door?"

Out of nowhere the two older girls were there. Both were talking at the same time. Wondering which one he was here to ask out. He definitely couldn't keep up with their conversation that was quickly turning into an argument.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mrs. Inoue."

"Yes, you too. Maybe next time we meet it will be on different terms."

"Of course ma'am," and with that Mrs. Inoue headed to the family store. She couldn't help but smile and be happy for her youngest daughter. "Yolei I will see you on Friday."

Both sisters stopped their talking when they heard something about Friday but it was their baby sisters name they heard him say. Yolei had said something on how she couldn't wait. What really shocked them was when he leaned down a placed a quick kiss on the lips. He said good night to Yolei and her sisters and made his way home.

Yolei was completely blowing off her sisters questions. She made her way to her room and shut the door in her sisters faces. Once the door was closed she could hear her sisters saying how lucky she was to have a date with the most sought out boy in Japan. They were right. She is lucky. And she also realized, with a laugh, that she should probably stop having Ken walk her home.

* * *

Well that is chapter 13. Hope you all enjoyed this! Finally DNA Digivolving! Next we find out about the woman making Digimon and the man who was watching them at the camp! I really hope my readers are still liking this story. Please leave a review and let me know how it is going!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow I am sorry it has been so long since I updated. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this story. Well here is a new chapter. It will basically be a Kenyako chapter but it will lead up to the next chapter. Anywho before I begin...

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 14: Dates and a message from the new threat

The week by pretty quickly for everyone. Now it was Friday afternoon and Yolei was very excited for her first date with Ken. She was sitting in the library working on some of her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend. She kept checking the time of her watch so she could also have time to get ready. Yolei was listening to some music while working on her science report when a small shadow was cast over her book. She took her earbuds out and looked up.

"Cody what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you. I know why you are working with Ken but I wish you would come back and help us."

"I forgive you for your apology Cody but I am going to keep helping Ken. He doesn't deserve to be alone."

"Yes he does. This is his fault. His fault this woman is creating Digimon from his spires."

"Cody I am not going to make you change your mind. You need to do that on your own. The sooner you realize that it is not his fault the sooner I will be back with you guys. Ken wants to join. I can tell by talking to him. But until you forgive him like everyone else has we will not be with you."

Cody just stared at his best friend. He knew what she was saying and inside he wants to forgive Ken. But after seeing what he did to Digimon while he was the Emperor he just can't being himself to forgive him. He figured this was a losing battle with Yolei and she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Well I guess I will let you get back to your paper. I just wanted to apologize to you. I promise I will stop ignoring you. I know you don't deserve it."

"Thank you Cody. I will talk to you later okay."

"Okay."

With that Cody turned and started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at her. She had but her earbuds back in and went back to work on her homework. Maybe someday he would forgive Ken and hell even become his friend but right now it didn't feel right. Maybe it was Gennai's story of their past that slowly has him changing his mind about Ken. He obviously was a normal kid at one point. He definitely knew he had a lot to think about when he got home.

Yolei was finishing up her paper when another shadow was cast over her book. She let out a sigh and took her earbuds out again. She was expecting to see Cody standing there again but she was wrong.

"Listen Cody I need to finish this so I can get ready for...Oh Hiroki sorry I thought you were someone else."

"No problem Yolei. You said something about getting ready for something. Anything important?"

"Just a date that I have tonight."

"A date. With who?"

"Why does it matter who it is with?"

"Well I have asked you out several times with a no. I would like to know who the luck guy is who got the yes I have been looking for."

"Look Hiroki, you are a great person. I have known you forever and some day you will make someone very happy. But I am not that person. I see you as a great friend hell even as another brother. But I don't feel anything romantic for you. I have told you this before."

"I know but I figured if we actually tried it might change."

"I can't try to force feelings for you. Then it wouldn't be fair to you and I cannot do that. I would feel horrible."

"I really think we would be great together."

"And maybe in an alternate universe we are. But in this one I don't think we would be happy. But doesn't mean I am going to stop being your friend."

"I guess that will have to do. So who is the guy who got the yes?"

"Hiroki..."

"Please tell me. I want to know who is going to make you happy. As your friend I promise I will be happy for you," Hiroki smilled at her.

Yolei smiled back at him, "Ken Ichijouji."

"Well a genius for another genius. I wish you the best Yolei I really do."

"Thank you," Yolei said as she looked at her watch, "Oh I'm sorry I have to go." Yolei put all her books in her backpack. She stood and Hiroki still sat there looking sad. Yolei then leaned down and kissed his cheek. He looked back up at her.

"What was that for?"

"Being a great friend. I promise you will make someone very happy and them to you. I want nothing but the best for you."

"Thanks Yolei."

She smiled down at him before walking away. He watched her go. He then knew he had to let her go. He knew he didn't have anymore chances. Her having a date with the famous "Boy Genius" meant his time was over. But being her friend if her broke her heart he would be there to help her pick up the pieces.

In Tamachi, Ken was sitting at his computer finishing up his own homework. Minomon was in his bed just watching him. Every now and then Ken would stop and look lost in thought. But then quickly would regain his senses and go back to work. Minomon didn't want to interrupt Ken from working so he was quiet. But when Ken rolled back in his computer chair and stretched Minomon decided to talk to Ken.

"You seem distracted Ken. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am pal. Just a little nervous I guess. I keep losing focus."

"About your date with Yolei?"

"Yeah."

"But you guys are always together in the Digital World why would this be any different?"

"Because. Us in the Digital World is different."

"How so?"

"Well here we are not destroying Control Spires or stopping a crazy lady from creating Digimon from those spires. Here is will just be us and I don't want to mess it up or ruin anything."

"Why would you mess up Ken? Yolei knows you and all your faults. I am sure whatever you do will be perfect."

"Thanks Minomon."

"You're welcome Ken."

Ken had turned off his computer when there was a knock on his door. He got up from his desk and turned around to see that Minomon had found a hiding spot so his parents wouldn't see his. When Ken turned to open the door it was his mother at the door.

"Hi honey you have a couple visitors."

"A couple visitors?"

Just then Davis and T.K came into view. Each with a backpack with them. They were both smiling and seemed happy to see him. Ken opened the door wider and welcomed them into his room. Ken thanked his mother for letting them in. She smiled with tears in her eyes. 'My son has more friends. I am so happy,' she thought as the bedroom door closed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Rumor has it you have a date tonight," Davis said as he took Demiveemon out of the backpack.

"Yes but that doesn't tell me why you guys are here."

"We came to help you get ready," T.K said as he letting Patamon out of her backpack.

"Ken who's here?"

"Davis and T.K with Demiveemon and Patamon."

When Demiveemon saw Minomon he jumped up onto the bed to see his friend. Patamon flew over and all three of them started talking and laughing. Ken, Davis and T.K just smiled as the three Digimon were laughing with each other.

"So what are you and Yolei doing tonight?"

"Just dinner and a movie."

"Okay what kind of movie. Girls love romance movies."

"Sorry Davis. Yolei already instructed me no romance movies."

"Really? She is really weird. Girls love that mushy stuff."

"Yolei isn't like most girls Davis."

"I know that T.F!"

Ken just looked at the two. He knew, from Yolei, that Davis often got T.K's name wrong because he is jealous of his friendship with Kari. The two just kept going back and forth with each other about what girls usually like and figuring out that Yolei probably wouldn't like that either. T.K finally stopped and looked like he got a great idea.

"A horror movie!"

"Excuse me?" Ken and Davis said together.

"A horror movie. It's prefect."

"How do you figure?"

"Because if she gets scared she will hide her face in your shoulder. Just think of it."

"I don't want to scare her on our first date T.K."

"No wait. T.L has a great plan! She will see you as a protector! It is amazing. Almost wish I thought of it."

T.K immediately took out his phone and was looking at movies and see if any of them were horror movies. Davis started going through Ken's closet to find the perfect outfit for him to wear. Ken just looked between the two wondering if this was going to be a good idea with them helping him or not.

Back in Odaiba Yolei had gotten home and was getting ready for her date with Ken. She was standing their looking at her clothes not sure what to wear. Yolei was holding up different shirts and pants trying to decide what looked good together. Poromon was of course not helpful. He said everything looked great. She didn't want to look great, she wanted to look perfect. Yeah it was just dinner and a movie and nothing fancy but this was her first date. She wanted it to go wonderful. Yolei then threw her clothes on the floor with an aggravated growl.

"You know whatever you wear he will like Yolei."

"I know Poromon but this is different."

"How so Yolei? You guys see each other and he always looks happy to see you. Why would what you are wearing be any different?"

"Because Poromon. I don't want it to look like we are just going out as friends. We are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I don't get these human concepts."

"It is okay Poromon. It is confusing to us humans too sometimes."

Just then Yolei's bedroom door opened. She turned towards the door ready to yell about knocking before entering but it was Kari and Sora coming in with shopping bags. Gatomon came walking in and saw Poromon on the bed. She immediately jumped on the bed and started playing with Poromon. Gatomon was trying to catch him as he was flying around.

"Hey what is with the bags?"

"Well we figured you could use some help. Kari said that a lot of your clothes were hand-me-downs from your sisters. So we got you clothes to call your own and hopefully something great for tonight."

"You both didn't have to do that."

"I know we didn't but we are friends and friends do anything to help each other. But just remember this day Yolei."

"What do you mean Kari?"

"I expect you and Sora to come barging into my room and help me get ready for my first date."

"You have a deal."

"Great what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Just dinner and a movie."

"Oh I know the perfect romance movie you guys..."

"Sorry Sora I told Ken no romance movies."

"Well now that I think about it you don't seem like a romance kind of movie girl."

"Thanks I think."

Kari and Sora laughed a little and then all three of them started going through the bags. Yolei couldn't believe Sora and Kari went and did this for her. Yolei knew that when Kari had her first date that she will do the same thing for her. Anything to help a friend like they are helping her now. Soon all three were talking and laughing trying to find the perfect outfit. A few hours later Yolei was wearing a simple black v-neck tee-shirt and a pair of dark bootcut jeans. Kari was combing her hair while Sora was doing her make-up. She kept it light and not overbearing.

"Has your hair gotten longer?"

"I don't know, why?"

"It just seems longer than usual. Not that it is a bad thing."

Kari then grabbed a hair clip from one of the bags. She did a light twist of Yolei's hair and put the clip in. Sora was finishing up with the make-up. They had told Yolei to keep her eyes closed. They both stood there and looked her over. They then looked at each other and gave each other a high five. Happy with the completed look. Kari then turned Yolei so she was facing the mirror.

"Okay now open your eyes."

Yolei hearing Sora's voice did as she was told. Kari had her hair completely put back into the clip and Sora put a light purple eyeshadow on her eyes and a little mascara and eyeliner. She also had a rose color on her lips. She was glad to see the tee-shirt wasn't low cut with the vee-neck and the pants actually fit. She didn't want to ask how they knew what size to get but she was happy with the outcome. She turned and grabbed both the girls in a hug.

"You guys are even better than my actual sisters!"

"Well that is good to know. I am glad you are happy Yolei."

"Yolei your date is here. He is in the living room with your father and brother."

Yolei, Sora and Kari shared a look and all three started giggling. Yolei did feel bad for Ken sitting out there with both her father and her brother but she knew it was going to happen. Better get it out of the way now.

Ken was sitting in a chair with Mr. Inoue and Yolei's brother just staring at him. He wished they would say something but he didn't want to be the one to break the silence. Ken could feel their eyes measuring him up. Especially her brother, Mantarou. Ken opened his mouth to say something but then Mantarou decided then to break the silence.

"So you think you are good enough to date my sister?"

"Um...well..."

"What no answer? Are you saying that Yolei could do better than you without saying it?"

"Of course I think Yolei could do better than me. But to know that she wants to go out with me is enough for me."

"And what is your plan with my baby sister?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah plan. Is this a one time thing? Will she be coming home crying? If she comes home crying I will hurt you."

"I never intend to hurt her. Yolei doesn't deserve to feel any pain. I do fully intend that this will not be a one time thing."

Mantarou stopped his questions and kept staring at him. Ken wished that her father would say something in all this. But he could tell when he looked at the older man that he smiled at his eldest sons antics. Ken didn't know what was worse. His mother's constant crying when he walked out the door or the fifth degree he was getting now.

"So...where are Yolei's sisters?"

"Why are you asking about her sisters? If you are seeing Yolei they shouldn't matter. Anything I need to know about?"

"What? No..I just mean they always seem to be here too. I would think they would want to make sure Yolei was going to be having a proper date."

"Well," Mr. Inoue finally spoke, "With how obsessed they are with you we decided to have them work in the store tonight. No need for them to ruin Yolei's first date with them whining and moaning that they aren't going out with you."

"Oh...well that makes sense I guess."

Just then the guys heard a door open and close. They heard women talking and whispering. Ken could hear the faint voice of Mrs. Inoue wishing her daughter the best of nights and that it was a Friday night and they were seeing a movie that her curfew was pushed to midnight. Just then Mantarou was beside Ken.

"Even if she looks horrible and if her outfit doesn't match you better tell her how beautiful she looks."

Ken could only nod in response. Afraid to say anything with him so close. Kari and Sora came around the corner first. Kari whispered to him 'She looks amazing for you. Have fun.' And they both put their shoes on and left. Then Mrs. Inoue came with a few tears in her eyes. He guessed it must be a mother thing to be so emotional with their kids. Finally Yolei came. He couldn't speak. She looked amazing. With the way her hair was done and to the small amount of make-up. Not that she ever needed it in his opinion.

Yolei happy to see Ken. She could tell by his expression that Kari and Sora really did do a good job. Ken was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt and a black jacket. Yolei then walked up to Ken with a smile.

"Hey. You look handsome."

"So do you. I mean...no...you look beautiful. Not handsome."

Yolei looked at her brother and realized why Ken was so nervous all of a sudden. "So what did you say to him?"

"Me...nothing. We had a great chat, didn't we Ken?" Mantarou put an arm around him.

"Yeah of course."

"Your brother was being a normal big brother. Just looking out for you."

"Great just scare him why don't you."

"Hey I gotta look out for my baby sister! Well you two have fun. But not too much fun!"

"Relax. Bye mom and dad."

"Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Inoue. I will have Yolei home on time I promise," Ken said with a slight bow to them.

As they walked out the door Ken made a final look back to her brother. His face softened a bit and smiled at him. Ken knew he was being a protective big brother. I am sure her other sisters had to go through the same process when they started dating. He didn't blame him. They walked to the cafe since it was pretty close to her apartment and the theater.

"I am sorry about my brother and my father."

"Don't be sorry. They are just worried about you. And it was more your brother than your father."

"I should have been prepared for that to happen. I saw it happen to my sisters. More times than I want to remember. Every time they started dating someone new the guy got questioned."

"I understand where he is coming from. He just wants to make sure you will be safe."

"I will be. I am walking beside a black belt in jiu jitsu. I am sure you could kick anyone's ass."

Ken couldn't help but laugh a little at her comment. They got to the cafe and he opened the door for her. They were seated at a table and the waiter come over and took their order. Yolei ordered soup and a salad and Ken just got a salad. They talked a little about some of their interests. Ken didn't realize how much Yolei loved music. She told him about an American Digidestined named Michael. She told him how he always sends her different names of American bands to look up that she might like. Most of the time he was right. She did like them.

Ken was telling Yolei how he was thinking about future endeavors. He was thinking about going into some kind of law enforcement in the future. He wants to help people considering what he did in his past. Yolei listened with interest. She was nodding her head and adding in her thoughts on the idea. She thought he would make a great police officer or even a detective. Though she wasn't happy with how dangerous a job like that was. But she knew he would be as careful as he could be.

The waiter dropped off their food and they started to eat in silence. Ken had made a comment on how good her Miso Soup looked so she gladly got a spoon full for him to try. He told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted he tried it. He did and he had to admit it was good.

"It may be good but the Miso Soup I make is better."

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can. My mom taught my sisters and I. She says 'Every woman needs to know how to cook. It is what keeps their husbands coming home'. While I don't agree with the last part I think she is right. Though I think men should know how to cook too. What if the wife has a job too and she is at work and he is home. They still need to eat. And if they have kids they need to eat too."

"Well it is a good thing I know a few recipes then."

Yolei was going to make a comment on that but she decided against it. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. They finished their meals and the waiter brought the bill. They argued a little about who was paying and Ken insisted that he paid. He knew Yolei was an independent girl and didn't think a guy should pay the entire bill on his own but he wouldn't back down. Finally she agreed if he let her pay next time. He said yes but he knew he would never let her pay for a date. It isn't gentlemanly to have the woman pay.

They walked the short distance to the theater. There was a small line waiting to go in. Yolei asked which movie he had picked and he told her it was a surprise. She didn't press any further. The line started to move. They got to the ticket stand and Ken had asked for two tickets for Ringu. Yolei just looked at him for a moment. Ken paid and got the tickets. They got two sodas and went to the theater they were supposed to be in.

"A horror movie Ken? Are you sure?" Yolei asked when they found two seats.

"Of course. You said no romance and I wasn't sure what else you might like. Would you rather see something else?"

"No this is okay. I promise."

Ken nodded. The movie started and they sat through the previews. Once it started and the lights went out. Yolei was a little nervous about seeing a horror movie. She has seen a few and each one gets to her. Ken would look over and watch Yolei every now and then. She would jump lightly or close her eyes for a moment. Ken reached over and put his hand on hers on the arm rest. The next moment half the theater jumped and his hand was being squeezed to death.

"Sorry," Yolei whispered to him.

"It is okay."

By the time they got to the end of the movie Yolei was gripping his arm. The lights came back on and people started to leave. Ken and Yolei sat there for another few moments. He wanted Yolei to leave the theater calm.

"Okay I am ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Sorry about the movie. I didn't realize you would be so scared."

"No it is okay. I liked what I saw. Does that count? I wouldn't change it for the world."

They walked out the theater and as soon as they were outside a beeping came from both their pockets. They both took out their D-Terminals and they read the message. Ken and Yolei looked at one another and read each others message. It was the same message.

 **"Digidestined,**

 **I think it is time we meet face to face. It is time we settled this. Meet me at the Giga House in the Digital World tomorrow at 1pm. I will be there waiting for you."**

"I am sure if we got this then it means the others did too."

"Yeah I think you are right."

"Well you know what that means."

"What?"

"You will be working with the rest of the team tomorrow."

* * *

Well that is chapter 14. I hope you like it. Please leave a review if anyone is still reading this! I also promise I will not take so long to post the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A BIG Thank you to Blue-Azul-Acero for the review. I am happy to see someone is still reading this story!

And now onto the next chapter!

As always I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 15: Meeting the New Enemy

Cody and T.K were walking to the school together to meet up with Kari and Davis. Cody was hoping Yolei would go with them but when they went up and knocked on her door her sister said she wasn't home. Cody then knew that she would be showing up with Ken. He knew that is they all got the e-mail from that woman then Ken did too.

"You know Cody. Maybe you should give Ken a chance."

Cody looked up at the older boy, "I know I should but I just can't bring myself to forgive him."

"I can see where you are coming from Cody but everyone deserves a second chance. Ken is trying to fix what he did wrong."

Cody didn't answer him. He knew T.K was right but he wasn't going to admit that. Maybe he should give Ken a chance. He obviously is making Yolei happy. He hasn't seen her this happy since they were younger. The two boys walked the rest of the way in silence.

In the computer room Davis and Kari were waiting for them to arrive. Davis was sitting in a computer chair and Kari was looking out the window watching for T.K and Cody. All Kari could think about was what would happen today. She was hoping they weren't walking into a trap set by this woman.

"Anything yet Kari?"

"No not yet. They should be here soon. The e-mail said to meet her at 1pm and it is only 12:15."

"I know but if we got there sooner we could see if there were any traps set by this woman."

"That would be a good idea."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course I do Davis," Kari turned from the window to look at him, "That way we also have a better idea what we are getting into."

Davis could see the worry in Karis' eyes. He stood up from the chair and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kari. It is just one weird witch lady and 6 of us. This should be a piece of cake."

"I wish I had your optimism Davis."

"Well I have enough for the both of us."

Kari smiled at him. She knew he was trying to help her and she appreciated it. She was lucky to have someone like Davis in her life. Sure he acted like Tai a lot but there was something about him that was just so wonderful she knew he was nothing like Tai. Kari then closed the distance between them and put her arms around Davis in a hug. Davis returned the hug, holding her tightly. Without words she knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

'I wonder if this is how Yolei feels with Ken?' Kari then shot her eyes open. She didn't pull away from Davis. She didn't want him to see the look on her face. 'Where did that thought come from?'

Just then they heard the door to the computer lab open. Davis and Kari pulled away before Cody and T.K could see them. The last thing Davis wanted was them asking a lot of questions and Kari getting embarrassed. 'Well why would she be embarrassed it was just a hug between friends.' Davis thought but when he took one last look at Kari he could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey guys. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nope not too long T.K."

Everyone looked at Davis. "Are you okay Davis?"

"Yeah why? Do I look sick?"

"No. You just got T.K's name right!"

"Oh yeah I guess I did. Well I figured I should start acting like a leader and get everyone's name right."

"I think you are just maturing Davis."

Davis blushed a little at Kari's comment. Maybe he was maturing. He didn't want say anything more. "So where is Yolei? I thought you were gonna ask her to come with you guys."

"We did. When we knocked on her door one of her sisters said she wasn't home. We could only think that she is going to show up with Ken."

"Well think of it this way Cody she will be with us. Even if it is just for today."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well alright team I say we head to the Digital World!"

They held up their D-3's and entered the Digital World. When they got there they were outside of this giant house. They decided to walk around to see if there were any traps set for them. Kari and T.K went around one way while Davis and Cody went the other. They figured they could cover more ground that way.

"Gatomon?"

"Yes Patamon?"

"What was going on before we came in? Kari looked a little pink. Is she sick?"

"No Kari isn't sick. Her and Davis had 'A Moment'."

"A Moment?"

"Yes I am not sure exactly what it is but I have seen it in Kari's romance movies that she watches."

"Are you saying Kari and Davis are in love?"

"Not necessarily but I think there are some feelings there. I don't really understand it."

"Sounds confusing. I am glad I am not a human."

"I couldn't agree with you more my friend."

Once the four met back up with each other neither one found any traps outside the giant house. Not sure what to expect they decided to wait for Ken and Yolei to arrive. Davis was sitting on a rock while Kari and T.K were leaning against a tree. Cody was sitting on the ground.

"Hey Davis?"

"What's up Veemon?"

"What if Ken and Yolei don't show up?"

"They will. Have faith in our friends."

"I do Davis. I guess I really just want to see Wormmon. After we DNA Digivolved I felt really close to him. Like our hearts and minds became one."

"I felt the same way Veemon."

Davis and Veemon turned around at the voice. It was Wormmon, Hawkmon, Ken and Yolei. Kari looked over and saw them. She smiled and ran over to her friend. Yolei smiled when she say Kari running over. Yolei met her half way and they hugged. Davis and T.K walked up to Ken. T.K gave Ken and handshake and Davis put his hand up for a high five which Ken returned. Ken looked over at Cody who had stood up from the ground but didn't move to greet them. Cody nodded over to him. Ken knew that was a big step for Cody to just acknowledge him so he smiled at the boy.

"Sorry we are late. Ken's computer decided it wanted to do a software update."

"It is okay. We walked around the building and we didn't find any traps waiting for us."

"That only means that the traps are inside waiting for us. She must have some kind of plan or else she never would have sent that e-mail to us."

"Ken has a point. I think we should split up into groups of three. Three of us head in first and then the rest follow us in."

While they were figure out a plan no one saw the figure standing on the roof. She was looking at them with binoculars. She lowered the binoculars and smirked. She knew once she put her trap in place these kids would not stand a chance against her. She walked towards the hole in the roof to enter the building.

"Is everything in place."

"Perfect. Those brats will be entering soon."

"And what about the one our master needs?"

"I am sure he will not mind if we brought the kid injured but alive."

Outside Davis decided that himself, Ken and Cody go as the first group. Kari, T.K and Yolei would follow. Davis and Ken had their Digimon Digivolve and they would carry them in. ExVeemon broke a window and they made their way in.

Kari, T.K and Yolei were standing outside. They were getting ready to make their way in when Gatomon's ears started to twitch. Gatomon then made a quick turn and pushed Kari out of the way. A Snimon that was behind them tried to attack quietly but it didn't work. They quickly had their Digimon Digivolve and they started to attack back. When they realized how out numbered they were they decided to retreat and get in the house thinking it would be cheaper. Once they all got in the air a swarm of Flymon started to attack.

"Hold on tight everyone!"

The Digimon maneuvered to not get fit by the attacks. They then took off towards the building hoping to lose them in the giant house. Nefertimon did her Rosetta Stone attack and broke another window for them to get in.

"Maybe we should split up. Try to get them to lower their numbers."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll go this way. You and Kari go that way."

"Yolei are you sure? I don't want you to be alone."

"I will be fine Kari. Those Digimon are right behind us we do not have time to agrue about this! You guys watch out for each other!"

Yolei and Aquilamon took off down the hallway. T.K and Kari watched her go until they heard the Flymon and Snimon swarms coming in after them. They took off down the other way of the hall. The Flymon went down the way Yolei went and the Snimon went the other.

Ken, Davis and Cody were having their own problems. They were being attacked but a lot of Roachmon. They were coming out of drains and cracks in the walls. They were fighting them off the best they could but if they took one out five more took it's place. At one point Stingmon was knocked out of the air and he and Ken went down in the sink. Cody had Ankylomon revert back to Armadillomon and Armor Digivolve to Submarimon. They entered the water and saved them. They went into a grate to get away from the Roachmon. Submarimon reverted back to Armadillomon. Ken and Stingmon went up to them.

"Thank you Cody for your help."

"Don't look to much into it Ken. That was me repaying you for saving me from Thundermon. Now we are even."

"I understand. Thank you again though."

Suddenly they heard a sounds coming from the other end of the air system they were in. They walked towards it and came out in another room. There they saw the woman they were looking for. She stopped playing her tune and looked that them.

"Well it took you long enough to find me."

"Find you. You wanted us here you could have been the one to greet us and not these Digimon!"

"Now, now boy where is the fun in that?"

"This is where we are going to stop you."

"You think so? Well think again. I will destroy all of you and my associate will take care of your other friends."

"Associate? She knew we might split up."

"Ken?"

"She knew. This was her trap! All six of us separated."

"Well that doesn't matter. You are I are together. I say we DNA Digivolve."

"Agreed. Stingmon!"

"You got it Ken!"

"And that is where you are wrong again."

The woman started playing her flute again and Stingmon stopped what he was doing. The next thing they knew Stingmon was attacking ExVeemon. Ken was trying to get his attention but it wasn't working. Cody had Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon to help ExVeemon but she played the same tune again and then Digmon was attacked ExVeemon as well.

"Dude what is going on?"

Cody looked at the woman and then suddenly put two and two together. "The flute!"

"Huh?"

"Her flute Davis. She is controlling all Insect Type Digimon!"

"Exactly. Of course you figured it out too late. Your Digimon are under my control!"

Digmon attacked the floor they were standing on. Cody, Ken and Davis fell through and landed on a giant spider web. Davis looked up and saw ExVeemon standing his own against the two Digimon but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was wishing they never split up in the first place. He knew he made a mistake for suggesting it. Now he was also hoping the others were okay. Davis looked over to Ken and Cody. Cody was sitting and Ken was on his back. Both unable to move.

"Well I guess it is a good thing this web broke our fall."

"I wouldn't be happy about that Davis."

"Really why not?"

"Um that might be why Davis."

Davis and Ken then turned to where Cody was looking. A Dokugumon was slowing coming towards them. Neither one of them knew what to do. Their Digimon were no help being under the control of that woman. All Davis could do was hope the others would find them in time. Ken made the suggestion to Cody to reach out for help since his hands were the only ones that were free to call for help. Cody immediately tried Kari.

Kari and T.K were hiding in a study behind a bookcase. They were hoping the Flymon or the Snimon wouldn't find them. All Kari could think of is Yolei on her own. She hoped that she was okay. She was also hoping Davis, Cody and Ken were having better luck than they were. Just then a Snimon sliced a book and found where T.K and Kari were hiding. They took off knowing that they couldn't take all of them on. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon made a small opening with some books they could hide behind. Kari's D-Terminal then went off.

"T.K Cody and the others need help."

"Any word from Yolei?"

"None. I hope she is okay."

"As much as I would love to help them how can we get out of here?"

"I don't know T.K. I really wish there was something we could do other than hide."

Kari replied back to Cody saying that she and T.K couldn't help. They had their own problem to try and deal with.

"Kari and T.K can't help. They are trapped in a study with a bunch of Snimon."

"What about Yolei?"

"I will try."

Yolei was on Aquilamon's back. They had Flymon coming from all sides. Yolei heard her D-Terminal and grabbed it. She read the e-mail from Cody and immediately sent back a reply.

"Hold on Yolei."

Aquilamon then flew straight up fast so the Flymon would fly into each other. He knew this tactic wasn't going to last long but it would do for now. She finished sending the e-mail.

Cody then opened the reply from Yolei. "She can't help either. She is being attacked by Flymon."

"Yolei is alone?!"

"Ken calm down! We need to get out of our own situation here!"

Ken knew Davis was right. He looked up and saw the air condtioning system by the ceiling. He then looked and saw the debris from when they fell onto the web. Dokugumon was closing in on them and he knew if this plan didn't work they were going to be goners.

"Davis. If we can get this to turn on the air conditioning system we can blow Dokugumon away."

"Hey that is a great idea."

Ken then picked up a piece of debris with his feet and tossed it over to Davis who then kicked it to the air conditioner. It hit it's target and the air suddenly started to blow. Dokugumon stopped and the web itself started to shake. Where the Digimon was standing the web broke and the spider Digimon fell. Cody let out of yell of happiness but that was short lived. Where they were stuck to the web it started to fall apart. Cody was falling fast but before he knew it someone caught it. He looked up.

"It is alright Cody. I've got you."

"Ken?"

Ken was holding on to part of the web that was still together. They started to slowly lower to a bed. Ken let go of Cody and they fell to the bed. Davis was landing just as they were getting their bearings on the bed. Davis looked up the ExVeemon who wasn't going to last much longer.

"ExVeemon!"

Stingmon attacked and ExVeemon fell through the hole the teens did. He landed on the bed and fell to his knees. He reverted back to Veemon. Davis walked over to him and picked him up. Veemon was sorry but he couldn't fight back against his friends. Davis just smiled at him and told him it was not a problem and that he did his best. Davis then found the large dresser. He suggested they hide in there. Once they got it open Davis and Ken carried over a large slipper they found. They all climbed up it and got in the drawer. Just then Stingmon and Digmon came down after them.

"We need to get this closed."

"How?"

Just then Stingmon flew into the drawer and it closed. "Well that was easy."

"I wouldn't say that Davis."

Just then they heard Digmon trying to break through the wood.

"How can a flute control Insect type Digimon?"

"It's the vibrations Davis."

"If we could eliminate the sound, it would help."

"Cody it right."

"But it won't be easy to get our hands on that flute."

All three of the boys stopped and tried to think of a plan. Ken had then asked if they knew about the story about moths and bats. Cody said that he did.

"Moths listen to the sounds emitted by bats in order to escape."

"They don't just listen Cody. Moths also emit sounds that mix up with the bat's sounds and disorient their sense of direction."

Davis just looked back and forth between the two, "You two sure know a lot..."

"So your saying Ken if we can distort the sound of the flute, the Insect Digimon would return to normal?"

"Exactly Cody."

"But is that a sound we can make?"

Cody and Ken looked at Davis. Then Cody looked down in defeat. "It's impossible. We need to know the flute's wavelength to begin with."

"So we have a solution but no way to execute it," Ken said looking down at the boy.

Davis then got an idea. "I think I have the solution to all our problems!" Davis then took out his D-Terminal and started to send an e-mail.

Yolei who was being chased by Flymon took her D-Terminal out when she heard the message go off. It was from Davis. She read the plan but she didn't know how to do what he wanted.

"It is my specialty but without a computer I can't do it."

Kari and T.K got the same message. "There is a computer here where we are. We are in the study," Kari replied.

Yolei took out her D-3 to find Kari and T.K's signals. Suddenly there were two lights on the screen. A pink and yellow light. She told Aquilamon to go to the door on the left and they would be in that room. Aquilamon went through one of the small holes that Pegasusmon had made and when the Flymon tried to get through they didn't fit. Yolei jumped off Aquilamon and landed right on the power button on the keyboard.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon pushed all the books they were hiding behind and all the Snimon fell with the books. They then used books to make a small shield around the teens so they could work. Aquilamon reverted to Shurimon to keep the Insect Digimon away. Yolei gave T.K and Kari instructions on how to help. T.K and Pegasusmon were trying to hook up the microphone and Kari was helping Yolei move the giant mouse.

Once everything was set up Yolei and Kari moved the mouse to the record button and started recording the flutes tune. Yolei stopped the record and once the time was right she put the recording on loop. She then told T.K to turn on the speakers to the computer and turn the volume up as high as it can go. Once he was done he told Yolei it was ready to go. Yolei then hit the play button and hoped for the best.

Back in the drawer Digmon and Stingmon were through and ready to attack the others. Davis covered his head waiting for the blow but it never came. He looked up and just saw Digmon and Stingmon standing there. Cody then ran up to Digmon happy his friend was no longer under the influence of the flute. Once they were out of the drawer both Insect Digimon explained they didn't remember what they were doing.

Davis then remembered the woman. He turned and saw her standing at the hole in the ceiling looking down at them. Surprised that her plan controlling the Insect Digimon hadn't worked. She then jumped from the ceiling down to the floor. Davis, Cody and Ken were shocked that she jumped from that height without an injury.

"How could she jump and not get hurt."

"That must mean that she..."

"Not human? You would be correct."

Then she started to transform. She went from a woman to a grotesque looking spider. "I am Arukenimon. You have no chance in defeating me in this form. Spider Thread!"

As her attack came at Davis Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon and stopped it from hitting him. After he did she attacked again. Kari, T.K and Yolei were coming down the hall to help when ExVeemon and Digmon were sent through a wall from the attack. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon dropped Kari and T.K on the floor and started to attack the Digimon.

"Who is that Digimon?"

"That is the woman who has been turning control spires to Digimon. She is Arukenimon." Cody explained to T.K.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon fell from the air after Arukenimon attacked with her Acid Mist. Stingmon and ExVeemon then decided that DNA digivolving would be their best bet against her. Once they became Paildramon he attacked Arukenimon. She would not back down.

"We need to do something to help."

"You're right Kari but how?"

"I wish I knew T.K. Obviously our Digimon are not strong enough to go after her."

"I know!" Everyone turned to Yolei. "We need to go to the dining room. Ken, Davis keep her distracted while we get everything ready. Give us a few minutes and then head to the Dining Room. We will be ready."

"Understood. And please be careful."

"I will Ken."

The other left to get their trap for her ready in the Dining Room. Once Ken and Davis thought they had given them enough time the told Paildramon to get Arukenimon to the Dining Room. Cody was keeping watch and once he saw them heading to the Dining Room he told the others to be ready. Arukenimon went around the corner and stopped in her tracks.

"I hope you like salt!" Yolei said as her and Shurimon started to shake the salt on her. She started to run away but then ran into Digmon and Cody who had a can of bug spray.

"Hope you enjoy this little spray bath!"

Arukenimon then turned and tried to get away from them. She could barely see where she was going when she was suddenly face to face with Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Kari and T.K both had wires in their hands. When they flew up to her they electrocuted her. Arukenimon then fell to the floor unable to move.

"Answer our question. Why are you trying to destroy the Digital World?"

"What a meaningless question..."

"What?" Paildramon asked.

"Why do I destroy? Because that is my life's purpose."

"How can you turn the Control Spires into Digimon?" Kari asked.

"Another useless question. Without knowing the full nature of the Control Spires you wouldn't understand it if I explained it to you."

"This is getting us nowhere. She isn't going to stop if we let her go."

"What are you saying Shurimon?"

"If we let her go she will keep making Digimon and destroying the Digital World."

"But we can't kill her. She is still a Digimon."

"Cody is right. You guys can't. But I can."

"Ken..."

"No Yolei. There is no need for your hands to get dirty. Mine already are."

"No Ken there is another way," T.K said, "How about we lock her up somewhere?"

"Softies! It will cost you your lives!"

"If you are going to attack," Paildramon said, "Then bring it on."

"Spider Thread!"

"Is that all you've got?" Paildramon asked as he stopped the attack with a flick of his hand.

"Damn you!"

"If you want to settle this then..."

"Then what?"

Everyone turned to a man standing on the table. He was wearing a blue overcoat with a cane and a blue hat. His face was completely hidden from view. "What will you do?"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am..." He then transformed into a Digimon. He was covered by bandages and his cane turned into a giant gun. "I am here to save you Arukenimon."

"Mummymon..."

"Mummymon?"

Mummymon then attacked Paildramon and he was blown right into a window. The other Digimon attacked but he was able to stop them too with his Snake Bandage. He then told Arukenimon that they needed to retreat so she could regain her strength. He picked her up and carried her away. The other Digimon reverted back to their rookie and baby forms.

"So Arukenimon really does have an ally."

"How are we going to stop two of them when we only have one Ultimate?"

"We will figure it out Kari."

"I hope so Davis. I really don't want the Digital World to be destroyed."

"Neither do we Kari. And we will do everything we can to stop them."

* * *

Okay that is chapter 15. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to start chapter 16 soon. Until then...please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Wow another update so soon! Well it is rare that I get two days off in a row from work so I am taking the time to update now while I can. Unfortunately next week I will be away on vacation so there will be no update! But I will try to update soon after that!

And again I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 16: Digidesined's Defeat

Arukenimon was sitting on a cliff thinking about her defeat from the Digidestined. She couldn't understand how a bunch of brats could defeat her. She was a perfect Digimon, strong and powerful. She could hear Mummymon in the background calling her name. The more she tried to block him out the louder he became. Once he came right into her view he was persistent to get her attention.

"Arukenimon are you okay? Please say something."

"Can't you see I am thinking," Arukenimon then stood up "I have a lot on my mind!" She then picked him up and threw him into the Jeep they are driving.

'I need to figure out a way to defeat those brats!'

In a forest the Digidestined were destroying Conrol Spires. Kari was taking pictures happy with the progress they were making. Hopefully soon there wouldn't be anymore Control Spires for Arukenimon to use. Kari was even happy that Ken and Yolei was with them. She was surprised to see Yolei's e-mail that Ken wanted to try to be with them all.

"Hey guys how about we take a break."

"Sounds great to me Davis. I am getting a little tired of knocking down these Spires."

"I know buddy. But we are making great progress."

"I sure am thirsty."

"I think I saw a vending machine not to far from here."

"Great T.K I will go with you."

"Hey wait I will go too!"

"No Davis it is alright. We can bring you back something. Besides I have another task for you."

"Another task? What do you mean Kari."

Kari lead Davis over to where Ken, Yolei and Cody were. Cody was sitting on one rock with Armadillomon looking one way while Ken and Yolei were sitting together on another. Yolei had taken her helmet off and had her head on Ken's shoulder. Davis looked between the three.

"So they are just ignoring each other?"

"Seems so. If you can think of a way to have Cody and Ken talk to one another in some way I think it would help everyone."

"I will try to think of something Kari I promise!"

"Great! I will bring you back a cold soda." Kari then gave Davis a small kiss on his cheek before turning and walking back to T.K.

Davis blushed and watched Kari go. Veemon and Gatomon just looked at one another before Gatomon turned and followed Kari. Veemon looked back at his partner who had brought his hand up to his cheek. 'I can still feel her lips there,' Davis thought.

"Hey Davis."

"Yeah Veemon?"

"How are we going to Ken and Cody to talk to one another?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that. Maybe we can convince a Digimon to take Yolei and they have to work together to get her back."

"Davis!"

"What?"

"You really want to put Yolei in danger like that? Ken will kick you butt afterwards!"

"Oh yeah I can see your point." Davis then saw the solution to his problem.

"Hey Ken, Cody!" Both turned to look at him as well as Yolei. "Flamdramon couldn't destroy that Spire over there. Do you think you could do it?"

Ken, Cody and Yolei stood up from their respective rocks. Ken and Wormmon stood tall as well as Cody and Armadillomon. Yolei put her helmet back on her head and walked over to Davis.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean Yolei?"

"Flamdramon would have no problem destroying that Spire."

"I know that but I am trying to get Cody and Ken to work together and maybe start getting along."

Yolei looked at the two boys. She knew Davis' heart was in the right place but she wasn't sure this was the best way to go about it. She wasn't going to say anything though as they watched the two Digimon work together to bring the Spire down. They reverted back to their Rookie forms and hugged on another. Davis, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon walked up to the two.

"See your Digimon are getting along. Can't you guys shake hands or something?"

"Davis! Flamdramon could easily destroy that Spire. Armadillomon shouldn't have wasted his energy."

"Agreed. Cody is correct."

"Well at least you both agree on something."

"That isn't the point Davis," Ken said as he went and picked up Wormmon.

"Dude where are you going?"

"Leave him be Davis."

"Yolei?"

"He just needs to be alone. He will be back." Yolei then turned to Cody. "And you! You need to stop being a jerk!" She then walked away from both of them.

Arukenimon and Mummymon were trying to figure out a way to destroy the Digidestined and the Digital World. Arukenimon was laying on a table while Mummymon massaged her back. She was thinking on each Digimon she created. How each one was easily defeated by those brats!

"Maybe I should try using 100 Control Spires."

'100? Arukenimon would have to use 100 hairs.'

Arukenimon turned and looked at Mummymon who had a curious look on his face. She got angry and threw him off the cliff they were on. 'It seems when Arukenimon hurts me rather than feeling pain I feel happiness. Could I be falling in love with Arukenimon?'

"Mummymon hurry up we are leaving!"

"Coming Arukenimon!"

Davis was explaining to T.K and Kari what happened between Cody and Ken. They came back with enough drinks for everyone but when Ken wasn't there Kari knew Cody and Ken didn't see eye to eye. She was wondering when everyone was going to come together. Then everyone took a sip of their drink. Davis looked over to where Cody was sitting away from them.

"Cody and Ken just need to grow up a little bit."

Everyone then choked a little on their drinks and started laughing and coughing a little at the same time. Davis turned and looked at them all. They then stood up confused wondering what he said. Everyone finally stopped when they heard a car engine coming their way. The only one who didn't notice was Davis. The Jeep then came to a screeching stop and Davis still hadn't turned like he heard anything.

"Did I offend you guys or something?"

"Davis," T.K started "turn around."

When Davis did it was Arukenimon and Mummymon. "So this is where you all hangout."

"So what," Davis yelled.

"What do you want?" T.K asked.

"Well I thought I would bring my new Digimon to play with you."

"Don't you get tired of it? You always lose to us!" Yolei exclaimed.

"This time...I wonder."

And with that Arukenimon then jumped up into the air. The group then noticed all the Control Spires behind her. Each hair she released went into the Spires. The ground started to shake. Arukenimon and Mummymon took off in their jeep towards all the Control Spires she infected.

"Follow me kids!"

Each of the Spires then started to lift off the ground and dispersed into thin air. All the Digimon Digivolved to be ready to the attack that was soon to come. Kari and T.K were flying ahead of the team but were soon brought down by the Digimon that wasn't even fully created yet. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon both classified the Spire Digimon as BlackWarGreymon. The remaining three Digimon took off towards BlackWarGreymon but he was easily dodging their attacks but they were not giving up. They knew they had to protect their partners.

"He is too strong!"

"Davis is right. At this rate everyone will..." Cody couldn't finish his sentence.

"We need Paildramon!" Yolei then took out her D-Terminal and e-mailed Ken.

Ken and Stingmon were not to far off from the others. He didn't want to be too far away from Yolei. Stingmon was destroying control spires left and right. Ken was sitting on a roof of an abandoned building when his D-Terminal went off. He opened it and read the message from Yolei.

 **"Ken please come back right away!"**

He replied to her saying that he didn't want to break the dynamic of the team they had. He also didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Yolei read the e-mail back to the others. Davis was angry saying that it isn't the time to worry about making everyone being comfortable with one another. It is about saving the Digital World.

"We don't need him!"

"Cody!"

"We don't. We can beat him on our own!"

"Shut up both of you! I am going to go get him myself! Aquilamon!"

"Yolei?"

"Hang in there until I get back!"

"Okay." Davis could only watch as BlackWarGreymon threw Ankylomon into ExVeemon and brought both of them down. Davis could only hope Yolei could bring Ken back.

"Ken shouldn't we go?"

"Go where?"

"Davis and the others contacted you didn't they?"

"Them and I are..."

"KEN!"

"Yolei?"

"I need you to come with me. Arukenimon created an incredibly strong Digimon. Without Paildramon..."

"Yolei," Ken started standing from his spot "I'm sorry. I tried to work with everyone but..."

Without a word Yolei let out a scream and raised her hand. With a single movement she slapped Ken right across the cheek. There was an echo when she made contact. Stingmon and Aquilamon didn't say a word. Yolei broke the silence when she told him to stop being and idiot!

BlackWarGreymon had just taken down ExVeemon again. Ankylomon was telling him to hold out just a while longer. He was sure Yolei was going to be back with Ken. Kari and T.K were on the ground holding Gatomon and Patamon. Both Digimon were unconscious. Kari looked up and saw Aquilamon and Stingmon flying closer to them.

"Look Ken. I am sorry I slapped you. I was just so angry! I needed to knock some sense into you!"

All Ken could do was put his hand over his cheek. He knew she was right and he also knew to never make her that mad at him again. Davis looked up and saw Stingmon coming closer. He smiled and yelled out Ken's name. Ken smiled down at Davis and then jumped from Stingmon to Aquilamon. Once Stingmon and ExVeemon became Paildramon they hoped to put a stop the BlackWarGreymon.

Each attack to BlackWarGreymon didn't seem to phase him. Yolei had mentioned that even Paildramon wasn't strong enough to stop him. Ken looked back at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Arukenimon and Mummymon just watched as each one of their Digimon were brought down. Both smiled and laughed as it finally seemed like they won.

"Now BlackWarGreymon finish them!"

BlackWarGreymon's eyes started to glow and the area around him started to rise with his power. Kari's eyes widened as fear was shot into her heart.

"Everyone! RUN!" But it was too late.

"NO!" Yolei yelled. No one saw the bright light that came from her D-3. They were all more concerned with the attack coming from BlackWarGreymon. Each Digidestined were knocked unconsious and tossed away from each other. BlackWarGreymon just stood there looking at each teen and their partners.

"That kind of blast should have killed those brats! BlackWarGreymon finish them off." He didn't move.

"Arukenimon, your creator, gave you an order!"

"Both of you are weak. I do not need to follow your orders."

"What?!"

"I am going to go and find someone who is worthy of me to fight them."

BlackWarGreymon took off without another word. Arukenimon and Mummymon took off trying to find him. She created him and she would make him see that he needed to obey her word.

Kari was the first to come too. She looked around and saw BlackWarGreymon was gone. As were Arukenimon and Mummymon. She saw T.K not too far from her. Cody and Davis were laying on rocks while Chibimon and Leafmon were next to each other. It was Ken and Yolei she couldn't see. Kari got up the best that she could while holding Gatomon. She tried to call out to Ken and Yolei but it seemed her voice was against her. When she finally found them her legs gave out on her. Yolei was holding Hawkman and Ken's arm was around her. She figured he must have tired to protect her the best he could. Kari then saw Yolei's D-3 on the ground. The screen was a bright white. She reached down to pick it up and when she did everyone was then teleported somewhere else.

"Kari." She looked up.

"Gen...Gennai? How did we get here?"

"Kari!"

"Tai?"

Kari watched as her brother ran up to her. That was the last thing she saw before the blacked out again in her brother's arms. Tai picked his sister up and held her to him. He looked and saw Matt and Sora over with T.K. Matt was trying to get T.K to wake up with no response. Joe was over taking Cody's vitals and Izzy was giving him a hand. Mimi was over by Yolei just crying. Tai walked over to Mimi and kneeled down next to her careful not to drop his sister.

"Mimi?"

"How Tai? How could this happen?"

"I don't know Mimi. I wish I knew the answer but I don't."

"Bring everyone to the house. I promise they will be okay. They just need to regain their strength."

Everyone followed Gennai to the house. Kari woke up and tried to take in her surroundings. She looked around and she was in a house. She remembered seeing Gennai and her brother before she passed out again. She sat up on the bed she was on and saw Gatomon next to her. She had bandages on her and then Kari noticed that she did too. She picked up Gatomon and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kari?"

"Oh Gatomon thank goodness you are alright."

"I don't understand. A blast like that from BlackWarGreymon should have killed us."

"I don't understand it either. I just remember seeing a bright blast and..."

The door opened to the room she was in and Davis walked in. He was covered in bandages as well. Veemon followed him in and was just as injured. Kari looked up at him and started to get tears in her eyes. He and Ken tried their best to defend them and even they weren't strong enough. She could see the defeat in his eyes as he sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Davis..."

"I tried Kari. Ken tried. We just..."

"And that is all we can do," she then put a hand on his cheek "We will figure out something."

Davis leaned into her touch. He brought his own hand up to hers and held it. He could feel himself getting stronger from her touch. He didn't know a simple gesture could do this to him. They were just looking into each others eyes in silence. Kari then thought about the others.

"What about the others Davis? Are they okay?"

"Yeah everyone is fine. Yolei is the only one who hasn't woken up yet."

"What?!" Kari then got out of the bed and went out the the living room where some of the others were. Cody and T.K were sitting in chairs around the couch. Matt and Sora were standing in a doorway from another room. Izzy and Joe were trying to play a game of chess keeping their minds off everything. Tai and Mimi were standing by a window. Tai had his arm around Mimi while she just cried. Ken was sitting on the couch and as she walked closer she saw that Yolei's head was on his lap.

"So what happened?"

"It seems that when BlackWarGreymon attacked you all Yolei tapped into her power and protected everyone," Gennai said.

Joe and Izzy stopped their game while the others circled around Gennai. Gennai explained that Yolei still had her power in her from the past. He said that she must have tapped into it unconsiously when BlackWarGreymon attacked. That was the only explanation the attack did not kill them when it should have.

"When will she wake up?" Mimi asked.

"Soon I hope. She is not used to using it. All we can do is wait."

Mimi then walked out of the house. Tai followed suit to make sure she was okay. Sora was leaning against Matt for support. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Kari who was standing next to Davis just put her hand in his. Davis gave it a squeeze in return. His way of showing that he was there for her. Kari looked over at Ken who was holding back his tears. She watched as one hand was holding hers and the other was running his fingers through her hair. Kari could tell he was whispering to her. Cody was watching just waiting for her to open her eyes. Kari then looked to T.K who was looking at her. Not just at her but at her hand holding Davis'. She then saw him smile at her and she smiled back.

Outside Mimi was sitting in the middle of the flower field. She remember the first time they were brought here and the flowers just appearing like it was yesterday. She picked a beautiful bright pink flower and held it up to her. Mimi couldn't help the tears that fell. Sure Gennai just said Yolei and everyone else was going to be okay but what if it wasn't. If this BlackWarGreymon is as strong as he seems they may never defeat him.

"Hey Meems."

"Don't call me that Tai."

"Sorry."

"What will happen Tai?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we can't stop BlackWarGreymon? Also I am sure Arukenimon will keep making more Digimon with those damned Spires."

"Mimi we can't think like that. We need to be strong."

"But I'm not strong Tai! Not like everyone else."

"Yes you are. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"I know you are just saying that Tai."

"No I'm not. Mimi please look at me. You could always tell when I was lying. I think having the Crest of Sincerity you could sense when people weren't or were."

Mimi then looked at Tai. She could tell that he was being honest with her. She also knew Tai would knowingly lie to her. Maybe he would to protect her but not with this. Not with so much on the line for them and their friends. Tai then took the flower she picked from her hands and put it in her hair. She smiled as his hand lingered in her hair. Mimi then did something she thought she would never be brave enough to do. She brought her lips to his.

Tai was shocked at first. He didn't know how to react. Sure he always thought Mimi was beautiful and his feelings for her he tried to hide since she moved to America. He thought with her gone he would never have a chance with her. He quickly quieted his thoughts and returned her kiss.

Mimi didn't think he would return the kiss. She was just taking a chance. When they were younger he and Matt would always fight over Sora. She didn't think Tai would ever notice her. She is happy that she now knew she had some kind of chance with him and hopefully it would work out.

They broke apart when they heard something or someone coming towards them. Tai immediately turned around ready to protect her from whoever it might be. But he dropped his guard when he saw it was just Izzy coming to them.

"Izzy what is it?"

"It's Yolei. She is awake."

Tai and Mimi looked at each other and then took off after Izzy back to the house. Mimi hoped that Yolei was okay. She was hoping everything would be okay. She knew Tai was right. She was strong but she was stronger when she was with everyone. Especially with Tai. He brought it out in her. She realized that now. Mimi knew she needed to be here with everyone again but how to convince her family of that she needed to figure out.

When they got back to the house Yolei was sitting up hugging Hawkmon. Mimi could hear Hawkmon saying how he couldn't breath. Yolei didn't care. She was just happy he was okay. She was happy they were all okay. Gennai had explained to her that she had saved them all. She remembered the light surrounding her and the others but she thought is was BlackWarGreymon's attack. Ken was just sitting there rubbing her back.

"Now that you are all okay you can go back. Being here healed you all."

Everyone took in Gennai's words and took off all the bandages. They had a few cuts here and there but everything else was healed. Yolei then looked at Ken. Yes everything from BlackWarGreymon was healed except for the slap she gave him. She reached up and put her hand there. He didn't pull away.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I deserved it. I will just try to not make you so mad again." Ken then turned his head and kissed her palm.

Then next thing they knew they were actually back in the Real World and Mimi was back in New York. Davis and the others were back in the Computer lab. Ken and Yolei nowhere in sight.

"They must be back where they entered the Digital World. Probably Ken's apartment," Kari said.

"I can't believe being at Gennai's healed us."

"Think about it Davis. That place alone has a lot of power with Gennai there. If it healed all of us that quickly think of the help it did for the Digimon."

"Cody is right Davish. I feel like I could take on BlackWarGreymon again."

"Let's not rush it. We definitely need to come up with a plan to stop him before we go back in guns blazing."

"Davis is right. I just hope Yolei is really okay."

"I am sure she is. Ken is with her so she isn't alone."

Kari looked up at T.K and nodded.

In Tamachi Ken and Yolei were back in his room. Wormmon and Poromon were on the floor. Yolei picked Poromon up and walked over to Ken's bed. She sat down and held him to her. Ken went over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and Wormmon crawled into Ken's lap.

"What are we going to do? Eventually Arukenimon will realize that she can't kill us with me there to somehow have the power to protect everyone."

"We will figure it out Yolei. I promise." He then placed a kiss on her temple.

"Can I stay here?"

"What?"

"Can I stay here? Just for tonight? I don't think I have the strength to go home."

"Sure. Let me just let my parents call yours."

Ken got up and walked out of the room. Yolei then laid down on the bed. She could hear Ken talking to his parents. Ken had made up a lie about how she had a fight with her sisters and she didn't want to go home until she knew they wouldn't be there tomorrow. Ken's parents were reluctant to agree but they didn't want to send the poor girl home if she wasn't going to be comfortable there. She could then here Ken's mother on the phone. She was hoping her mother would answer the phone and not her father. She was lucky enought to hear Mrs. Ichijouji say hello to Mrs. Inoue. She fell asleep before she could hear the rest of the conversation.

When Ken's mother said everything was all set and that her mother understood why Yolei would want to keep her distance from her older sisters. Their tempers were sometimes worse than her own. Ken was thankful that Yolei's mother was understanding. He walked back into his room and closed the door. He could see Yolei was already fast asleep. Wormmon was curled up next to her and she was still holding Poromon. He could tell Poromon was slightly struggling against her. Ken went to his closet and grabbed a blanket and a empty laundry basket. He remembered Yolei had made a little bed for him so he did the same. He carefully took Poromon out of her grasp and put him in the makeshift bed. He quickly settled down and was fast asleep.

Ken walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. He walked over and took Yolei's glasses off before he got into bed behind Yolei. He intended to stay on one side of the bed the best he could but when he looked over to her shaking under the covers he moved right behind her. He put his arm around her waist and found her hand. She stopped shaking immediately and Ken was soon asleep himself.

* * *

Okay that is Chapter 16. I know Ken has a bed you have to climb into but I made a change to that. I hope everyone doesn't mind.

Again I am not sure when I will update again. It might not be until November so bear with me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

So I started writing this before my vacation started. But I wanted to take my time with this chapter. Work on it slowly. So here is chapter 17. I will have a few OC's in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I am writing this based off the blackouts we just had. The weather here was really bad for October.

I don't own Digimon as always.

* * *

Chapter 17: Blackouts

Ken woke up the next day and Yolei was facing him. She was still asleep and he couldn't help but smile. When he brushed a hair out of her face he was careful not to wake her. Ken then remembered that today was Monday but with how bright it was he knew they should both be in school. When he looked to his clock on his desk there was no time on it. He carefully got out of bed as to not wake Yolei and tried to turn on his desk light. No success there.

"Ken?"

"Shh Wormmon. Don't wake Yolei."

"Sorry," Wormmon whispered. "Ken why is the power out?"

"I am not sure but I am going to find out. If it is just the building then Yolei's parents will kill me if she missed school."

"But Ken wouldn't your parents have knocked and waked you up if it was just the building?"

"Good point."

Ken and Wormmon walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Ken could tell that his parents weren't home. When he looked at the table there was a note from his mother. Ken picked up the paper.

 _"Ken,_

 _There was a lightning storm last night. All of Tokyo is in a blackout. School has been cancelled so we decided not to wake you. Since your father's office has a generator he went to work and I went to help your Aunt at her place. Just because there is a blackout does not stop her from wedding planning for brides. I hope you have a good day. If there is a way to contact Yolei's family make sure you do it._

 _And before I forget, Happy Birthday honey!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom"_

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

"Oh yeah it is your birthday. Happy Birthday Ken."

"Thanks pal. Hopefully dad didn't bring his cell phone to work with him. If it is charged we can use it to get a hold of Yolei's parents."

"How if they are without power too."

"Yeah that might be a problem."

"If you call the store they have a generator for it. To keep the freezers going so nothing thaws. I am sure either my mother or father are down there."

Ken turned and saw Yolei standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. Yolei's hair was out of place and she still had a sleepy look in her eyes. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and he knew he should offer her something else to wear. He would worry about that later. He knew they had to somehow get a hold of her parents first so she wouldn't get in trouble. They walked to Ken's father study and he opened a drawer. Thankfully the cell phone was there in the drawer fully charged. He handed it to her and let her call. He left so she could have some privacy.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned to Yolei before he left the room entirely.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Ken walked back into his room and opened his closet. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes as well. When he grabbed just a simple gray tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans for himself he just grabbed a few things for Yolei to wear. He knew it wasn't exactly what she would want to wear but it would be something clean for her to wear until she got home.

"Well mom is happy I called her this morning. I am just glad she was the one in the store."

"Well that is good. I am glad she is understanding."

"Yeah me too. She told me that dad wasn't upset with me not coming home. But she told me to come home before dinner."

"That is understandable. Well considering you will not be leaving right away I am sure you would like something clean to wear. I have some things for you. I know they are my clothes but..."

"It's fine Ken. Thank you."

Ken left the room so she could get changed. Yolei watched him leave and she couldn't help but smile. 'Ken is always so considerate.'

"Yolei?"

"Yes Poromon?"

"If there is no power does that mean we cannot go to the Digital World?"

"It seems that way Poromon. Unless we asked Izzy to use his laptop but then that could be a bad thing too."

"Why?"

"Because if the power doesn't come back on while we are in the Digital World we will get stuck there. The laptop battery will die eventually if it can't stay charged."

"Oh."

"We can only hope that Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon won't do much damage today." Yolei stopped her conversation with Poromon when she heard someone knock on Ken's apartment door. She put her ear to the door to try and hear who it was.

"Yumiko? What are you doing here?"

"What can't a girl come and give the most handsome young man in town his birthday card?"

"Look Yumiko you could have given it to me at school tomorrow."

"But tomorrow isn't your birthday silly."

"I know but..."

"Ken I didn't know you had a sister."

"Sister?" Ken then turned and saw the Yolei had just entered the room. She was wearing his Tamachi soccer jersey and a pair of black shorts. "She isn't my sister. Yumiko this is Yolei my girlfriend. Yolei this is Yumiko."

"Girlfriend! Wait until Hiro heres about this! Wait did you say her name was Yolei? Like the genius girl from Odaiba?"

"Yes."

"Wow Hiro really will have a field day with this!"

"Yumiko I don't need the whole school knowing my personal life."

"Oh come on Ken. The girls need to know you are not available anymore. Oh we should double date! Wouldn't you like that Yolei?"

"Maybe. I mean if Ken wants too."

"Of course he will. We will iron out the details and we will all get together. Look I would love to stay and chat but I need to get going. Hiro is waiting for me. Even with the power out he still wants to have a study date. It was great meeting you Yolei."

"Sorry about her. She is...well I don't know how to describe Yumiko."

"It is okay. She seems nice. And if you don't want to do the double date I won't mind. I like having you all to myself."

Yolei crossed the room and put her arms around Ken's neck. He put his arms around her waist and brought her close. Yolei got on her toes and he leaned down to meet her. Once their lips met Yolei let out a small sigh. While lost in each other the power came back on. They broke apart when the lights in the apartment came back on. Poromon and Wormmon came into the room.

"Does this mean we can go to the Digital World today Ken?"

"I don't think so pal. Just to be on the safe side in case the power ends up going out again. Better safe than sorry."

"Okay Ken."

"We should probably get Yolei home anyways."

Yolei put her clothes in a bag that Ken handed her and grabbed the rest of her belonging. Once she was ready to leave Ken left a note to his mother in case she came home before he did. They left the apartment holding hands.

In Obaiba Kari was laying in bed with Gatomon when the power came back on. Tai walked into the room to see what his sister was up too. When he saw her laying there with Gatomon he walked over and sat on the side of her bed. Kari turned her head and looked at her older brother.

"What are we going to do Tai?"

"I wish I knew the answer Kari. I wish I could answer all the questions you might have. But unfortunately I do not have the answer for this one."

"To know Arukenimon can create such powerful Digimon what if she doesn't stop with BlackWarGreymon?"

"We can't think that way Kari. We need to stay positive and hope that she doesn't."

"I can't put Gatomon through that kind of attack again."

"I can handle it Kari. I am strong enough."

"No. I can't lose you Gatomon."

"Kari you need to have faith in your Digimon. If you don't then she won't be strong enough to fight."

"But Tai..."

"No buts. I know this is hard right now Kari but you need to find the strength. The stronger you are the stronger Gatomon will be."

Kari looked down into Gatomon's bright blue eyes. Gatomon smiled at her and she smiled back. "You're right Tai. I will try."

"That is all I ask."

Suddenly someone rang the door bell to the apartment. Tai and Kari both got off the bed and went into the living room. Their mom just opened the door when a wave of light brown hair passed her and jumped into Tai's arms.

"Mimi?"

"As soon as I got back to the Real World in New York I went online and bought a ticket to be here."

Tai held her at arms length and too her in. She looked tired from her trip but was smiling like always. "How did you get here for quickly?"

"I got on the red eye. I didn't feel right being away from the group with everything going on. I need to help."

"What about your parents? School?"

"Michael said he would e-mail me all the notes and homework I need. He is in all my classes. And my parents know I am here so don't worry about that. Once I explained what was going on I didn't give them the chance to talk me out of it. You guys need me more than my parents do."

Tai just looked at Mimi. He didn't want her sacrificing everything to help them but he knew she was doing the right thing. The group is stronger when everyone is together. Tai just brought her closer and gave her a quick kiss and held her against him. He wasn't going to deny he was happy she was here. He smiled into her hair.

Kari just watched her brother and smiled. She was happy he finally got over Sora. She knew Mimi would be the perfect girl for Tai. Now if only she could be honest with her feelings for a certain gogglehead.

"Maybe we should have a group meeting. All 12 of us."

"That is a great idea Kari," Tai said as he pulled away from Mimi, "I say we email everyone now. The sooner we get together the better."

They decided to meet at the place where Matt had his band practice. They were just finishing up when almost everyone was there. Sora and Mimi were catching up and Tai saw Sora give her a huge hug. Mimi turned and met his gaze. He blushed slightly when he figured it had been about him. Matt came out from back stage where he said goodbye to his bandmates. He put a hand on Sora's back and she turned and looked at him. He smiles when he said hi to Mimi and she gave him a quick hug. She smiled wider when Izzy and Joe walked in.

"Mimi what are you doing here?"

"Aw Joe are you not happy to see me?"

"Well I didn't say that but I thought you were living in New York?"

Mimi started telling her story that she told Tai that morning. Davis, T.K and Cody walked in next. They overheard Mimi telling Izzy and Joe why she was there. T.K walked up to Kari and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. It was a weak smile but she hoped it was enough he wouldn't ask questions. Davis was watching them and he felt a little jealous.

'Here I am thinking I might have a chance with Kari and then T.K again makes his move.' Davis was taken out of his thoughts when Izzy said something.

"So who are we waiting for?"

"Ken and Yolei aren't here yet."

"Well we can be sure they will arrive together."

Davis walked up to Kari when he saw T.K walked over to greet Mimi. "Hey Kari."

"Oh hey Davis."

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted. You know you can talk to me if you need too."

"I know Davis. I guess I had a moment of weakness this morning."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked as he sat down next to her.

"With everything. BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon and Mummymon. I don't want to lose Gatomon. I am not sure she or any of the other Digimon can handle an attack like that again."

"Look Kari. I can see why you would be upset. I don't want to lose DemiVeemon either. After what happened with BlackWarGreymon and everyone being a hurt as they were we need to see it as a drive to be stronger. Stronger to defeat them. To save the Digital World."

"I know and I am trying. I talked to Tai earlier about this and he kind of said that same thing as you did."

"See? It is okay to have a moment. I wouldn't say it was weakness though. It was just a moment and we all have those, even myself. And you know what Kari. It doesn't make you any less stronger."

Kari then put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Davis."

"You're welcome."

Just then the door opened. Ken and Yolei walked in. Even looked at them and couldn't help but noticed Yolei was wearing his jersey. Sora and Mimi both smirked at her when she started the blush a little bit under their gaze. The girls walked up to her and pulled her away from Ken.

"Alright Yolei. Why are you wearing his jersey?"

"He offered it after we woke up this morning."

"You stayed the night?"

"Yes. After what happened I couldn't go home. I was still a little weak after leaving Gennai's place."

"Yeah I can understand that. Speaking of that. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better now that I slept. I think being near Ken helped my energy."

"Maybe it is because of your connection."

"Connection? Please Sora I think it is romantic!"

"Is it because you were leaving Tamachi you guys are a little late?"

"No I didn't want to carry my dirty clothes here so we dropped them off at my apartment. I am just thankful it was just my parents home. No questions from my sisters or brother."

"Okay guys now that everyone is here I say we get this meeting underway."

Everyone sat in a circle. Mimi sat on the right of Tai and next to her was Sora. Matt was next to Sora who was also sitting beside T.K. T.K was sitting next to Kari. Davis was on her other side. Ken was next to Davis and Yolei was next to him. Then Cody, Izzy and Joe finished the circle. Davis, Ken, Yolei, T.K, Kari and Cody's Digimon were sitting in front of them.

"Okay guys we need to figure out how to stop Arukenimon and Mummymon."

"Let's not forget about BlackWarGreymon Tai."

"Right, thanks Sora. I kind of already have an idea to deal with BlackWarGreymon."

"What is that?"

"Agumon Davis. I am going to ask Agumon to at least try to talk to him. Maybe another WarGreymon can get through to him."

"Tai are you sure that is a good idea?"

"It is worth a shot Kari. I want to try something that doesn't have to result in a fight. And besides Agumon has great communication skills."

"But Tai..."

"I think Tai is right."

"Matt?"

"Come on Sora. It isn't fair that they have to resort to fighting. Maybe trying to talk will help with something."

"Hm..perhaps it will work."

"How can you be so sure Izzy?"

"Because I had a private chat with Gennai before we were sent back to the Real World. He told me that BlackWarGreymon went off on his own. He wasn't taking orders from Arukenimon or Mummymon. Gennai said that BlackWarGreymon called them 'weak'."

"Weak? Well I can see where he would get that idea."

"How so Cody?"

"Well as Izzy said he walked away from Arukenimon. Even though she created him he figured out she wasn't strong enough to defeat us on her own. He saw her creating him just to take us out as weakness."

"Cody makes a really great point." Cody turned and looked at Ken who just agreed with him. "If BlackWarGreymon is working on his own and not with Arukenimon and Mummymon then we just might have a chance to get through to him without fighting. But we need to be ready to fight if he doesn't want to talk."

"Alright it is settled. I will talk to Agumon tomorrow. I am sure he will be more than willing to help out."

"I don't think he should go alone. Maybe Gabumon can go with him. Kind of a back up plan."

"Thanks Matt."

"I will have Gomamon keep an eye out in the snowy area. I know there are still some Control Spires around there. I will tell him to let someone know if Arukenimon comes into the area."

"That sounds great Joe."

"I know I am always so busy with my studies and my classes but I want to try to help."

"No one says you aren't Joe. We know how important medical school is to you. And you help out when you can. That is all we ask."

"Thanks Sora."

"Alright gang. I think that covers everything. And to end this meeting Mimi?"

"Yes?"

"Where will you be staying?"

"Oh...well I guess I didn't think that far ahead when I flew over here."

"You can stay with me Mimi?"

"Are you sure Sora?"

"Of course we have plenty of room. It will be like a long sleepover."

"Oh thank you Sora! You're the best."

"How about I walk you home Sora."

"And I can walk with Mimi."

"Aw you guys are such gentlemen. Don't you agree Sora?"

"They sure are Mimi."

Kari watched them leave. She had to smile at the two couples. She was happy for Tai. Kari wondered if she would find something like that too someday. She then looked over to Yolei and Ken. Cody had just walked up to them. She didn't hear the words that were being said but then she saw Cody put his hand out to Ken. Ken took the younger boys hand. Yolei then pulled Cody into a hug. Kari then knew what happened. Cody had finally accepted Ken. She knew it would happen eventually.

"Hey Kari I can walk you home if you'd like?"

"But Davis you live in the other direction."

"So? I still have time to get home. Besides gives us time to chat a little."

"We chat all the time."

"Yeah that was a lame excuse."

"Okay Davis you can walk me home," Kari giggled.

"Really? Sweet! Hey guys we will see you tomorrow. Yolei you better not wear that jersey to school!"

"Why? Is it a reminder my boyfriend is a better soccer player than you are?"

"Yes. Wait I mean no! Damn it!"

"Relax Davis I was just kidding. You don't need reminding."

"All right you two. Come on Yolei. I will take you home."

Davis then stuck his tongue out at her as they left. Yolei gladly returned it with a small smile. Cody waited for T.K. Cody watched as T.K walked up to Kari. He gave her a hug. Cody knew he was reassuring her in some way because she nodded into his shoulder. T.K turned and walked up to Cody.

"Ready to go Cody?"

"Yeah I am. Bye you guys. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Cody."

"Bye Cody. Bye T.L."

"Come on Davis you know how to say his name."

"I know it is like a running joke now. I can't stop until I think I used all the letters in the alphabet. He knows I am kidding."

"What am I going to do with you Davis?"

"Don't know but you know you would be lost without me."

"Whatever you say."

Davis and Kari walked in silence most of the way. They had to walk through the park to get to Kari's apartment. It was a cool evening and the sun was starting to set. Kari looked to her left at Davis. The setting sun almost gave his eyes an amber color. Davis turned to look at Kari and she quickly turned away. She knew she had to be brave. She knew that if she didn't tell him soon she would explode.

"Are they okay Gatomon?"

"I think so. I think Kari is trying to figure out her feelings for Davis."

"What do you mean? I thought she liked Davish. I mean aren't they friends?"

"Of course they are. But I think she has deeper feelings for him."

"Oh. I think I get it."

"Do you?"

"I think so. She like-likes him."

"I guess you can put it that way DemiVeemon."

The two Digimon looked forward at their partners. Gatomon knew that in his in-training state DemiVeemon was a little confused with these emotions. Hell who was she kidding. Even she was confused when it came to human emotions. But trying to explain it to someone else sometimes made it worse. Sometimes she wonders if she is even explaining things like this right. 'Why couldn't humans be like Digimon sometimes.' Gatomon stopped her thoughts when Kari stopped walking.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis then stopped walking and turn towards her.

"Davis I am a little confused about something."

"Maybe I can help."

"It is about my feelings for someone. I have had them for a while now but I am not sure how to go about telling him."

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel. Sometimes just coming out with it is the best thing and nothing is sugar coated."

"I know but I feel like when I try to form words sometimes I get tongue-tied."

"Look T.K has to know how you feel."

"T.K?"

"Yeah that is who you are talking about right? I know it can be hard to tell someone who has been your friend for so long that your feelings have changed for them. But I am sure he will return your feelings."

"You think I am talking about T.K?"

"Yeah. Who else would you be talking about?"

"Oh Davis. Sometimes I wonder about you."

Before he had a chance to respond Kari walked up to him and gently placed her lips on his. She pulled away before he had the chance to kiss her back. He was too stunned to believe that she was talking about him. Davis was sure she liked T.K. The chemistry they had together was impeccable. The two Digimon standing behind their partners had their jaws dropped.

"Did she just attack Davish?"

"I guess you can say that. He is stunned by Kari kissing him."

"Do all girls have this kind of attack?"

"I wish I could answer that DemiVeemon."

"I wish you could too Gatomon."

Kari just stared at Davis for a minute. She was waiting for some kind of response. He was always trying to get a date with her. Maybe he really thought that he didn't have a chance with how many times she had turned him down.

"Davis please say something."

"Me? You were talking about me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. But you have..."

"I know I have. Now I realize how much of a fool I was and am for not actually giving you a chance. I am sorry for that."

"Kari you have nothing to be sorry for. Even though you turned me down a million times you were still my friend. And I am so happy for that."

"Just as your friend?"

"Kari if you are sure of your feelings then I would be so happy to give us a shot."

"I am sure."

"Then that is all I need to know."

Davis then leaned down and kissed Kari. She smiled as he kissed her. She knew her feelings were correct for Davis. She knew she had a lot to make up for. Especially for all the times she turned him down. She knew that with Davis by her side that she could be stronger. With him and all his courage and faith in their friends she would be okay.

* * *

Okay there is chapter 17. Finally got Davis/Kari written in there. Phew...I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I go back to work in a couple days and I am not sure when my next days off will be. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I have gone back to work and now I can only write when I get my day off. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

And again I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 18: New DNA Evolution

It had been a couple days since the meeting and Kari was sitting in her room still thinking about the kiss she shared with Davis. She was brushing her hair and humming a tune. Gatomon watched with interest.

"Hey Kari?"

"Yes Gatomon?"

"How did T.K take it when you told him?"

 _Kari remembered that day. It was the next day at school. She saw T.K in the hall talking to another boy on the basketball team. She walked up to him and smiled. The other by saw her and said goodbye to T.K._

 _"Good morning T.K."_

 _"Hi Kari. You alright from the meeting last night?"_

 _"Yeah I am a little better thank you."_

 _"That is good. What do you say we bring Gatomon and Patamon to the computer room. I am sure they will be happy to be out of our backpacks."_

 _"This is very true."_

 _As they walked to the computer room Kari was trying to figure out how to tell her best friend she was dating their leader. She knew he and Davis didn't always see eye to eye but they seemed to get along for the most part. Would he be happy for her? Would he want to kick Davis' ass? She wasn't sure. They entered the computer lab and the other Digimon were already there. They let Patamon and Gatomon out of their bags and said their goodbyes._

 _"Hold on a minute T.K." Kari stopped him before he walked away to class._

 _"What's up?"_

 _"I just wanted you to know that after the meeting last night Davis walked me home. Well along the way we were talking and well I kissed him."_

 _"That is great Kari," T.K then hugged her. "I was starting to wonder when you would finally tell him."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course. I saw the signs. I am just happy you are happy Kari."_

 _"Thank you T.K."_

"Kari?"

"Sorry Gatomon. T.K took it really well. He said he was happy for me."

"That is good. I am glad. I was afraid he would be upset."

"Why?"

"Well I think everyone thought you would get together with T.K."

"I guess I can see that. But he is like another brother to me. That would be too weird."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

Kari then heard her D-terminal go off. When she opened it she saw the email from Cody. Cody was saying that Davis kept asking him to go to the Digital World. Kari replied to him saying that we all should go today. When it was finally all decided she got ready and told Tai where she would be. As she was walking to the school she met up with Davis. Kari smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Kari I hope you slept well."

"I did Davis thanks. I hope you did too."

"Yeah I slept like a rock." Davis then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

They walked the rest of the way together. Kari reached over and took a hold of Davis' hand. He gave her a light squeeze in return. The walk was short but it didn't matter to them. They walked into the computer lab and saw Cody and T.K already there waiting for them.

"Hey guys."

"Hope you two weren't waiting long."

"Not at all. We just walked in a few minutes ago."

"Great let's get going. Digi-Port Open!"

Once they entered the Digital World they were standing in a forest. They started walking and looking around either looking for Arukenimon, Mummymore, BlackWarGreymon or more Control Spires to destroy. Secretly they were hoping to find Control Spires before BlackWarGreymon. Gatomon was looking around and then she stopped walking.

"What is it Gatomon?"

"This place looks familiar."

"How so?"

"I think this is where I lost my Tail Ring."

"Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent but the trees in this forest look really familiar. I think we should look around for it."

"I think we should too."

"This is a large forest Kari. It will take us forever to find it."

"I know Cody. I think we should all split up."

"Split up? Are you sure Kari?"

"Yes. If it is to help Gatomon get her Tail Ring back. We all have our D-Terminals. If anyone runs into any trouble we will email each other."

"Okay. So that is the plan. Everyone please be careful."

"We will Davis."

As they went off into four different directions Ken and Yolei were walking in a different part of the forest. They just destroyed a Control Spire on the outskirts of the forest and then walked into the forest. As they were walking along the forest was getting darker and the trees were getting taller. Wormmon and Hawkmon didn't like the looks of the forest but the more they looked around they didn't find a way out.

"I don't like this Wormmon."

"Neither do I Hawkmon. But if we keep walking we should be out of this scary forest in no time."

"I hope you are right my friend. The last thing we need is Ken and Yolei in danger."

"I agree."

"Yolei stop," Ken said suddenly grabbing her hand.

"What is it Ken?"

He heard it. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to go back there. He didn't want Yolei to hear it or to see it. She didn't deserve it.

"Ken say something. Are you okay?"

"Ken? Ken please say something."

The only thing Ken did was drop to his knees and let out a scream. Kari and Gatomon were searching one part of the forest and they heard the scream. Kari said it sounded like Ken and they ran towards the scream. By the time they got there he had stopped screaming and Yolei was holding him. There was a soft blue glow around them. Kari walked over to them.

"What happened. Were you guys attacked?"

"No. Ken just stopped us from walking and then he had a look of terror in his eyes. Next thing I knew he was screaming."

"You must be good at calming people down Yolei. It must be some more of your hidden power in you. You guys had a light blue light around you."

"Blue? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Blue is a calming color."

"Are you sure you guys are okay?"

"Yes," Ken finally spoke, "Thank you. Why are you in this forest?"

"Oh we are all here. Gatomon thought this might be the forest she lost her Tail Ring in. We are all looking for it."

"Oh well I can help."

"Yolei..."

"No Ken you need to stay put and catch your breath. You need to finish calming down."

"No I am okay. I would like to help you look since it is my fault that she lost her Tail Ring in the first place."

"Are you sure you guys?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." Gatomon then smiled at them.

Three started walking off in a direction but did not know they were entering a different space in the Digital World. Davis, Cody and T.K all met back up and they were waiting for Kari to return. After about twenty minutes Davis was starting to get nervous.

"What if something happened to her?"

"Relax Davis she has Gatomon with her."

"Relax! How can I relax when my girlfriend is lost out there!"

"Davis. You don't have to yell at Cody. We need to be calm. Lets just go look for her. Gatomon might have actually remembered where she lost it and they are grabbing it."

"You're right T.K. I'm sorry Cody."

"It's alright Davis. Let's go find Kari and Gatomon."

Kari, Yolei and Ken were walking. They heard Davis yelling Kari's name. They started running towards him. Once they saw him Kari smiled and yelled back to him. Davis kept yelling for Kari while Veemon was yelling for Gatomon. Kari yelled again and he looked towards them. Yolei and Ken smiled at him and he started running towards them. Kari ran up to greet up and Gatomon ran to Veemon. Kari stopped as Davis went right through her. Veemon did the same with Gatomon.

"I could have sworn I heard her Veemon."

"I know me too Davis."

"Let's keep looking."

"He-he went right through me. He didn't even see me." Kari watched Davis run off still yelling her name.

"Kari it is okay. Something is obviously going on. We will figure it out."

"Okay."

Kari got up and the three of them started walking again. AS they walked the forest seemed to be getting darker. Kari and Ken were talking while Yolei was walking behind them with Hawkmon right beside her. Yolei watched them with interest but at the same time it seemed as though they had forgotten that she was even with them.

"Something about this place feels familiar."

"I know what you mean Kari. It feels the same way for me too."

"Hey guys maybe we should play a game." No response. "We can play telephone." Still nothing. "Yeah you're right it would be boring to play with three people." And nothing again. Yolei is no getting mad. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW I AM BACK HERE!"

"Huh? Of course we do."

"Oh really Kari? Then I am not back here talking to myself? If you two want to be alone then I will be more than happy to oblige." She then walked past them without a word.

"Yolei wait for me," Hawkmon said trying to catch up to his partner.

"Yolei wait!" Ken called after her.

Ken and Kari with their Digimon went after Yolei. When they finally caught up to her Kari was about to tell her about her and Davis to calm her down. She knew how jealous Yolei can get. Kari walked up to her and saw her looking down a cliff. Kari then looked down too.

"Do you see what I see Kari?"

"No. I can't say that I do."

"Look there."

"Yolei I..."

"I can see it Kari."

"Gatomon?"

"There is something down there that is shining."

"Exactly. I think it might be your Tail Ring Gatomon."

"I think I see it now! Gatomon what do you think?"

"I can't tell from up here Kari."

"Well let me go down and look at it for you."

"Yolei please don't."

"Ken I will be fine."

Yolei started to climb down the cliff. At one point she lost her footing. Kari reached down and grabbed her hand. Then suddenly waves crashed against the cliff that only Kari and Ken could see. Ken screamed again and Kari slipped. Her and Yolei both fell and their Digimon followed them down. A few moments later Yolei came too.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head falling down the cliff. Are you okay?"

"Yes I think so. The thing? Was it the Tail Ring?"

"No," Gatomon said as she held up a broken Dark Ring. "But I appreciate what you did. You thought it was the real thing and wanted to come down a get it yourself. I could never repay you for that Yolei."

"So I messed up again?"

"Again? When did you mess up?

"Before. I got so mad at you and Ken. Now he probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Yolei. Ken loves you. And besides I have a love of my own now."

"Oh? Who is that?"

"Davis."

"Well it is about time! Hawkmon do you think you can get us out of here so we can get Kari back to her prince?"

"Right away Yolei. Hawkmon Digivolve to...Hawkmon."

"I thought you were going to Digivolve."

"I tried. I can't Digivolve."

"Can't Digivolve!? Now we will be stuck down here forever!"

"Yolei."

"I will never get to University. I will never get the dream job I want!"

"Yolei..."

"I will never get married and have a bunch of kids. I will never get the chance to grow old with my husband..."

SLAP!

"Oh Yolei I am so sorry. You were just rambling and I had to stop you somehow."

"No I deserved it."

"Gatomon why don't you and I climb up and see if we can find something so the girls can climb out?"

"That sounds like a great idea Hawkmon."

Yolei and Kari were alone and no one said anything. Kari didn't know what to say. She knew she shouldn't have slapped Yolei. Kari looked at her and saw the red mark on her cheek was starting to diminish a bit.

"You know Yolei I wish I could be like you sometimes."

"Me? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you always say what is on your mind. You don't hold back. You're strong and I'm not."

"Sure you are Kari. Sometimes I wish I could be like you. You are caring. You always make everyone happy. And I know I need to learn to bite my tongue sometimes. You are considerate of other peoples feelings."

Kari just looked at the girl. Just then a vine was dropped between them. They grabbed it and they both started to get pulled up the cliff. Once they got to the top Ken just held Yolei as close to him as he could. She could hear him whispering for her to never do that again. And that he was sorry he didn't do anything to stop them from falling. Yolei just held him back. Kari watched them and smiled but her smile faded quickly.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Kari?"

"Yes I hear it too," Ken said as he let go of Yolei.

Kari then took off running through the trees. Ken and Yolei not to far from her. Finally she stopped at another cliff. Ken and Yolei stopped next to her. Kari and Ken saw an ocean. Yolei only saw trees.

"It can't be."

"I don't want to believe it either Kari."

"Believe what? I just see a shit ton of trees."

"It's the Dark Ocean!"

"Ocean? WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING?!"

Then it seemed at her request the tree changed before her eyes. Suddenly she saw was Ken and Kari saw. It was an ocean at the end of this forest. They found a path down from the cliff to the beach. But they were barely seen by someone.

"Oh look Mummymon. Isn't this delightful. Those foolish kids have entered a Phase Warp. They have no idea how vulnerable they are."

"It is a shame we have to keep following BlackWarGreymon."

"You underestimate me," Arukenimon said as she pulled a few hairs. "This little operation isn't worthy of my personal attention. Spirit Needle." They entered a few Control Spires. "Enjoy your lunch, my darling."

Back at the ocean Kari fell to her knees. She put her hands on her head. Gatomon and Yolei also went by her side.

"I hate this I want to go home!"

"Don't give in, Kari. You have to fight it. I need you."

"Gatomon is right Kari. Don't worry Kari. We'll be home soon."

Just then there was a growl behind them. The three of them turned to see what it was. Suddenly there was an eye just floating in the air.

"I think big brother is watching us," Gatomon said.

"Or at least his corsage," Hawkmon replied.

Then the entire Digimon came into view. "That is Blossomon," Ken said.

"Hey look behind her. There is a hole in the space. I can see right through it," Gatomon said.

The light from the Digital World came through. "I think that is my cue Yolei."

"I think your right."

"Are you ready Wormmon?"

"Let me at her."

"Hawkmon Digivolve to...Aquilamon."

"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon."

"No don't take me. I don't think I can fight it this time."

"Kari you have to fight."

"Gatomon is right. You need to snap out of it Kari." Yolei grabbed hold of Kari's shoulders. The fight was going on behind her.

"Kari you need to talk to me or I can't help you."

"The darkness won't leave me alone. I'm not strong enough. It's going to win."

Yolei then raised her hand, "I've had enough of this nonsense." And slapped Kari. "Of course your strong enough. You are the strongest person I know. And if you think I am going to sit by and let you rot on yourself, you can just think again." Yolei then grabbed her hands. "We'll fight it together Kari. The darkness will never beat you, do you hear me?"

"Yolei, thank you," Kari smiled at her, "You're a true friend."

Just then a light started to shine above the girls. The light came down and surrounded them. They looked up. Aquilamon and Stingmon were getting up from the ground because Blossomon had knocked them down. Ken was watching in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Kari said.

"Just like you," Yolei started. "I forgot, yours is the Crest of Light. You have the power to light up the darkness. It doesn't have a chance."

"You're the worst enemy of darkness," Gatomon finished.

Just then Kari and Yolei's Digivices both started to glow. Then a pink glow went around Gatomon and a red light went around Aquilamon. Both Digimon then got a look of determination.

"Aquilamon..."

"Gatomon..."

"...DNA Digivolve to...Silphymon!"

"It has Gatomon's grace."

"And Aquilamon's strength."

"That overgrown daisy is history," Ken finished.

Blossomon then went in for the attack. Silphymon didn't give her a chance to finish. "Static Force!" And then Blossomon was destroyed. There was a bright reddish-pink light from the attack. T.K and Davis were in the sky and saw the light.

"Look over there T.K."

"That has to be them."

Cody and Ankylomon were searching the ground. "Looks like they started without us Cody."

Silphymon then de-Digivolved.

"Salamon."

"I'm Pururmon now Yolei."

Once everyone was back together Kari and Yolei told them about Silphymon. Yolei who was kneeling next to Kari. She then looked up to Ken and stood up. Kari watched her. Kari didn't want her to go. Then she looked over and saw T.K come over.

"I thought I would have lost you to the other world for good."

"No. I don't have to worry about that anymore." Kari then looked back over to Yolei. "Yolei won't let me."

"Damn right I won't. And Ken won't fight alone either. Not as long as I am around."

"Same here. I am here for you too Kari."

"I know you are Davis. And I love you for that."

"I am here to Kari."

"I know Cody. I know I have all of your support."

"Yolei."

"Oh right. We better be going."

"Why what is the rush? We should all celebrate this new Digivolution together."

"Sorry Davis. We already have other plans."

"Other plans? Like what?"

"Unforunately a double date."

"Aw dude I'm sorry."

"Oh my we should totally do that!"

"Yes Kari I totally agree!"

"Aw man," both Davis and Ken sighed.

"Welcome to the world of dating two best friends now guys," Cody said with a laugh. T.K joined in.

* * *

That is chapter 18. Finally got to Kari and Yolei DNA Digivolving together. Next chapter will be the dreaded double date...dun dun dun. Just kidding. Hope you all enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay everyone sorry for the delay in updating! Working 6-7 days a week I am basically working/sleeping at this point. But I didn't want to not update my story. This chapter will be the double date. I have done a little research on Japanese food and restaurants. So if I get something wrong then I take all the blame! Anyways on to the chapter.

As always I do not own Digimon. What else is new?

* * *

Chapter 19: Double Date

Ken and Yolei both appeared back in their own rooms. It was around 4pm and Yolei knew she had to get ready and head over to Tamachi. Yolei heard her D-Terminal go off and it was a message from Ken.

 _"Pururumon will want some food. I remember Leafmon being hungry after he first DNA Digivolved. I will see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ken"_

She smiled at the message. Yolei put Pururumon on her bed. She went out to the kitchen hoping that no one was home to see her looking like a hot mess. Lucky for her no one was home. She opened the fridge and grabbed some bread. She made some toast and cut it up for Pururumon. She walked back to her room and put the plate down in from of him. He was happy to see the food.

"Okay Pururumon I am going to take a shower. I shouldn't be gone to long okay."

"Okay Yolei. I am probably going to eat this and take a little nap before we leave."

"Lucky."

In Tamachi Ken was going through the same routine. Minomon was fast asleep when he got out of the shower. Ken decided that he would go with a dark grey button down shirt and black slacks. Ken then heard the apartment door open and his parents voices. He left his room and walked into the living room.

"Oh hello dear."

"Hello mom, dad."

"You sure do look sharp son."

"Thanks. My double date with Yumiko and Hiro is tonight."

"Oh yes that is right. What will you be doing tonight?"

"Dinner that I know of. After that I am not sure. Yumiko is the one that planned the entire evening."

"Oh well I hope it isn't something that won't get you into trouble."

"Don't worry mom. I am sure we won't get into any trouble I promise."

"I hope so."

Back in Odaiba Yolei was finishing getting ready. It was about 5pm and her mother said she would bring her Tamachi. She didn't need to do much. She didn't really wear make-up but if Sora or Kari were here they would be applying it and doing her hair. She picked up Pururumon and put him her her overnight bag. Not knowing what they would be doing she asked her family if she could stay over in Tamachi for the night. They said yes as long as she was safe.

"I can't believe you are still seeing Ken Ichijouji."

"You know Chizuru you can knock on my door before you just waltz in."

"Whatever. Are you sure you don't want me to take your place tonight for the double date?"

"I am sure."

"Aw come on! Don't you have some homework or something to do?"

"Nope my homework is done."

"Aren't you supposed to work for Momoe tonight then?"

"Nope that is next week for her date."

"Damn it Yolei please pretend to be sick or something. Just so I can say I had one date with THE Ken Ichijouji!"

"No Chizuru! Now get out of my room!"

"Please baby sister! Don't you love me?"

"Yes I do but you are not going out with my boyfriend."

"But-but..."

"Come on Chizuru leave our little sister alone."

''Stay out of it Mantarou. Besides you were the one who isn't happy she is dating."

"I never said that. I was just making sure he was good enough for Yolei. Only the best for my sisters!"

"Yeah sure you want the best for us. All you want is the apartment all to yourself so you can sneak your girlfriend of the week in here."

"Hey I do not have a new girlfriend every week! Akiko and I seem to really have something."

"Do you guys need to argue in my room?"

"Yes do you need to have your petty fight in her room?"

"Mom!"

"Chizuru you need to go help your sister in the store, now! Mantarou you need to finish cleaning up the kitchen."

"Yes mom."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. You look lovely."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Inoue looked at her youngest daughter. As she was watching her brush her hair she smiled. She was so happy all her kids were happy. Especially now her youngest. They held her back so much because of her studies. But even now with her having a boyfriend and more friends she is still keeping up with her school work and keeping her grades the same. She walked over behind her and smiled at her in the mirror. Yolei returned the smile.

"You look beautiful Yolei."

"Thanks mom. This is a dress that Kari and Sora bought me when I had my first date with Ken."

It was a simple black dress with three quarter sleeves and it hugged her curves and the dress flared out at the bottom. It stopped right above her knees. She knew Yolei needed one more thing to make this outfit perfect.

"Don't move. Let me grabb something and then we can go."

"Okay."

Her mom was only gone for a moment. When she came back she held out a small silver chain that had a dark purple jewel. Yolei just looked in awe at the necklace. Her mother then instructed her to hold up her hair and clipped the chain together.

"There perfect."

"Mom this is beautiful."

"Your father gave it to me on our third date."

"Then I can't take this."

"I insist. It completes your look."

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome my dear. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes. I just need to finish getting my over night bag together."

"Okay I will be out in the living room waiting for you."

When Yolei's mother left she finished packing her bag. She grabbed Pururumon and gently put him in the bag. She zipped it up but leaving enough of a hole at the end for air to get through. She turned her light off and walked out. When she walked into the living room Chizuru wasn't there but her father and Mantarou were watching TV.

"Looking good there sis."

"Yes Yolei you look very nice."

"Thanks."

"Ready to go? We don't want to be late."

"Yes I am."

"Be safe Yolei."

"I will dad. I promise."

"I will be back soon."

As Yolei and her mother drove to Ken's apartment they were quiet with the exception of Yolei giving her directions. When they were finally outside of Ken's apartment it was 5:30. Yolei was happy to be early. A little extra time to spend with Ken alone. Well almost alone. She was sure his parents were home. Yolei got out of the car but so did her mother.

"Mom you don't need to walk me up."

"I know I don't need to. But I think it would be nice to meet his parents."

Yolei knew there was no way she would win this argument. This also must have been why her mother had insisted on bringing her over. They entered the building and entered the elevator. Yolei pushed the button to go up to Ken's floor. Yolei say her mother searching her purse for something.

"Before I forget. Your father and I decided this would be a good idea for you. Also since you are still doing so well in school this is a gift for you," she handed Yolei a cell phone.

"Wow. Thank you."

"Well you deserve it. Also the house number is the first speed dial number. Your father programmed that in."

"I figured it would be."

"If you would like call home tomorrow and I can come pick you up tomorrow when you are ready to come home."

"Okay. I will also call if Ken insists on seeing me home."

"Good girl."

The door opened and they walked out. The Ichijouji's door was not far from the elevator. Yolei rang the bell and suddenly felt nervous. What if her mother didn't like his parents? What if she starts saying embarrassing stories about her? Maybe she had time to tell her mother to go back to the car. It was too late. The door was starting to open and of course on the other side was none other than Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Hello Yolei. And you must be Mrs. Inoue."

"I decided to bring Yolei myself if that is alright."

"Of course. I didn't like the idea of her traveling her alone on a Friday night."

"Well I also wanted to meet you as well."

"We were just talking about that as well. We should all get together sometime."

"That would be wonderful. I will talk to my husband about it."

"I will do the same."

"I need to get going. We have inventory to do at the store tonight and our other daughters are helping us."

"Well it was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Inoue."

"Please call me Kimiko."

"And you can call me Natsumi."

"Have a good night Yolei and we will see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

"Come on in dear. Let me take your coat."

"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Ken honey Yolei is here."

Yolei heard his bedroom door open and close. He came around the corner and Yolei thought he looked handsome. She was beginning to wish it was just going to be the two of them tonight. But she knew they couldn't bail on Yumiko and her boyfriend last minute. Yolei walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss and a hello.

Ken had no words to describe how Yolei looked. Beautiful was not the right word. Exquisite might work but as he looked her over again he knew that wasn't right either. Ken smiled at her which she gladly returned.

"Oh you two look so cute together! Let me get my camera."

"Honey let the kids relax before they go out for the night."

"It is just a picture or two," She said as she came back with the camera.

She started taking pictures of them. Telling them to smile and then telling her husband to get in the picture. She then handed the camera to her husband and she stood with them. Just then the door bell rang again. Mr. Ichijouji went and opened the door and Hiro and Yumiko stood there. He welcomed them in. Yumiko went over and complimented on Yolei's dress and how beautiful the necklace was. Yolei explained that it was her mothers.

"Well we better get going. I made dinner reservations and we have all night to talk!"

"Aright you all have fun."

"We will. Don't you worry."

The four teens left the apartment in silence. Yolei took in the other two. Yumiko was smiling and looked excited. Hiro just looked somber. No emotion on his face. Yolei then looked to Ken who then looked at her. He smiled at her. She took his hand and when she looked back to Yumiko she was smiling at her. When they got to the gate of the apartment building there was a car waiting for them.

"My parents let me borrow the driver for the night."

"You have a driver Yumiko?"

"Of course."

Yolei thanked the man as he opened the door for all of them. When they all got in the car Yumiko sat next to Yolei and then Ken was next to her and then Hiro got in the car last. The car started and then they were off.

"Where are you going to dinner?"

"It is a surprise Ken."

"She wouldn't even tell me and I am her boyfriend."

"Because then you would tell Ken and then Ken would tell Yolei. I am the queen of surprises and I would like to keep that way."

"Yeah okay."

"Don't be that way Hiro. Let's have some fun tonight."

The car then stops and the door opens. The guys got out and then the girls. Ken helped Yolei out of the car. She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yolei stopped in her tracks. She was actually standing outside Toraji restaurant.

"Hey are you coming?"

"Yeah sorry. I just never thought I would be eating here. I can't really afford this place."

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

"Good evening. How may I help you?"

"We have a reservation for four at 6pm under Yumiko Sato."

"Oh yes Miss Sato your father did say you would be here tonight with some friends. We are just getting your table ready it will just be another few minutes."

"They know you?" Yolei asked.

"My father is the head chef here and at a couple of the other restaurants but mostly here."

"Wow. That is amazing."

"Okay Miss Sato your table is ready please follow me."

"Thank you."

They were seated at a square table a little ways off from the rest of the dining room. Yumiko said she preferred it so it would be a little quieter and they could talk without the problems of not hearing everyone. After the waiter came and took their order Yumiko started asking questions.

"So Yolei what do you when you aren't in school or seeing our handsome Ken?"

"I work at my parents store."

"What kind of store? Clothes, jewelry, shoes?"

"No it is a Convenience Store. It is actually under the apartment building we live in."

"Oh. Well that is cool. Are you an only child?"

"I have an older brother and two older sisters."

"You are the youngest? You must get away with a lot."

"Not really. My parents were a little more strict on me that my siblings."

"And how did you guys meet?"

"Yumiko?"

"What?"

"Stop grilling the girl."

"I am just getting to know her Hiro. I don't see you conversing with any of us."

"Maybe if you stopped talking for a minute."

"Guys don't do this now. We are out to have fun remember?"

"Ken is right. We will not have this conversation now Hiro. We will wait."

Ken was relieved when they decided not to go into it like they usually do. Also he was relieved when their drinks came. He was happy the whole table agreed on tea. Seeing how Yumiko and Hiro hardly ever agree on anything.

"So are you going to tell me how you met?"

"Well it was the day or night I should say of the Olympiad."

"That's right. That was in Odaiba this year right?"

"Yeah. I was heading back from the tournament after interviews and I just happened to bump into Yolei."

"I was leaving a classmates place. We were studying. I was on my way home."

"You were't at the Olympiad?"

"I wasn't able to go. I had to work at the store that day."

"And one of your siblings couldn't help you out so you could go?"

"No. Momoe came in for the afternoon shift."

"I guess fate wanted you guys to meet anyways. And that is so romantic."

"Romantic really Yumiko?"

"Hush Hiro. Just because you have no romance in your bones you don't see it!"

"Guys please."

"Sorry Ken."

"So Ken tells me you are on the soccer team too."

"Yeah. I am the goalie."

"So pretty much when Ken plays he doesn't have to do much. Just stand there and look pretty."

"Hiro actually does a lot for the team. Sometimes he comes up with some of the plays."

"Well not as many as you do Ken."

"They are still good plays though."

"Thanks."

When the food came everyone was quiet which Yolei welcomed. She didn't realize Yumiko would be so inquisitive. Also Hiro and Yumiko seemed to disagree on a lot of things. She had never seen two people together almost get into an agrument over everything. She really hoped her and Ken wouldn't get like that.

Ken was really beginning to regret agreeing to this double date. He didn't want Yolei uncomfortable and he didn't think Yumiko would ask so many questions about her and him. As he looked to his right he watched her eat her salad. Yumiko put her spoon down from the soup she was eating.

"I need to use the ladies room. Yolei come with me."

"Um okay."

"Excuse us boys."

They just watched them leave. Hiro and Ken were just finishing up their meals so they just waited for the girls to come back. Hiro then looked to Ken.

"I didn't believe Yumiko when she told me you were seeing someone."

"Really?"

"Well you seemed so happy to be on your own. But even I have to admit that she seems to bring something positive out in you. She seems perfect for you."

"Thank you. It seems as though you really don't want to be here."

"No not really. Yumiko doesn't seem to want to go out alone with me. I am not sure why. This is the third double date we have been on in two months."

"What? I'm sorry to hear that."

"It has nothing to do with you. She is just going through a phase or something. We will figure it out."

"So are you guys ready to go?" Yumiko asked as they came back from the bathroom.

"We haven't gotten the check yet."

"Don't worry about the check Hiro. The meal is all set. Lets get going."

It was about 8pm when they left the restaurant. They got back in the car and they were off. It was a bit of a drive. Yolei saw that they were entering Shibuya. She couldn't believe the buildings and the lights. The car came to a stop and everyone got out. They were outside the EST Shibuya Bowling and Game Center.

"Don't we need reservations for this too?"

"Yes and I did make reservations. We will start with bowling for two hours that I reserved for and then after that we will be going to another floor for some more fun."

As they entered the building and went to the desk Yumiko said they had reservations for bowling. He found them in the computer. Ken and Hiro both chipped in to pay since Yumiko had dinner taken care of. They went up to the fifth floor and got their bowling shoes.

"I feel over dressed for this."

"Don't sweat it Yolei. You look great."

"Okay what order are we going to go in?"

"I saw we have Yumiko go first and the me, then Yolei and Ken last."

"That works for me."

Hiro put them in the computer on the screen. Yumiko went first and her first ball was a gutter ball. She laughed it off and when she threw her second ball she got 5 of the pins down. Hiro went up and got a strike.

"Show off."

"Not my fault you can't bowl Yumiko."

Yolei then went up and got 7 pins down. As she was waiting for her ball to come back Ken went up to her. "When you threw your ball your arm wasn't going out straight. So when you go to release keep it straight."

"Okay I will remember that." She went up and threw her ball and picked up her spare.

"Why didn't you help me when I threw my first ball in the gutter?"

"Because you planned this night I thought you knew how to bowl."

Ken then went up and threw his ball. He got a strike as well. The two hours went that way. If Hiro got a strike so would Ken. When they got to the last game Yumiko got a little better and her last score was a 108. Hiro almost had a perfect game but in the tenth box he missed his last strike and got a 9 so he ended with a 299. Yolei ended with a 187 and Ken beat Hiro with the perfect game of 300.

"Okay so the guys were showing off. Lets head up to the eighth floor for the final part of our evening."

They returned their shoes and went up to the eighth floor. It was the Karaoke level. Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a feeling they were going to be coming up here. At least they had private rooms so they wouldn't look like complete fools in front of strangers.

"Okay you guys go to the room while Yolei and I go get some drinks before we get started."

"Alright."

Yolei and Yumiko went to the cafe to get sodas for everyone. While they were waiting for the drinks Yumiko spotted two other guys at the other end of the soda bar.

"Hey lets go talk to them."

"Our boyfriends are waiting for us Yumiko."

"Its just talking. It isn't like we are asking them to come home with us."

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"Come on Yolei. It is okay to look at the goods. Just as long as we don't touch the merchandise it is okay."

"I don't agree with that. It doesn't feel right."

"Don't you talk to other boys? I mean you have other friends who are boys right?"

"Yeah but that is different. I mean I know them. I don't know these guys."

"That is why we are going to talk to them. That way we can say we know them."

"Yumiko."

"Come on don't be a baby."

Yumiko grabbed Yolei's hand and pulled her over to the two guys. Yumiko smiled sweetly at them and they quickly returned it. Yolei on the other hand didn't feel comfortable with this at all.

"Hey. My name is Yumiko and this is my friend Yolei."

"My name is Haruo and this is Mamoru."

"It is great to meet you. Are you both waiting for a room to open?"

"Not really. We just decided to go out for a Friday night. We didn't think two beautiful ladies like yourselves would be here."

"Well we decided to have a night out ourselves."

"Yumiko forgot to mention it is a night with our boyfriends. Who are waiting for us."

Yolei had then grabbed her and Ken's soda and went back to the room they were waiting for them. When Yolei got back to the room Yumiko was not behind her. Yolei decided to go in and when she did Hiro noticed that she was alone. He got up from the chair he was in and left the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"I am not going to lie to you. Yumiko found two boys to talk to out at the cafe bar."

"I had a feeling."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"A couples times. But he always takes her back."

"Can we just go home?"

"I think that is a great idea."

Ken and Yolei walked out of the room and Yumiko was now just sitting at the soda bar alone. She turned when she saw Yolei and Ken walking towards her. "I guess you were right Yolei. We shouldn't have talked to them. Hiro just left without saying a word."

"You should have known that would happen Yumiko."

"Don't act like my father Ken. Well I guess we should just go. I will bring you guys back."

It was a quiet drive back to the Ichijouji apartment. Yumiko had her phone out and was obviously texting Hiro. She was talking to herself. From what Yolei heard she was saying things like "He takes things too seriously" and "It was just talking". They got back to the apartment building it was around 11pm. Ken and Yolei got out of the car and Yumiko followed.

"I just want to apologize. I am sorry I ruined the evening."

"It was still a nice time. But next time you are out with your boyfriend just think about talking to him. Not other guys."

"Yeah I know."

Yolei just hugged the girl and said good night to her. Yumiko hugged her back. Yolei gave the girl her number and said that she would still like to try to become friends with her. Yumiko gladly gave Yolei her number in return. Ken and Yolei said good night and walked into the building.

* * *

Okay that was the double date. I have never been on one myself so this was a little difficult to write. So if it is really bad I am sorry. I have a lot more I wanted to add in at the end but then this chapter would go on for a little longer and I don't want to do that. I will just make it the next chapter instead. Whenever I will get to it with my work schedule.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello all. Sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you to Blue-Azul-Acero for the review. I am glad to see my story is still being read. Well on with the next chapter.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 20: Voices

When Ken and Yolei got back to the apartment a small light was left on a small end table. Ken figured his parents would be in bed by the time they came home. He helped Yolei with her coat and they both took their shoes off. Yolei quietly went to Ken's room and grabbed her overnight bag and went into the bathroom to change. Ken made sure the door was locked and turned the light off before heading to his room. He saw that his mother had put up an air mattress in his room.

"I can take the air mattress if you want."

Ken turned to her. He noticed that she was wearing the jersey that she wore the last time she was here. "No it is alright. I want you to be comfortable. You can just take the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am, I insist."

"Alright."

Ken then grabbed his sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom. Yolei then walked up to Pururumon and Minomon who were fast asleep. Yolei got into bed and held Pururumon to her. A few minutes later Ken walked in and closed the door. He turned off the light and laid down on the air mattress. Yolei brought her hand down which Ken held as they both drifted off to sleep.

Standing on the roof of the adjacent building someone was watching the Ichijouji apartment building. He knew the time was coming and he knew he had to have her by his side. As he was was standing there he heard someone walk up to him. He never moved or turned to look to see who had joined him. He really didn't care.

"Boss are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I need her. She is the key."

"But boss. You have us. We can always help you."

"Nonsense. You are just weak beings that I created. You are no help to me. You are only to weaken the Digital World so I can be the strongest to take it. But even you and your partner can't seem to do that right. The only thing that seems to be doing that is BlackWarGreymon and he doesn't even realize he is doing it."

"Boss we..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Now go I have someone to talk to."

He closed his eyes and listened as the other left. He heard the door to the roof open and close. He smiled as he tried to see if he could get through to her in her sleep. _"Miyako."_

Yolei was dreaming she was in the Digital World. She was alone and she knew she probably shouldn't have been. Yolei was walking in a forest with no real destination. _"Miyako."_ She heard it again. It was her name from the past. She started to walk towards where she heard the voice. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a cave. She didn't like the energy that was coming from the cave so she didn't enter it.

 _"Miyako."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am someone who needs your help Miyako."_

 _"What kind of help?"_

 _"Help with the Digital World."_

 _"Maybe you should ask Gennai. He is still the protector, not me."_

 _"He doesn't have the power that you have. He may be the protector of the Digital World but you are a part of it. You were born of the Digital World."_

 _"I don't think I can trust you."_

 _"Why do you say that? Don't you want to help the Digital World?"_

 _"Yes but I feel your energy and it isn't good at all. I want nothing to do with helping you."_

 _"You will help me Miyako. You and I can have the Digital World together."_

 _"No. You will not have any part of the Digital World and we will stop you."_

 _"Ha you have such faith in the Digidestined. But that dear Miyako is where you are wrong."_

 _"No. You are wrong!"_

Yolei saw a black smoke coming out of the cave. She turned and started to run away. It seemed that no matter how hard she ran the smoke was catching up to her. As she was running a hand came out of the smoke and grabbed her. She screamed as loud as she could which also happened in reality.

Ken shot up immediately when he heard the scream. He looked over to the bed and Yolei was still screaming. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yolei. Yolei wake up!"

"No I won't help you. Leave me alone."

"Yolei it's me, Ken. You need to wake up."

Yolei's eyes opened and jumped up and Ken caught her in a hug. She was trembling and disoriented. Yolei finally recognized her surroundings and that Ken was holding her. Before she knew it she was crying.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here."

"Ken honey is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah mom. Yolei had a bad dream."

"Oh my is she okay? Does she want some tea?"

"Do you want some tea?"

Yolei just shook her head no. She just couldn't find her voice to respond. "No mom she doesn't want anything."

"Okay honey. If she needs anything let me know."

"Thanks mom."

Ken just sat there and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Pururumon had crawled into her lap. He could somehow feel that something wasn't right. Minomon was looking out the balcony door window and could have sworn he saw someone standing on the roof next door. But when he blinked they were gone. 'Must still be trying to wake up. My eyes are playing tricks on me.'

Yolei had finally calmed down. She was starting to feel tired again but she was afraid to go to sleep. She really didn't want to go back to that dream. She pulled back from Ken and he then brought a hand up to dry her eyes. She brought her hand up to Ken's hand on her cheek. She looked in his eyes and without saying any words he knew that she was asking. He just nodded his head. Yolei laid back down and was laying on her right side. Ken got comfortable behind her and put his arm around her waist. He found her hand and held it. Pururumon and Minomon both got comfortable on the bed. Minomon wanted to tell them about he saw but decided it could wait until the morning.

In Odaiba at the same time Yolei had woken up from her dream Kari did the same. She sat up quickly making Salamon fall off the bed. Tai who usually sleeps through anything heard Salamon hit the floor.

"Kari are you okay?"

"Salamon I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Kari," Salamon said getting back into the bed. "But are you okay?"

Before Kari could answer she felt the bunkbed move and Tai started climbing down the ladder. "Kari?"

"I am okay Tai."

"Are you sure. You are sweating."

"I can't explain why I woke up so startled. I just...Yolei."

"Yolei? What about Yolei?"

"I think it has something to do with Yolei."

"Are you sure Kari?

"Not 100% sure Salamon but I am 99% sure."

"Kari that doesn't make sense that you would wake up with something dealing with Yolei."

"Tai I already said I can't explain it. But please don't treat me like I am crazy."

"Well I already know you are crazy Kari."

"Shut up Tai."

"Haha alright, alright. Look try to get back to sleep Kari. We will try to figure it out in the morning okay."

"Okay. Thanks Tai."

"No problem. That is what big brothers are for." Tai picked Salamon off the floor and but her back in with Kari before climbing back up the ladder.

"Kari what if it is something to do with Yolei?"

"We will figure it out and stop it. Just like we always do Salamon."

"You're right Kari."

Kari closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Salamon looked at Kari as she drifted off to sleep. Salamon was worried. She only knew of one who had the power to invade someone's mind and dreams but he was long gone. She just hopes that it is nothing that Kari and the rest of the Digidestined will have to deal with.

* * *

Okay short chapter I know and I am sorry. But this is kind of an opening. And no I have not forgotten about BlackWarGreymon. He will be back in the next chapter I promise. Alright as always please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys sorry for the delay. Work and such as always. I promise I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one. At least I hope it will be.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 21: Perhaps not just a Dream

Yolei woke up the next morning and she was awake before Ken was. As she watched him sleep she smiled. She brushed some hair out of his face and he let out a small snore. She tried not to laugh to loudly to wake him. She rolled over and noticed Minomon and Poromon sleeping by their feet.

'Pururumon must have digivolved to his in-training form in his sleep,' She thought.

She moved her feet slowly so she wouldn't wake them either. She tiptoed out of the room and tried to open the door. She got out into the hallway with success. As she started to walk down the hall she wondered if she was the only one up. Her answer was shortly answered.

"Ken honey is that you?"

"No Mrs. Ichijouji it's only me."

"Oh Yolei. Come sit at the table with me. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I am okay, thank you."

"Any cream or sugar?"

"No thank you."

"Did you sleep better after you fell back to sleep?"

"Yes I did."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I actually don't really remember it now. I just remember darkness."

"At least your mind is blocking it out. If you ever need to talk I am here for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji. I really appreciate it. I just hope I am not a bother being here so much."

"Not at all dear. We love having you here. We haven't seen Ken this happy is so long. You definitely bring something out in him."

Yolei smiled at her. Mrs. Ichijouji returned the smile. They sipped their teas in silence. As Yolei looked around she didn't see Mr. Ichijouji anywhere.

"He went to his office."

"On a Sunday?"

"He works for the paper. He was working on a story."

"Oh our friend T.K's mom works for the paper too."

"Oh really? What a small world. He tries not to bring his work home but sometimes he need to do some things in his office here at home."

"I guess it happens sometimes. I know sometimes my father or mother have to enter the inventory at home."

"What do your parents do?"

"They own the convenience store under our apartment building. My siblings and I work there sometimes to help out."

"Oh that is very nice of you and your siblings to help out. Hey why don't we bring our teas in the living room. I would like to share something with you."

"With me?"

"Oh yes. Who else would I share this with?"

As they set their cups of teas on the coffee table Yolei sat down at one end of the couch. She watched as Mrs. Ichijouji went over to a small cabinet and opened it. She brought out a huge picture album. Mrs. Ichijouji wiped the dust off with her hand and sat in the middle of the couch next to Yolei. She opened the album and the first picture was a wedding picture.

"Is that you and Mr. Ichijouji?"

"Yes. My sister planned the wedding. I guess you can say this was the moment she wanted to be a wedding planner with her own business."

"Wow. That is a beautiful dress."

"We went for a modern wedding. Against my parents wishes. They wanted a traditional wedding. But I have worn Kimono's before and I knew what I looked like in one. I wanted to know what it was like to wear a beautiful white dress on my wedding day."

Yolei looked at the picture again. It was a long dress that was a ballgown fit but the bottom wasn't that poofy. It also had capped sleeves on her shoulders and the veil had small beading on the edges. Yolei could only hope she could be happy like this on her day as she looked at the smiles they both had in the picture. Mrs. Ichijouji then turned to the next page.

It was a picture that was obviously taken in the hospital. She could see them looking down at a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Yolei looked to the bottom of the picture and saw 'Sam' written on the bottom.

"He was a week early but he was perfect. No problems at all. We were able to bring him home 3 days later."

"You were only in the hospital for three days?"

"Yes. As long as he had no problems drinking milk from both the bottle and myself we could leave. It was the same way with Ken."

She turned the page again and it was another baby in a blue blanket. Yolei knew it had to be Ken. His eyes were open and looking right at his mother where in Sam's picture his eyes were closed.

"Ken and I definitely bonded a little here. I knew he was going to be special."

Yolei looked at the picture and Ken's bright blue eyes. She smiled at the picture. Mrs. Ichijouji then turned the page and it was a picture of Sam who must have been 4 and Ken around 1. Sam was sitting on the couch and Ken was sitting up against him. Time past as they were going through the album they never heard the bedroom door open.

Ken walked down the hall and heard two women laughing. He walked into the living room and he saw Yolei and his mother sitting on the couch. Then he heard his mother say that 'Sam and Ken' and he blocked out the rest. He knew she brought out the photo album. Something she hasn't done in a long time. Ken walked up to the back of the couch and saw a picture of himself sitting on the ground with a soccer ball and he was covered in dirt.

"Come on mom Yolei doesn't need to see these."

"Oh Ken you're awake."

"What time is it?"

"It is about 10:30. I must have been really tired if I am just getting up now."

"I should probably be getting home. Thanks for sitting with me this morning Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Oh of course dear. I hope you are feeling better."

"Yes very much so. And thank you also for the tea. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. Maybe I will pass my recipes to you since I don't have a daughter to pass them too."

"Oh you don't..."

"Now, now it isn't something to worry about at this time. Ken just make sure she gets home safe."

"I will mom."

Ken and Yolei walked back to his room. He offered to get changed in the bathroom. As Yolei was changing the cell phone her mother gave her was blinking. She picked it up and saw she had a text from Yumiko.

 _"Hey Yolei,_

 _I am sorry again about last night. How about just the two of us get together? How about after school tomorrow? I know this cute cafe here in Tamachi. Hiro and Ken will have soccer practice after class. It is the second to last practice before the championship game on Saturday. Maybe we can go to that together? Unless you have to work at your families store. Let me know okay!_

 _Yumiko"_

'I will reply to her later. I should call home to let them know I am on my way.'

As Yolei called her parents Ken walked back into the room. He walked over where he saw Minomon looking out the window to the adjacent buliding. Ken stood next to the small digimon trying to figure out what he could have been looking at and if he could see it too.

"What are you looking at pal?"

"Can I tell you when Yolei isn't around?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to freak her out more than she already is. I think it has something to do with the dream she had last night."

"Then don't you think she has a right to know?"

"The right to know what?"

They both turned and saw Yolei standing there looking at both of them. She has just hung up with her parents and put Poromon in her bag. Ken looked down to Minomon. Minomon knew that look. It was look that he now knew he had to say something. Then he thought of a way to wait.

"How about I say what I need to say with everyone. I think everyone needs to know."

"Is that alright with you Yolei?"

"Yeah definitely. We can schedule a meeting when we get to my apartment."

"Sounds great. I say we get going."

Yolei and Ken walked out of his room after Ken put Minomon in his backpack. They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Ichijouji and Ken said that he would be back later. Mrs. Ichijouji walked them to the door and gave a hug to Yolei before she left. The walk to the bus stop was quiet but Ken had a feeling they were being followed. Every time he turned around though no one was there. As they were waiting to the bus Ken couldn't shake the feeling. He took hold of Yolei's hand as the bus pulled up. Before Yolei could say anything he rushed into the bus to the back. He wanted to see if anyone suspicious would follow them in.

"Ken what is going on?"

"I had a feeling we were being followed."

"Followed? Who would want to follow us?"

"I don't know but I didn't like the feeling I got."

When the doors to the bus closed only a few people walked on. They were people Ken recognized them from around Tamachi, but no one that would purposely be following them. Or give him an uneasy feeling. The bus ride seemed longer than it usually does. Ken still couldn't shake the feeling. When the bus did finally pull into the Odiaba station Ken waited to be the last ones off the bus. A few people stayed on when the bus left and the ones that got off were already on their way. They started walking towards Yolei's building which thankfully wasn't that far. When they got to Yolei's apartment building they were stopped before going inside.

"Yolei! Ken!"

"Kari? Davis? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh thank goodness you are okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kari then hugged her. "I had a horrible dream about you."

"Yeah Kari called me this morning. She asked me to come with her to see you. Looks like perfect timing too. Sup Ken."

"Hey Davis. We were actually going to call a meeting with all the Digidestined. Yolei actually had a nightmare as well last night. Minomon wants to tell us all something."

"Okay you guys head up to Yolei's and I can get T.K and Davis can get Cody. We will start there and call the others."

"Great idea. We will see you all in a few minutes."

Kari and Davis took the stairs while Ken and Yolei took the elevator. When they got to Yolei's floor the went inside.

"Mom, dad? I'm home."

"Good morning Yolei. Hello Ken."

"Hello Mrs. Inoue."

"Where is dad?"

"He is down in the store with your brother. I sent your sisters out for a while. Didn't want them pestering you and Ken."

"Thanks mom I appreciate it. I am sure Ken does too."

"Oh it didn't matter to me."

"Well why don't you head to your room. I am making cookies and they should be ready soon."

"Great. I actually have some other friends showing up soon. I am sure Davis will love the fact that there will be food."

"Well I hope I made enough."

"I am sure you did mom."

Yolei and Ken walked to her room. When they got there they opened their backpacks and let their Digimon partners out. Poromon started flying around the room happy to be out of her bag. Minomon was happy to find a comfy spot on the bed. Yolei was trying to get Poromon to calm down before her mother heard him flying around.

"Poromon get down here right now."

"Sorry Yolei. I am just happy to be home and out of that bag!"

"I understand that but if mom hears you then what do I tell her?"

"Okay."

Poromon landed in his little bed that Yolei had made him. Minomon left his spot and went to join Poromon. Yolei put her bag on her bed and started taking out her clothes and put them in the hamper. When Yolei pulled out Ken's jersey she turned to him.

"I will give this back to you after I wash it."

"I've heard that before. And besides I don't need it back. I have a couple more and with the championship game coming up on Saturday I will get a new jersey next year."

"Why would you be getting a new jersey next year? You still have one more year at your school?"

"I was going to surprise you but.."

"Yolei, your friends are here."

"Thanks mom."

"I'll tell you later okay."

"Okay."

Ken then walked the short distance to her and leaned down and kissed Yolei. She was about to return the kiss when her bedroom door opened.

"Awe come on guys get a room."

"We are in a room Davis, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, what I mean, damn it shut up Yolei. You know what I meant."

"What took you guys so long?"

"After Kari told me about the dream she had I got a hold of Matt before coming up. He has band practice this afternoon but we can all meet there for the meeting afterwards."

"Sora was there with Matt. She said she was going to get a hold of Mimi and the others. Sora said she would text me when everything would be all set."

"Perfect. Now we need to think of a way to stop BlackWarGreymon."

"I thought Agumon was going to track him down and try to talk to him and get through to him?"

"He is trying to find him Cody. But every time he gets close all he finds is the destruction he left behind. Tai said that Agumon found some Digimon that were hiding that heard BlackWarGreymon say he is looking for a strong and worthy opponent."

"Why would he want to do that? Wouldn't Agumon as Wargreymon himself be good enough Kari?"

"I would think so Cody, but Agumon doesn't want to fight him. He just wants him to see that fighting every Digimon he comes across is wrong."

"I can understand that."

"Yolei, the cookies are ready. Would you like me to bring you some for you and your friends?"

"Sure mom."

"Dude your mom made cookies?! I hope she made enough for you guys!"

"If Davish eats that whole plate of cookies without me I will be so sad."

"Don't worry DemiVeemon I am sure he will share with you. The rest of us will have to fight just to get one."

"Well I will share with you Gatomon."

"That is sweet of you. But with my cat like reflexes I will be able to get one with no problems."

While the six teens were waiting to hear from the older Digidestined Agumon in the Digital World felt like he was getting close to BlackWarGreymon. He was walking through a desert. He was sad to see a bunch of different Digimon fallen to the hands of BlackWarGreymon. Agumon then walked up over a dune and saw him. He was standing in front of a heard of Mammothmon. He walked up to see if he could hear what was being said. The closer he got he saw Arukenimon and Mummymon standing on top of a plateau.

"There you are BlackWarGreymon. What a bad boy running away from home."

"You're in a lot of trouble. Now be a good Digimon and come with us. Do you know how many Control Spires it too Arukenimon to create these Mammothmon?"

"How many was it?"

"200."

"I wonder how powerful they are. Let's find out."

Agumon watched as BlackWarGreymon easily destroyed each Mammothmon. Arukenimon and Mummymon were not happy watching more of their Control Spire Digimon were easily defeated. When their were just a few Mammothmon left BlackWarGreymon stopped.

"Why do I feel so empty?"

"Empty? How can you feel anything? You are my creation. You can't be feeling anything."

"You lie."

"I do not. You were created by Control Spires. Now stop this feeling business and be a good Digimon and take orders from me!"

"I will not take orders from those who are inferior to me."

"How dare you! Arukenimon is your master! You will show her respect!"

"Drop it Mummymon."

"But Arukenimon."

"No I will not use my strength on him. Let's go."

Agumon saw Arukenimon and Mummymon leave BlackWarGreymon continued his assult on the Mammothmon. He knew Tentomon was watching Arukenimon and Mummymon so he could keep his eye on BlackWarGreymon.

Tentomon could hear what Mummymon and Arukenimon were talking about without being so close that they could see him. He hoped that they weren't off to make more Spire Digimon. He could feel a change in the Digital World.

"Damn. Another failed plan."

"Forget it Arukenimon. Let us focus on what is really important."

"Oh and what is that?"

"The Destiny Stones."

"Oh those silly things you keep searching for."

"Yes I know where one is close by. Maybe we should go take a look."

"I wonder if the Destiny Stone rumors are true."

"The only way to find out is to destroy one."

"If we have nothing better to do."

"I also know a little place for a lovely picnic for two."

"Really? And who are you taking?"

"What is a Destiny Stone?" Tentomon stopped following them.

He had never heard of Destiny Stones before. He knew it was something the others should know. If they were to destroy one he knew the Digidestined would have to stop them.

Agumon saw that there was one Mammothmon left. It was charging at him but he wasn't moving. As the Mammothmon got closer he watched as BlackWarGreymon then dived down. Agumon couldn't see why BlackWarGreymon dived to the ground so quickly but when he did finally look down Agumon saw that he was protecting a small flower. The Mammothmon was stomping on BlackWarGreymon's back until the Mammothmon was suddenly upturned.

"Terra Destroyer!" The final Mammothmon was destroyed. "The flower?" BlackWarGreymon looked down. "It's safe. But why did I care so much? Why does it matter if there is one more flower in the world? Hm."

Agumon watched as BlackWarGreymon was talking to himself about the flower. He felt that maybe he had a chance to get through to him. Maybe he could get him to stop fighting. Even if he was just destroying the Control Spire Digimon that Arukenimon were sending his way but real Digimon were getting hurt in the process.

"You and I are different. I mean besides you being a little flower and me being the most powerful Digimon of two worlds. I mean you are a living thing, and as for myself, I am artifical. You have real feelings and I can only imagine that I do. Like I imagine this pain in my heart. Why should I care about if a little flower lives or dies? All I want to know is where is this empty feeling I have coming from? If I am not a true living creature why does my heart ache? And I don't even have a heart that exists."

Agumon watched as BlackWarGreymon stand and then step on the flower. He didn't understand why he would go and protect it from Mammothmon just to crush it himself. But with him being so conflicted maybe he still had a chance to get through to him.

Tentomon was happy he found a TV near by where Arukenimon and Mummymon were. He was able to get a message out to the Digidestined to get here. He got a reply from Kari saying they were all together at Yolei's and they would be there soon to help.

"Is that the Destiny Stone Mummymon?"

"It sure is my sweet."

"Well if we destroy it something interesting might happen. We are lucky there are Control Spires right here for me to use. Spirit Needle!"

"Oh a Knightmon. Great idea!"

"Knightmon I order you to destroy the Destiny Stone."

"Oh I hope the Digidestined get here soon..."

Agumon climbed up onto a small hill where he could see BlackWarGreymon coming his way. "Hey there you look familiar. Are you lost?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Agumon and protecting this area is my game."

"Are you a Control Spire Digimon too?"

"Nah, I came from a Digiegg. And when I Warp Digivolve I become WarGreymon."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"But maybe I can help."

"Maybe I will talk to you. Maybe you can answer all of my questions."

"I didn't know there would be a test involved."

As Agumon got ready to answer all of BlackWarGreymon's questions the Digidestined arrived to see that Knightmon was walking towards a stone. He raised up his sword and started to slice at it.

"What is he doing? Kendo?"

"Or maybe he is just sharpening his sword."

"Yeah that has to be it Kari."

"No it isn't."

"What do you mean Nefertimon?"

"I feel a great power coming from that stone. It might be the Destiny Stone I have heard from legends."

"Destiny Stones? Is that anything like a Kidney Stone?"

"No Davis but it could be just as painful for the Digital World. If one is destroyed something terrible will happen here."

"Oh no we need to stop him."

"Right let's do this. We'll head down there and stop him!"

As the Digidestined started to attack Knightmon to stop him from destroying the stone Agumon was trying to answer all of BlackWarGreymon's questions. They were tough questions. He just wish he knew all the answers. When BlackWarGreymon asked where his heart was he really had to think.

"Hmm. I think it is right here," as he point to his chest. Then he put his hands to his head "Or maybe here? I'm sorry I'm not more help to you. No one has ever asked me where my heart is before."

"You say you are a living creature yet you don't know where your heart is. Maybe it doesn't exist. Maybe it is just an illusion."

"No it isn't. When you care about someone more than you care about yourself it's called love. And you couldn't feel that if the heart doesn't exist. I just don't know where it is."

"Well then let me ask you this. Why do you have a heart?"

"I am not sure why. All I know is that I do. Humans and Digimon have them."

"But I am not a Digimon like you. I am made from Control Spires. Does that mean I have a heart too? Or was I created without one?"

"These are all really good questions. I would love to answer them for you but I am not very good at these kind of things. Could you repeat the question?"

"I am not sure I remember the question now myself."

"Great now we're both confused. Let's forget the whole thing and get something to eat together."

"I'm sorry I can't. I need my questions answered."

Back with the Digidestined the were trying to protect the Destiny Stone. As ExVeemon held off Kightmon's sword he pulled out another one with his free hand. Pegasusmon then attacked before the other sword could get ExVeemon.

"Nice shot Pegasusmon."

"Look out here come Arukenimon and Mummymon."

"Snake Bandage!"

"Spider Thread!"

"This is your first and last warning. Don't interfere."

Knightmon then continued his assault on the Destiny Stone while Mummymon and Arukenimon held the Digidestined off. BlackWarGreymon was asking Agumon more questions. Agumon really wished he could help this Digimon. Maybe being a Control Spire Digimon did keep him from having a heart. But if that was the case he wouldn't be having these feelings he was having.

"But you see, I am not alive. I am just, a thing. Why would I have any use for a heart?"

"You make a good point. I know! You can be a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah! If you care about me then that means you have a heart to be my friend. You can't have one without the other. I mean I've got lots of friends."

"What if I can't be a friend? That would prove if I have a heart or not."

"I think your capable. Everyone can be someone's friend."

"But what if..."

"What if? What is with you and the 'What ifs'? What if my aunt had a mustache? She'd be my uncle."

"Really? Your logic confuses me. How is friendship supposed to feel? Or does it just happen? At any rate it certainly hasn't made me feel any better."

"Well that is because we just met. You have to give it time."

"I've given you time to answer all my questions, and you haven't answered one yet. Perhaps I should just destroy you and be on my way. That seems to be my purpose in life and if it is then so be it. I will become the most powerful. But I have to know if fighting is my true destiny or is there is something more for me. I have to know if there is a reason as to why I am here."

"Wow are you a serious guy."

While Agumon was still talking to BlackWarGreymon, Mummymon and Arukenimon were doing their best to keep the Digidestined away from Knightmon and the Destiny Stone.

"Ah I've had enough of this. I say we DNA Digivolve."

"Good idea Davis."

"ExVeemon..."

"Stingmon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...PAILDRAMON!"

"Aquilamon," Gatomon yelled as she de-Digivolved from Nefertimon. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am."

"Aquilamon..."

"Gatomon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...SILPHYMON!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

The attack knocked Knightmon down. Ankylomon the started attacking Knightmon trying to keep him on the ground. Cody was yelling trying to keep Ankylomon focused on keeping him down. Cody was really hoping that this would finally stop Knightmon from destroying the Destiny Stone.

Agumon was getting tired and was really hoping that he was getting to through to BlackWarGreymon but that seemed like a difficult task. One minute he was but then the next it was like nothing seemed to be going right at all.

"No way. You can't throw your heart away. It doesn't work like that."

"But if what you say is true and that I have a heart it is clearly interfering with my fighting. I can't reach my full fighting potential until I throw my heart away."

"Fighting is important but it isn't everything. You need to trust me as your friend before you can find your heart and before you get the idea to just throw it away."

"Alright I will be your friend. Only to prove if my heart exist. But if it doesn't I will be forced to destroy you."

"Thanks for the warning, I think. By the way, it's customary to shake a new friends hand."

"Shake hands?"

BlackWarGreymon was reaching out to shake Agumon's hand. But back with the Digidestined Knightmon had just cut off the ring around the Destiny Stone. BlackWarGreymon couldn't explain where the pain he felt was coming from. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop.

"Are you okay?"

"The pain...it's getting worse. Something is hurting me."

BlackWarGreymon then let out a scream and took off. Agumon was trying to get him to come back but it was no use. Little did Agumon know is that he was taking off towards the Digidestined and the Destiny Stone.

"What happened?"

"Something is happening to the Destiny Stone."

The Digidestined just watched as Mummymon and Knightmone were now both attacking the stone. Arukenimon wanted Mummymon to stop his attacks because they just weren't enough. The Digidestined didn't know what to do. The ring on the stone was slowing coming apart. Yolei on the other hand could see the red glow around the stone. She knew it couldn't have been good. Just then everyone stopped when they heard a rumbling sound.

"Is it a storm?"

"No Davis, It's BlackWarGreymon!"

"Mummymon we have to get out of here."

"They sure seem to be in a hurry to get away from BlackWarGreymon."

"I wonder why. They were the ones who created him."

"It could be because he doesn't follow their orders T.K."

"That is a good idea Cody."

Knightmon stopped his attack on the Stone to turn around to fight BlackWarGreymon. "Mega Destroyer!" The one attack destroyed Knightmon in his place. As he stood and looked at the Destiny Stone he did the one thing her knew how to do. Destroy it.

"Terra Destroyer!" A giant crack was then created on the Stone.

"Oh no. He's gonna destroy the Destiny Stone."

"We have to stop him."

As the Digimon all flew towards BlackWarGreymon Yolei couldn't help but feel the pain from the crack in the stone. She was trying her best to hide it from the others. She didn't know what would happen if they entire Stone was destroyed but she really didn't want to find out. BlackWarGreymon then turned to the Digimon and attacked. His attack reverted the Digimon back to their in-training forms.

"Ah Poromon!"

"Yolei don't." She didn't listen.

"Please don't do it BlackWarGreymon!"

He turned away from her pleas. He attacked again and a bigger crack formed. Yolei dropped to get her Digimon but also from the pain. Her Digivice then fell out of her pocket. Kari who had run up with her to get Salamon saw Yolei's Digivice. The screen was blinking a dark red light.

'What does it mean? Is Yolei okay?"

"Please BlackWarGreymon. Please don't destroy the stone!"

Yolei's screams didn't reach his ears. With his final attack the Destiny Stone was gone. Where the Stone once was there was now a giant tornado. Off in the distance Arukenimon and Mummymon were watching from their Jeep.

"So the legends are true. Destroy a Destiny Stone, destroy a part of the Digital World."

"And to think Mummymon. I didn't have to order BlackWarGreymon to do it. He helped us all on his own. Maybe he is still useful to us."

"Could destroying the Destiny Stone be my destiny? Is this what I am created to do? If it is I must find more of them." He then took off to try and find if there were any other Destiny Stones.

"Yolei come on. We need to get out of here before we get sucked in." Kari couldn't get Yolei to move. She was in some kind of trance. Yolei was just staring at the tornado. She tried to stop him. Why couldn't she stop him. If she was the next protector of the Digital World she was off to a horrible start. And where is Gennai? All these questions going through her mind and not one answer for any of them.

 _"Don't you see Miyako."_

"Huh?" Kari then realized she was out of her trance.

"Yolei come on we need to get out of here." Kari then dragged Yolei away from the tornado without her saying anything.

 _"Miyako."_

 _"How are you in my head? You are the same voice from my dream. I am awake now so I shouldn't be hearing you."_

 _"Entering your dreams let me have a connection with you Miyako. If you had just agreed to help me in the first place and rule the Digital World by my side this wouldn't have happened. This is your fault."_

 _"No your wrong!"_

 _"Am I? Think about it."_

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

Little did Yolei know that her scream was not just in her head. She stopped running and went to her knees. Kari and Cody then turned around to went up to her. Cody knelt down beside her and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yolei? Yolei what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"Perhaps it wasn't just a dream after all." Was all she could say to Cody.

* * *

Phew there is the next chapter. Again sorry for such a long delay. My mother just passed away two months ago and I lost all interest in everything. It was hard just to get this chapter done after I was doing so well after my aunt passed. My aunt and my mother were sisters so it has been a really rough year. So please bare with me. I will try to not wait so long before posting the next chapter. :( I really hope someone will still be reading this story.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello all I am back. I have started a new job and left my old one. I now have one day off that I can dedicate to updating my story. So I am very sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

And as always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 22: Digimon in Kyoto

When the Digidestined returned from the Digital World into Yolei's room Kari went to her friend. She knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure it was just the Destiny Stone being destroyed. She barely heard what she said to Cody after she screamed but the word 'dream' she heard. Kari just walked Yolei over to her bed and sat down with her. She was rubbing her back as Yolei just sat there not saying a word. Kari took a quick look up at Ken who looked just as worried.

Davis watched as his girlfriend comforted Yolei. That was one thing he loved about Kari. She always put others before herself. He looked and saw all the Digimon sleeping. He didn't know how long they could take going up against BlackWarGreymon and losing. He didn't know what he would do without DemiVeemon. Or if BlackWarGreymon would then take out his friends. He couldn't bare it. They just had to win.

Ken could see the determination in Davis' eyes. He was the first to forgive him. Besides Yolei that is. She had forgiven him even before he stopped being the Emperor. He slowly gained everyone's forgiveness. Even Cody's which shocked him. He was grateful for them. All of them, and he would do what he can to make sure they all save the Digital World.

Cody was looking at Upamon. He didn't know what to do to help his friend to be stronger than he already was. DemiVeemon and Minomon could DNA Digivolve and so could Poromon and Salamon even. When would his and T.K's Digimon finally reach the same level? He almost feels useless when he isn't as strong as the others.

T.K didn't know what to do. BlackWarGreymon was probably the strongest they ever faced and he wasn't even a real Digimon. Created from Spires. And the real Digimon couldn't stand up against him. Sure he knew they would keep fighting to protect the Digital World. But to what cost? He couldn't lose Patamon again. Never again would he go through it. Or allow any of his friends know that kind of pain.

Everyone was broken from their thoughts when Kari's D-Terminal went off. She opened it and said that it was Sora. Matt's band practice was almost over and that they can start heading over. Ken walked over and helped Kari get Yolei to her feet. When she was standing they let her go and she was okay on her own. Kari looked at her. Admiring how strong her best friend was. She could only wish she was just as strong. They all walked out of Yolei's room carrying their sleeping Digimon.

"Mom we are heading out. I put the plate in the sink."

"Yeah thanks for the cookies Mrs. Inoue."

"You are most welcome. Will you be out late Yolei? Don't forget you have your trip to Kyoto tomorrow with your class."

"Oh right I forgot about that. I promise I will be home at a reasonable hour."

"Okay dear, have fun."

"Thanks mom."

All six left the apartment. It was a very quiet walk to the auditorium Matt was having his practice. By the time they got there the other band members were leaving. They walked in and all the older kids were there. They were all seated on different speakers and some chairs on the stage.

"We just found out we have a huge problem," Kari started.

"What do you mean?"

She turned to Joe,"Arukenimon and Mummymon are now looking for Destiny Stones."

"What are Destiny Stones?"

"I thought they were just a legend."

"Salamon reserve your strength."

"No Kari. Destiny Stones hold power to the Digital World. If they are destroyed then a part of the Digital World is too. BlackWarGreymon already destroyed one and now he wants to find the other ones too."

"How can we stop him?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe we can have our Digimon get others in the area of the other stones and they can protect them."

"Izzy are you trying to help BlackWarGreymon? You are just asking for the Digimon to die at his hands."

"What other options do we have Matt?"

"I don't know how about something that doesn't sacrifice our Digimon and other Digimon as well!"

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything!"

"Maybe I would if you didn't come up with a stupid idea!"

"Stupid idea? I am only suggesting they watch the stones not go in and fight right away! If and I mean IF Arukenimon and Mummymon or even BlackWarGreymon get close we can be warned before they get there and we can try to protect it better than just showing up and seeing the stone already being destroyed!"

"STOP FIGHTING!"

Izzy and Matt stopped and looked at Mimi. They stepped away from each other with a look that said 'Sorry'. Mimi took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I think Izzy has a point."

"Mimi..."

"I am not done MATT! Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I think Izzy has a point. While I do not like the idea of our and other Digimon being put into danger I am sure they could take care of Mummymon and Arukenimon easy enough. Enough to keep them distracted until we can get there to help."

"Matt I know you don't like the idea but maybe we can have them in hiding. Just watching the area. Not out in the open where they can be seen."

"Tai makes a good point Matt."

"Okay. We can do that. As long as we are not putting them in danger."

"So are we all in agreement concerning the Destiny Stone?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright now that is out of the way why are we really here? Kari said something about a nightmare she had."

"Not just her. I had one too."

"What happened? Was it the same dream?"

"I am not sure Sora. All I know in mine I was walking in the Digital World and someone was calling me. But not as Yolei, as Miyako. I came up on a cave opening. I didn't go in. I didn't like the feeling I got. Then a voice came from the cave. Asking for my help. Everytime he asked I turned him down. Suddenly black smoke started to come out of the cave. I started to run away but it seemed like I wasn't going fast enough. When the smoke caught up to me I screamed and Ken woke me up."

"And in my dream it was like I was watching it all unfold and I couldn't help. I couldn't tell you to get away from there. I couldn't stop the smoke coming to you. I felt so helpless. Watching my best friend run for her life. I woke up probably the same time Ken woke you up."

"Well after Ken woke Yolei up and was calming her down I thought I saw something. It was a quick glance but there was someone standing on the roof on the apartment building next to us. But when I looked again the person was gone."

Kari let out a shiver of fear, "Are you sure you saw something Minomon?"

"I know I did."

Davis just went up and sat next to Kari. He put his arm around her to comfort her. "I am sure you would of done everything you could Kari. Whatever that thing was in the dream had all the control. For both of you and if it is someone who wants control of the Digital World they need to get through us!"

"Davis is right. We are strong together. We can stop any evil that comes our way!"

Mimi reached out to hold her boyfriend's hand, Yolei reached for Ken's, Sora to Matt and Davis moved his arm from around Kari to take her hand. All twelve of the Digidestined stood and were in a circle. They all held hands and they all felt a spark going from one person to the next. Even when they all let go they still felt the heat in their hands.

"Well I need to get home. I have Kendo practice in an hour."

"I will come with you Cody. I need to pack for tomorrow."

"Where are you going Yolei?"

"My class is going to Kyoto for an overnight trip."

"Overnight? Am I going with you Yolei?"

"Oh," she turned to her Digimon. "I'm sorry Poromon. I can't bring you with me. I am going to be with my class. I can't let them see you."

"Then what will I do?"

"Well..."

"I can take him."

"Ken are you sure? You already have Minomon to feed."

"I am sure. Minomon and Poromon get along well enough. I don't mind."

"I can always take him too Yolei. This way he is here in Odaiba when you get back."

"Poromon which would you prefer?"

"I think I would rather stay here in Odaiba. That way I am closer when you get back. No offense Ken but I thank you for the offer."

"None taken Poromon."

"Hey how about after school you come to my apartment. I wouldn't mind some help looking for the other Destiny Stones and getting more information on them."

"I have soccer practice after. But I can come by after that."

"Prodigious!"

Yolei handed Poromon to Izzy saying it would be easier to take him now since she had to leave earlier than usual. The meeting broke up and Yolei gave Ken a kiss goodbye and that she would let him know when she gets to Kyoto. Cody, T.K and Yolei left to their apartment building. Ken walked with Davis and Kari.

When Yolei got home she shut the door to her apartment and took her shoes off. When she put her shoes by the door she noticed everyone was home which surprised her. Wasn't her father and brother supposed to be working at the store tonight?

"Yolei is that you?"

"Yeah mom."

"Oh good. Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay. Hey why are dad and Mantarou home? Who is down in the store?"

"Your father decided to close the store early tonight. It was pretty slow all day. So the whole family will be together for dinner. Isn't that nice?"

"Sure is mom. Well I am going to head to my room and get some packing done. That way I can go to bed a little early."

"Okay Yolei. I will let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom."

Yolei walked into her room and shut the door. She turned her computer on and checked her e-mail first really quick. There was one that caught her eye. It was from Micheal. She still talked to him but mostly he sent her music he thought she might like.

 _"Hey Yolei,_

 _I just came across a band you might like. It is called In This Moment. You should check them out. The lead is a girl so you might like that._

 _Anyways it had been a while since we have talked. How are things going with you? Is there anything new going on? I mean aside from the whole Gennai is your father thing? Yeah Mimi told me about that. I hope you are doing okay with everything._

 _I can't wait to hear back from you. Let me know what you think of the band too. We should meet up in the Digital World sometime and catch up._

 _Michael."_

Yolei didn't know what to say. She isn't surprised Mimi told him everything about their previous life. They were good friends. But they way she read the email it sounded like he might want to try and go out with her again. Yolei hoped it wasn't that. She was happy with Ken. Yolei was going to tell Micheal about Ken and that if they did meet up it was just going to be as friends and nothing more. But first she decided to look up the band he suggested to her. Yolei clicked the first video that came up. It was called "The Fighter".

 _"I don't need you to save me_

 _I don't need you to cure me_

 _I don't need you and your antidote for I am my disease_

 _I don't need you to free me_

 _I don't need you to help me_

 _I don't need you to lead me through the light_

 _I will always fall and rise again_

 _Your venomous heroine_

 _'Cause I am a survivor_

 _Yeah, I am a fighter_

 _I will fall and rise above_

 _And in your hate I find love_

 _'Cause I'm a survivor_

 _Yeah, I am a fighter_

 _I will not hide my face_

 _I will not fall from grace_

 _I'll walk into the fire, baby_

 _All my life_

 _I was afraid to die_

 _And now I come alive inside these flames."_

Yolei sat down in her computer chair completely forgetting she is supposed to be packing and just watched the video and listened to the rest of the lyrics. It was a powerful song and she was glad Michael had suggested it to her. Once that video ended she waited for the next one to start after. The next song was much more hard rock/metal sound. She looked at the name of it and it was called "Sick Like Me." She even enjoyed that song. Yolei emailed Michael back and thanks him for the new music and that she really liked it. She also wrote back to him that she would like to get together with him but she would have to let her boyfriend know of her plans. She sent the email and then she remembered she had to still reply to Yumiko.

 _"Yumiko,_

 _Hey I cannot meet up with you tomorrow. I am going to Kyoto with my class for an overnight trip. Maybe when I get back we can get together. Sorry I am replying so late. I was really busy today and I am just getting home and packing. Let me know if that works for you._

 _Yolei."_

"Yolei dinner is ready."

"Well so much for packing before dinner. All I did was get the bag out."

In Tamachi Ken had gotten home and had dinner with his parents. He talked about his day how he and Davis played a little one on one and Yolei and Kari, who he explained was Davis' girlfriend and Yolei's best friend, watched and talked. Ken helped his mother clean up the kitchen and then walked into his room. Minomon was standing infront of the balcony door just looking across the way.

"What is it pal?"

"Just making sure no one is there."

"Minomon are you sure you saw something?"

"Yes Ken I am sure. If I wasn't I never would have said anything."

Ken opened the door and stepped out. It was definitely getting cooler out now that it was almost mid-November. The sun was almost set. He walked back inside and closed the door. He went to his closet and suddenly his computer came on.

'I really need a new computer I think.'

"Do you think you can keep her from me?"

Ken looked to the screen. It was bright but there was no one there. Just a voice coming from the computer. "What do you mean?"

"We were meant to be. It is destiny."

"Well that is where I think you are wrong. If it was destiny then you wouldn't be having these problems."

"Ha that is where you are wrong boy. I am weak right now but when I am ready so will she. We will make each other strong. She will see that, my Miyako."

Ken was about to say something back but the screen turned off. Ken turned to Minomon who had a look of fear. Ken didn't know who this person was. If it was even a person. Maybe it was another evil Digimon.

'Great another Digimon trying to take over besides Arukenimon, Mummymom and BlackWarGreymon.'

"Ken?"

"Yeah pal?"

"What did he mean when he said Yolei will be ready when he is?"

"I wish I knew. Glad we are going to see Izzy tomorrow. Maybe he can help figure everything out."

The next day it seemed the bus ride to Kyoto took forever for Yolei. She was sitting next to Suki on the bus and she wanted all the information about her relationship with Ken the entire time. After a while Yolei just put in her earbuds and tried to tune Suki out. When they did arrive Yolei sent Izzy a message to let Poromon know that she had finally gotten to Kyoto. Yolei put her D-Terminal away and Suki grabbed her so they could look around together. Picture after picture was taken with her and a couple of the other girls.

Yolei was standing in front of a store window while Suki was ohhing and awing at things in the shop when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look there was nothing there.

"Yolei are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"So what did I just say?"

"Um...you were saying...how..."

"I thought so. What did you see, a really cute guy?"

"What? No...it was nothing."

"Yeah okay. Come on let's check out something else."

"How about we go to the Honen-In Temple? It is supposed to be beautiful there this time of year."

"Fine but then after that we continue shopping."

As the girls Yolei saw something she couldn't dismiss. It was BlackWarGreymon but not. He was all dark, almost like a shadow. But he was just walking with other Digimon behind him also in shadow. Suki just kept walking like she sees nothing. But how can she not see them. If fact no one else saw them but her. It was impossible. She had to tell someone!

Ken was sitting in Izzy's room trying to help him locate the other Destiny Stones before Arukenimon and Mummymom could. Poromon was just sitting on the floor when Minomon went up to him.

"Is everything okay Poromon?"

"Yes. I just miss Yolei. I am not used to being away from her for so long."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way when Ken was The Emperor."

"But you were with him."

"Yes but he wasn't Ken. Well not my Ken anyways."

"I guess that makes sense."

Ken turned and watched the Digimon. He looked at Poromon and saw how sad he was. He must really be missing Yolei. Ken turned back to Izzy's computer when Ken noticed his posture changed in the chair next to him.

"What is it Izzy?"

"Arukenimon and Mummymon. They must have found another stone."

"Davis and the others already went ahead right?"

"Yeah they did. Here bring Poromon with you. Maybe being in the Digital World will help him feel better. But make sure he doesn't get involved without Yolei."

"Don't worry Izzy Poromon will be safe."

In the Digital World BlackWarGreymon was already destroying the stone when the others arrived. Arukenimon and Mummymon watched on and smiled as he did.

"Oh no we're too late!" Davis yelled.

"What's happening?" T.K asked.

"It's warping," Kari replied.

"The area is starting to become unbalanced. It seems that when BlackWarGreymon destroys a stone the warp gets larger." Cody explained.

"Look what is happening to him now."

After T.K noticed that BlackWarGreymon started to warp himself and then he was gone. Davis just looked in shock that he just disappeared. Never moved but just vanished as if he did.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know Davis."

In Kyoto Yolei was trying to find where BlackWarGreymon had gone to when suddenly he appeared from around a corner in front of her. She watched as BlackWarGreymon was as clear as day and the others following looked like black shadow blobs. Yolei started to run after them.

"Wait! Stop you Digimon!" Yolei said while running and trying to catch her breath. 'I really need to work on my cardio.'

The last Digimon in the line stopped and turned to look at her. Yolei stopped in her tracks. Shocked that it had heard her since they seemed to go around walking not being seen by anyone and they didn't seem to notice that they were walking in the Real World and not the Digital World. Finally the Digimon seemed to jump from the shadow shell it had on and it revealed to be an Apemon.

"Great what am I going to do now. I don't have Poromon with me."

Apemon looked around confused as if he didn't know how he got from the Digital World to where he is now. The next thing Yolei knew was that he was jumping into the trees.

"I need to tell the others what is going on."

Yolei sent her message to the others and waited. While she did she was trying to keep an eye on Apemon and make sure he didn't cause too much trouble. When Yolei turned from around a corner she saw Apemon had destroyed a camera and the woman was screaming about an agent. Suddenly from beyond the trees Stingmon appeared.

"Yolei!"

"Ken, I don't get it."

"I promise I will explain everything to you later. Stingmon you can't destroy him it's not a Control Spire Digimon."

"You got it Ken."

Stingmon and Apemon started to fight each other. Stingmon was holding back so nothing in the Real World would be destroyed while fighting. After a final punch from Stingmon Apemon fell to the ground. He grabbed the Digimon and turned to Ken.

"Alright Ken I got him."

"Great job Stingmon. Alright Yolei the rest is up to you now."

"What are you talking about?" Ken gave her a quick kiss and started to run off. "Ken get back here!"

Ken and Stingmon went back to the Digital World in the river with Apemon. Yolei had stopped at the end of a bridge. "Okay Yolei I am ready for action. What are we going to do first."

"Wait a minute I thought I left with you Izzy. Why were you with Ken?"

"It is a long story Yolei."

"There she is I found her. She is over here professor." Yolei heard someone say and looked up from Poromon.

"Excuse me miss are you the one who called out Digimon before?"

"Um...maybe?"

"Okay I have one more question to ask."

"Okay what is it?"

"That is a Digimon you are holding isn't it?"

"Oh boy..."

"Please can you come with us?"

Yolei who was a little wary of these two guys crossed the bridge and went with them. They walked to car and they all got in. "So who are you guys?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I am Prodessor Takenouchi. I teach folklore at the University in Tokyo. I have been doing research for the last year here in Kyoto."

"And I'm Jim. I am Joe's brother. I am a student of the Professor. I was pre-med and had to study everything from brain surgery to bedpans. Well I took one class with the Professor here and I changed my major to ghosts and goblins. My kid brother still wants to be a doctor though."

"How nice. My name is Yolei Inoue. I live in Tokyo too. But I am not sure what I am doing here."

"I knew it. My little brother told me all about you."

"Excuse me?"

"And I have heard a lot of good things from my daughter as well."

"I guess you guys are referring to Joe Kido and Sora Takenouchi?"

"Bullseye!"

"Huh?"

Back in the Digital World Davis and the others were fighting Mummymon and Arukenimon. ExVeemon was trying to stay away from Mummymon's Necrophobia attack. Davis wasn't sure how much longer they could hold out. Without Ken and Yolei it was difficult. Especially with the warp from where the Destiny Stone going on around them.

"Davis!"

"Ken what took you so long?"

"Sorry Yolei needed Poromon. Are you ready?"

"You bet dude."

"ExVeemon..."

"Stingmon..."

"DNA Digivolve too...Paildramon."

In the Real World Yolei was listening to Professor Takenouchi about all the legends he has studied. Something about Bigfoot and the Loche Ness Monster. It was when he said Sora's name she started listening.

"She was so angry since I wasn't around so much with all my traveling. Then suddenly three years ago she suddenly she became a whole new person. Sora and her mother became best friends, I thought maybe she had a boyfriend or was going through one of those teenage things, but she simply said she owed it all to her friends, the Digimon."

Yolei looked down to Poromon. "Her friends the Digimon?"

"That's right, her adventures with them forced her to grow up and change her outlook on everything. Especially the stormy relationship with her mother. You should see them now. Shopping together every Saturday, my credit cards are at their limits! So thanks to the Digimon our family is a lot closer now. Even if I am still not around as much."

"Oh well that is a nice story. Hey stop the car! Look there they are."

Just like with Apemon, the last Digimon in the line behind BlackWarGreymon stopped and turned to look at them. It jumped out of its shadow and landed on the top on the bridge.

"That's Musyamon," Poromon started. "A warrior Digimon who can take different shapes. I've seen him use his Shogun Sword attack to make mincemeat out of his enemies. Should I?"

"Go for it."

"Poromon Digivolve to...Hawkmon."

"Hawkmon," Yolei yelled getting out of the car. "You better Armor Digivolve."

"You got it Yolei."

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve too...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity."

"We need to follow them."

"You got it Yolei."

"Professor do you happen to have a laptop computer with you?"

"Yes."

Yolei had gotten out of the car. Jim and the Professor were not far behind. Jim was carrying the laptop. Yolei had turned to him saying that he had to open it. Holding her Digivice to the computer she opened the Digital Port. She told Shurimon that the gate was ready. Shurimon pushed Musyamon to the computer where he disappeared back to the Digital World. Shurimon the reverted back to Hawkmon and then back to Poromon.

"You did a good job. But now we need to figure out what to do about BlackWarGreymon."

"Yoei look something is happening."

"They all must be returning to the Digital World," Jim stated.

"Yeah but why were they here in the Real World. And why Kyoto? It doesn't make sense."

"Well Kyoto does have strong spiritual ties. It could help creatures from other worlds come to the Real World."

"Do you really think so Professor?"

"Yes Jim, I do."

"Oh Yolei. We better get you back to your class. You don't want to miss the rest of your trip do you?"

"Oh I almost forgot about that!"

Davis and the others in the Digital World were not fairing well against Mummymon. Paildramon was wrapped in his bandages. Arukenimon saw that BlackWarGreymon had returned to the Digital World. Though he was acting as if he never left.

"Mummymom, BlackWarGreymon is back. Let's go."

"Going somewhere?" Davis yelled as they ran to the cliffside.

"I don't have time to deal with small children. I wouldn't be to comfortable if I were you. There are five more Destiny Stones and I plan on destroying them all. Then there goes the Digital World!"

"She can't be serious."

"I hope not Davis."

Jim dropped Yolei off back to where her class was meeting. The two men asked her to say hi to Joe and Sora when she got back to Tokyo. Yolei turned and saw the Suki and another girl were coming up to her.

"Yolei there you are. Where did you go? You ran off so quickly."

"Sorry I had to couple of things I had to take care of."

"Hey what is that you are carrying?"

"Oh um this is a very quiet souvenir."

"It's so cute!"

The two girls took Poromon out of Yolei's hands and started to pull on him. 'Sorry Poromon.' Yolei was upset to hear that the trip was being cute short with all the strange things going on and that they were heading back to Tokyo. Yolei quickly called her mother that they were coming back. She wished that she could stay just in case BlackWarGreymon came back.

* * *

Okay there is the next chapter. I hope you guys are still reading this story. I promise to update more. I really do! I know I have been saying that but now I have a new job with a set schedule so I will be able to keep up with it.


	23. Chapter 23

Look an update just like I promised haha! Sorry but I am excited to be updating my story. So here it is chapter 23! Wow needless to say I did not think it would be this long or that I would keep up with it. With everything going on I thought for sure I would have dropped this. I am glad I didn't.

Also just want to say hi to my new follower. The teamrpmgfs thank you for following and your support. I hope you are enjoying this story!

As always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Last Destiny Stone

It seemed that BlackWarGreymon was finding the Destiny Stones pretty quickly. Just when the Digidestined felt they were three steps ahead of him he would find and destroy the stone they were figuring out a way to hide or protect it and then they would be ten steps back. And with each stone destroyed Kari noticed a change in Yolei. After the last one when Cody put his life on the line to stop BlackWarGreymon Yolei looked almost scared. They all were but she had the most fear. She hid it well but Kari saw it in her eyes.

"Hey Kari."

"Hey Tai."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The Destiny Stones."

Gatomon who was sitting next to her partner on the couch looked at her. "What about the Destiny Stones?"

"Well there is only one left. And with each one destroyed there is a change in Yolei."

"Do you think it had something to do with Miyako and not Yolei?"

"They are the same person Tai."

"I know. I didn't word it right. Let me try again. Do you think it has to do with whatever power she has? Maybe with each stone destroyed she is losing it."

"Tai I don't want to think that."

"Maybe we should Kari. With each stone destroyed that part of the Digital World gets warped right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if Yolei is more part of the Digital World than we are then maybe if the Digital World gets taken into darkness or destroyed then she will be."

"Tai stop it. It can't be true. I don't want to believe that is true. I mean what about Gennai. He is part of the Digital World too. Wouldn't something happen to him too?"

"Probably but you need to remember Gennai wished for someone who could take his place. Izzy said that the Digital World was created by data. But if the Digital World and the Real World were once combined because we as humans could live together with the Digimon then Yolei was actual a product more of the Digital World part."

"Tai..."

"Look I hate that I am saying this and I am sounds more like Izzy and it is as weird to me as it is to you but we need to think of all possibilities Kari."

Kari just looked at her brother. She knew he was right but she didn't want him to be. But that meant they had to find and protect the last stone more than ever. Kari didn't want to know what would happen to the Digital World or to her best friend. She had to admit since Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved together she has felt closer to Yolei. Almost like a sister. More than Sora or Mimi but she still loved them the same. Kari was broken from her thoughts by knock at the door. Tai stood up from leaning on the back of the couch to get the door.

"Hey Tai. Hello Kari."

"Sora what are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by and said hello to my best friend and his sister?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But what? Tai what is wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"You're acting weird. Well weirder than usual."

"We were just talking about the Destiny Stones. And Tai was sounding like Izzy."

"What? You really need to stop hanging around with Izzy so much. I think he is rubbing off on you. Why were you talking about the Destiny Stones?"

"Because there is only one left and Yolei has been acting strange."

"Yeah Matt mentioned that T.K noticed something wrong."

"So I am not the only one who has noticed then?"

"No you aren't. Matt said T.K is worried."

"I wonder if the others have noticed too."

"I am sure they have but aren't saying anything. Then again it isn't something you bring up during tea or anything."

"This is true. Thanks Sora. I am going to call Davis and see what he is up too."

Kari got up and left the room. Gatomon was not far behind her. When they were gone from the room Sora turned to Tai. "There is a reason I am here Tai. I just didn't want to say it in front of Kari and worry her more than she already is."

"What is it Sora?"

"It is about the Destiny Stones. Matt said that the last one BlackWarGreymon destroyed there was a Digimon figure in it but it disappeared. That is what T.K told him. BlackWarGreymon apparently thinks this is his ultimate foe and who he must defeat. That is why he is looking for them. Just to find this Digimon."

"Kari never said anything about that."

"Well there is more. With each stone destroyed that part of the Digital World gets warped right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it seems that the warp doesn't quite destroy that part of the Digital World. Joe said that each area just gets dark. It seems that nothing will actually happen until they are all destroyed."

"Do you think Gennai will have to do another reset before that will happen?"

"I am not sure Tai but what if it does? What if it happens again and we have to go through everything again?"

"Sounds like we will always be having a regular Groundhog's Day scenario."

"A what?"

"Sorry it is a movie reference."

"Hey Tai I am going to meet up with Davis and the others."

"Alright Kari. Be careful okay."

"I will. Bye Sora."

"Bye Kari."

Kari was walking over to Yolei's since she was able to open the gate from her computer. Gatomon wanted to comfort her friend but she didn't want to say anything that would upset Kari more. Especially since they were meeting at Yolei's place. She didn't want Yolei to think something was wrong. When Kari got there Davis and Ken were walking up to the building too.

"Morning Kari, Gatomon."

"Morning guys," Kari said as she walked up and gave Davis a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright Kari?"

"I was having a talk with Tai this morning and it was kind of scary."

"Scary how?"

"Well first it was scary because he was sounding like Izzy and that he thinks that with the stones destroyed that something is happening to Yolei and it isn't good."

"Yeah Ken and I were just talking about that."

"So you guys have noticed too?"

"How can you miss it? Yolei doesn't fight or argue with me like she used too."

"Davis."

"What dude it's true!"

"I guess T.K has been talking to Matt about it too. Sora stopped by this morning."

"Then that means Cody must know something is up too."

"He is a pretty smart kid. If he hasn't noticed then there is a problem."

They went up to Yolei's apartment and knocked on the door. They waited for a response. When they got nothing Davis knocked again but this time a little louder. They finally heard someone coming to the door. Yolei's mother answered and looked at the three teens.

"Good morning. Are you all here to see Yolei?"

"Yes is she in?"

"She is down at the store right now. Her brother asked her last minute to cover for him. She should be home soon. Her sister Momoe just went down to relieve her. Please come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Only if you are already making some Mrs. Inoue. No need to go out of your way."

"I just poured myself a cup. Sugar in yours right Kari?"

"Yes please."

Mrs. Inoue brought in he tea on a tray with some muffins which Davis was happy to see. He grabbed two and started to eat them. Ken and Kari watched him. Ken just rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend. Kari swatted his hand and told him to share. Mrs. Inoue watched them and laughed a little. She was happy to know her daughter had such good friends and a loving boyfriend.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Mrs. Inoue went and opened the door and T.K and Cody were standing there. Mrs. Inoue commented how she thought Cody had grown the last she saw him. "You just saw me the other day." He replied with a laugh. Mrs. Inoue returned to the kitchen to make more tea and bring out more muffins for the teens. Especially the way Davis was eating them.

"Do you make these yourself Mrs. Inoue?" Davis asked.

"Yes I did make them but the recipe belongs to Yolei."

"Wait what?"

"Yes Yolei is a pretty good cook. She comes up with recipes all the time."

"Mom I'm home. Oh hey everyone."

"You look tired honey are you okay?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. Just busy with putting out the new inventory."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have too but the store was a little slow so I needed to pass the time before Momoe showed up."

"Well thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome."

"Yolei...want...muffin?" Davis asked with a full mouth.

"No thanks Davis."

Davis then turned to Ken to say 'see I told you so' when she turned down the food. The others thanked Mrs. Inoue for the tea and muffins and followed Yolei to her room. Each one took their Digimon out of their bags. Yolei sat down on her bed for a moment before they decided to head to the Digital World to find the last Destiny Stone. Kari didn't miss the worried look Poromon gave his partner. Yolei quickly stood up.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go stop BlackWarGreymon once and for all!"

"I'm with Davis. This needs to end today."

Yolei looked at the determination in her boyfriends eyes. "All right let's do this. Digi-Port open!"

Once they got to the Digital World Kari noticed that Yolei looked more awake now than she did in her room. They started walking and noticed that they were in some sort of Digital World Chinatown. They stopped for a moment to rest. Yolei then reached into her bag and took out a bottle of water.

"Do you want some mineral water Kari?"

"Mineral water? When did you get healthy?"

"When I was running after Digimon in Kyoto and I realized my cardio needs a lot of work."

Yolei and Kari both starting laughing. Cody watched as he noticed how closer the girls seemed to be getting. It was the same with Davis and Ken. They were almost acting like brothers. Cody was beginning to wonder why he and T.K haven't DNA Digivolved together yet. As if he spoke aloud T.K looked to the boy.

"Don't worry Cody. I feel it will happen before you know it."

"Are you sure T.K?"

"Sure I'm sure. Armadillomon and Patamon have been practicing."

"Arma-Patamon. Patarmmon."

Cody laughed at Armadillomon was tossing Patamon in the air above his head. Maybe T.K is right. Maybe it will happen soon but how. T.K has shown different sides to him and he can't seem to let go and enjoy the moment when one arrises. What if he and T.K never DNA Digivolve together. Suddenly Cody took a breath and smelled something.

"Hey does anyone else smell that?"

"Oh yeah it smells amazing. I say we get some food."

"Davis you just ate like 5 muffins a hour ago?"

"So that was breakfast. This is like brunch."

"My boyfriend is going to get fat."

"Let's go get some food. We can't past up the opportunity while we are here."

Everyone started to walk off towards the smell and Cody stayed behind a little. "How can they think about food at a time like this? We need to find the last stone before BlackWarGreymon does."

"But Cody I'm hungry. We didn't get muffins like you guys did."

"That's right. I'm sorry Armadillomon. I really need to learn to not be so serious all the time."

"It is okay Cody. Let's catch up and get some food."

As the Digidestined walked into the restaurant they saw Arukenimon and Mummymon there. They both stopped eating their food when they saw the kids. Davis asked why they were there and the response he got was that they were hiding from BlackWarGreymon. They both changed from their human forms to their Digimon forms. The others had their Digimon Digivolve as well. they started to fight but it seemed that for some reason Arukenimon and Mummymon had to upper hand.

"We need to DNA Digivolve."

"Right!"

But when they tried to DNA Digivolve it didn't work. All four of the teens were confused and Cody remembered what Armadillomon had said. Even T.K had caught on and mentioned that the Digimon were probably hungry and needed the energy to DNA Digivolve. Just when it seemed that they were finally going to lose to Mummymon and Arukenimon they both de-Digivolved back to their human forms. Digitamamon who was running the restaraunt and Tapirmon who was the waiter were both seen fleeing the scene. Arukenimon and Mummymon followed them out and went after them. Asking what was in the soup and why they de-Digivolved.

"We need to go after them."

"No not yet."

"Cody..."

"We need to get the Digimon something to eat. T.K said it that they need the energy to DNA Digivolve and without it they won't be able to fight BlackWarGreymon."

"That sounds like a great idea Cody."

"Yeah let's eat."

"Wait Digitamamon left and we have no one to cook for us now."

"Don't worry Kari I will make us something."

"Yolei?"

"Yeah I know my way around a kitchen. I just need some help chopping some stuff."

"We can do that."

"Yeah and we Digimon will do out part and set the table," Veemon said.

So they entered the kitchen and got to work. Davis was trying to help the best he could but when he asked how to turn the stove on Yolei had kicked him out and told him to help the Digimon in the dining room. Kari had then offered to go and help him with that.

While the teens were cooking Arukenimon and Mummymon were trying to find and catch up to Digitamamon. Suddenly the Jeep stops and the front has smoke coming out of it.

"It can't be the radiator. I just put water in it five years ago."

"Oh Mummymon you twit."

"Just then the entire front end smokes out. Mummymon jumped out screaming that water was the only thing to save the radiator. Arukenimon jumped out and followed suit. She lost sight of him and she started shouting his name. He jumped out of the trees and scared her.

"How dare you scare me Mummymon. I could kill you for that."

"Shh my sweet. Listen."

"Listen? Listen to what?"

"Dripping water."

Arukenimon stopped and tried to hear what Mummymon was hearing. When she was quiet long enough she did hear it. She heard the dripping water that he hears. He started to run off in the direction the water was coming from. Arukenimon was not to far behind him. When they came to a clearing they saw a sign and a small circle that had water in it.

"Oh good a pool. I smell after all the running."

"It isn't a pool my love. The sign there says that it is Chinese soup."

"Soup? Then this is where that delicious soup in from."

"It smells so good I need to have some."

Mummymon then walked to the spring and got down to get a sip of it. When he was about to get a taste Digitamamon and Tapirmon both jumped out the bushed near the spring.

"Hey you, no slurping. You are not allowed to drink from this spring."

"Why not? Is there some kind of law that says that we can't?

"Actually there is."

Arukenimon then turned to the sign and read it allowed. It said that if someone drinks from the spring then they would have to suffer the consequences. They both didn't care and Mummymon said that after reading that he only wanted it more. He then did his snake bandage and Digitamamon and Tapirmon went sent back behind the bush they jumped out of. Mummymon got back down on his hands and knees and then slurped some soup out of the spring. He wasn't able to enjoy it very long. The ground started to shake around them.

"Mummymon what did you do?"

"I only had a sip of soup."

Just then the spring had a giant wave come out and splash onto Mummymon. He was sucked into the spring. "Now is not the time for a swim Mummymon."

Just then he was being pulled out of the spring by something was was coming out of it as well. "Either this is a Destiny Stone or a giant Matzah ball."

He was hanging onto the ring around the stone. But it was starting to slide along with his weight. Once the ring was removed from the stone it started to glow. And it was glow that was not missed by BlackWarGreymon who had been searching for the stone with no luck.

The teens and Digimon were finishing up their soup. "Wow Yolei this is great! Where did you learn to cook like this."

"Thanks. Mom showed my sisters and I the basics. My sisters are okay with a few things but I guess you can say I was the star pupil."

"Man I could go for another bowl it was so good."

"Wow Davis can you ever not stop eating?"

"Yeah I can T.M when I am sleeping."

Everyone laughed. "You know what Cody?"

"What's that T.K?"

"I think that we will figure out how to DNA Digivolve soon. And I think it is something in the soup that will help us do it. Must be the MSG."

They shared a laugh but it didn't last. From the window behind them the light from the Destiny Stone reached them. "Why did it go dark?"

"It isn't dark Davis it is the light from a Destiny Stone."

"Alright let's go!"

BlackWarGreymon showed up behind Arukenimon. She turned to him and he was getting ready to attack to destroy the stone. All she could do was smile. 'Finally the Digital World will be my oyster!' Before BlackWarGreymon could attack the Digidestined showed up. Their Digimon already in their champion forms.

"Stop right there. You will not destroy this stone."

"You pesky Digidestined," Arukenimon started trying to help Mummymon out of the spring. "Show them what you are made of BlackWarGreymon."

"I do not need you to tell me what to do." He did a small attack but it was powerful enough to send Arukenimon and Mummymon flying into the trees.

"I am ready to try this whenever you are Angemon."

"I am with you Ankylomon."

Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolve and so do Gatomon and Aquilamon. BlackWarGreymon attacked the Digimon but they jumped out of the way. Paildramon attacked but BlackWarGreymon just moved to the side. When Silphymon attacked he deflected it completely. T.K then turned to Cody.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do it."

Just then their D-3 started to glow.

"Ankylomon..."

"Angemon..."

"DNA Digivolve too...Shakkoumon!"

"We did it!" They both shouted and Cody jumped into T.K's arms.

"Whoa way to go guys Shakkoumon's a totally awesome Digimon," Davis started. "BlackWarGreymon is going to have a major challenge on his hands."

* * *

And there is chapter 23. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am also so excited to write the next chapter. I already have idea's going around in my head. I am changing a tone of the dialog from the show but it is only to fit the story!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all. Here is the next chapter. Just want to thank draco1221 and DigimonAT0318 for the support and I hope you are enjoying the story thus far.

And sorry for the delay in updating. I was sick all week. Just when I finally start updating regularly I get sick!

Anywho...I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 24: Dragon in the Stone

* * *

The Digidestined could only watch as their Digimon were taking on BlackWarGreymon. With the new DNA Digimon Shakkoumon they were finally getting some hits in on the Control Spire Digimon. He was injured pretty badly but was still going for the Destiny Stone. The three Digimon were doing their best against him but it still did not seem to be enough.

"We need to do something. Eventually BlackWarGreymon will destroy the Destiny Stone."

"But what Davis? What can we do?"

"I don't know T.B. maybe we can move the stone?"

"Move the stone? How are we supposed to do that?"

"Um...well..."

"As much as I hate to say this," Cody started and got everyone's attention, "Maybe Yolei could do something?"

"Me? What can I do?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"No wait Cody is on to something."

"T.K."

"Kari hear me out. Maybe Yolei is the key to moving it."

"And how can I do that? I can't very well jump up there and grab it."

"Maybe try your D-3."

"My D-3?"

Yolei then took the device out of her pocket. She gave T.K a look that said 'if this doesn't work and I look like an idiot I will hurt you'. When she held up her D-3 to the stone a light came out of it. It went right to the stone and then the stone itself started to glow. Then a light went up to the sky and others started to join it. By this time the Digimon stopped fighting to watch to see what would happen.

"Where do you think those other lights are coming from?"

"I think they are coming from the areas the other Destiny Stones were Kari."

"Do you think so Ken?"

"Where else would they be coming from?"

"Good point."

Just then all the lights disappeared and the sky went dark. "I think I broke it."

"Damn it Yolei why did you do that?"

Before Yolei could retort to Davis streams of light came from the clouds. Then a giant dragon was moving in and out of the clouds. They could only stare in amazement on how large this Digimon was. Then BlackWarGreymon jumped away from the three Digimon into the sky. The large Digimon stopped in front of him.

"BlackWarGreymon. You are the Digimon who is corrupted by darkness."

"Corrupted by Darkness? What do you mean?"

"Why were you destroying the Destiny Stones?"

"So I could release you and fight you. You are my destiny."

"Do you really think you could fight me? Do you really even want to fight me?"

"Of course I do. You are the strongest Digimon I have felt. You have to fight me."

"Fighting is not what you have to do BlackWarGreymon."

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting does not have to be your destiny. You can be strong without having to prove it with fighting."

"And how do I do that?"

"My goodness you ask a lot of questions. Who ever told you that fighting was the answer was wrong. You can create your own destiny. So I cannot tell you what that is but you can change it to whatever you want it to be."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Azulonmon. I am the Guardian of the Eastern Hemisphere of the Digital World. And thanks to you this world has become unbalanced. Your existance has more meaning to it than this."

"It does?"

"Of course it does but it is up to you to figure it out. No one can answer your questions for you but you can figure out the answers for yourself."

"Thank you. I am glad to have met you. It is nice to know that my life does have meaning. Even if it is to be hated."

BlackWarGreymon then started to walk away and went right past the Digidestined. "Where are you going?"

"Someplace where things go to disappear."

"He should try my sock drawer."

"Davis."

"Sorry Kari."

"Let's go Mummymon we have to stop him."

"Right behind you my sweet."

Once they were gone Azulonmon turned to the teens. "Now for you."

"Wait a minute you said you were a guardian of the Digital World. I thought that was Gennai?"

"Oh well he is in his own way as we are in ours. I am one of the four Megadigimon who preserve the balance of the Digital World. Gennai himself cannot preserve balance."

"But I thought Gennai could reset the Digital World?"

"That he can Kari. Do you really think we as Digimon can make that kind of decision?"

"No I guess not. I suppose it would be a hard decision to make."

"Yes it would be. And not knowing if things would go back the way it should be."

"What do you mean?"

"Resetting the Digital World may cause some data not to restore the way it should."

"Almost like if you do it to a computer. You are liable to lose files or upgrades."

"Exactly. That day all those years ago Gennai made a rash decision but I know why he did it. To save you all. Most of all you Miyako."

Yolei just looked down away from the Digimon.

"Now now child. There is no need to look somber. Do you know why you were wanted by the powers of Darkness then?"

"For the power I had."

"Of course and back then Gennai did not know where your power came from. That day we Megadigimon heard Gennai's plea and we were the ones who left you there that day."

"You all were?"

"Yes. You are a part of all of us."

"WHAT?!"

"I know it is a shock. But you are human. We just gave you some of our power."

"But if I was born human then did you steal me from someone else?"

"Of course not! Your parents were killed by Puppetmon. He was looking for any human who are Digimon in their possession so he could take them to join Myotismon. It would seem Puppetmon wasn't having much luck and by the time he reached your parents he was really mad and killed them before he left. We had gotten there to late and we heard Gennai's plea the same time we heard you start to cry. It was my idea to save you and give you power so that Gennai would be able to die in peace knowing that someone would take his place and we would have someone help us keep balance in the Digital World."

"So does that mean Yolei can Digivolve?"

"Well that is a stupid question Davis. Azulonmon just explained that she is still just a human but with powers."

"Well I didn't think it was stupid T.V. He did say that it was him and the other three Megadigimon that gave her the power so she has power of Digimon in her."

"Davis," Azulonmon said to get their attention, "I can see why you would think that. And it was not a stupid question but T.K is right. She cannot Digivolve."

Davis just looked over at T.K with a smile because Azulonmon defended his question. Kari who was standing next to Yolei just looked at her friend. It all looked like it was too much for Yolei to take. Hell it was too much for herself to take and she wasn't the one with the crazy past. But she was a part of it just as she is now. She knew that she would do whatever it takes to help Yolei.

"I must take my leave Digidestined. Balance in the Digital World must be restored from BlackWarGreymon looking for his worthy opponent. It will take some time to do so if you do not hear from Gennai you will know why. He will be helping us. Good luck to you Digidestined. Just because BlackWarGreymon is gone your job is not finished for there is a greater power at hand. One that tried to seal me away has not disappeared."

"Arukenimon and Mummymon?"

"No Cody they are merely pawns. There is even a greater hatred in existence."

"You mean someone else is controlling them?"

"Then that is the one who was controlling me too."

"Yes Ken but Yolei was able to save you. And now you must not stop until the Digital World is safe once and for all."

Azulonmon the took off towards the sky. The Digidestined stood there and said goodbye to him as he disappeared. Before they left the Digidestined were invited back to Digitamamon's restaurant for free food for saving them. There was a pile of hot dumplings on the table. They ate the food and thanked Digitamamon. They got back to the real world and were back in Yolei's bedroom. When they saw the time Davis said his goodbyes to everyone and so did Kari. Cody and T.K decided to leave as well. They knew Yolei had a lot of information to process. Yolei walked with them to the door. Before T.K left he looked behind and saw Ken was standing still. He had a feeling he was going to stay with her for a while.

Davis was walking Kari home. He turned to his girlfriend who was just walking in silence holding Salamon to her tightly. Davis for once didn't know what to say. When he was getting ready to turn away from her he saw something in the distance. He suddenly stopped walking. Kari then stopped herself and turned to look at him.

"Davis what's the matter?"

"I think I just saw a Control Spire."

"What? Here in the Real World. Are you sure?"

"I mean it looked like one. Maybe I am just tired from everything today."

"Maybe. But if things here are as unbalanced as they are in the Digital World then perhaps you really did see one."

"I hope not Kari. I really hope not."

* * *

Okay that is chapter 24. It is a little short and I am sorry about that. But I will be working on the next chapter soon I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Alright everyone here is the next chapter! I am feeling so much better so now I can update regularly again!

As always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 25: Digimon for Christmas

A few weeks had passed since they all found out Yolei had power from four Mega level Digimon. She seemed to be taking it well acting like her old self. Even fighting with Davis over food every once in a while. Kari and Ken were both happy to see it. Today they were in the Digital World destroying more Control Spires before collecting the older Digidestined Digimon to bring them back to the Real World. Yolei was standing next to Ken who was standing off to the side of everyone.

"What's wrong Ken?"

"What if they don't want to come over?"

"Why wouldn't they? They are your friends now Ken."

"I know but it seems Cody is still a little apprehensive of me."

"Oh that is just how Cody is sometimes. I am telling you if you invite him he will be there."

"Wish I had your enthusiasm Yolei."

"Well then allow me to give you some."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She saw the small blush on his face. She smiled and then saw Davis start running over to them. Yolei whispered to where only Ken could hear her. "Go get 'em tiger."

"Ken, Yolei come on celebrate with us."

When Davis came up to them he noticed the nervousness in Ken's eyes. "Dude what's up?"

"Um...well...I'm uh..."

"Out with it dude."

"I'm having a small get together at my place and I was wondering if..."

"Dude a party! That is awesome. Hey guys Ken is having a party!"

"Really? That is an awesome idea."

"Yeah T.G and he said we are invited."

"We would love to come wouldn't we?"

"Yeah Kari is right. Just give me a time and place and we will be there."

"Am I...Am I invited too?"

"Of course you are Cody. That is if you want to come."

"Yes please. I am glad to have made your list Ken."

Ken just smiled down at the boy. He was happy to see that Cody had finally forgiven him. Sure they have been starting to get along for a while now but today it is official. Ken could hear Davis asking if Yolei was bringing some of the cookies her mother made the other day. The group then started to look for the older teens Digimon to bring them back as a surprise. Kari and Yolei were messaging them asking them to meet somewhere so they could all be together.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see Mimi."

"It makes it so much easier with her staying in Japan until the Digital World is safe."

"I wish Mimi didn't have to go back to New York at all."

"I am sure Tai does too Yolei."

When everything was all set they went back to the Real World with six Digimon in bags. Agumon was complaining that his bag was too tightly closed and Palmon was getting to anxious to see Mimi. When the others were there Davis yelled out 'Surprise' and the Digimon jumped out.

"Oh Palmon!"

"I am happy to see you Mimi! Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying you are."

When the others were reunited Mimi and Tai went off to go shopping and Matt had band practice before his concert tonight. Kari said she was going to go home and get ready for Ken's party tonight. Yolei and Ken heading to Tamachi to help his mother set some things up for the night.

When Yolei and Ken got back to his apartment his mother wasn't home yet. When they walked into the kitchen to get something for the Digimon to eat there was a note there waiting.

"Ken,

Went to my sister's bridal shop. She needed an emergency sew job done on a wedding dress. I will be back soon.

Love,

Mom"

Ken turned to help Yolei with the Digimon but she was already feeding Minomon. He watched as she was slicing the apple and offering slices back and forth from Minomon and Poromon. He couldn't help but think she would be a great mother one day. When she got down to the last slice she cut it in half for both Digimon. Yolei turned at looked at Ken and blushed and looked away being caught staring at her for a long period of time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They knew it couldn't have been the others yet. They still had a few hours and Yolei said she would bake some cookies for everyone. Yolei quickly took the Digimon to the bedroom while Ken went to answer the door.

"Yumiko what are you doing here?"

"You need to talk to your best friend! He is impossible!"

"Why? What happened now?"

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Because heaven forbid you guys actually go a week without fighting."

"Well I was heading to his place for Chrismas Eve and when I was walking I saw him outside of a store talking to the school slut!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Asuna Yoshida! Of all people to be talking too."

"Look Yumiko I know you don't like Asuna but they were just talking. It wasn't like he was kissing her or anything."

"Oh please! If I didn't say anything then he probably would have kissed her."

"Come on do you really think that?"

"Ken who is here? Oh hi Yumiko."

"Yolei thank goodness you are here. You will help a girl out."

"Um with what?"

"Tell your boyfriend that Hiro is an asshole!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he was seen talking to the class slut!"

"Don't you think you are overreacting Yumiko?"

"Oh not you too! Come on she was practically throwing herself at him."

"And don't you think you should trust him to know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you?"

Before Yumiko could say anything there was another knock at the door. Yolei saw the look on Ken's face. It was like he knew who would be on the other side. When he opened the door Hiro came walking in. Yumiko turned and saw her 'so-called' boyfriend there. She stormed right up to him and put her finger in his face.

"How dare you show up here! How did you know I would be here?"

"Because you always come here trying to get Ken in the middle of whatever your problem is."

"Whatever my problem is! How is this just my problem? You were the one talking to Asuna!"

"Yeah talking. That was it. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I have to hate her."

"Don't you get it? No guy hates her. They all think she walks on water. And can do no wrong with her amazing looks and long blonde hair."

Ken moved over next to Yolei and leaned against the wall. She moved closer to him and just put her head on his shoulder. Ken turned and placed a kiss on the top of her head. They both just watched and Yumiko and Hiro went at it. Yumiko was getting louder and louder every minute and Hiro just kept his cool. He was insisting that nothing was going on between them.

"Well you don't have to worry about nothing going on with this either. We are done!" Yumiko turned to Ken and Yolei. "Sorry you had to see this. You better be careful Yolei. This girl will try to get Ken next I promise you that! Let's get together soon okay."

Before Yolei could say goodbye to Yumiko she was gone. Yolei said she was going to start making the cookies before everyone got there. Ken could tell that what Yumiko told her bothered her. Ken turned to Hiro who was still standing there looking at the closed door. Ken walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

Yolei in the kitchen could hear Ken and Hiro talking. She could hear Ken telling his friend not to worry about it and that it will blow over. Hiro would reply how it seems like she could talk to whoever she wanted but he was not allowed to talk to anyone she didn't approve of. Yolei then blocked out the rest of their conversation. It wasn't right for her to ease drop. Even if she did witness the entire fight.

She must have lost track of time. Before she knew it she was pulling the cookies out of the oven and putting them on the cooling rack. She started melting some chocolate to dip the bottom of the cookies in. She never heard the door open and close. She also never heard Ken walk into the kitchen. She just stood there stirring the chocolate so it wouldn't burn. She was wondering if Yumiko was right. Would this Asuna girl come looking for Ken next? Would her relationship end like Yumiko and Hiro's just did?

Ken just stood there. Watching her and he knew what she was thinking. He needed to remember to talk to Yumiko about her mouth moving faster than her brain ninety-nine percent of the time. Ken then heard a small sniffle from her and he knew she was holding back tears. He didn't want her to have a horrible time tonight with all their friends around. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He walked towards her and she still never moved to show she knew he was there.

"Hey smells good in here," Ken started as he stood behind her. He put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her jump a little in his arms. "What kind are they?"

"Oh um they are Peanut Butter Chip cookies. I am going to dip them in the chocolate after they cool."

"Sounds amazing. Then again everything you do is amazing."

"Ken," her voice was barely a whisper. She turned the heat off on the stove. She turned is his arms so she was facing him. Ken could see the tears on her cheeks. He brought his hands up and wiped them away with his thumbs. She then brought her hands to his.

"I'm sorry for Yumiko and Hiro. And I wish she didn't say what she said before she left."

"But what if..."

Before she could finish Ken leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "No what ifs Yolei. I love you. And no other random girl or the words Yumiko says will make me think any less. Please don't let her get to you."

"Okay I will try."

Two Digimon watched as the two teens were wrapped up in each other. Yolei had then leaned up and kissed Ken which he was more than happy to return. His hands wrapped back around her while her hands went around his neck. He brought her as close as he could. Poromon and Minomon would smile if they could. Both happy for their partners. Poromon was happy that someone could get through to her. She was always someone to takes things out of context and think the worst. Minomon was happy just to see Ken finally happy. But the Digimon had to quickly go back into hiding.

"Ken honey I am home. My it does smell wonderful in here," Mrs Ichijouji then walked into the kitchen. Ken and Yolei had pulled apart before she walked in on them.

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji. How was your day?"

"Good afternoon Yolei. My day was okay. Spent most of it fixing a wedding dress the bride ripped."

"Well I am sure the bride won't be able to tell where she ripped it."

"That is sweet of you to say dear. Now then what smells amazing in here?"

"Oh I made cookies for everyone when they get here."

"They look so delicious. How did you get Ken to not eat them all? Especially with him standing so close to them right out of the oven."

"Mom I do have some self control."

"That and I told him he would lose his hand if he took one."

"You two are so adorable. I brought some things to make sandwiches. I am not sure what everyone likes so I got a little of everything. Once you are done in here Yolei I will start them. I don't want to be in your way."

"No need for you to leave. I am almost done. I just need to wait for the chocolate the dry on the cookies before I put them on a plate. But I can leave the kitchen so you can make the sandwiches while they dry. Would you like some help?"

"No thank you dear. You have done enough. I see you cleaned while you baked."

"Yes I didn't want to leave your kitchen a mess."

"Thank you dear. I promise not to eat your cookies while I am here."

"I made enough if you would like one Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Hey why does my mom get one and I don't?"

"Because I said so."

Ken and Yolei walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to wait for the others to arrive. They say down on the couch and Ken turned on the TV. Yolei snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her while he channeled surfed. Yolei asked him to stop when he came to a cooking show. Ken started to play with the ends of Yolei's hair. About a hour passed before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it honey. You two stay put. Oh and before I forget Yolei I plated your cookies for you. And I did try one. They are very good."

"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji."

When Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door Davis and the others were standing there. Ken and Yolei got up and greeted them. Kari went up and hugged her friend. Mrs. Ichijouji took all the teens jackets and hung them on the coat rack. She told them that she was almost ready with the sandwiches and said they can all go ahead to Ken's room and she would bring everything when it was ready. Ken brought them to his room and once they were in and the door was closed each teen took their backpacks and opened them to let their Digimon out. Poromon and Minomon were happy to see everyone.

Mrs. Ichijouji was in the kitchen putting the sandwiches and cookies on a tray when the apartment door opened. "Honey I'm home."

"Oh just in time dear."

"I am, am I?"

"Yes can you help me? I couldn't fit everything on the tray. Can you please grab that last plate of cookies?"

"Sure thing. You were busy today. I thought you were going to your sisters? How did you get all this done?"

"I only made the sandwiches. Yolei made the cookies."

"Yolei did huh? I will have to ask if I can try one."

"They were quite tasty. Ken honey can you get the door for your father and I? We have goodies for you and your friends."

When Ken opened the door Davis was in the process of explaining how to play Go Fish to Yolei. "You know Yolei for having as many siblings as you do I can't believe you don't know how to play Go Fish." Mr. Ichijouji heard Yolei tell the boy to 'Shut up.' He had to laugh. He felt sorry for the girl because everyone was laughing a little at her expense. Ken helped his mother put the tray and plates on his computer desk.

"Alright dear let's leave the kids be. By they way Yolei may I try a cookie?"

"Sure can Mr. Ichijouji."

"Thank you. Come on dear."

When the adults leave the room they hear laughter as the door shuts. Mr. Ichijouji was walking down the hall when he realized his wife was moving a little slower. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I am just so happy. Hearing the sound of laughter in the apartment again. I am so glad Ken has such amazing friends. I was afraid he would end up alone."

"I know. I had the same fears. But look how wrong we were. Ken is happy with friends and a girlfriend that he adores."

All she could do was nod to her husband. He is right. They had been wrong about their youngest son. She was so happy that they were. She was going to say something to her husband when the phone rang. She quickly went to answer the phone before her tears would fall.

"Good evening, Ichijouji Residence?"

Back in the bedroom Davis was suggesting they all play strip poker. That of course got a 'no' from everyone. "It's too bad all the older Digidestined couldn't come tonight."

"I know Davis. We will all get together. They all went to Matt's concert."

"My sister Momoe went to that concert."

"Yeah so did my sister. But then again Jun is in love with Matt."

Kari was about to say something when here was a knock on the door. "Kari your brother is on the phone for you."

"My brother? Something must be wrong."

Tai couldn't believe it. One minute he is enjoying his best friend concert and the next Digimon come and crash the party. He quickly got Mimi to safety. He wanted Agumon to Digivolve but he couldn't.

"Tai!" He turned to Mimi's cry. When he turned to her she was looking at something else. So went to look at the direction she was looking and saw something he thought he would never see here. It was a Control Spire. Well now he knew why Agumon couldn't Digivolve.

"How? How did a Control Spire get here in the Real World?"

"Well I would think the answer would be obvious."

Tai turned to who spoke. When he saw them his anger was rising. How did they get in the Real World too. "Arukenimon and Mummymom. How did you do this?"

"Now, now that is my secret. Besides our boss can do whatever he wants beween worlds."

"Boss?"

"Now I said to much already and with you all not able to fight this will be easy to get rid of you."

"That is where you are wrong Arukenimon!"

Tai looked and saw Kari and the others coming. When they stopped they all saw the Control Spire coming from he ground.

"All right guys let's destroy that Control Spire and get those Digimon back to the Digital World. And then after that Arukenimon and Mummymom are gonna wish they never came to the Real World."

"HA HA HA you think that you really can stop us. Don't you see boy? We are now here with our boss we are stronger than ever."

"And that is where you are wrong. Raidramon let's get that Spire!"

"You got it Davis. Everyone ready?

"You know I am. Rock Crackin'."

"Tempest Wing."

"Rosetta Stone."

"Star Shower."

"Thunder Blast."

The Control Spire went down and Tai and the others had their Digimon Digivolve to help get the other Digimon back to the Digital World. Yolei went running up to Joe and Izzy. She asked if they Digi-Port was ready. When he turned and told her 'yes' she immediately opened the Portal. Greymon and Togemon send some of the Bakemon back. Once all the Digimon were back in the Digital World they then turned to go after Arukenimon and Mummymon only to find that they were gone.

"They ran off. Those big babies."

"Something tells me Davis that this is just the beginning. If she can move between the two world then this is just starting."

"Do you really think so Ken?"

"I hate to say so Kari but I do."

"Then we will just have to stop her and Mummymon."

"But Davis we need to remember that they are just pawns. She did mention something about her boss."

"Don't worry Yolei we will get whoever it is too. We just need to be positive that we will win."

Yolei didn't say anything in return. Everyone was talking trying to figure out a way to stop the two Digimon. Yolei suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. When she turned to her right there was someone standing in a very dark ally way. There was no light to show his face. She never heard someone come up beside her but somehow she knew who it was.

"Do you think this is the same person you saw a few weeks ago Wormmon?"

"I am not sure. They were farther away on the opposite building. Why is he watching us."

Yolei never answered. She just kept looking at him. She then heard Matt mention how late it had gotten and the last train already left for Tamachi. Davis had offered Ken to stay at his place with him. He happily declined saying that if his room is as messy as DemiVeemon says then there would be no room for him. Yolei turned at the comment and let out a laugh. When she turned back to the ally the figure was gone. Yolei then put her attention back on everyone else.

"Come on Ken. I can clear a spot on my floor."

"No that is okay. Stingmon can bring me home. When we get close to the building I can walk the rest of the way."

"Fine."

Everyone went on their separate ways. Ken had offered to walk Yolei home before he left to go home. It was a quiet walk to her apartment. When they finally got to her door he stopped her before she went in.

"I wanted to give you this."

"Ken. You're gift is in the apartment. Want me to get it?"

"No this is okay. You can give it to me another time. But I really wanted you to have this."

He took a card out of his pocket. She took it from him and opened it. As she was reading it he could see her eyes light up. "Is this true Ken?"

"Yeah it is. Are you upset?"

"Upset? Goodness no Ken."

"They have been asking me for years to skip grades and I never had a reason to do it. Until now that is."

"Oh Ken." Yolei then leaped up into his arms.

Ken just held her close and smiled. Yolei didn't know what to say. She was so happy. Sure he was moving up to be in the same grade as her and he never said he was transfering schools. But she didn't care. He was happy to do it and that is all she cared about. Is that he was happy.

Someone was watching them. He knew that she connected with him. He felt it. He could feel her power. He knew that she was almost ready and when she was he would be ready too. She was the key.

"Boss?"

"What?"

"I don't think you need her. Don't you see. Mummymon and I can already walk between the worlds. You don't need her."

"Getting to the Digital World is not my problem you idiot. I need her for so much more. Now go away."

"Yes boss."

* * *

Okay that was chapter 25. I hope you all enjoyed. I am glad it was longer than my last chapter. I am still so sorry it was so short. Anyways I already have some ideas for the next chapter so I will be starting that soon!


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the next chapter. I am not sure if anyone is still reading this but I have come this far so I better finish it since it is almost over. Also a huge thank you to abbydobbie for favoriting this story.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 26: Awakening Complete

The next morning it seemed like everything on T.V was the news. It seemed Control Spires were appearing all over the world. Of course out of all the spires one stood out. The one in Tamachi. Yolei was on the phone with Kari.

"Okay you guys are going to Izzy's. I need to get to Tamachi. Kari I can't leave Ken there alone. If there is a Control Spire in Tamachi then Wormmon can't Digivolve. He needs help. I promise I will. Yeah we will meet up with your guys later."

Yolei hung up the phone and turned around. Her sister Momoe was standing there. "Look Yolei I don't know how you are involved in all of this but please be careful."

"I will and I promise I will explain everything someday."

Yolei then grabbed Poromon and left the apartment. As soon as she was away from her building she had Poromon Digivolve to Hawkmon and then armour Digivolve to Halsemon. She knew she had to get there fast. She was just hoping he could hold out on his own for a few minutes.

Davis was walking behind Kari and Tai when he stopped suddenly. "I think I should go to Tamachi."

"But Davis," Tai said turning around. "Yolei is already heading over there herself."

"I know but he is my DNA Digivolving partner. I need to be there."

"Davis please be safe."

"I will Kari I promise."

Davis then turned and ran for Tamachi. Where he knew he had the chance he had Veemon Digivolve to Raidramon. "Okay Raidramon let's go."

"You got it Davis."

In the Digital World Azulonmon was talking to Gennai. "Hello old friend. Though looking at you now Gennai you most certainly do not look old."

"As much as I would love to tell you my beauty secrets Azulonmon I can't. We have much bigger problems."

"Ah yes the two Digimon that can walk between the worlds. Yes they are definitely causing nothing but trouble for us. But I think there is a way you can help both the Real World and the Digital World. But she will need this."

An orb then flew into Gennai's hands. "Are you sure about this? Can she handle it?"

"I believe she is ready. But with this she will be more in danger than before."

"Yes I understand."

"Good luck to you and all the Digidestined my friend."

And with that Azulonmon was gone. Gennai was left with his thoughts and the orb in his hands. Was she really ready? Would Yolei be able to handle all this power from her awakening? He knew there was one way to find out but did he really want to do it? That was the question he really needed an answer too and quickly.

Back in the Real World Davis and Yolei had met up heading to Tamachi. Davis was trying to convince Yolei to go back in case Kari needed her but she fought back and he ended up giving up trying. When they reached Tamachi they saw the Control Spire. Davis saw Ken come out of an ally way.

"Hey dude. Figured you could use some help."

"I appreciate it."

"Alright Yolei you take out the Conrol Spire while I keep the Digimon occupied that way Ken and I can DNA Digivolve."

"You got it. Halsemon!"

"I'm on it Yolei. Tempest Wing!"

With a couple of attacks by the Digimon the Spire went down. Wormmon Digivolved and Raidramon changed back to Veemon to become Exveemon. The two Digimon DNA Digivolved and became Paildramon. On a roof next too the two Digimon fighting were Arukenimon and Mummymon. Triceramon seemed to have the upperhand in the battle. Mummymon then turned to Arukenimon.

"I know you haven't accepted my love for you but please let me allow me to destroy Paildramon and show you how much I love you." He then jumped down from the roof and attacked.

In Odaiba everyone was cramped into Izzy's room. Izzy was responding to e-mails from kids around the world who were also Digidestined. Cody was amazed that they were all over the world. Though now he didn't know how all those kids were going to send all the Digimon back without the use of D-3's. Cody's thoughts were broken when Izzy's computer beeped. Izzy got out of his chair and grabbed his laptop.

"You guys might want to take a step back." Izzy then turned the screens to each other. Just then out of no where are figure was slowly starting to appear. Mimi then latched onto Tai's arm.

"AH IT'S A GHOST!"

"A ghost?! Where?"

"G-Gennai?"

"Of course who else would you think it would be Mimi?"

"While it is always great to see you Gennai but why are you here?"

"To answer your question Sora I am here with this."

"That is great but what is it?"

"This, Matt, is the answer to all our problems. It is a orb from Azulonmon. All I need is, wait...where is Miyako?"

"Yolei? She is in Tamachi. She went to help Ken because there was a Control Spire there."

"Well I guess you all will have to help me."

"How do we do that?"

"Just hold up your Digivices Kari. All of them. The new and the old. After that it will know what to do."

They did just as they were told. Then the orb in Gennai's hand started to glow and then it was gone out the window. Kari ran to the window in hopes to see where it was going. She noticed it went towards Tamachi. She brought her D-3 to her heart. She hoped Davis was alright. Tai came up and put his hand on her shoulder. Kari looked up at her brother. He smiled down at her. It was then that she knew Davis would be alright and so would Yolei and Ken.

Back in Tamachi Halsemon was trying to keep Mummymon away from Paildramon. Just when it seemed they weren't going to get Triceramon back to the Digital World the orb that left Izzy's window came into their view. Davis saw that is was heading towards Yolei.

"Yolei look out!"

"Huh?" She turned and saw the orb flying towards her but something told her she didn't have to move. She then took her D-3 out of her pocket and held it up.

In a building next to the fight a man was watching everything unfold. He saw the light enter her Digivice. The light then started to engulf her. She closed her eyes and could feel the wind and hear animals that were miles away. He watched her as she then turned her Digivice to Paildramon.

"Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"

"He-He Digivolved to Mega. I can't stop that!" Mummymon then jumped out of the way. Triceramon then went into the attack.

"Guys get the computer ready. This won't take long."

Davis and Ken were kneeling where Yolei had fell and fainted. Davis then held up his D-3 just in time for Imperialdramon to take hold of Triceramon by the head. Ken opened the laptop.

"Digi-port open!" Imperialdramon then sent Triceramon back to the Digital World.

"Now we have to destroy the other Control Spires."

"How do we do that Imperialdramon?"

"I think it is best if I take Yolei somewhere safe first."

"Great idea Halsemon. I am sure everyone is still at Izzy's so take her there."

"Will do Ken."

Davis and Ken watched as Halsemon flew towards Odaiba. "I am sure she will be okay dude."

"Yeah. So about the other Spires here in Japan? How are we going to get to them?"

"Like this."

The next thing Davis and Ken knew they were transported onto Imperialdramon's back. Very quickly in a blink of an eye they were where the other Control Spires were and sending Digimon back to the Digital World and taking down the Control Spires. In Izzy's room Yolei was starting to coming around.

"What happened?"

"Your powers are completely awakened now. The orb from Azulonmon was most of your power from when I reset the Digital World all those years ago."

"It was amazing Yolei. You made Paildramon Digivolve to Mega."

"Mega? Really I did?"

"Yes but that is just the beginning. You need to stay safe Miyako. But I know you also want to help everyone. When Davis and Ken get back you all have a mission to complete here in the Real World. I say we meet them now."

A few minutes later everyone was standing in the park. Davis and Ken had just returned with Imperialdramon. When Ken and Davis were teleported to the ground Ken immediately ran to Yolei and just held her. He was glad she was okay. Gennai had then explained that with Imperialdramon he can take them to reach location of the Control Spires and that they will meet and help the Digidestined in the areas.

"Izzy?"

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I know you are going away for a little while and I know it has to do with the Digimon again. Please I want you to be careful and I also made you some sandwiches."

"Thank you mom. And I, we will be careful I promise. Love you."

"Love you too Izzy."

In a blink of an eye everyone was transported onto Imperialdramon back and they were off. Kari was with Izzy in China, Yolei and Sora were in Russia. Cody and Joe were in Austrailia, Tai and T.K were in France. Davis and Mimi were in New York and Ken and Matt were in Mexico.

While they were away Arukenimon and Mummymon were finding children and taking them. Convincing them that they can help them become smarter and better at anything. It didn't take much for the children to go with them.

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating but this chapter took longer than I thought. I would write something and then change it. I hope I don't have the same problem in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone I am so sorry for the delay. This chapter has been plauging me! I knew how I wanted it to end but getting there was the battle. But I think I got it figured out. As you can see I didn't do the whole "World Tour" bit. That would have taken forever for me to do. But I mentioned it last chapter so I know you all know that it happened.

And I would like to thank Taiski for favoriting this story. I love seeing support!

Okay enough rambling. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 27: Taking the Key

When the Digidestined returned to Japan they found out that children all around Tokyo were missing. Sora immediately got to the phone and called Matt.

"Did you see the news?"

"Yeah I did. Why do you think so many kids are missing?"

"I don't know but I am sure it isn't a coincidence that it happened while we were gone helping other Digidestined around the world."

"You're right. I think we need to get everyone together."

"Yeah."

"Sora I know you are afraid right now but I promise everything will be okay."

"I hope so Matt. I will see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too Sora. Try and be strong okay."

"I will."

Sora hung up the phone. She was happy her mother had to go to the shop today to work on some flower arrangements. "Sora?"

"Good morning Mimi. How was everything back in New York?"

"Everyone misses me. Especially my parents but they know why I am here and what I need to do. They don't like it but they understand."

"That is good. We are going to get everyone together for a meeting so you better get ready."

"A meeting? Why?"

"Because on the news today they were saying that a bunch of kids have gone missing."

"Missing? When could that have happened?"

"It must have been while we were away."

Mimi just looked at her friend. She could see the fear in her eyes. She knew it was too much to ask for everything to be easy for one day. Then again they were Digidestined, nothing was supposed to be easy. Mimi was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Sora calling her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said you better get moving if you want to see Tai."

"Oh", Mimi blushed. "Actually before I go Sora can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I heard you say 'love you' to Matt. Did he say it first or did you?"

"He did but I think he only said it first because he thought it was something I wanted to hear. Needless to say I was mad at him for it."

"Why? You know he does."

"Oh I know he does that is why I never thought he would be the first to say it. Matt, like a lot of guys, never really want to be the ones who say it first. And when he did he only did it because he thought that I wanted to hear it. While it is nice to hear I knew it was forced. Why are you asking this?"

"Well I am not sure if..."

"If you should say it to Tai because he hasn't said it yet?"

"I guess."

"I am sure Tai will say it eventually Mimi but if you say it first I am positive he will say it back."

"Thanks Sora but I am not sure if I want to scare him away if I say it."

And with that Mimi went to go get dressed to meet the others. Sora just watched her go. Mimi and Tai had only just recently gotten together a couple months ago. She can see where Mimi was afraid he didn't love her like she did him. Sora knew Tai had liked her for so long that Mimi was nervous he may not be over her yet. Sora also knew she couldn't interfere. Tai had to show Mimi himself how he felt for her. When Mimi came back out they both left the apartment.

When Sora and Mimi got to the small stage room everyone else was already there. Tai was talking to Davis and Matt when he say Mimi and Sora walk in. He walked over and said hi to Sora and hugged her. He then turned to Mimi and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and asked her how she was. All she did was smile at him in return.

"Okay I say we get this meeting underway. We all know that children are missing all around Tokyo. And for this to happen while we are off sending Digimon back to the Digiworld is not a coincidence."

"What do you say that Izzy?"

"Because Joe my mother was out shopping when she saw a very tall man talking to one of the kids. The next thing she knew they were gone."

"Did she say who the man was?"

"She didn't know who he was. All I know is that she said he was wearing a long trench coat and had long dark hair."

"My mother said something along the same lines."

"T.K?"

"Not that she saw him take any kids but he stopped her. He said that what happened four years ago isn't over but just beginning. And she said he was wearing the same that Izzy just described."

"Did she say if he gave her his name?"

"Oikawa."

"Oikawa? That is all she said?"

"Yeah. She looked a little scared of him when she said his name."

"Now that you said that name it does sound a little familiar. I think my father used to work with a man with that name."

"Like he used to work for the paper as well Ken?"

"Yeah but he hasn't mentioned him in a long time. Not since I first went to the Digital World with Wormmon but I don't really remember that time."

"How can you not remember?"

"Ken was hurt back then. I took care of him for three weeks before he was able to walk around. He had hurt his neck somehow. I am not sure how though. But after that is when he seemed to slowly change."

"Meaning my speed in soccer increasing and my grade going up. Like the way Sam used to be."

"Ken I am sure whatever happened your brain just blocked it out. But whatever you can remember of then would probably be helpful. If you also don't want to I can understand. It was a horrible time for you then."

"I will try Kari but it is all still so hazy."

"That is all we ask."

"Alright guys I think we need to figure out why Arukenimon and Mummymon took those kids. There has to be a reason behind it."

"We also need to consider that whoever is giving the orders to them too. I am sure they didn't make this decision on their own."

"Good point Mimi."

"Thanks Tai."

"So I say we try to figure out as much information as we can. Especially this Oikawa. If he is bringing up four years ago then maybe he is important to all of this in some way."

"Agreed. Though I do have one suggestion."

"What is that Matt?"

"Maybe Yolei should sit this out."

"Um excuse me?"

"I don't think it is safe for you."

"I think I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"I know but what if this is just a ploy to get you."

"So what? I am a part of this team and I will keep being a part of this team. What if Kari needs Aquailamon? I will be leaving out a Ultimate all because you are scared for me!"

"Matt I hate to say this but she has a point."

"Sora.."

"No Matt. We can't treat her like she is made of glass."

"Thank you Sora."

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious."

"Yolei will never leave our sights. There will be five set of eyes watching out for her."

"Not that I don't appreciate everyone's concern but I am not just Gennai's daughter anymore. I am a Digidestined and a key part of this group. And if you all can't see that then maybe I should just leave."

When Yolei got up and started to walk towards the door. Ken had followed her and stopped her before she could leave. They couldn't really hear what they were saying but when they all suddenly hear Yolei yell how her own boyfriend couldn't defend her and stand up for her they knew how upset she was with everyone. Yolei had then turned and walked out the door.

"Yolei?"

"Not now Cody. Please I just want to be alone right now."

"Look..."

"Don't you dare say I shouldn't be alone. I don't need you thinking I am weak too."

"I wasn't. I know how strong you are. But can't you see we are just trying our best. You aren't just Gennai's daughter anymore Yolei. You made Paildramon Digivolve to Mega. Don't you see how powerful that actually makes you?"

"I never said I didn't realize it. I know that it puts me even more in danger. But that is no reason for me to be hidden away in some room with the key thrown away."

"No your right it doesn't. I just think you should see it from our perspectives. If not ours then Ken's."

"When did you get so smart Cody?"

"I think you rubbed off on me a little growing up together."

"Thank you Cody. What would I do without you?"

"Probably go nuts."

Yolei just smiled at the young boy. He always had a way of telling her how wrong she was without actually saying it. She then looked up and saw they others coming out. She knew what she had to do.

"Yolei I just want..."

"No Matt. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Cody helped me figure that out. I know you guys are worried for me and I guess I just hated the idea of being left out."

"But you should know I am sorry too. I guess I am always going to be overprotective. It isn't something I can help. Ask T.K he'll tell you."

Yolei just watched as the younger boy just nodded behind his brother. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well I forgive you Matt. But let me tell you this. If you ever, and I mean ever, try to tell me to 'sit something out' I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's figure out a way to find these kids and finally stop Arukenimon and Mummymon."

Matt walked up to Ken when she turned and started to walk away with Cody and Kari not far behind her. "Is she always this scary?"

"It could have been worse."

"What do you mean?"

"She could have slapped you. And trust me when I say she doesn't hold back."

"Been on the receiving end I take it."

"Oh yes and I plan to stay away from it for the rest of my life."

"Good idea."

As they all were walking Ken had caught up with Yolei. While she didn't look at him as he walked next to her she did reach over and took his hand. He smiled knowing that everything would be alright between them. Kari who was walking behind them smiled as well. She was happy to see that she wasn't mad at them anymore. But should couldn't really blame her friend. If the roles had been opposite she would be just as upset as Yolei was. She knew she could never be expected to sit out of anything the group did. She would feel like she was abandoning them in their time of need.

"What are you thinking about Kari?"

"Just thinking about how Yolei felt when Matt said what he said."

"Still upset at my brother for that huh?"

"No not really. He is just acting like a big brother. I am sure if he didn't say anything then Tai probably would have. Though I am sure Mimi would had yelled at him long before Yolei would have started too."

"Haha yeah I could see that. Mimi can be pretty loud when she is mad."

"Very true T.K. And besides I know how Yolei was feeling in that moment."

"Well it is a good thing Cody went out and talked to her. She has known him for so long that I am not suprised he knew how to calm her down and see where Matt was coming from."

"Yeah. Cody can be so smart sometimes. But I think he can be too serious with is knowledge sometimes."

"Yeah he can be. But I think it has to do with his Kendo and everything."

"I can see that."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Not much Davis. Just how Cody was the one to make Yolei see that Matt was just being a big brother."

"He is such a good kid. And with how long he has known Yolei he knows her personality. He basically grew up with it."

Everyone stopped when a truck pulled up in front of them. On the back of the truck Arukenimon was there. She jumped down and stood in front of the Digidestined.

"Well then I think it is time. Ken Ichijouji I need you to come with me."

"Me? Why do you think I would go anywhere with you?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because of this?"

"All the missing kids! I knew you had something to do with this."

"Oh I can't take all the credit. And besides it was easy. When I told them they would get to meet their idol they were happy to come. Do you really want to disappoint them?"

"Ken?"

"I have no choice Davis. Maybe if I go with them they will let the kids go."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

"I won't know if I don't go."

"Good boy."

Ken got into the back of the truck and Arukenimon followed him in and shut the doors. The truck started to drive off and Davis, Wormmon and Veemon tried to run after them. Mummymon and then stepped on the gas and they were gone.

"I guess we need to figure out a new way to catch up to them huh Veemon."

"You got it Davis!"

"Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Veemon armour Digivolve too...Raidramon, the storm of Friendship."

"Davis wait I am coming with you."

"Yolei you should stay here with the others."

"Why?'

"Well...because...maybe...''

"See even you can't come up with an excuse. I am coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"Fine whatever but don't be a back seat driver. Alright Raidramon lets go."

"Hawkmon, fly ahead and see which way they are going. We will follow you."

"You got it Yolei."

"Please be careful. Both of you."

"We will Kari. I promise."

"Don't worry we will be right behind you. Joe said he called Jim to give us a ride. It is better than having six more Digimon running around the city."

"Sounds great T.L. We will see you soon. Let's go Raidramon."

And with that Davis and Yolei were off. They were easily able to catch up to the truck. Especially with Hawkmon flying head but high enough to stay out of sight from Mummymom who was driving. Yolei had told Davis to hold back so they wouldn't be seen either. He then told Raidramon to slow down a little but not too much to where they would lose sight of the truck.

Inside the truck Ken was arguing with Arukenimon. Trying to figure out why she took the kids. She wouldn't give him a straight answer just kept telling him that all the kids wanted to meet him since they all looked up to him. Finally one of the kids stepped forward. He couldn't have been more than seven or eight.

"You are Ken Ichijouji right?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Wow I have always wanted to meet you. I follow all your soccer games. I want to be able to play just like you."

"And I want to get amazing grades like you," another kid piped up.

"But don't you all want to be home? Aren't you afraid of being here with this strange woman?"

"Now don't you see boy? They don't want to go home. Do you kiddies?" All the kids shook their heads no.

"But why?"

"Well you sure do want this kids to go home don't you. Don't you want to make these kids happy to give them the ability to be just like you?"

"Who was that?"

A man stood up in the back of all the children. "Don't tell me you don't remember me. We have met before."

"Before? When?"

"At your brother's funeral."

"My brother's...oh"

With a small flashback he does remember seeing him. They never said any words to each other but he couldn't forget that smile that he gave him. It was dark and it scared him at that age. When Ken came back to reality he was just looking at the man.

"I have seen you."

"You can call me Oikawa."

"You. You are working with Mummymon and Arukenimon. You are the one who made the decision to take all the kids. You are the one who was controlling me."

"See kids I told you he was smart. But of course you would still be in my control if it wasn't for..."

"Yolei."

"Ah yes that is what she is called now. Though I think Miyako suits her better. But we are not here to talk about her. We are here for you and the dark spore in your body."

"Spore?"

"Yes why else do you think you were able to get great grades and amazing speed in a short period of time?"

"And how do you plan on me giving these kids these abilities if there is only one spore?"

"With this." He held up a scanner. "All I need to do is scan the spore in your neck and I can pass it to all these children."

"You're crazy. Believe me kids. You do not want this. It doesn't just make you better in school and sports, your whole personality will change and for the worse."

"But we don't care about that. We just want to be like you."

"See the kids have made up their minds. I promise it won't hurt too much."

Then he walked behind Ken. He held he boy in place and put the scanner right up against his neck. When he was done scanning Ken fell over onto the floor of the truck. He didn't think it would hurt as much as it did. But he did say the spore was deep within his body. All Ken could do is hope that help is on the way as Oikawa started to put the data into the children through the same spot on their necks.

"Alright I can't take staying this far behind. It is time we stop that truck. What do you say Yolei?"

"You're right. It is obviously this truck isn't going to stop anytime soon. We need to get Ken out of there. Hawkmon! Stop the truck but don't attack it directly."

"You got it Yolei. Feather Strike!"

Hawkmon threw the feather right in front of the truck causing Mummymon to stop quickly. "Hey what was that?"

From the back of the truck Mummymon could hear Arukenimon yelling at him. "Why do I let you drive you fool? Don't you understand we are working back here?"

"I'm sorry my sweet but something made me stop. But I don't think it matters we have reached our destination. Now if only our hearts would reach theirs together."

"Shut up for idiot!"

Davis and Yolei both stopped behind the truck. "I know where we are."

"Where Davis?"

"Highton View Terrace. It was where Tai and Kari both first saw Digimon. They say it might be a gateway to the Digital World."

"Do you think Arukenimon and Mummymon know that?"

"They must if they brought Ken and all those kids here Wormmon."

"I'm going to quickly e-mail Kari so they will know where we are."

Just then Arukenimon came out from the back of the truck with Ken. She didn't get very far before Wormmon jumped out and attacked her with his Sticky Net. When she was knocked back Raidramon de-digivolved back to Veemon. Once Ken's scarf was untied from his hands Wormmon Digivolved to Stingmon.

"Ken you better get out of here."

"No way Davis not until we save the other children."

"Oh yeah I forgot about them."

"You guys worry about Arukenimon and Mummymon. I will get the kids."

"Yolei be careful. Oikawa was in there."

"He was?"

"Yes he is the one working with Arukenimon and Mummymon."

Just then Jim's car pulled up and Kari and the others came out. They had their Digimon Digivolve to join the the fight. Yolei who beside the truck to keep an eye on the kids waiting for them to move. It seemed that they didn't want to get away and go home to their families. Just then she saw someone else in there. A taller man, a man who she thinks she saw in the ally way a few nights ago. She moved out of the way when she saw him move towards the open doors with the kids not far behind them.

"Now kids I need you to remember this place. I will be calling you all back here soon. Then I will take you all to the Digital World."

"Hey you can't make these kids meet you here. They do have parents you know."

"Who do you think you...Miyako."

"Um what? How do you know that name?"

"I know all about you Miyako. My name is Oikawa and I believe we are going to become much better acquainted."

Yolei just looked at the man. How did he know about her? She could hear the sirens in the distance. She knew the police were coming and that the kids would be returned to their homes where they belonged. Oikawa took a step closer to her. She had just turned and was about to run when his arms caught her and he covered her mouth with his hand before she could yell. Mummymon and Arukenimon both retreated before the police got to them.

"Yeah you better run!"

"Davis Oikawa was just here. Where did he go?"

"Yolei? Yolei where are you?"

"Kari? What is wrong?"

"Yolei she's gone."

Davis, T.K and Ken ran in the direction Arukenimon and Mummymon went. Cody stayed with Kari who had fallen to her knees. She could feel the tears coming but she had to be strong for Cody. When she looked at the younger boy he was already crying. Kari hugged the boy and allowed her own tears to fall.

The three boys had ran down to another street and a car was just about driving away. Ken tried to run after it the best he could but he knew he wouldn't catch it. Before the car was out of view he saw Yolei in the backseat with Oikawa with the rag tied around her mouth. He could only guess that she was tied up so she couldn't fight back. Then the car was gone.

"Ken."

"That bastard! This wasn't just about me and the dark spore."

"Dark Spore?"

"That isn't important Davis. He now has Yolei."

"Ken is right. But also is Davis. Obviously this Dark Spore is important in some way. We need to get back to Kari and Cody. We left them up there with the missing kids and the police."

Davis and T.K both turned to walk back but they noticed Ken hadn't moved from the spot he was in. He was just watching. Hoping the car would come back. Hoping Yolei would be there standing beside him. T.K then went up to Ken and put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"We'll get her back. I promise we will."

* * *

Okay that is Chapter 27. Hope you guys enjoyed. And I am sure you noticed that I didn't put Daemon and his team of Digimon in here. What could it mean? Could I have a sequel already happening in my head? Yeah I don't even know but I never really understood why they had Daemon and the Daemon Corps for like only three episodes. Anyways I am rambling again.


	28. Chapter 28

I would like to thank DigimonAT0318 for the review. I am glad you really liked the last chapter. So here is the next one.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 28: Fight of the WarGreymon

Davis and the others were watching as the kids were returned with to their parents. The police were talking to some kids saying they would bring them home since their families had no way of getting to Heighton View Terrace. Some parents were crying while other parents were just hugging them yelling how happy they were they were unharmed.

"Well at least the kids are safe."

"For now Davis. We need to be ready when Oikawa comes back for them. I am sure he isn't finished with them yet."

"Ken is right."

Ken just looked down at Wormmon. "We need to get Yolei back too."

"When I get home I will call her parents. Make up some kind of lie. We don't need them getting worried."

Ken didn't respond to Kari. He knew it was a good idea. He also knew it was his fault she was gone. He didn't keep a closer eye on her even after Oikawa expressed an interest in her. It was then Ken let the tears flow freely.

"Ken it will be okay. We will get her back."

"I need to figure out where they went T.K. It is my fault she was taken by him."

"It isn't your fault Ken. We all weren't paying attention and Aquailamon was busy fighting Arukenimon and Mummymon."

"It was a distraction. We were supposed to be busy fighting them." Kari tried to choke back her tears. "I will take Hawkmon home with me."

"Are you sure Kari?"

"Yeah. He and Gatomon get along well enough."

"Well I'd hope so Kari. We do DNA Digivolve together."

"Right. And besides my mom knows about the Digimon."

They all walked back to Jim's car. Since it was a small car he couldn't fit everyone in it. T.K and Cody had offered to walk back to their apartment since it wasn't to far from where they were. T.K mentioned that his parents knew about the Digimon too so he wasn't concerned about being in trouble for not calling and checking in. Jim said that he would bring Ken home first and then the others. That way he wasn't backtracking in the end.

Kari was sitting in the back between Davis and Ken. She was offered to sit up front but she declined. She wanted to be next to her boyfriend in case she started to cry again. Jim had asked about Yolei during the drive and where she was and that started the crying all over again.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. She was taken."

"Taken! By who Davis?"

"The same man who took the kids."

"Why would he need to take Yolei?"

"I think that is something Joe should talk to you about."

"Joe? What does he have to do with knowing why Yolei would be taken?"

"It is a long story and right now I don't think we have the strength to tell it."

"I understand. I will ask him about it tomorrow."

When they got to Ken's apartment Kari leaned over and gave him a quick hug. Davis just nodded to his friend which Ken returned from Kari's shoulder. Ken then walked up to his apartment. He knew he could have taken the elevator but then he wouldn't have time to reflect on what happened. Sure the kids were home safe but Yolei wasn't. She was in the hands of two evil Digimon and a mad man. Ken then reached his apartment and went inside.

"Ken? Ken is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick."

"I know I'm sorry I didn't call. I was busy with something."

"What could have been so important that you couldn't call us. Your mother and I were getting ready to call the police. We thought that maybe you had run away again."

"No I wouldn't put you boh through that again." Ken then remembered that Kari and T.K parents knew about that Digimon. Maybe he could let his parents in too. "I know I have been keeping some secrets from you but now I think I am ready to tell you what is going on."

Ken then proceeded to tell his parents about the Digital World. He told them about his adventures when he was younger. He did leave out the part of him being the Digimon Emperor because he didn't want to scare his mother anymore than she already was. He was teling them how Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K and Kari were also Digidestined along with some older kids. Two of which are Kari and T.K's brothers Tai and Matt. Ken then walked them to his room where he knew Wormmon was waiting.

"Now that you both know about the Digital World there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Wormmon. He is my best friend and my partner."

"Hello it is very nice to meet you both. Ken has told me so many nice things about you."

Back in Odaiba Davis was dropped off and Jim made a lie about a flat tire and that was why he was so late. Jun had seen Jim and immediately was asking Davis who he was when he left. Davis and told her that was Joe's brother Jim and she was saying how handsome he was.

"Wait I thought you liked Matt?"

"I am so over Matt. At his concert when the scary monster showed up I was waiting for him to save me. Well instead he went over and saved Sora. So now I am a whole new woman. Mrs. Jun Kido that certainly does have a nice ring to it."

Davis just watched his sister walk off. He decided he really needed to stop bringing guys to the house. His sister would just fall in love with all of them. It was then that he started to think about Kari. He wondered what kind of lie she would come up with for Yolei's parents. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get her back. Hell he didn't even know where to start looking.

Kari then walked into her apartment. Her mother came from the living room with Tai not far behind. "Kari are you okay?"

"I am okay mom."

"Does the kids disappearing have to to do with the Digimon?"

"Yeah it does."

"Well I certainly hope the two of you are being careful."

"We are mom. I promise we are. And besides I always have Kari's back."

"Good. Well now that you are home and safe I am going to head to bed. Good night."

"Night mom."

"Why do you have Hawkmon?"

Kari then looked at her brother. She then remembered she had to make a phone call. She picked up the phone and dialed Yolei's number. She could hear Tai behind her asking for answers as to why Hawkmon was in their apartment. Even Hawkmon didn't answer him. He hadn't said much of anything since Yolei was taken.

"Hi may I please speak to Mr. or Mrs. Inoue please? This is Yolei's friend Kari. Hello? Yes Mrs. Inoue Yolei is okay. She is staying here at my apartment. She asked to stay a couple of days for winter break. Well she said something about needed to wrap your presents and didn't want you all to see what she got you. Oh um you can't talk to her right now. Why? She fell asleep not to long ago. She was really tired from shopping. Yes. Okay thank you for understanding. You have a good night too."

"Kari what is going on?"

"Tai," He could see his sister shaking as she put the phone back on the reciever. "Tai she was taken by Oikawa."

"What? Kari why didn't you call me or any of the others?"

"It all happened so fast. All the kids were dropped off at Heighton View Terrace and then she was gone."

"Well that explains why Hawkmon is here."

"We weren't paying attention. I wasn't paying attention."

"Kari this is not your fault."

"Tai is right," Kari looked at Hawkmon who finally spoke since Yolei was taken. "This isn't anyones fault but my own. She was my Digidestined and I was..."

"Doing what she wanted you to do. You were fighting Arukenimon and Mummymon."

"Come on Kari let's get to bed. We can figure everything out in the morning okay."

"Okay. You're right. Let's go Gatomon and Hawkmon."

The next morning Yolei woke up. She was in a room she didn't recognize. She looked around and there was nothing in the room but the bed. She got up and walked up to the window. There was snow on the ground and in the distance she saw...

"Mount Fuji. Why did they bring me here?" Yolei then walked to the door and it was locked. "HEY ANYONE OUT THERE? LET ME OUT!"

"Well it seems our guest is awake Mummymon."

"So you think she is hungry my sweet?"

"Hm. We don't need her. I wonder what our boss is thinking."

"Now Arukenimon please don't frown. You have such a beautiful devious smile."

"Shut up you fool."

"Why don't you both shut up."

"Boss, I'm sorry."

"I am going to go talk to our guest. Be on gaurd if she tries to escape."

"Yes sir."

Oikawa walked down the hall to the room he was keeping her in. He could hear her yelling to be let out. He smiled at her attempt to keep trying to knock down the door. 'She has tenacity. She is perfect.' He heard her stop yelling when he reached the door. He had said that he just wants to talk and he didn't want to do it with the door between them. He heard her take a couple steps back. He unlocked the door and walked in quickly. He took her in after he shut the door. She had taken her winter hat and coat off. She had on a white sweater and a plaid skirt with black tights with her winter boots.

"Well Miyako I must say you are as beautiful as ever."

"What do you want with me Oikawa?"

"Well you see my plan is already going along beautifully. Now I just need to wait for the spores to grow within the children. Then I will bring them to the Digital World where we can start to bring Darkness to the entire Digital World and the Real World. And then I will take my place as the Ruler of the Digital World with you by my side Miyako."

"I won't let you do that to both worlds. We will stop you."

"But the spores have already started to grow. Don't you understand Miyako? My reign has already started. And it can be yours too, You are ready. I saw what you can do. We can rule knowing we can put fear in everyones heart."

"I will not put fear into anyone. I will stop you Oikawa. I will not allow you to complete your crazy scheme."

"I love the determination in your eyes Miyako. Soon you will see that my worlds will be perfect for the both of us."

Back in Odaiba T.K was hosting the meeting in his apartment. His mother was going to be out so he knew it was going to be quiet for them. They all sat down around the living room when T.K came walking back in from saying goodbye to his mom. He looked at all his friends. No, not all his friends. One was missing. He could see the sadness in Kari and Ken's eyes.

"Ken I know you have a lot on your plate right now but I want you to know that I don't think we can remove the spores from those kids." Ken looked up at Izzy. "I know it isn't something you want to hear but Oikawa is probably the only one who knows how to work with the spores and he is the one who would be able to remove them. And I am sure he isn't about to take then out if we asked."

"I know and I thank you for at least trying to find a way to save those kids. At least the spore is slow acting so hopefully we will have time to stop Oikawa and save Yolei."

"You said he refered to her as Miyako, but how would he know that name? I do not remember him from our past."

"That is what has me stumped too Mimi. But he must know something. That is all he refered to her as."

"Well maybe this will help a little. Before mom left she gave me this list."

"That is great T.M but what is it?"

"It is a list of all the kids than were kidnapped by Oikawa and their addresses. Maybe we can keep an eye on them. And when Oikawa calls for the kids to come back to him we will be ready too."

"That is a great idea T.R."

"Thanks. So I say we pair off."

"If it is alright with you. I want to check in with Agumon in the Digital World. Since they returned a couple of days ago he has been seeing a lot of destruction."

"I will go with you Tai."

"Are you sure Kari?"

"Yes. Without Yolei I can't do much around here. Not that you aren't strong enough Gatomon."

"I get it Kari. I take no offense. You are right. Without my Tail Ring I can't Digivolve on my own."

"Please Tai?"

"I would like to go as well. Like Kari and Gatomon I am useless without Yolei."

"Alright you guys can come. I guess it is better than going alone."

"Tai please be careful."

"I will Mimi. I promise." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I want you be to safe too okay."

"I will be. I will have Sora with me." Tai put his forehead to hers. He whispered to her. She heard it. She just wanted to be sure. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you Mimi."

"I love you too."

Sora just watched her friends. She couldn't help but hold back her tears. She was comforting Mimi almost all night. When Tai e-mailed her before he fell asleep that Yolei had been kidnapped by Oikawa Mimi was a mess. Well she wasn't exactly all put together either. "We really need to get going Mimi."

"Right. If you see Palmon tell her I said hi."

"Will do."

Kari had opened the Digital Gate and her and Tai were off to the Digital World. When they got there it was dark and the area they were in was completely destroyed. Gatomon and Hawkmon couldn't believe their eyes. Who would be able to have this much power?

"Tai!"

"Agumon. What happened?"

"I didn't see what happened but the only one I can think of who would be able to do this kind of destruction is BlackWarGreymon."

"Oh no do you really think so?"

"I am afraid so Kari."

"I was hoping that after his talk with Azulonmon that maybe he had changed his ways from destroying everything."

"He did stop for a while. But he just started again."

Hawkmon and Gatomon who had walked ahead alittle came across something they knew didn't belong in the Digital World. "Hey guys what is this?"

"What is what Hawkmon?"

"That."

Kari looked to where Gatomon was pointing. "That looks like Mount Fuji."

"You don't think?"

"Is it possible? Could BlackWarGreymon now be in the Real World?"

Oikawa had locked Yolei in the room again after he had talked to her. She was looking for anything to break the window. It seemed as though they were prepared for her because everything but the bed was removed from the room. Yolei was contemplating just getting a running start and jumping through the window but with the injuries she would get she wouldn't get very far running away from them. Yolei then saw a bright red light. She barely had time to get under the bed for protection when the blast hit right by the room. It was close enough to blast a hole for her to get through and get away.

As soon as Yolei got outside she stopped in her tracks. "BlackWarGreymon."

Yolei turned her head to see the Arukenimon and Mummymon had come running outside. Of course Oikawa was not far behind. It seemed BlackWarGreymon was more interested in the three of them than he was of her. Also Oikawa, Mummymom and Arukenimon obviously didn't see her standing there. She knew this was her chance to get away.

"I am the one who created Arukenimon and Mummymon."

Yolei stopped in her tracks. 'Oikawa created them?' She then heard that he used his DNA and turned it into data. 'How is that possible?'

"I am the creator you have been searching for."

"So I am a product of the Real World and not the Digital World. Interesting."

"Well I think you have gotten what you came for. Now leave us."

"It's all starting to make sense now. I have been searching the Digital World looking for answers to my existence but never find any. Nothing to ease my pain and suffering. When I should have been looking here in the Real World. I belong here like Arukenimon and Mummymon. We are foreign to the Digital World. We do not belong there."

"If you are done philosophizing then good bye."

"I'll leave as soon as I'm done here. Foreign objects must be eliminated."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a foreign object."

"But you are. You belong in neither the Digital World or the Real World. You upset the balance of both."

"This guy is insane," Mummymon stated. "Do you want me to take care of him for you boss?"

"A foreign object?! I give you life and this is how you repay me?"

Tai and Kari had just made it to where they were and BlackWarGreymon was going in for the attack. "Hey look out!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to...WarGreymon."

"I remember you."

"We can still talk about this. WarGreymon to WarGreymon."

"There is nothing left to talk about."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"Boss it looks like a good fight. Maybe we should stay?"

"And maybe you need to shut your trap. Grab the girl. We are leaving."

Arukenimon stopped, "What girl?"

"Damn it." Oikawa looked down and saw her tracks in the snow. "Track her down and find her. She cannot get away."

"Yes boss."

Oikawa got into the car and started the engine. He would be ready for when they found and recaptured Yolei. Kari who had seem Oikawa drive off told Tai she was going to follow him. He nodded and told her to be careful. Kari looked to Gatomon who was ready to go.

"Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light."

"Come on Hawkmon. Let's go find Yolei."

"Perhaps she escaped when BlackWarGreymon attacked. I didn't see her with Oikawa when he get into the car."

"Well then let's hope we find her before they do. Hold on tight."

Yolei who are getting cold and tired from running in the snow decided not to stay and find out if BlackWarGreymon destroyed the all. She knew she had to get away. She just hoped she had a long enough of a head start that she could. She was almost to a road where she could hopefully get a ride back into town when...

"Snake Bandage!"

"AH!"

"Good work Mummymon. I guess you are good for something."

"Do you really think so my love? How about you give us a kiss?"

"Don't be stupid Mummymon. There is no way in the world I would ever kiss you."

Mummymon then walked over and picked Yolei up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Oh come on Arukenimon. When will you realize my love for you is real?"

"If you two want to have your little lovers spat don't do it with me here. Here is an idea. How about you let me go!"

"Sorry Digibrat that is apparently not part of the plan."

"Mummymon put her in the passenger seat. You both get in the back."

"But boss."

"Do as I say Arukenimon."

Kari caught up to them and saw them putting Yolei in the car. "YOLEI!"

"KARI? KARI HELP!"

"Nefertimon stay on them. I will e-mail the others to know that we have found Yolei and we are following the car they are in."

"Sounds like a great idea. I just want my Yolei back."

"I know Hawkmon and now that we are following them we will get her back."

"I think you both have work to do. Stop her."

"You got it boss."

"Hey two against one isn't fair."

"Does it seem like I care Miyako? You are not going back to them. This is where you belong. This is where you always belonged since Azulonmon and the other three MegaDigimon gave you there power. Here by my side."

"No you are wrong."

Yolei got no response from Oikawa. She was watching Kari dodging attacks from Mummymon and Arukenimon. She was getting some attacks in one her own but she wasn't trying to hit the car directly. Yolei wished that there was a way she could get a hold of Kari so she could tell her not to hold back. In the passenger side mirror she saw Pegasusmon join her.

"Don't worry Kari help is here."

"T.K Yolei is in the car."

"Don't worry Kari. She comes home today."

"Where are Davis and Ken?"

"They are directing traffic."

"But what if the military gets invovled?"

"Cody has that covered."

Paildramon was suddenly in front of the car. He was going to go in and stop the car but a blast from the distance stopped him and Oikawa was able to drive around the large Digimon. From where he blast come from Wargreymon was still fighting BlackWarGreymon. Ken and Davis watched as Oikawa turned the corner.

"Great now he is getting away. And with Yolei again."

"It looks like they are fighting by the base."

"Great what are we going to do?"

"We need to decide fast Davis."

"But I know you want to save Yolei too."

"We can go after Oikawa. You guys go help WarGreymon."

"You both be safe."

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to...Imperialdramon."

As Oikawa was driving off Yolei saw Imperialdramon heading towards BlackWarGreymon. She could see the WarGreymon up against a building. BlackWarGreymon was going in for the attack when Imperialdramon got there. There was no way Imperialdramon could stop BlackWarGreymon in the form he was in now. Suddenly a light was surrounding Yolei that then left her body and went towards Imperialdramon. Ken and Davis saw this light and watched it hit their Digimon.

"Imperialdramon mode change to...fighter form."

With hands now able to use he grabbed BlackWarGreymon before he could attack.

"Unhand me or feel my wrath!"

"Well at least up here no one will get hurt."

"Then so be it."

"Don't you see we don't want to fight you."

"Well I want to fight you. So either you fight back or you just float there and die."

Oikawa had to suddenly hit the break which caused Arukenimon to fly off the top of the car. With the train bars down and the train going by he had to think fast. He knew they didn't have time to wait. He told them they had to run for it. Oikawa grabbed Yolei and threw her over his shoulder. She was light so he knew he wouldn't be slowed down. As they were running they turned into rows and street vendors. Kari and T.K were not far behind them. In the distance Kari could see the bright attacks from WarGreymon, Imperialdramon and BlackWarGreymon. She was happy they were able to keep BlackWarGreymon away from people and from anyone getting hurt.

"Kari with all these people around I can't attack."

"Oh no well too bad because I can. Necropobia!"

The blast hit Nefertimon and Pegasusmon causing them to fall and revert back to Gatomon and Patamon. Kari ran up and grabbed Gatomon while T.K kept running trying to catch up to Oikawa. As they had the head start he couldn't catch them. The last thing he saw before they disappeared from view were the tears in Yolei's eyes.

"T.K the police are coming. We need to go."

Kari picked up Gatomon and Hawkmon. He wanted to follow Mummymon and Arukenimon but he knew there was nothing he could do it he got attacked by them. Oikawa was a good distance ahead of them Yolei wouldn't be close enough for him to Digivolve.

Off in the distance where BlackWarGreymon fell to the ground with Imperialdramon and WarGreymon right behind. WarGreymon reverted back into Agumon and Imperialdramon reverted back to both Veemon and Wormmon.

"I am surprised you could defeat me. Even two on one. Though I almost with you had destroyed me completely."

Wormmon picked his head up. "Are you kidding me. Is that what you're after?"

"What?"

"You mean this whole time we have been chasing you around, watching you blow up everything that can blow up, you've just wanted to find something that can destroy you? Don't you have anything better to do with your free time?"

"Hmm."

"Even if your life is all abou fighting and struggle," Agumon joined in. "It can still have meaning. I've had to fight all my life, but I believed what I was fighting for. I think it is that belief and not the fighting that has given my life meaning."

"And your life doesn't have to be filled with with amazing events to be special," Veemon started. "Believe me some of the best times I've had are just eating and sleeping and most importantly just being around my friends. We would all be your friends if you just gave us the chance to be."

"I don't know if I can be friends. This is all so foreign to me. I must think on this."

"Are you sure?" Wormmon asked.

"I thank you for your advice."

"You're welcome," Veemon replied.

"I think it is time to put away my warrior ways. They have provided me too few answers. And maybe one day we can even be friends."

"I hope so BlackWarGreymon," Agumon said as BlackWarGreymon got up from the ground and flew away. "I hope so."

* * *

There is chapter 28. Oikawa still has Yolei and now BlackWarGreymon has a lot to think about. I am sorry for the delay in the update. I have been working on this chapter all week.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello all and here is the next chapter. Another huge shout out DigimonAT0318 for another review! (I promise I will keep reading your story! I am getting very intriged!)

I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 29: BlackWarGreymon's Redemption

Cody was sitting in the dining room with his grandfather. They were getting ready to eat and Cody was sitting in front of the shrine for his father praying when he heard the floor creak underneath the table.

"Cody what was that noise?"

"Oh that was my stomach grandpa. I am just hungry.

"But I think it came from under the table."

Cody watched as his grandfather put his prune juice pouch under the table which Armadillomon happily took from him. "Hey whatever is down there took my prune juice."

"Uh oh. I think I did a boo-boo."

"It is okay Armadillomon. We all make mistakes."

"Either I am hearing things or that stuffed animal just talked."

"Grandpa I can explain."

"I am quite certain that isn't a stuffed animal Cody. Also that it isn't from this world."

"Grandpa?"

"He is from a Digital place isn't he Cody?"

"Yes. He is from the Digital World but how do you know about it?"

"Digital World, is that what you kids are calling it these days? Your father used to play video games as a kid and he talked about a place where creatures could talk to him in the game."

"You mean my father has been to the Digital World?"

"Well I am not sure he has ever been to this place but he claimed to have seen it from the T.V screen while playing his games."

"Cody?"

"Yes mom?"

"I hope you don't plan on going out on your own today."

"But mom my friends are expecting me."

"Cody you have been out every day this week. And with the talk of monsters I think it would be better if you stayed home."

"You worry too much. Besides all that talk of monsters is probably just rumors and hearsay. Besides we are going to go practice our Kendo."

"Huh?"

"I'll keep and eye on him, right Cody?"

"Right." ' _Thanks grandpa.'_

In another part of Odaiba Arukenimon, Mummymon and Oikawa found a run down, abandoned apartment building to hide in. Of course this meant that Yolei was locked in another room with no way of getting out. Yolei was sitting on the floor next to the door to try and listen in on her captors conversations. She was lucky enough that none of them knew how to talk with low voices.

"Those damned Digidestined have been snooping around and keeping tabs on those brats. Fortunately for us the dark spores are starting to take root inside their small little brains. But there is a small problem. One of the spores has grown quickly and is about to sprout from one of those kids."

"Hm this may actually work in our favor Arukenimon. If one is growing quickly then there is a chance that they might grow faster in the other children. It would be perfect to take over both worlds before schedule. We need to go to this child."

"And what about the girl?"

"She will remain here locked in her room. With those Digidestined out and about watching these kids I can't risk her out in the open."

Yolei couldn't believe her ears. She was for sure he would want her to see what the spores would do. Also he was certain with her being out would mean she would be close to her friends and they would probably win with a fight between them. She would then be returned home and with her friends. Yolei couldn't help but start to cry. She was beginning to think that she would never be able to go home.

"Sorry I'm late Mimi. My mom didn't want me to go out today but my grandpa helped me."

"It is okay Cody I can't say that I blame her. But I am glad you are here I am ready for a break."

"Well you better get going before the next shift."

"Will do. Be safe Cody."

"You too Mimi."

"Hey when you come back can you bring me some food?"

"Armadillomon you just ate."

"Yeah but when she comes back I will be hungry again."

"Don't worry I will bring you back something. I promise."

As Mimi walked away Cody could hear the young girl Noriko screaming at her mother. Cody couldn't help but think that the spore was growing to quickly. He just hoped that they would catch Oikawa, stop Mummymon and Arukenimon and get Yolei back before it was too late.

"Excellent. She is progressing very nicely. And to think there is nothing you can do about it."

"Don't you come any closer." Cody then pointed his Kendo stick at Oikawa.

"I suggest you get out of the way."

"I'm not moving."

"Perhaps you are just jealous that they will become more powerful than you. Now I think you should just go home and don't interfere. This is something that they asked for. I just granted their wishes."

"How could they make a choice? You lied to them from the beginning."

"Listen you," Oikawa then saw the name on the boys bag. "Hida. I know that name. Hiroki."

"That was my fathers name what's it to you?"

"Cody get away from him."

"Mimi?"

"Don't worry boss we will eliminate the little twits for you."

"No both of you get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Don't just stand there with stupid looks on your faces looking like two idiots. I gave you and order to get out of here."

Oikawa then pushed Mummymon and Arukenimon along. He walked behind them. "If you try to follow us then I will have them attack you."

"Wait. Please, please at least tell us Yolei is okay."

"Miyako is just fine. I would never hurt a beautiful lilac hair on her head. Why would I want to harm my future bride?"

"What?!"

Back at the apartment building Yolei was sitting by the window thinking about Ken. Oh how she missed him and her other friends. She wondered if they were still even out looking for her. Oikawa had her Digivice and D-terminal. He could have at least gave her a T.V or something to pass the time. Just then she heard the door to her room being unlocked.

"Ah glad to see you are still awake Miyako."

"What do you want?"

"Please my dear don't be sour. I saw two of your friends today. And I here to get information from you on one of them."

"And what makes you think that I will give you anything?"

"You will tell me about the boy named 'Hida'."

"Cody?"

"Yes him. Tell me about his father. Was his father really Hiroki?"

"Yes his fathers name was Hiroki but how do you know that?"

"You see I did have a friend as a child. I was always alone and he never thought I was the weird kid. He too, like me, always thought there was another world."

"You mean he knew of the Digital World too?"

"Yes we both did. When we played video games in his room the game would seem like it came alive. The creatures we saw. We knew they were from a place we would love to go to."

Yolei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cody's father knew of the Digital World and that Oikawa was helping him figure out a way to get there. "Did he know what you did with Arukenimon and Mummymon? I am sure he wouldn't of approved of that."

"No he was dead when I constructed them from my DNA. And oh how I wish he was here when I did. And you are wrong. I am sure he would have helped me."

"Cody's father was good and righteous. You are full of darkness and evil."

Oikawa then had Yolei up against the wall. "Dearest Miyako when your friends asked about you I said I would never hurt you. Don't make me out to be a liar."

Oikawa then turned and walked out of the room. Yolei was stuck where she was against the wall. Would he really consider hurting her if she questioned him again? That was definitely something she didn't want to find out.

The next day Cody was getting ready to leave his apartment to relieve Ken from watching Noriko when he decided to get some information from his grandfather. Cody needed to know the truth about his father. He walked into the kitchen where his grandfather was sitting at the table.

"Grandpa can I ask you something?"

"Of course Cody anything."

"Was my father a good person?

"Your father was a very good person. He fought on the side of justice. Why do you ask?"

"Because I met someone who said he knew him when they were younger and that they were friends."

"Oh and who was this man?"

"His name is Oikawa."

"Oikawa, you say? Well that is interesting. You better get going Cody before you are late."

"Right, thanks grandpa."

"You're welcome."

Ken was following Noriko and messaging Cody every now and then so he would know where they were. He wasn't expecting her to leave her apartment today but with her on the move it would be better if Oikawa showed up. This way they were in the open to fight if need be. He could only hope Oikawa would show. He wanted to know if Yolei was okay. He wanted her to be back with him. He missed holding her and hearing her voice. Noriko turned a corner and he knew he couldn't think about Yolei or he would be distracted.

"Hey why are you following me?"

Ken stopped and Noriko had turned to him. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"And why would I want to talk to you. You gave all of this up. That is foolish. Now I am more superior than you."

"And don't you see what is happening to you Noriko?"

"I am becoming smarter. What more could a girl ask for?"

"Noriko please listen to me..."

"No I want you to shut up and leave me alone!"

Noriko walked away when he saw Cody coming up to his out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Ken what happened?"

"I tried to get through to her but she wouldn't listen."

"Is the spore really that far along?"

"So it seems."

"Ken, Cody!"

"Davis why are you here?"

"Matt came and relieved me so I thought I would see how you were making out. I followed your signal on my D-3. What is going on dude?"

"Not making much progress."

Noriko suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was feeling a pain. Nothing she had ever felt before. She removed her scarf and Cody could see the bar code on her neck was a bright red. "Look something is wrong with Noriko."

"Dude Ken you must have really made her mad."

"I'll say." Veemon added.

They watched as she suddenly grabbed her head and let out a scream. "What is happening to me? My head is killing me."

"Wormmon you and the others go see if she needs help."

"You got it Ken." Wormmon and the other two Digimon stopped in their tracks when she let go of her head and stopped screaming. "Look there is a glow around her."

"What do you think it means?"

"I am not sure Armadillomon but the spore is sprouting and flowering."

They then heard a laugh coming from behind the trees. Oikawa walked into the open with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their Digimon forms ready to fight if need be. Davis looked to Ken who nodded in return. No words had to be said and their Digimon Digivolved. Paildramon stood ready to attack if anyone made one wrong move. It didn't take long for Mummymon and Arukenimon to attack. Oikawa then picked up Noriko and ran off with her.

"We need to follow him."

"Cody is right and besides he might lead us to where Yolei is."

"Armadillomon do your thing."

"You got it Cody. Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge."

"Oh you think you can join the fight? I don't think so. Snake Bandage."

"Here let me help Mummymon. Acid Mist."

"No Digmon." Cody said as he watched his Digimon revert back to Armadillomon.

Oikawa stopped running when there was a good distance away from the Digidestined but they were still in eye sight. He knew with Mummymon and Arukenimon taking care of Paildramon he was safe to harvest the spore. He let Noriko back on the ground carefully. Not that he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want anything to happen to the spore.

"Noriko please get away from him."

"Why would I want too? I am fine right here."

"Ken it's no use she will still under his control. There is no getting through to her."

"Davis there has to be something we can do?"

"I'm sorry Ken but I have to agree with Davis. It seems there isn't anything we can do to help."

Noriko then turned to Oikawa. "I'm ready."

Without saying a word he simply put his hand over the flower. All the power the flower was radiating was being absorbed by him. All Ken, Davis and Cody could do was watch as all the color seemed to drain from Noriko's skin. Cody then ran up behind Oikawa and stopped just short afraid of what would happen to him if he got to close.

"Let her go. You can't use her energy just to make yourself more powerful. It's not right, your just using her."

"Don't you see that she is doing this of her own free will? Now mind your own business."

"Yeah leave us alone."

Once Oikawa collected all the energy from the flower, it dissintegrated from the top of her head and she fainted against him. The glow from the flower went around him. He then turned to the three Digidestined and toss her to them. Cody caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Here take her. I have no use for her now."

Ken and Davis ran up to Cody. Ken took Noriko from Cody. "You are nothing but a liar and a coward."

"A coward? I think that you would be the coward. You could be improving your mind instead of this 'saving the world' mindset you have. Don't you see where that got your father?"

"How dare you talk about my father that way. You have no right to call yourself his friend."

Oikawa let out a growl and Cody took a step back. The energy he got from the flower started to glow around him again. He knew he had to be rid of these Digidestined now. Oikawa was about to attack when a dark cloud appeared in the sky.

"Dude look at that."

"It's BlackWarGreymon. Where did he come from?"

"I think the energy Oikawa is radiating from the spore he could sense. So BlackWarGreymon just came to where the power is. We need to do something Davis."

"Yeah but what Ken? I certainly don't want to get in BlackWarGreymon's way. He seems to want to get rid of Oikawa."

"But we can't let him do that. If he does then we will never find Yolei."

"Aw dude your right!"

"Hahaha you really think we are going to find Miyako? With the power and energy I get when the spores flower Miyako and I will be the most powerful beings in the Digital World and the Real World!"

"Yolei will never side with you."

"You poor naive boy. Once I get everything I need and you are all out of the way Miyako will not have a choice!"

"Do you think that I will let that happen. Like I told you before Oikawa you are a foreign object to both Worlds. And I know how it feels to be a foreign object. Just looking for power when it only brings your more loneliness."

"By the time I am done with all of you I will not have a problem with loneliness. And the power you have from the Control Spires will give me more energy!"

"Do you really think you can take me on? Me a Digimon and you a human?"

"I wouldn't underestimate me BlackWarGreymon. I will show you my power!"

"Cody look out!" Davis yelled to the boy.

Cody couldn't move. He saw the energy coming at him. He knew he wouldn't make it if it hit him. He heard Paildramon trying to get to him but it seemed everything was moving slowly around him. Is this what happens when your life is about to end? What upset him more was that he wouldn't see Yolei again. His very best friend was missing and he couldn't save her. Before the attack hit him someone jumped in front of him taking the attack in full.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"Dude did you see that? BlackWarGreymon protected Cody."

BlackWarGreymon knelled down and put his hand over his wound. When he looked back up at Oikawa he saw a shadow of a face go over Oikawa's. BlackWarGreymon never knew he would know what it was like to feel fear but he did now. And he didn't like that fear was going to be his last feeling before he died.

"You are a fool BlackWarGreymon. And now you are a dying fool."

"Don't you see you are being controlled?"

"I am done talking to you. Besides you will be gone soon. I need to finish harvesting the spores."

As Oikawa walked away BlackWarGreymon almost fell to the ground before Paildramon caught him. Paildramon thought for sure he was talking nonsense saying Oikawa was being controlled by some unseen force but, the more he thought about it the more it did kind of make sense to him. BlackWarGreymon tried to stand again.

"Please save your strength."

"I can feel the Control Spires I am made from slowly disintegrating in my body. But there is one last thing I have to do. My strength is my final gift for you my friends. Friends I never thought I would get to say that to all of you. But I consider you all that way now and this gift is to you. I will seal the gate at Heighton View Terrace with my own body.

And with his final words BlackWarGreymon took off into the sky. As soon as he got over Heighton View Terrace his body broke up into small pieces. Yolei who could see Heighton View Terrace out her window saw the small particles in the sky. She started to cry.

"Thank you BlackWarGreymon. Somehow I know it is you helping us in the end. I really hope it is enough to keep Oikawa out of the Digital World."

* * *

There is chapter 29. I am almost at the end. I never thought I would make it this far in this story. I thought for sure I would end up dropping this story or people would stop reading it. So I just want to thank all the people who do still read this story and enjoy it thus far. You guys keep me going until the end!


	30. Chapter 30

Wow I can't believe this story is almost to the end! After this chapter will be the last one. I never thought I would see it through but it is seeing all the people following or favorited this story and all the positive reviews helped me to do it.

And as for reviews a huge thank you to DigimonAT0318 for a another review! I can't wait for the next chapter in your story!

Well with the story but first, I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 30: The Beginning of the End

Yolei was laying on the bed in the room. She kept trying to figure out a way out but without Hawkmon she couldn't take on Oikawa on her own. Though if it was just Mummymon and Arukenimon she could get by them without a problem. She couldn't believe the power she felt coming from Oikawa when he came back. He said one of the flowers had bloomed from the spore in Noriko's neck. Yolei sat up when she heard her door being unlocked.

"Come with me you brat."

"Why would I willingly go with you Arukenimon?"

"Because boss wants you clean and changed for today."

"What is today?"

"He said it is a surprise. Now come with me before I make you come with me."

Yolei got off the bed and walked toward Arukenimon. She decided that she will follow the orders of her for now. If she was leaving this place that would mean the others will be there too and she would have a chance to get away from them. Yolei walked into the bathroom and couldn't help but wonder if this place had hot water.

'This place has been abandoned for a while now. How am I supposed to get cleaned up?' Yolei turned the water on and while the water was coming out slowly and while it wasn't hot water it wasn't cold either. She figured she needed to be quick before it did turn cold.

"When you are finished you will change into what the boss has bought you."

Yolei didn't respond. Which didn't matter Arukenimon didn't care if she said anything or not. She quickly washed her hair and cleaned all the dirt off her skin. When the water started to turn cold she turned the water off. There were two towels left for her. She quickly wrapped her hair in one and the other around herself. Yolei looked to the door and saw the dress bag hanging there. She walked over and unzipped the bag. Her eyes widened. She was looked at a long white dress.

"A wedding dress! Is he insane?" Yolei then looked around for her own clothes. "Arukenimon must have taken them when she brought the dress in. This means I have no choice but to put it on."

At Heighton View Terrace Ken, Davis, Kari, T.K and Cody were watching as some of the kids started to just show up there. Joe, Izzy, Matt and Sora showed up.

"Where is Tai?"

"He and Mimi are keeping an eye on Noriko, Kari. They just want to be sure she will be okay."

"That is a good idea. So any idea why all the rest of these kids are starting to show up here?"

"Well this is where one of the gates are to the Digital World."

"But didn't BlackWarGreymon seal this gate Davis?"

"Well yeah but these kids don't know that. Or Oikawa for that matter. He walked away before BlackWarGreymon made the sacrifice to help us."

"And if Oikawa shows up thinking he can open the gate we can hopefully get through to the rest of those kids and save Yolei. If he is planning on going to the Digital World he will have Yolei with him."

"Great idea Ken!"

"I just want her back."

"We all do."

Ken then turned to Kari. She has been almost just as depressed as he has since Yolei has been gone. Thought no one was as upset as Hawkmon was. He wasn't walking much to anyone. Though he had to admit that Kari and himself were pretty good at hiding it from the others. He knew they also had to be strong to help those kids. To try and save them from Oikawa and the powers of Darkness. Ken also knew that Yolei was holding her own and he knew he had to as well.

"Look here come so more kids."

Ken looked and saw that two more kids had appeared. While they were showing up slowly he knew it wouldn't be long until all the kids were there along with Oikawa not far behind. Ken then felt like they were being watched. He looked up to one of the buildings but there was no one there.

"Ken is everything alright?"

"Yeah Wormmon I thought I saw something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for checking pal."

"Anytime Ken."

By the time Ken looked back up from Wormmon all the children aside from Noriko had arrived. "Noriko isn't with them."

"Maybe since Oikawa already harvested her spore he really doesn't need her anymore."

"Do you really think so Izzy?"

"Why else wouldn't she be here T.K. I mean the spores must have told these kids to be here on this day. If hers is already taken by Oikawa then she wouldn't know to be here."

"Izzy does have a point little brother. And besides with the gate closed here they don't have a chance to get away from us."

"I really hope you're right Matt."

"Yeah me too."

Just then Izzy's cell phone rang. When he answered it and he was surprised to hear his mother. She was saying that she brought him and his friends some sandwiches. Izzy hung up the phone and told his friends he would be right back. When he returned with his mother everyone thanked her for the food.

"Izzy is there anything more I can do to help?"

"Yeah mom you can go home where it is safe."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry mom. I just want you to be safe because I love you."

"I love you too. You kids stay safe okay."

"We will."

It wasn't long after Mrs. Izumi left that all the kids were standing there waiting. "Alright I say we go up to those kids and help them."

"Davis we need to wait for Oikawa. If we go up to all those kids now he may not show."

"Sure he will. His ego won't let him stay away."

"But then he might keep Yolei away."

"Oh yeah good point. Sorry Ken."

"It is alright."

Just then Oikawa appeared. "Let's go get him!"

"Davis is right."

Davis and Matt were the first to jump out of hiding. The others not to far behind. They were stopped just short of the children when Arukenimon and Mummymon jumped in front of them. Oikawa then opened up a laptop and started typing.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ken asked.

"We are on our way to the Digital World."

"You idiot just because that is what we are doing doesn't mean they have to know."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Leave him be Arukenimon. It doesn't matter if they know. It is too late for them to stop us."

"But BlackWar..."

"Shh Davis. Oikawa doesn't know that. You just said that a few minutes ago. When he tries to open the gate and nothing happens that is when we can make our move. He is be too confused to see it coming."

"Oh great plan T.H."

"Well the gate is almost ready to open. This is your last chance. Is there anything you want to ask me."

"What is the true purpose of the Control Spires?"

"Ah yes. You see the true need to those was to change the borders of the Digital World."

"Why would you do that?" Izzy asked.

"I wanted to weaken the Digital Worlds defenses."

"What purposed would that be to help you?" Cody asked.

"I could always open a gate to the Digital World but there was one problem. Its defenses always kept me from going into the Digital World. So now with the Control Spires and the Dark Spores I will finally enter the Digital World."

"And then what do you need with Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Ah yes Miyako. I knew I needed the last piece of the Puzzle. Arukenimon grab her and her D-3."

"Boss?"

"Do as I say!"

Arukenimon quickly returned with Yolei. Kari gasped when she saw her. She was wearing a pure white wedding dress. It was strapless and it was form fitting. It was a simple style. Though Yolei couldn't speak with a wrap around her mouth. Kari then watched as Arukenimon handed Oikawa over Yolei's D-3. Kari then felt Davis' hand go in her own. Without looking over at him she squeezed his hand back.

"Isn't she lovely. I thought this was the best way for her to look. For she will be the one to officially open the gate and as my bride."

Ken could only glare at Oikawa. He could only hope that BlackWarGreymon's sacrifice would be enough to keep Oikawa out of the Digital World. Ken then look towards Yolei who was already looking at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew that when the gate didn't open the others would go for Oikawa and the kids and he would go for Yolei.

"Alright my little children are you ready to go to the Digital World?"

"We sure are Mr. Oikawa."

"And are you ready to go Miyako?"

All she could do was growl at him. Yolei then saw that the screen on the computer started to glow. She knew that could only mean one thing that he got the gate to the Digital World to appear. Oikawa then turned to her.

"Arukenimon raise her hands to the computer. I will then put her D-3 in her hands and then we will be on our way."

"Dude does he really think that is going to work?"

"He must Davis just look at how confident he is."

Oikawa then put Yolei's D-3 in her hands. Suddenly behind them a large gate opened and it was nothing but a bright light. "Yes it worked."

"It actually opened?"

"But how if BlackWarGreymon sealed it."

"It must have to do with Yolei. He knew that no matter what she would be able to open it."

"Come children follow me."

Oikawa picked Yolei up and ran towards the gate. The children were right behind him. Arukenimon and Mummymon were trying to catch up to him. Davis and the others took off towards them too but they just made it through before it completely closed. Though Matt, Izzy and Sora didn't make it in time.

"We were too late. They are on their own now."

"Sora it will be okay. We need to get to Tai, Mimi and Joe."

"Matt is right. Maybe, just maybe we can figure out a way to the Digital World ourselves."

A gate opened into a darkened space. Once Oikawa and the Children were through he put Yolei down. The children had started to run and play when one child fell and started to cry. Oikawa then ran up to the boy.

"What is the matter? Why don't you go play with the other children?"

"This place is wrong. This isn't the Digital World."

"What? Of course it is. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because this is wrong. It is all wrong."

Then the darkness of the area lifted to reveal that they child was right. It wasn't the Digital World. He heard Arukenimon and Mummymon fighting and when he turned to look he saw that the Digidestined had followed him.

"Where are we? Where did I bring us if this isn't the Digital World?" He then turned to Yolei. He went up to her and removed the wrap from around her mouth. "What did you do Miyako? You were supposed to bring us to the Digital World."

"Ha like I would do that willingly. I don't care who you are, you are not turning the Digital World and the Real World to darkness. I won't let you."

"You bitch."

Oikawa then slapped Yolei hard enough to have her lose her balance. Before she even hit the ground someone had caught her. When she looked to see who it was she was met with blue eyes.

"Ken?"

"It's okay Yolei."

Oikawa looked down at the two teens. "You had one job Miyako. Help me rule the Digital World."

"I would never rule with you."

Oikawa turned to the kids who had all started crying. Ken knew this was his chance to get Yolei away from him. When he returned to the others Kari immediately threw her arms around her friend. All they kept hearing were the children crying and Oikawa asking what he did wrong and asking where they were if they weren't in the Digital World?

"So where are we Yolei?"

"I don't know Cody. When he had Arukenimon force my hand to the computer screen all I could think about is him not getting to the Digital World. I didn't know we would end up in a completely different space."

"HA HA HA you are smarter than I thought Miyako. You may have kept me out of the Digital World but you couldn't save these children."

"That voice, it sounded like mine."

"Of course it did Oikawa. I have been using your body as a host until I was able to be at my full strength."

"Using my...what do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? It was when the Digital World was shown in the Real World in the sky. You were so far into your our own sadness and darkness I knew you were perfect."

"My own sadness? You mean you used my sadness for the loss of Hiroki?"

"Of course I did. And now that I am strong enough I no longer need your body."

Just then Oikawa grabbed his stomach in pain. Energy shot of out of his body and landed right across from him. There stood a double of him. The double then turned to the crying children. Just then the real Oikawa fell to the ground unconcious.

"Oh yes keep crying. It won't save you."

"Stay away from those kids!" Davis yelled.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Attack them!"

"Oh yes right. Snake Bandage."

"Acid Mist."

The double Oikawa then started to harvest the Dark Flowers from the other kids as they bloomed. Each time Davis and the others tried to get to the kids to stop him Arukenimon and Mummymon would stand in their way. Double Oikawa then turned to the Digidestined with the most evil smirk.

"Now then, allow me to reveal my true self." he said now in a voice that no longer sounded like Oikawa.

"Wait I know that voice."

"Gatomon?"

"That is Myotismon."

"Very good my pet. But I am not the Myotismon you remember."

"Dude look he is transforming."

"Yeah but into what. Myotismon or VenomMyotismon?"

"T.K you don't think?"

"I hope not Kari."

"Actually you can call me MaloMyotismon."

MaloMyotismon then reached out and grabbed Arukenimon. "Master what are you doing? I have been your faithful servant."

"What do you think I am doing?"

"I don't know."

"Oh but I think you do."

It was then that he started to attack Arukenimon. Mummymon kept trying to get to her but MaloMyotismon was able to keep him away. When it came to his last attack the Digidestined heard him ask her what she really wanted at that point. They could hear her begging for him not to do what he was about to do. With a final smile to her he attacked and then she was destroyed. The Digidestined could only look away in fear.

"Arukenimon? You killed her."

"I only did what she was thinking. She wanted to be as far away from me as she could be. So I granted her wish."

"I will kill you myself. I will avenged my dear Arukenimon."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I know I can. Snake Bandage."

"You are weak. Play time is over. Crimson Mist!"

The red smoke went all around Mummymon. It seemed at though the mist completely disintegrated Mummymon. Yolei and Kari put their arms around themselves. Hoping it would somehow help the feeling of dread all around them. Cody was saying to himself that it was a horrible nightmare he wanted to wake from. Even T.K was talking about how he had never been so afraid before.

"Kari I think it is time for me to Digivolve."

"You can't."

"What why?"

"I won't let you fight. I can't lose you. I can't watch you get get destroyed."

"Yolei?"

"Hawkmon I just got back to you. I can't lose you now."

"But Yolei."

"Come on guys. We need to be strong."

"But Davis."

"No buts T.K! We need to fight. Come on guys. I know you are afraid. I am too but I know what we need to do. We need to push our fears aside!"

"Davis I will fight him alone."

"What dude you can't."

"What why do you think I will lose?"

"Well maybe?"

"Davis you are the one talking about pushing our fears aside."

"You're right ExVeemon! Alright think of this as a soccer game and it is you against the goalie. So you see what I am saying?"

"Nope not a clue."

"Go beat the bad guy!"

"Oh well you could have just said that." ExVeemon then turned to attack MaloMyotismon. At first it seemed ExVeemon couldn't make a hit on MaloMyotismon. Davis started encouraging him and it wasn't until then that he felt stronger. Then suddenly every attack started to hit MaloMyotismon but it still wasn't enough. ExVeemon went in for another attack when MaloMyotismon looked like he was going to go in for a defensive attack.

"Mental Illusion!"

Suddenly there was a bright light and the Digidesined had to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they weren't where they were before. But they were seeing things that they wanted to see.

T.K couldn't believe it. He had just walked back into his apartment and he saw his father and Matt both sitting at the table.

"Welcome home T.K."

"Well it is about time son. We were going to start eating without you."

"Wow everyone is together! It has been too long since we all ate together." T.K then took a seat next to Matt.

"T.K."

"Patamon you're just in time for dinner."

"T.K don't you see that this isn't real?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is."

When T.K looked towards his family again the image was slowly starting to disappear. He couldn't believe it. Patamon was right. It was just a trick. A trick by MaloMyotismon. It was then that he knew he had to fight. Suddenly through the white of the light Raidramon came through.

"So are you ready to fight T.K?"

"Yes I am!"

Cody couldn't believe it. He was in the Digital World with his father. He was holding his hand showing him all around and all the Digimon. Though the one Digimon he was looking for he couldn't find. He really wanted his father to meet his partner. He was telling his father all about his adventures and his new friends he got out of the process. He didn't just have Yolei as a friend anymore but a bunch more he could rely and confide in.

"Cody."

"There are you Armadillomon. There is someone I want you to meet."

"Cody."

"Armadillomon this is my father. Dad this is Armadillomon."

"Cody your father isn't really here with you."

"Of course he is. He is standing right here."

When Cody turned to look at his father he was gone. He couldn't help the tears that started to fall. Armadillomon walked up to his partner. No not just his partner, his friend.

"Cody I'm sorry. I know you really miss your father and MaloMyotismon is using that against you."

"How dare he! MaloMyotismon will pay for this."

Just then Cody could see a figure coming closer to him through the light. When it came through it was Flamedramon. "Are you with us Cody?"

"You bet I am!"

Kari was sitting under a tree on a bright sunny day. She was watching kids and Digimon playing like it was normal to see everyday. She couldn't help but smile. There was finally peace and no fighting what so ever in sight. She leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath.

"Isn't this great Gatomon? No fighting and Digimon are everywhere you look playing with their partners."

"No Kari this isn't great. This is all a lie."

"A lie? Don't be silly Gatomon."

"I can see through Myotismon's lies Kari. No matter what version he is in. I can see through them. This is all a lie."

Just then all the kids and Digimon disappeared from her view but not long after they did Davis came running through the white light around her.

"Kari please we need you."

"Davis. I didn't see..."

"Kari it's okay. You weren't the only one affected. T.K and Cody are already back and ready to fight. How about you?"

"I am Davis. I am ready."

"I knew you would be." Davis gave her a quick kiss.

Ken was walking through a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. He didn't know where he was walking to but he knew he had to get out of this storm. He stopped when he saw something up head. He couldn't make it out but it looked like a tall tower standing in the distance. As he got a little closer he could finally make it out as a Control Spire. The storm finally stopped and he could finally see the entire scene in front of him.

"That is the Digimon Emperor on that Spire."

"Now that we finally caught you Digimon Emperor we will show you all the pain that you caused us."

Ken watched in horror as each Digimon there attacked the Emperor. After the last attack hit the Digimon Emperor then disappeared into peices. The Spire and the Digimon around it too then disappeared. Ken suddenly started to see bubbles everywhere. When he looked back in front of himself he saw a new figure standing there.

"Sam is that you?"

"It's me little brother. I am here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. You can stay here with me forever and I can help you forget this darkness."

"Will you really Sam? Even after everything I have done?"

"Yes I mean it."

Ken blinked back tears and when he looked again Sam was gone and Wormmon was there instead. "Where did Sam go?"

"Sam was never here Ken."

"Yes he was. He was right there where you are. He said he would help me."

"But you already have others helping you."

Ken turned to the new voice. "Yolei?"

"We are helping you Ken. You are with us, your friends, and we will always keep helping you."

"But Sam..."

"Ken I know you miss Sam but you were only seeing him because of your guilt. MaloMyotismon knows that and was using it against you." Ken looked back to Wormmon who was moving closer to his partner. "Sam can still help you Ken." He then looked back at Yolei. She then put her hand over his heart. "He can help you here. I will help you whenever you need it."

Ken just looked at her. He then put his hand over hers that was over his heart. He smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too. I may have been afraid to fight before but I am ready to now. But I need you by my side. What do you say?"

"I'm ready. This ends now. What do you say pal?"

"I say let's go join the fight."

"You got it."

Just then Ken looked and he was back with Davis and the others. In front of him were ExVeemon, Raidramon, and Flamedramon. He heard T.K ask how he got all three of Veemon's Digivolutions out and he heard Davis reply saying that he wanted ExVeemon to be stronger and not fighting alone and the Digi-eggs activated.

"So you weren't affected by his attack?"

"No. I think it was because I was fighting against him and showing that I wasn't afraid of him."

"And you Yolei?"

"I think I somehow protected myself with my powers but his attack was so fast I couldn't get to all of you."

"Hey think of it this way with you both on the outside you were able to get us back to reality."

"T.K is right." T.K looked to Kari. "So what do you say we join the fight." Kari then held her Digivice in her hands praying for Gatomon to be stronger. T.K, Cody and Yolei followed suit. Soon all their Digimon were Digivolving to their Champion and Armor Digivoluions. Gatomon and Patamon were also able to Digivolve to Ulimate. Ken allowed Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon. Each Digimon started to attack MaloMyotismon. Every attack hit him and it seemed like he was weakening. MaloMyotismon stood from the last attack.

"So you think this will be the end of me. Think again! Crimson Mist!"

Before the attack could hit the Digimon and Digidestined the Champion Digimon DNA Digivolved. Shakkoumon sucked up the attack. MaloMyotismon wasn't expecting this Digimon to stop this attack. Imperialdramon then attacked and sent MaloMyotismon flying. But when the smoke cleared there was a hole is the dimension they were in. The Digidestined ran through the hole and they realized they were in the Digital World. When they looked back to their Digimon who followed them it was just their DNA Digivolved forms with them.

"Looks like only the strongest followed us."

"Yolei is right. The power to have the Digimon use all their Digivolutions must only remain in that other dimension."

"I would like to thank you Digidestined. I am now in the Digital World where I am stronger than all of you. And now I will take over both worlds and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Kari then put her hands on her head. "The darkness...it's coming...I can feel it."

"Kari put yourself together. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Davis..."

"You gotta believe me Kari."

"Look!"

Davis and Kari then looked to where Cody was pointing. MaloMyotismon then opened another hole. In that hole the Earth was in it's place. MaloMyotismon then raised his arms and a dark smoke started to go up to the Earth. All three of the Digimon then went to attack MaloMyotismon hoping to stop him but the two separate heads on his shoulders attacked. Three balls of dark energy went to each Digimon and they fell to the ground.

"Well it looks like your friends will be unconscious to watch me take over both of these worlds. So sorry."

All the Digidestined could do was watch as the Real World started to get covered in Darkness. 'He stronger than he was before when we fought him,' T.K thought. 'We need a miracle to stop him.'

* * *

Okay there is chapter 30. I can't believe there is only one more chapter after this one! I almost don't want it to end.


	31. Chapter 31

Ok guys sorry for the delay in updating this. I think I was putting it off because this is the last chapter in my story and I almost don't want it to end.

Also a huge shout out to DigimonAT0318 for the review and to .35 for favoriting this story! I am glad you have enjoyed it.

Well I guess all things must come to an end.

And as always I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 31: Bringing back the Light

Tai and Mimi walked ahead of everyone with Noriko between them. They had gotten everyone's families together and they were heading to where they were first sent to the Digital World. He knew that with BlackWarGreymon protecting the gate at Heighton View Terrace this was the only place he could think they could open without the D-3's.

"Tai do you think this will work?"

"Is had to Mimi. What other options do we have? They need our help."

"I know Tai but..."

"I know you are scared Mimi but I am here with you. So is everyone else. We are scared too and that is okay. I love you so just pull strength from that."

Mimi gave her boyfriend a small smile. "I will Tai. I love you too."

They reached the top of the steps to where the Digital Gate opened and they first entered the Digital World. Tai held up his Digivice to the sky. "Well here goes nothing. Digiport Open." Nothing happened. "Please?"

"Wow I guess our parents were wrong. That isn't the magic word."

"Matt now is not the time of jokes."

"Sorry Sora, you're right."

"Hey guys look at this."

"What is it Izzy?" Joe asked with everyone crowding around Izzy and his laptop.

"Gate all over the world are opening."

"Wow your right. I guess all the Digidestined all over the world had the same idea we had."

Just then the same colorful circle appeared in the sky just like it did when they were first taken to the Digital World. Tai looked behind him where Noriko stood with Mimi. She walked over to Tai with the her own Digivice held up to the gate. The others followed suit and in a moment they were gone.

"Where did they take our daughter?"

"Don't worry," Mrs. Takaishi stepped forward. "You're daughter is in the safest of hands with our children."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

In the Digital World MaloMyotismon had almost completed covering both worlds in darkness. The three DNA Digimon kept trying to attack him but he was able to push them back to the ground. The six Digidestined were running out of ideas on how to stop MaloMyotismon. Cody then looked up to the Real World above them and saw something beautiful.

"Guys look."

"What is that?"

"It looks like Digital Gates opening Davis." Yolei said stepping forward.

"Wow really?"

Just then Digimon appeared along the cliffs surrounding them. All they could do was watch as the Digidestined of those Digimon appeared by them. MaloMyotismon just started laughing.

"Do you think all of you can stop me? I am stronger than all of you."

"We all don't need to fight you. You might not be afraid of us but you are afraid of someone," Agumon said.

"Oh you think so. And who do you think I am afraid of?"

"Me."

MaloMyotismon looked down as Yolei walked forward. "Ha with all the darkness surrounding you, you do not have a chance Miyako."

"You might want to think again MaloMyotismon."

"What?"

Just then all the light that brought the Digidestined from around the world appeared again. MaloMyotismon had to close his eyes with how bright it was. The others watched as Yolei lifted her Digivice to the sky. All the light that was shining then went to her D-3. But the light didn't stay in her D-3. The light then surrounded her. MaloMyotismon sent an attack towards her but it never touched her. The light along with her energy protected her.

"Yolei..."

"Kari," Davis stopped her.

"Davis she can't do this alone."

"She isn't alone. She has the entire Digital World on her side."

"Davis is right Kari. She also has us," Cody said walking up to her. He then lifted up his D-3 and held it out to Yolei. He spoke out loud for everyone to hear. "Please give Yolei more strength from me."

When everyone saw more light coming from Cody's D-3 everyone else decided to join in. Offering her more power to help battle the darkness. MaloMyotismon attacked again only this time going after the Digimon on the cliffs and the other Digidestined surrounding him. While the dark wind from his attack hit them all it didn't deter them from helping Yolei. It was all becoming too much for Yolei to handle. While she kept her D-3 above her trying to fight the darkness she fell to her knees.

"You are starting to tire Miyako. All this power is too much for your body to handle. You were not ready to take this and now this is where I finish you and your light."

Yolei knew that he was right. She was losing this battle. Even with the three DNA Digimon trying to attack him and lower his defenses. It was becoming a lost cause but the Digidestined knew they couldn't give up. The kids that came to the Digital World with Oikawa watched from the other world and they knew that it was going to be a losing battle.

"Why do they keep fighting?"

"They are going to lose don't they see that?"

Davis then turned to the kids. "Hey now cut that out. You need to think positively."

"How can we? We were used for darkness."

"That doesn't matter. I was in the same situation as all of you and I came out of the darkness. You all can too."

One kid looked up to Ken. "You have friends to help you."

"Yeah and a Digimon."

"Damn it you kids are so depressing!"

"Davis yelling at them will not help!"

"Sorry Kari. Look you guys need to be positive."

"Well what makes you happy? What are your dreams?"

Davis turned to Noriko who finally spoke up next to Mimi. He turned to the younger girl and smiled at her. "Well my friends and girlfriend make me happy. And my dream is to open a noodle cart."

"What?" T.K asked.

"Yeah I want to make the best noodles in the world!"

Ken smiled at his best friend. "That is great Davis."

Noriko then turned to Ken. "What about you?"

"Me? Well I am not sure but I want to be able to help people. Maybe join law enforcement. What about you Noriko?"

"I think MaloMyotismon took our dreams."

"No he didn't. You can't think like that. Reach deep inside your mind. What is your dream? I know it is still in there. For you Noriko, and all of you." T.K said as he looked from Noriko to the kids still standing on the edge of the Digital World and the other world they were in.

Mimi looked down at the girl. She put her hand on her shoulder. Noriko looked up at the older girl. Mimi gave her a small smile. "I promise you all the dreams you have are still there. You are the one who needs to bring it forward."

Noriko just looked at the girl. Maybe it was the fact that she had the Crest of Sincerity or that she was just a really nice but Noriko closed her eyes and looked deep inside herself. Suddenly she felt a surge or happiness come through. Mimi and the others could just watch the inner battle she seemed to be winning. Noriko then opened her eyes.

"I have always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher."

Kari then walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Me too."

Matt could see that with Noriko finding her will to find her hopes and dreams that MaloMyotismon was starting to weaken. Matt figures he wasn't expecting one of his chosen children to start fighting back against him. He then noticed that the light around Yolei seemed to be brighter. It was then that Matt knew that the other children needed to do the same as Noriko. He took a step towards the other kids on the edge of the worlds and smiled down at them.

"See Noriko could do it. You all can do it too."

Suddenly all the kids looked inside themselves and found their own hopes and dreams. Each kid started to say what they wanted to be when they grew up and the Digidestined could see that MaloMyotismon brought his arms down to himself in pain. The light that was around Yolei was brighter now than it was when she first took the power from the Digimon and the Digidestined from around the world.

"Now how can this be? My darkness is supposed to keep happiness, hope and dreams at bay. Where are they finding these?"

"You underestimate them MaloMyotismon," Yolei finally spoke. "And you underestimated me. That was your downfall."

"You are still not strong enough to take me down Miyako. You seem to forget about the Primary Village. I will be back and we will continue this fight forever."

"No. I created the Primary Village and you will not be going there. You will be destroyed MaloMyotismon once and for all. I will keep you out of the Primary Village."

MaloMyotismon then let out a small sinister laugh. "That will kill you Miyako. Keeping something out of the Primary Village."

Without a final world Yolei then took her D-3 from above her and held it out to the three DNA Digimon. The light went from her to them. Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon started to glow from the light. They all turned to each other and nodded.

"All right guys lets do this," Imperialdramon said.

"You got it," Shakkoumon said.

"We are finally ending this once and for all," Silphymon finished.

"Justice Beam."

"Static Force."

"Giga Crusher."

With those final attacks MaloMyotismon was then destroyed into a dark smoke. "I am not defeated yet. I will be back."

Yolei opened her eyes and turned her D-3 to him. "No you won't."

The remaining light from her D-3 come out and hit the smoke where it was and then completely disappeared. It was then in Noriko's hands a small creature appeared. It looked up at her and said that it was her Digimon partner. The kids on the edge then took the step into the Digital World themselves and Digimon appeared infront of them too.

Ken looked and smiled. The three DNA Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms. He then looked to where Yolei was and she had collapsed where she was. He ran over to her and took her in his arms. Kari was beside him in a matter of seconds. She went to her knees and reached for her hand. She pulled back a little but not enough to let her go.

"She is cold. Yolei you need to wake up. We did it, you did it. Both worlds are safe."

There was no movement from her. Kari then started to cry. It was then she knew that MaloMyotismon was right. Her keeping him out of the Primary Village would kill her and here she was lifeless in Ken's arms. She then looked up at him and saw his own tears flowing freely. That only made her cry harder.

T.K just watched and Kari and Ken didn't say anything. He then turned to look for Cody. He had known Yolei the longest out of all of them. It was then that he found the boy trying to help Oikawa to the Digital World.

"Cody what are you doing?"

"It is going to be okay Mr. Oikawa you're almost there," Cody said completely ignoring T.K.

"I don't think I can make it."

"Yes you can. You are so close to the Digital World."

"No Cody he can't."

Cody looked up and saw Gennai standing in front of him. "What do you mean?"

"MaloMyotismon completely destroyed his spirit and body. I am afraid Oikawa doesn't have much time left."

"No that can't be."

"I'm sorry Cody but not everyone can be saved."

"So does that mean Yolei can't be saved either?"

Gennai then turned to T.K. "Miyako's sacrifice will not have been in vain. She kept one of the most evil Digimon from being reborn."

"But she is your daughter. There must be something you can do."

"I'm sorry Davis. I cannot sense her life energy. Without that I cannot help her this time."

Oikawa looked around from where he was under Cody's are and in the other world. "Is this the Digital World. It looks so cold. I know it is because of me it is like this."

"No you are wrong. It is becasue of MaloMyotismon. You had no control."

"No Cody I allowed him in. It is my fault but maybe there is something I can do to help now."

"What do you mean."

"Miyako. You said you can't feel her life energy. I will give her mine. And I will also help restore the Digital World with my energy."

"But Mr. Oikawa."

"Don't be sad Cody. I will always be here in the Digital World helping in anyway I can."

It was then that Oikawa's body started to fade away. It seemed he allowed his energy to enter the Digital World. A few specks of light then went down to where Ken and Kari were holding Yolei. When they looked up and watched as the lights went into Yolei's body. They watched and waiting hoping it wasn't too late. Kari watched as Yolei's then pale skin seemed to gain color to it. It wasn't until she saw her take her first breath that she brought her hands to her mouth.

Yolei opened her eyes. When she did she was greeted with Ken's tear stained cheeks. "Did we do it?"

"Yeah we did, you did Yolei."

"No we all did it. I couldn't have done it without all of you."

Yolei brought her hand up to Ken's face. Gennai walked up to them. "I am so proud of you Miyako."

Ken helped Yolei to her feet but stayed beside her to keep her balanced. "Thank you Gennai."

"Oh that reminds me. I think this belongs to you Gatomon."

"My Holy Ring! Where did you find it?"

"After you lost it I collected it from the forest. You didn't need it to reach your next potential."

"Do you mean the ability to DNA Digivolve?"

"Yes Izzy. The Holy Ring would have prevented it. But now with the power that Miyako had given to you all even with the Holy Ring you can still DNA Digivolve. If needed that is. With MaloMyotismon gone you may never need to do it again."

Gatomon was happy to have her ring back. She still looked up to Gennai troubled. "What about the Digital World?"

"Well it will take a while but Azulonmon, the other three MegaDigimon and I will start removing the darkness from the Digital World. But it will take some time."

"Let me help."

"No Miyako. I will take care of this. You need to regain your strength. You are too weak to help us now. And with Oikawa's energy helping us we will take care of it. You have done enough. You saved two worlds. We couldn't ask more of you right now."

Yolei just nodded at Gennai. She knew he was right. She definitely didn't have the strength. In the state she was in now she knew it would only kill her again. But she felt as though she should do something to help the Digital World get back to the light it once was.

Ken just held her closer. He could feel her sadness being denied to help the Digital World more than she already did. He was glad to hear Gennai's words for her to take a step back and go back to the Real World. He didn't know what he would do if she stayed here to help Gennai and the MegaDigimon restore the Digital World.

"With us restoring the Digital World I would recommend that all the Digimon stay here in the Digital World."

"We would be able to come and see them right Gennai?"

"I'm sorry Sora. I will have to close all the gates to the Digital Worlds while we restore it. No one will be allowed in."

"For how long?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Joe. It will depend on how long it takes."

"I don't want to have to say goodbye to Palmon again."

"But this isn't goodbye Mimi. I am sure we will see each other again."

"Oh Palmon." Mimi then went to her knees and hugged her Digimon.

Each Digidestined said goodbye to their Digimon. From Matt just shaking hands with Gabumon to Yolei hugging Hawkmon so hard he couldn't breathe. After all their goodbyes Gennai opened the gate at the camp where the Digidestined were first found. Gennai hugged Yolei one last time wondering if he would see her again and said how proud he was of her.

It didn't take long and suddenly they were back in the Real World. When Tai and the older Digidestined left to go to the Digital World it was all dark and now all the lights were back and it was bright with the moon shining in the sky. All the children that were taken by Oikawa were reunited with their families once again and they all started to go home. The Digidestined just stood in front of their parents and siblings. It was Cody's mother who made the first move to her son.

"I thought I lost you too."

"It is okay mom. I am still here. I promise I am not going anywhere."

"Oh Cody." She just held him tighter.

Jun went up to her brother and hugged him lightly but enough to where she wasn't going to let him go. Davis heard his parents say how proud they were of him being mature enough to save two different worlds. Jun whispered in his ear how proud she was of him too. Davis just smiled and returned her hug with earnest.

Yolei was shocked when it was her father who held her first. Yolei gladly returned her father's embrace. He spoke into her ear that he had a feeling that she was special and this was proof of it. Yolei just started to cry when her mother come up and hugged her too. Yolei just smiled at her brother and sisters as she hugged her parents. They returned the smile happy that she was home and safe.

Ken mother hugged him while his father just put a hand on his shoulder. He knew his mother's fear of losing their other son but Ken promised that he wasn't going anywhere and that he would always be here with them. His mother just cried harder after he told them this.

The Digidestined didn't know if or when they would return to the Digital World but they knew it wasn't going to be goodbye forever. While they did defeat this darkness that was MaloMyotismon but there was always going to be evil to try and take over. And if and when that happened they will be ready to save the Digital World again.

* * *

Okay that is the end. I realize this chapter is super short for an epilogue but I think I did it with enough justice to end it. I can't believe it is over! I almost want to cry. But who knows their story may not be over. Or is it? Yeah don't know where I am going with this. But I do have another story in mind that does not follow this story line. So if I decide to write it I hope you all will check it out! Goodbye for now my friends.


End file.
